Escrito Nas Estrelas!
by pcwinter
Summary: Como um número errado pode mudar a vida de Bella e Edward? Eles vão descobrir um amor puro e enlouqueçedor, e por mais que a vida queira separá-los, o destino vai dar um jeito de juntá-los...
1. Chapter 1

**Um número errado! Um destino traçado!**

**CAPÍTULO I**: Mensagem Privada...

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Aeroporto Luton, Fe__bruary 10, 2011._

Em seu celular piscava um aviso de "mensagem recebida". Acreditando ser sua irmã Rosalie, lhe desejando boa viajem, ele pegou o aparelho e checou. Mas não era Rosie, e sim um número desconhecido. Curioso apertou para ler a mensagem, e ficou alarmado com o que estava escrito.

Do outro lado da cidade, ela acabava de mandar uma mensagem aceitando o convite de seu colega de curso Sam. Ele vinha insistindo desde o início das aulas para que pudessem sair e se conhecer melhor. E como sua vida amorosa estava uma catástrofe resolveu aceitar de uma vez a oferta de 'sexo fácil e sem compromisso' a que ele vivia oferecendo. Já que a fama de amante talentoso do garoto já havia se espalhado pelas garotas. Mas o que ela não imaginava é que não era Sam, quem estava lendo sua mensagem.

February 10 – 10:30 am.

"_Tudo bem. Aceito sua proposta para um sexo casual e sem compromisso. Mas já vou avisando. Sem pegação após ?"_

Tendo a certeza de que não se recordava do número do celular, Edward refletiu em quem poderia ser. E depois de um tempo pensando, chegou à conclusão de que a mensagem fora enviada para a pessoa errada. Mas antes de poder tomar alguma atitude o celular apitava novamente.

Isabella já estava pensando se não tinha sido um erro ter aceitado o convite do jovem rapaz. Ele se dizia tão interessado, mas já tinha se passado mais de dez minutos e nada da resposta. Resolveu ser mais direta e acabar de uma vez com aquela dúvida. Mandou outra mensagem.

February 10 – 10:45 am.

"_E então Sam. Está fazendo corpo mole agora? Se não quer mais sair comigo, melhor ainda. Mas me responde logo porra." _

Rindo sozinho, Edward resolveu acabar com a confusão da pessoa desconhecida, que o havia confundido com o tal de Sam. Ele digitou rapidamente uma resposta e enviou.

Sem perceber seu telefone recebeu a resposta. Ela deu um pulo do sofá e agarrou o mesmo com as duas mãos. Ela não estava preparada para o que acabava de ler. Quase caiu dura no chão com o erro cometido.

February 10 – 10:55 am.

"_Desculpe, mas nesse número não tem nenhum Sam. Talvez deva procurar mais um pouco, e se no final não encontrá-lo, quem sabe eu não lhe sirva?"_

- Puta que pariu. Que merda eu fiz? – disse sozinha andando de um lado para outro na sala de estar, após ler a mensagem. Sabendo que tinha que concertar esse erro, digitou rapidamente uma resposta para o desconhecido.

Ele ficou aguardando uma resposta. Não poderia perder a oportunidade de cantar uma mulher. Mesmo não à conhecendo pessoalmente. Sabia que estava atrasado, e precisava checar tudo antes da decolagem, sendo o piloto, nada poderia dar errado. Aguardava do lado de fora do aeroporto, seu amigo e cunhado, Emmett chegar de seu também vôo. Ambos eram pilotos, e apaixonados pelas alturas. Como esperado o celular apitou novamente. Ele estava ansioso, pois ainda teria que se trocar antes do embarque.

February 10 – 10:45 am.

"_. Me desculpe. __Juro que não sabia que o número estava errado. Minha vontade agora é enfiar minha cabeça num buraco, desculpe mais uma vez. Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu ok? _

Continuando sua caminhada pela imensa sala de estar, Isabella queria se dar um soco. Como pôde ter sido tão burra e não ter visto a troca do último número? Mas também na sua pressa em pegar logo o telefone de Sam, escreveu com a letra mais horrenda possível. Tudo para sair logo da sala de aula.

Então ela estava mesmo enganada. Uma Pena, pensou ele. Por ele poderiam se encontrar, para o 'tal sexo sem compromisso' que ela havia citado anteriormente. Mas, nem tudo estava perdido. Resolver tentar novamente. Digitando o mais rápido que conseguia ele enviou.

Achando que não haveria resposta do desconhecido, ela se jogou no sofá e dando um grande 'Ufa', ligou a televisão e ficou zanzando nos canais de séries, que ela mais gostava. Mas sua tranqüilidade acabou quando novamente recebeu o sinal de nova mensagem na tela de seu celular.

February 10 – 11: 07 am.

"_Só desculpo com a condição de saber seu nome."_

- WHAT? – agora ela não tinha entendido nada. Como assim o cara estranho estava cantando ela sem nem mesmo conhecê-la? Como homem é tudo igual mesmo. Claro que ela não ia dar nome porra nenhuma. Vai que ele era um serial killer, um psicopata. Menos Bella, bem menos. Ainda aturdida com o novo rumo da história. Digitou novamente outra mensagem.

Ele sabia que não era o certo. Mas era mais forte que ele essa situação. Não sossegaria enquanto não conhecesse a pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha, mandando as mensagens. Mesmo que de início não fossem para ele, agora ele estava curioso.

February 10 – 10:13 am.

"_Por que motivo eu falaria meu nome para um desconhecido? Qual é o SEU nome?"_

Ela queria brincar então? Pensando se não era melhor parar por ali, ele analisou e reanalisou suas chances de ganhar alguma coisa disso tudo. E notou que não tinha nada a perder também. Resolveu entrar no jogo da garota desconhecida.

Está no inferno? Abraça o capeta, pensou Bella. Já que ele queria brincar ela iria entrar no seu jogo. Ficou aguardando uma resposta mal educada da pessoa do outro lado da linha. Mas o que leu a seguir a deixou paralisada no meio da sala.

February 10 – 11:20 am.

"_Desculpe pela minha curiosidade. Mas saber que você está se oferecendo para um qualquer por sexo sem compromisso, acendeu meu lado 'homem das cavernas'. Primeiro, me chamo Anthony, e ficaria muito feliz em saber o seu. E segundo, quem sabe um dia não poderemos rir disso tudo, juntos e de preferência pessoalmente?"_

Ele não mentiu sobre seu nome, Anthony, era o nome do meio. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Irmão gêmeo de Rosalie Lillian Cullen. Filhos de um dos maiores médicos de toda a Londres, Carlisle Cullen, e a decoradora mais talentosa de que ele já havia ouvido falar, Esme Ellen Cullen. Eram uma família feliz e completa. E se a garota das mensagens não respondesse logo, ele passaria sua jornada de doze horas seguidas no avião, muito curioso. E acima de tudo frustrado.

Pensando se dizia seu nome ou não, Isabella, ou Bella como gostava de ser chamada, começou a escrever duas vezes e parou. E se ele estivesse mentindo? E se dissesse seu nome e ele usasse isso contra ela?

- Pensa Bella. Pensa – ela e sua mania de conversar sozinha.

Estava sozinha, por opção, pois desde muito nova gostava de sua independência. Foi morar sozinha aos 17 anos, seus pais nunca entenderam o motivo disso, mas também não foram contra. Charlie Swan era advogado. Um ótimo advogado por sinal, e Isabella não se lembrava de algum caso que o pai havia perdido até hoje, e sua mãe era a típica dondoca de casa. Só gastava o dinheiro do marido e curtia com as amigas tardes e mais tardes nos shopings. Era filha única, portanto recebia uma boa mesada do pai, e também trabalhava numa grande loja de decoração. Tinha verdadeira obsessão por coisas antigas e valiosas. Começou a digitar novamente uma boa resposta para o tal Anthony.

Ele viu de longe seu amigo chegando e trazendo uma imensa mala sobre o ombro. Vinha sorrindo, pois sabia que o fim de semana era ele quem iria ficar na dura jornada sem descanso do fim de semana que estavam acostumados. Ele queria parar o tempo agora que estava prestes a conseguir o nome de sua desconhecida. Mas nem tudo na vida é como queremos.

- Fala aê viado – seu imenso amigo o abraçou.

- Oi pra você também otário. E como foi lá em cima. Tudo certo? Nenhum urubu tentou te derrubar? – eles sempre tinham esse tipo de conversa. Pois lá no alto, as habilidades dos pilotos eram imensamente necessárias, para que acidentes não ocorressem.

- Estava tudo certo. E agora se manda que estou louco para dar uns catos na Rosie.

- Olha o respeito. Ela ainda é minha irmã, babaca.

- Tá. Mais vai logo. Você sempre é tão afoito quando o assunto é pilotar.

- Já estou indo mané. Só estou esperando uma mensagem de uma gata aí... – mas ele nem terminou de falar e seu celular apitou novamente – Tchau otário, e cuida de tudo por mim.

- Com toda certeza mano. E se cuida você também. – os dois se abraçaram novamente e cada um foi para um lado.

Eles brincavam, mas sabiam que tudo lá em cima era arriscado. O céu não admitia erros. Por isso a tensão era tremenda. Davam graças e agradecimentos à Deus quando pisavam em terra firme. Enquanto ele corria para o vestiário, tentava equilibrar bolsa, e celular nas mãos. Sua felicidade foi tremenda quando viu que a garota havia lhe dado nome e se insinuado para ele. Quase fez a dancinha da vitória igual ao aloprado do Emmett. Rapidamente digitou outra mensagem e mandou. Essa seria a última, por que dali em diante, só voltaria a se comunicar em o solo, depois de das onze horas do outro dia.

February 10 – 11:45 am.

"_Me chamo Marie. __E claro que poderemos rir disso juntos qualquer dia. Não posso dizer quando nem onde, mas ficamos assim. Cada um sabendo do outro, e se conhecendo melhor. O que me diz Anthony?"_

Bella já estava roendo as unhas de tanta ansiedade. Ele não respondia logo, e daqui a pouco teria que ir trabalhar. Não gostava de ficar ao telefone no serviço, mesmo sua chefe sendo o amor em pessoa, ela achava um abuso os funcionários usarem os telefones e computadores da loja. Cada um tinha que ter suas coisas. Mas, mais cedo do que esperava suas preces foram atendidas, ele havia respondido. Suas unhas também estavam gratas.

February 10 – 12:00 am.

"_Cara Marie, adorei seu nome. E fique sabendo que não irei desistir de te encontrar. No momento estou entrando num avião e só voltarei amanhã à tarde. Então poderei entrar em contato novamente. Espero que curta o sábado, e metade do domingo sem minha presença, rsrs. Bjus Marie. E bons sonhos."_

Ela ficou uns minutos lendo e relendo a mensagem. Como uma pessoa passaria mais de dez horas em um avião? Será que ela algum mafioso? Um traficante de armas? Foragido da justiça?

- Não viaja Bella – pegou sua bolsa, suas chaves e foi para o elevador. Tinha certeza de que aquele não seria um dia como outro qualquer. Ficaria pensando em como deveria ser Anthony. Gordo, magro, careca, cabeludo, fumante, drogado. Ou seria um gato como o filho da sua chefe. Um piloto de avião, todo charmoso, e que ela nunca teve o prazer de conhecer. Pois como azar era seu nome do meio, em todas as vezes que ele visitou a galeria de artes da mãe, ela ou estava de férias, ou comprando alguma coisa para a loja. Mas ela sabia que um cara lindo daqueles com aquela boca gostosa deveria ter alguma pilantra colada à seu lado. As meninas da loja ovulavam quando ele ia lá. E ficavam contando os mínimos detalhes, desde o perfume que ele usava até a cor da sua cueca. Ela não sabia, como as outras sabiam desses detalhes, mas elas diziam ser verdadeiros. Divagando em pensamentos infundados, ela salvou o nome do cara na sua lista de contatos, e seguiu rumo à galeria de artes Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**: DESTINO...

Quando Bella chegou à galeria de artes, todas as funcionárias estavam pelos cantos matando tempo, ela não deu importância aquilo e foi procurar o que fazer. Não demorou muito e Esme, apareceu para lhe dar uma função muito importante. Da qual ela não delegaria à mais ninguém que não fosse Isabella. Era a compra e venda de materiais históricos para a galeria. Ela não sabia, mas o restante do pessoal a odiava por isso, era a queridinha da chefe. E isso era muito para as amigas-cobras agüentarem.

- Olá Bella. Como foi seu almoço?

- Foi tudo bem chefe. Há algo em que eu possa ajudar?

- Já pedi para que me chame de Esme, apenas Esme. E sim há algo em que quero que você dê uma olhada para mim – sempre muito bem vestida, ela foi à frente e Bella logo atrás – sabe aqueles vendedores de peças antigas que lhe falei mais cedo? – Bella assentiu – estão com ótimas peças para decoração, e sempre é bom termos estoque dos materiais antigos. Em outras ocasiões eu até gostaria de ir pessoalmente ver esses produtos, mas agora com a família e a empresa fica mais difícil.

- Então quer que eu vá em seu lugar. – não foi uma pergunta e sim uma constatação.

- Sei que é fim de semana, e seria sua folga na segunda, mas – ela hesitou – é uma chance de ouro ir em meu lugar, e você sabe que eu não confio em mais ninguém Bella. As meninas são muito afoitas quando o assunto é obra de arte, elas dão mais importâncias aos rapazes do que ao trabalho – elas chegaram à sala de Esme – e como eu já lhe disse antes, você tem faro para essas coisas. E então o que me diz? Claro que terá uma boa comissão, e um bônus pelo trabalho extra.

- Claro Esme. Eu vou com o maior prazer. Quando, e para onde estou indo dessa vez? – Esme sorriu de modo doce para Bella, e indicou a cadeira para ela sentar-se enquanto acertavam passagens e hotel.

E assim elas passaram o restante da tarde planejando e acertando tudo para a viagem de última hora. Bella não reclamava, era importante para sua carreira esse tipo de trabalho. Sem contar que ela ganhava alguns dias de folga, e uma boa quantia em dinheiro como forma de agradecimento. Sua próxima aventura seria em Veneza, onde um colecionador de obras de artes, e peças de porcelana chinesa, estava negociando já havia dias com a galeria. Essa era a oportunidade perfeita para a compra das peças, e ainda seria a oportunidade de conhecer um lugar diferente.

Mesmo com tantas coisas para serem arrumadas de última hora, ela não conseguia esquecer Anthony. O homem misterioso das mensagens, onde será que ele estaria agora? Certamente em condições melhores que ela, já que ele estava em um avião, fazendo o que, ela não sabia. O seu sábado foi tranqüilo, e chegando em casa, arrumou uma mala somente com o necessário, com agasalhos extras, pois sabia que na cidade do amor estaria fazendo frio. Ficou esperando a noite chegar para poder ir à casa de seus pais, assim mataria a saudade e se despediria também. O seu telefone tocando foi o que lhe tirou da inércia. Pensando ser _ele_, ela deu um pulo. Mas sua decepção não foi tão grande assim, pois quem estava ligando era muito especial também.

- _Bellaaa... Preciso te contar as novidades. Quando você vem para a casa do tio Charlie?_ – sim, essa era Alice. Sua melhor amiga e irmã.

- Oi Lice, vou dar uma passada mais tarde lá, mas por que tanta aflição?

- _Ai Bella, eu acho que arrumei um namorado. Ele é lindo e perfeito, você tem que conhecê-lo... _– e assim ficaram as duas matraqueando até cansarem. E se não fosse por Bella implorando para desligar, alegando estar com vontade de usar o banheiro, teriam ficado a noite toda ao telefone. Terminando de se arrumar pegou as chaves do carro e saiu, iria passar a noite com a família, e a melhor amiga, pois na manhã seguinte iria viajar.

Sobrevoando Veneza naquele momento, Edward contemplava as luzes da cidade. E ficou imaginando se um dia conseguiria estar na cidade do amor com o **seu** verdadeiro amor. Avistando o aeroporto Tessera, pediu permissão para pousar. Mesmo sob forte chuva, ele era um ótimo piloto. E em suas incontáveis horas de vôo, nunca acontecera nada grave, tanto nas decolagens quanto nas aterrissagens.

- Permissão concedida piloto – falava alguém da torre de controle – os sinalizadores já estão a postos para qualquer eventualidade. Bom pouso.

Para ele era fundamental um planejamento e um conhecimento das várias pistas das quais aterrissava. Isso lhe dava certo conforto em relação aos erros que não poderia ocorrer. Sabendo que nada poderia faltar para uma manobra, seguiu os sinalizadores que estavam na pista, e devido ao mau tempo, um funcionário ficava com uma luminária indicando o caminho correto. Nada daria errado a não ser que o avião desse algum problema. Ou que o próprio piloto falhasse. Experiente como era, ele percebeu que havia algo de errado com o trem de pouso do lado esquerdo, e sabendo que não tinha como mudar esse fato, decidiu avisar a tripulação de que poderia haver dificuldade para pousarem.

- Atenção tripulação do vôo 774, apertem os cintos – ele pensou em dizer que estavam com problemas no trem de pouso, mas decidiu por omitir em partes os problemas – pode haver um pouco de turbulência, devido ao mau tempo. Peço que todos fiquem calmos.

Em seguida avisou a torre de controle sobre o problema. Eles decidiram evacuar a pista e colocaram de prontidão a emergência, caso de ocorresse alguma fatalidade. Edward foi lento em sua aterrissagem, de início o avião chacoalhou, e tremeu bastante, mas com habilidade ele conseguiu manter o enorme boing 737, em seu curso. Sabia o que deveria fazer, e assim fez. Mesmo com todos os atravancos deu tudo certo. Esperou que todos descessem do avião e saiu com sua mala de mão. De início ele ficou irritado com a possibilidade de passar a noite no aeroporto, mas depois se acalmou, assim ele poderia entrar em contato com Marie, e descansar para o próximo vôo.

- Como vai Edward – seu colega Oliver vinha ao seu encontro – fiquei sabendo do ocorrido, e da sua habilidade na decida.

- Olá Oliver, ainda bem que nada de mais grave ocorreu.

- Isso é verdade. Eu já passei por algo parecido, e não recomendo. É uma sensação muito ruim não estar totalmente no controle da situação.

- Pode apostar que sim. Mas agora vou descansar até que decidam o que fazer. Nem sei a que horas vou voar novamente, a gente se vê. – despedindo-se do colega ele foi para o vestiário, tomou um banho rápido e se trocou. Foi avisado de que seu próximo vôo sairia em quatro horas. Isso daria tempo de dar pelo menos um oi para _ela_. E assim ele fez, digitando rapidamente uma mensagem curta, porém explicativa.

- Mas Alice isso que está me contando é muito sério. Você arruma um cara pela internet e agora quer minha ajuda para se encontrar com ele?

- Mas Bella ele é lindo e perfeito. Se fosse com você eu ajudaria. Ao invés de me criticar você deve me ajudar e... – ela deixou a frase no ar e ficou olhando para a cara de lerda de sua amiga – o que foi? Por que está rindo para o celular?

- É um cara que eu conheci... quer dizer não conheci ainda, só por telefone mas ele está me mandando mensagem novamente. Mas essa é uma longa história e só vou te contar quando eu voltar de viagem.

- Mas o que ele te mandou? Deixa eu ver.

De: Anthony.

February 11, 21:15pm.

_Olá doce Marie, como foi seu sábado? Saiba que o meu foi muito cansativo. Estou com dor nas costas pelas incontáveis horas no avião. Consegui uma folga agora por isso resolvi matar a saudade, se é que me entende rsrsrsrs. Quando vamos nos encontrar? Estou muito curioso para conhecê-la. Espero imensamente que esteja se divertindo, pois dentro de quatro horas retornarei para um avião, e somente amanhã estarei em Londres. Aguardo resposta. Bjussss e durma com os anjos._

- Nossa que fofo. Como você pode se interessar por alguém por telefone e eu não posso pelo computador?

- É diferente. Ele mora aqui em Londres, e se, veja bem, _se_, formos nos conhecer não vou marcar nada em um local reservado como você, vai ser num parque, shopping ou algo assim.

- Mas é por isso mesmo que preciso de você para ir comigo Bella. Não quero correr o risco de ser um maluco qualquer vindo de longe para me atacar.

- Está certo Alice, mas isso vai ter que esperar pela próxima semana. Se quiser marcar com esse tal Luke, marque para o sábado que vem, e deixa eu responder a mensagem do Anthony.

- Só não entendi uma coisa.

- E o que é?

- Por que ele te chama de Marie, e não Bella?

- Eu não sou boba. Não iria dar meu primeiro nome para ele. Vai que é um maluco ou algo do tipo? – as duas riram disso.

- Certo, você tem razão. E o que vai mandar para ele?

- Já você vai saber. – e assim ela fez, digitando mais rápido do que seus dedos permitiam, ela acabou com a espera de um certo rapaz do outro lado do oceano.

Ele já estava achando que tinha mandado para o número errado a mensagem, ou que ela havia desistido da idéia de conhecê-lo. Mas quando o celular apitou o aviso de mensagem recebida ele ficou sentado e foi com um sorriso bobo nos lábios que ficou por vários minutos antes de responder o 'pequeno texto' de Marie.

De Marie:

February 11 – 21:30pm.

_Querido Anthony, uma pena que esteja tão longe nesse momento. Fique sabendo que estou com uma imensa vontade de lhe fazer uma massagem, para melhorar sua dor nas costas. Espero que eu também não fique assim, pois daqui a sete horas, vou estar viajando para uma linda cidade a trabalho. Acredito que nosso encontro vá ter de esperar pelo próximo fim de semana, não sei ao certo quando eu chego de viajem, e mesmo que consiga chegar antes, não posso prometer nada. Estou contando os dias e as horas para saber quem é você. Como vai passar essas quatro horas restante em terra firme, algo programado? Bjusss._

- Você ainda não me disse o que vai fazer em Veneza – Alice perguntou.

- Vou a trabalho, já disse. Comprar peças, trocar algumas, enfim negócios.

- Bem que poderia ir com você. Seria um sonho fazer compras por lá.

- Hum. Quem sabe na próxima – seu celular vibrou novamente, e ela esqueceu do mundo quando viu que tinha uma nova mensagem – espera Lice, ele respondeu.

De: Anthony.

February 11 – 21:45pm.

_Não me maltrate assim, sabendo que quer me fazer uma massagem sendo que eu estou tão longe. Posso saber qual é o seu destino nessa viajem? Eu não sei ainda o que fazer para passar o tempo, seria muito abuso eu te ligar?_

- OMG. Ele quer me ligar. E agora, o que eu faço? – ficou quicando no quarto como sua amiga sempre fazia.

- Claro que não. Deixa ele ficar no suspense, só assim você vai saber se ele quer mesmo uma coisa boa. Se for um qualquer ele vai desistir.

- Você está certa, mas deixa eu responder.

From: Anthony

February 11 – 21:50pm.

_Estou indo para Veneza, mais que isso não vou contar rsrsrsrs. Quer alguma lembrança de lá? E por favor, vamos nos conhecer primeiro por mensagem, não quero estragar o encanto, a não ser que queira desistir da brincadeira. _

Ele deu um pulo quando viu que ela estaria indo para o mesmo lugar que ele estava naquele momento. Como o mundo é pequeno mesmo. E agora iriam se desencontrar. A não ser que ele ficasse ali e tentasse encontrá-la. Mas como ele faria isso? Ele não tinha idéia. E agora contar ou não para ela que estava ali? E ela queria continuar somente com as mensagens. Sua cabeça estava cheia de dúvidas. Que garota maluca era essa que gostaria de ficar conversando somente por mensagem? Não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia contar onde estava. E se ela achasse que ele estava mentindo? Melhor esperar para quando ela chegasse. Pensando que era o certo a fazer ele digitou novamente.

From: Marie

February 11 – 22:05pm.

_Realmente um lindo lugar para se ir a trabalho. Obrigada pela oferta de presente, mas pode deixar. Tudo bem continuamos com as mensagens, mas por pouco tempo, quero saber logo como é sua voz. E você não tem curiosidade para saber como é a minha? Agora minha doce Marie, vou descansar um pouco antes de meu próximo vôo. Espero pela sua mensagem me desejando boa noite, e que sua viajem possa ser muito melhor que a minha. Tenha bons sonhos._

- Nossa Bella eu já gostei dele. Todo cuidadoso para não estragar o momento. Da próxima vez que ele quiser ligar você deixa. Vai ser bom para se conhecerem – Alice estava super empolgada com a possibilidade de sua querida amiga arrumar alguém especial, assim como ela gostaria de arrumar também – responde logo que o coitado deve estar cansado, e você também deve dormir para descansar.

- Já vou, estou apenas absorvendo suas palavras. – dizendo isso ela já recomeçou a digitar rapidamente uma resposta para seu querido Anthony.

Depois de tomar um bom banho e se esparramar numa beliche, Edward leu e releu a mensagem que havia recebido. Estava encantado por uma garota que nem mesmo sabia como era, como era a voz, e não tinha nem certeza se Marie era seu verdadeiro nome. Mas isso não importava a ele, somente curtir o momento era necessário. Não demorou muito para pegar no sono, mas não antes de ler novamente a mensagem.

From: Anthony.

February 11 – 22:25pm.

_Espero que durma bem, e que seus sonhos sejam os mais lindos possíveis. Não posso pedir para que sonhe comigo, pois não nos conhecemos ainda. Ficamos assim então, quando eu voltar de viagem marcamos alguma coisa. Poderemos nos encontrar naquele parque perto do shopping West Field. Mas vamos combinar direito depois, também vou para casa dormir, amanhã embarco cedo para a 'cidade do amor'. Beijos Anthony, e até breve. _

Depois de se despedir de sua amiga e de seus pais, Bella foi para seu apartamento, terminou de arrumar as malas e capotou. Acordou assustada com o despertador e correu para o banheiro onde tomou um longo banho, e se arrumou. Chamaria um táxi, pois se fosse de carro, não teria onde deixá-lo. Quando estava pegando o interfone para pedir ao porteiro que fizesse o favor de chamar alguém, o mesmo lhe avisou que uma senhora chamada Esme estava esperando na portaria. Não sabendo do que se tratava, desceu o mais rápido que o elevador permitia.

- Bom dia Bella. Espero que eu não tenha chegado muito cedo.

- Bom dia Esme, não chegou. Mas posso saber por que a visita tão cedo?

- Ora essa você achou mesmo que eu te deixaria pegar um táxi? Vim te pegar. E o namorado de Rose está comigo.

- Nossa faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo Rose. Ela não foi mais à galeria.

- Ela anda muito atribulada com sua especialização. Mas sempre que me vê te manda lembranças.

- Quando ela puder, peça para que apareça na galeria para colocarmos as fofocas em dia.

- Claro que eu digo, afinal você conhece ela dos tempos da escola de artes não é mesmo?

- Oh, sim. Ela se destacou muito em sala de aula. Mas também teve a quem puxar. Filho de peixe, peixinho é.

- Bom mais chega de elogios, se não daqui a pouco não caibo em mim de tanta vaidade. Agora suba e pegue sua bagagem que estamos de partida.

- Obrigada. Eu não me demoro.

Quando soube que trabalharia na galeria de artes, da mãe de sua amiga de curso, Bella não imaginou como iria gostar desse desafio. E ficou mais feliz ainda, por descobrir que tanto Rose, como sua mãe Esme, eram pessoas amáveis e fácil de lidar. Mesmo Rosalie tendo um gênio forte, era a pessoa mais legal que ela havia conhecido no curso de artes modernas. Como esses pensamentos ela correu de volta ao apartamento com o porteiro em seu encalço. Este lhe ajudou com a mala maior e ela ficou com a de mão. Chegando de volta na portaria Esme estava ao lado de um rapaz muito grande e bonito, com os cabelos escuros e imensos olhos azuis. Ele pegou sua mala e Esme apresentou-os.

- Bella este é Emmett, namorado de Rose. E Emmett esta é Isabella, a assistente mais responsável que eu tenho na galeria e amiga de Rose também.

- Fala aê Isa. Já ouvi minha Rose falar de você. E já conseguiu amolecer o coração da minha sogrinha aqui é? Eu tive que correr várias vezes da sua casa a base de vassouradas – ele disse rindo, pelo jeito era muito engraçado.

- Sério? Esme não me parece do tipo que pega numa vassoura para bater em alguém.

- Você diz isso por que só a conhece na galeria. Mas chegue perto das crias dela para você ver. Ela vira uma fera.

- Emm, deixa de graça, eu não sou isso tudo. Você que é muito abusado, já queria dormir em casa na primeira noite. – ele riu ainda mais da sogra.

Chegaram com tempo de sobra no aeroporto, Bella fez o check-in, e aguardou seu vôo ser chamado. Ela riu muito com as piadas de Emmett, e de como ele conseguia deixar sua chefe sem graça. Ficou sabendo que ele era piloto de avião, assim como o filho de Esme. Ela nunca soube desse detalhe.

Quando chegou a hora do embarque, Esme abraçou-a apertado e lhe desejou uma ótima viagem, Emmett também lhe deu um abraço apertado que quase a deixou sem ar. Ele sabia o que fazia, porque ria como uma criança em dia de natal. Bella mandou um abraço para Rose, e Emmett disse que se encarregaria de transmiti-lo.

Despediram-se e ela seguiu para o portão de embarque. Ficou imaginando se em algum momento seu misterioso Anthony pensara nela durante aquele período de tempo. Ela não parava de pensar em como ele seria.

Sua poltrona era na primeira classe, e isso lhe deu total privacidade, e liberdade para ficar confortável.

Tirou de dentro da carteira duas fotos, uma dela sozinha com Rose e outras das três juntas na mesma foto. Ela fez a montagem parecer perfeita. Sentiu saudades de suas amigas, Alice e Rose. Uma doce, meiga, gentil e sonhadora. A outra atenta, espontânea e determinada. A partir daquele momento, mesmo sem ela saber, sua vida estava traçada.

Ansiedade era a palavra certa para o que Edward estava sentindo naquele momento. Seu plano para se encontrar com Marie estava mais complicado do que tudo, o vôo dela, mesmo que atrase, chegaria uma hora depois da sua partida. Isso o deixou tão frustrado que ele ligou para seu camarada, e cunhado Emmett.

- Manda Edward. – que jeito mais louco de atender um celular ele pensou, mas tudo em Emmett era fora do padrão mesmo.

- Oi, eu só queria saber onde você está? Estou preso no aeroporto de Veneza, o meu avião deu pau, e tivemos que trocar.

- Aff velho, que foda isso. Uma pena que vá se atrasar. Hoje tenho um comunicado importante a fazer para sua família. Vou pedir Rose em casamento. – ouviu risos do outro lado da linha, e por isso não sabia se ele estava brincando ou realmente falando sério.

- O QUE? Como assim, e você só me diz isso agora seu porra? Não te dei permissão para fazer isso...

- Espera aí mano, tem alguém que quer falar com você – ele aguardou, e ficou surpreso quando a voz da sua mãe se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

- Filho, que modos são esses? Não foi essa a educação que seu pai e eu lhe demos. E para de se estressar antes de uma decolagem, você sabe como eu me preocupo com você e o seu amigo aqui. – ele sabia mais do que ninguém como ela era preocupada com todos a sua volta – e a propósito, Emmett está brincando, ele não seria louco de fazer isso assim, sem você estar presente. E se ele fizesse isso eu mesmo o caparia. – após isso houve risos de ambas as partes. Dona Esme não era de falar palavrões, quanto mais ameaçar alguém.

- Tudo bem mãe. Mas agora me explique por qual motivo está andando em má companhia logo cedo.

- Oh meu querido, é que Emmett está me prestando um favor. Viemos trazer uma funcionária minha ao aeroporto. Você não a conhece.

- Mas para onde sua funcionária foi? Eu ainda não entendi.

- Ela foi fazer uma transação de peças históricas meu filho. Mas isso não vem ao caso, quero saber de você, tem se alimentado direito? – e começou o questionário que toda mãe já nascia sabendo. Depois de um tempo ao telefone ele teve que desligar, pois seu avião ficaria pronto em pouco tempo. Se ele já estava irritado antes, agora então estava o dobro. Era bem provável que seus planos não dessem certo, pelo menos não hoje.

Depois de se acomodar ela colocou seus fones de ouvido e ficou ouvindo uma música. Era uma melodia perfeita para seu momento nostálgico. Ela ficou observando um casal de velinhos sentados à sua frente. Dava a impressão de que a senhora. tinha medo de voar, pois seu companheiro ficava sussurrando alguma coisa em seu ouvido e ela sorria docemente para ele. Olhando para os dois ela sentiu-se deslocada. Também queria aquela felicidade, aquele amor que os dois transmitiam um para o outro apenas com o olhar. Será que seu amor estava perdido em algum lugar aguardando por ela? Seria tão fácil amar alguém assim.

- Seu vôo está quase pronto piloto – seu superior lhe informou – estamos esperando somente a chegada de alguns outros aviões, e você poderá partir. Caso queira tomar alguma coisa na cafeteria fique a vontade. Assim que tiver tudo certo mando te chamar pelo auto falante.

- Obrigado. Vou tomar um café. – saindo da sala ele ficou a observar as pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Como as pessoas nunca têm tempo pra nada. Foi para a lanchonete e pediu um café expresso. O vôo de Marie estava no horário, mas mesmo assim, ela não chegaria ao aeroporto antes dele decolar. E para dar mais certeza aos seus pensamentos anunciaram seu nome. Ele pagou o café e saiu. Sua jornada de volta para casa iria começar novamente. E quem sabe no avião ele esquecesse as frustrações de sua vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: MAIS QUE PALAVRAS...**

Ao contrário do que ele esperava, chamaram-no pelo auto-falante para avisar de que seu vôo seria novamente adiado por tempo indeterminado. Ele queria pular de alegria, ao invés de aparentar frustração para seu superior. Sem dizer mais nada foi para o saguão aguardar o desembarque das pessoas que estavam chegando de todos os lugares. Ficou andando e vendo as vitrines, resolveu comprar uma lembrança para sua mãe e irmã, já que estava com tempo e numa cidade linda.

Para a mãe comprou uma pequena estátua de uma mulher nua, e para a irmã uma estátua também, só que esta era de um deus grego. Ele sabia que _ela_ iria adorar e compará-la ao seu namorado. E ele sabia também que seu amigo não iria gostar nada daquilo, sorrindo consigo mesmo ele saiu da loja. Os vôos estavam no horário programado. Mas ainda existia um detalhe, seriam dois portões de desembarque vindo de Londres. Então ele teria que jogar na sorte, uma vez que cada portão ficava a uma boa distância um do outro.

Sem perceber ele já estava com o celular na mão pronto para ligar para Marie. Será que ela atenderia? Ele resolveu arriscar, mas para sua agonia estava fora da área o celular. Pensou em escrever uma mensagem e assim fez. Antes de enviar leu de novo para ver se não estava sendo meloso demais, ficou feliz com o resultado e enviou.

From: Marie.

February 12 – 09:25 am.

_Bom dia luz do dia. Como foi a viagem? Gostaria de informar que estou nesse momento no aeroporto Tessera, estou aguardando sua chegada. E também aguardando a partida de meu próximo vôo. Gostaria saber qual é seu portão de desembarque, quero muito te conhecer, não sei se agüento até sua volta a Londres. Por favor, responda assim que puder. Beijos. _

- Meu Deus. Esse homem é louco – falando sozinha novamente ela leu a mensagem, e sentiu felicidade pela oportunidade que surgia à sua frente. Tudo seria perfeito para o momento se não fosse um pequeno detalhe. Ela não tinha decido _naquele_ aeroporto, mas sim num outro. Seu vôo havia chegado no horário, e para aproveitar a viagem ela já estava num táxi indo para o hotel descansar, antes de andar pela cidade. Foi com uma dor no coração que pensou em digitar uma resposta para ele. Era uma pena que não desse certo esse encontro. A não ser que... – Para o carro! – ela gritou para o motorista – preciso que me leve para o aeroporto Tessera – ele fez que sim com a cabeça e entrou em outra rua.

Seu coração só faltava sair pela boca. Ela sabia que o local onde ele estava era longe, e se não se apressasse não chegaria a tempo. O motorista não colaborava também, era uma lesma no trânsito, e ela sentiu-se tentada a sentar ao volante e fazer valer cada minuto de agonia.

- Não dá para ir mais rápido? – ele só olhou para ela e continuou na mesma. Sem ter o que fazer resolveu responder a mensagem. Quando viu que seu celular estava sem bateria achou que fosse enlouquecer – Merda, isso é uma merda! – o motorista ficou assustado com ela e acelerou o carro.

Se soubesse disso teria gritado antes com ele. E agora, como reconheceria o homem misterioso das mensagens? Se nem ao menos soubesse suas características. Ficou sem saber o que fazer, até que do nada resolveu arriscar.

- Será que você pode me emprestar seu celular? É um caso de vida ou morte – ele suspirou pesadamente antes de passar a ela o aparelho. Sem pensar muito no que fazia digitou e enviou uma resposta para seu querido. Não sem antes conferir mesmo se o número era dele.

February 12 – 09:40 am.

_Bom dia. Estamos com um pequeno erro de percurso, não aterrissei em Tessera. E agora estou no meio do caminho para aí. Se puder me esperar e me dizer com qual roupa você vai estar. Quem sabe nossa espera acabe de vez. Ah, e meu celular está sem carga. Se puder me responda nesse numero que é o do taxista, rsrsrsrs. Também estou ansiosa por nosso encontro, e se não for hoje, minha viagem será frustrada. Beijosss..._

Mesmo tendo a certeza de que era sua Marie que lhe respondia a mensagem, ele ficou meio receoso em responder. Parou e ficou pensando: como explicar a ela que estava com a roupa de piloto. E se ela achasse que ele estivesse brincando e não o procurasse? E se ela fosse feia? Só agora depois de tanto tempo ele parava para pensar nisso. Era melhor não arriscar. Começou a digitar duas vezes e parou. Então resolveu inverter a situação, pediria a ela com que roupa _ela_ estava.

- Ah, aí está você – era seu co-piloto Andrew que chegava esbaforido pela corrida – estamos te esperando, nosso vôo está certo e agora sai em menos de meia hora.

- Droga. Mas essa agora – frustrado pela terceira vez naquele dia ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados – tem certeza disso Andrew? Já não é a primeira vez que eles erram hoje.

- Mas agora é certo. Só faltam alguns ajustes no novo avião e estaremos prontos. Até o check-in já está sendo feito.

- Certo. Só estou terminando aqui e já vou.

- Ok, mas não demore você sabe como o Lúcius fica com atrasos no seu aeroporto.

- Ele que vá pro diabos também, não tenho culpa do avião ter dado problema.

- Eu sei. E é por isso que estou atrás de você, para que ele mesmo não venha.

Lúcius era chefe de setor, e ele se sentia no direito de mandar e desmandar em todos os pilotos. Dizendo que logo iria, ele pensou que ia ter um colapso nervoso. Se tivesse esperado mais alguns minutos não teria feito sua querida Marie mudar seu curso para vir a seu encontro. Mas fazer o que. Agora eles teriam que esperar a volta de cada um para casa. Pensando assim retornou a seu celular.

February 12 – 10:05 am.

_Como te dizer que nossos planos terão que ser adiados novamente sem me sentir mal? Não sei. Mas para minha completa infelicidade meu vôo sairá em menos de dez minutos. Por favor, se quiser voltar para seu destino anterior. Peço que me perdoe, mas infelizmente acho que não será hoje que vamos nos conhecer. Mas só por curiosidade com que roupa você está? _

Mas ela já estava no portão do aeroporto. Como esperar mais por um encontro entre duas pessoas desesperadas para se conhecerem? Pensou em desistir e voltar dali mesmo para seu hotel. Mas sabia que se não fosse até o fim em sua busca não ficaria contente.

Mesmo com o taxista olhando feio para sua mão, já que não parava de gastar seus créditos do celular, ela digitou novamente feito louca. Explicando com que roupa estava e esperando loucamente que pelo menos se vissem de longe. Ou que desse tempo de pelo menos dar um 'oi'.

- O senhor espere aqui. Prometo não demorar – ela saltou do táxi no momento em que a mensagem foi enviada.

- Ei moça, meu telefone... – ele não poderia largar aquele celular por nada no mundo naquele momento.

- Espere por mim – sem dizer mais nada ela adentrou as portas do imenso aeroporto. Olhou a sua volta e correu para procurar pelos os vôos de Londres.

February 12 – 10:15 am.

_Anthony. Estou com um vestido branco e botas pretas de cano alto. Como vou te explicar como sou? No momento meu cabelo está loiro. Até quando eu não sei rsrs. Gosto de mudanças...Estou entrando na área de desembarque agora. E como __**eu **__vou te achar? _

Ela deveria ser linda, pensou enquanto lia a nova mensagem. E ela já estava no aeroporto. Ele olhou para todos os lados e ficou observando as pessoas que vinham para aquela área. Seus olhos buscavam toda e qualquer mulher que estivesse com vestido.

Seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Ele uniformizado, no meio do saguão olhando que nem bobo para todos os lados. Ele sabia que era como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Mas não iria desistir agora que estava tão perto.

De repente seus olhos se focaram em uma mulher que vinha correndo em sua direção, ela olhava para os lados, e também para o celular que havia em suas mãos.

Ela parou a uns dez metros de onde ele estava e ficou olhando em volta. Ela estava nervosa e passava as mãos nos cabelos loiros a todo momento. Sim ela estava de vestido, e botas. Seu cabelo era loiro, uma cor sem igual. Seu coração deu um salto, e ele teve certeza de que ela era _sua_ Marie. E agora o que fazer? Ela era linda. A mulher dos seus sonhos de consumo.

Para ter a certeza de que aquela mulher espetacular era mesmo a _sua_ mulher mistério. Começou a digitar uma mensagem. E foi andando a passos lentos até ela. De quando em quando parava para verificar se estava escrevendo certo.

Ela estava nervosa, mas ele também estava. Seus dedos travavam uma batalha com o teclado do celular. E ele tentava ser rápido em seu pequeno texto. Quando estava a aproximadamente dois metros de distancia ele enviou e aguardou. Ela deu um pulo e olhou para a tela. Ele esperou nervosamente enquanto ela lia o pequeno texto.

February 12 – 10: 25 am.

_Linda não é a palavra certa para lhe descrever. Se eu não estiver enganado quanto a isso estou bem atrás de ti. _

Respirando com certa dificuldade, ela leu e releu a mensagem. E agora?

Ele dizia que estava atrás dela. A coragem de antes tinha ido embora. E se ele fosse feio? Agora era tarde para pensar nisso né. Foi virando lentamente para sua esquerda, e quando deu a volta completa se deparou com um cara alto e uniformizado.

Arfou quando se deparou com olhos verdes magníficos. E um sorriso torto que amoleceu suas pernas. Poderia ser loucura, mas ele não era totalmente estranho para ela. Alguma coisa em seus traços perfeitos lhe era familiar.

Sem dizer palavra nenhuma, ele encurtou o caminho de ambos. Parou a poucos centímetros dela e sorriu abertamente. Realmente ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha conhecido. Os olhos de um verde perfeito, uma boca que convidava qualquer um a beijá-la. E sem contar com seu sorriso delicado. Se antes ele estava nervoso agora estava suando frio. Não sabia se falava ou esperava ela falar.

Eles estavam numa bolha, onde nada precisava ser dito. Mesmo que não se conhecessem antes, somente com os olhos conseguiam se comunicar.

Ela estava sem ar e antes que pudesse vir a desmaiar respirou fundo. Ele era lindo, perfeito, e estava sorrindo para ela. Como descrever em palavras o que estava sentindo? Não tinha muito a ser dito. Foi ele quem quebrou o silencio.

- Marie? – ele perguntou, e ela achou que ia morrer. Que voz era aquela pai amado...

- An – Anthony? – ela conseguiu gaguejar seu nome. Sem esperar por mais nada ele deu dois passos e lhe estendeu a mão.

Ela aceitou sua mão e foi puxada para um beijo, longo e apaixonado. Como se já conhecesse seu corpo, suas mãos foram parar em seus cabelos lindos e sedosos. Ela chegou mais perto do seu peito largo e arfante. Entrelaçaram suas línguas numa dança sensual e erótica, como se já fossem velhos amantes. Nenhum dos dois tinha se visto antes, mas isso era um mero detalhe.

A paixão que estava nascendo ali naquele momento, não precisava de anos de convivência ou de palavras doces para ser verdadeira. Cada um sabia que não tinha mais volta, que depois daquele dia, suas vidas não seriam mais as mesmas.

Sem se conter, ela gemeu em sua boca, esquecendo-se do lugar onde estavam. Ele trabalhava intensamente em deixá-la louca de paixão apenas com um beijo, e ela se imaginou sendo tocada e beijada por aquela língua em todo seu corpo sedento.

Sem se preocupar com as pessoas a sua volta eles simplesmente não conseguiam separar suas bocas. Até que sem ter como respirar mais, eles se separaram e ele percorreu com o nariz todo seu pescoço. Ela se arrepiava a cada toque, e ele sorriu com as sensações que despertava nela. Com um sorriso apaixonado colaram as testas uma na outra. Olhos nos olhos, respiração entrecortada e o coração acelerado em ambos.

- Isso foi... – ela começou.

- Esplêndido... – ele terminou por ela.

- Eu – disseram juntos e sorriram.

- Primeiro as damas.

- Eu não sei bem o que falar. Não sei o que pensar.

- Eu também não Marie. Eu também não sei bem o que dizer.

- Como disse?

- Te chamei de Marie. Esse é seu nome certo?

- Sim, quero dizer também é. Meu primeiro nome é... – nesse momento eles foram interrompidos por um rapaz também uniformizado. Nenhum dos dois perceberam que ele trazia angustia nos olhos.

- Estamos atrasados. Lúcius está louco atrás de você... – ele parou quando viu que Edward não tirava os olhos da linda moça a sua frente. Então entendeu que estava atrapalhando o momento – me desculpem. Mas você sabe como ele é. – com certa dificuldade Edward separou-se dela e puxou-a para o banco mais próximo.

- Escute, eu não tenho mais tempo – disse passando o polegar em seus lábios – eu preciso ir nesse instante. É uma pena por que o que eu mais queria nesse momento era te levar para passear e... te conhecer melhor.

- Tudo bem Anthony. Eu entendo, mesmo não querendo eu entendo. – ela sorriu de forma doce para ele – mas pelo menos agora já nos conhecemos. – suas mãos continuavam entrelaçadas.

- Promete que vai me esperar? – ele segurou em seu rosto com uma expressão de dor – me espere, eu volto para matarmos todas as curiosidades e a saudade que eu já sinto de você.

- Prometo sim te esperar. E tome cuidado, piloto. – fez uma continência de brincadeira para ele que sorriu abertamente para ela. – fico essa semana aqui em Veneza, mas chegando a Londres eu te aviso. Enquanto isso, você sabe meu número.

- Eu vou contar os minutos – ele levantou-se novamente sempre segurando em sua mão. Só naquele momento se dando conta de que seu amigo Andrew ainda estava em pé do seu lado. Puxou-a para um curto beijo, apenas para não esquecer seu gosto doce de pecado – eu tenho que ir, eu te ligo. – ele disse somente para que ela ouvisse.

- Eu sei – mais um selinho rápido – a gente se vê então. – ela levantou-se e foi embora, enquanto que ele ficou olhando seu requebrado até perdê-la de vista.

Olhando para baixo ele notou um papel. Pegou e ficou observando as duas figuras risonhas que estava no pedaço de papel, que era na verdade uma foto. Como o mundo era mesmo pequeno, ele pensou antes de guardar a foto no bolso do casaco e seguir por entre as pessoas com seu amigo em seu encalço.

- Então essa é a razão de todo esse atraso e estresse? Pelo menos eu te entendo agora meu amigo. Um mulherão desses até eu ia ficar assim com a cara de besta que você está, aposto que ela não sabe com que tipo de louco está se metendo... – ele soltou uma gargalhada e não disse nada para seu amigo e parceiro. Seguiram em silencio até o local onde entrariam para o avião. Não era preciso palavras para saber que ele já estava doido por aquela mulher...maluco de paixão para ser mais exato.

Depois de sair do aeroporto e o ar bater em rosto foi que ela se deu conta, ele era lindo, perfeito, beijava hiper bem e ainda queria que ela o esperasse. Seu corpo todo ainda estava ardendo de desejo por aquele desconhecido de olhos verdes. Ainda meio aérea pelos últimos acontecimentos, avistou o taxista não muito longe dali. Sem saber direito como agir, apagou as mensagens do aparelho e estendeu para que ele o pegasse.

- Er... obrigada? – saiu mais como uma pergunta do que um agradecimento. Ele apenas revirou os olhos e abriu a porta para que ela entrasse. Pelo menos ele havia lhe esperado mesmo.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ela nem reclamou quando pararam na porta do hotel, e ele lhe cobrou por todos os minutos que ficou esperando do lado de fora do aeroporto. E deve ter cobrado também pelo uso do celular. Mas quem liga para isso, sabendo que foi por uma boa causa, e que apesar de tudo valeu muito a pena?

Decidida a terminar logo essa viagem de trabalho, ela entrou em seu quarto no imenso e luxuoso hotel, e foi direto para o banho. Teria que colocar seu celular para carregar o mais rápido possível, e dormir, afinal seu dia havia sido tenso e cheio de emoções. Quanto mais rápido ela fizesse as compras e as trocas de peças para a galeria, mais rápido ela votaria par casa, e para _ele. _

Com esses pensamentos, entrou na imensa banheira que já estava transbordando de espuma. Relaxou o máximo que pode e foi comer alguma coisa antes de se enfiar embaixo das cobertas. Digitou ainda uma mensagem para seu querido. Sabia que ele não iria ler agora, mas o que valia era a intenção. Comeu um sanduíche, um suco e se deitou. Que homem, ela pensou, que homem.

From: Anthony.

February 12 – 12:15 am.

_Adorei te conhecer. Não tenho palavras para descrever a felicidade que estou sentindo nesse momento. Sei que posso estar me precipitando. Mas parece que te conheço já há muito tempo. Espero que você chegue bem a seu destino, e que possamos continuar de onde paramos muito em breve. Muitos Beijos molhados para você Anthony..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**: **A DISTÂNCIA QUE APROXIMA**...

Sua semana passou voando e entre uma venda e outra, e várias trocas de materiais antigos ela sentia-se completa. Sua vida estava cheia de acontecimentos, seu coração não parava de lembrar-lhe a maneira inusitada com que foi conhecer o cara mais lindo que já tinha visto na terra.

Sem contar que ele era doce e gentil em todos os sentidos. Nas mensagens que vinham trocando no decorrer da semana, ele não deixava de elogiá-la e dizia estar com saudades do seu beijo, seu cheiro, mesmo ela achando não ser possível ele lembrar do seu perfume, mas ele garantia que lembrava.

Eles ficavam até altas horas trocando torpedos, não havia necessidade de ligarem um para o outro. Era uma magia que os envolvia, tudo o que um pensava o outro falava, ou melhor, _escrevia_.

Ela descobriu que ele era piloto e que tinha uma irmã. Também lhe contou vários aspectos de sua vida para ele. Ela chegaria na noite seguinte, e estava mais que ansiosa para isso acontecer. Ele não estaria lá, pois seu trabalho o obrigava a ficar boas horas sem colocar os pés no chão. Mas ela esperaria o tempo que fosse para terminarem de curtir o que a vida queria lhes oferecer.

O outro dia chegou logo, e com ele uma nova perspectiva apareceu para Edward. Ele estava muito bem disposto, e sorrindo a toa. Ninguém em sua casa sabia qual era o real motivo para essa felicidade toda.

Não que ele fosse uma pessoa infeliz, longe disso, estava sempre sorrindo e brincando com a irmã e o cunhado, mas nesses dias em especial ele estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

Seu celular era como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. A todo instante ele pensava em algo e escrevia para sua doce Marie. Ao que tudo indicava ela estaria de volta naquela noite, e mesmo ele tendo lhe dito que não estaria na cidade, ela iria ter uma surpresa. Ele tinha conseguido trocar de lugar com um colega e estava a todo vapor esperando a noite chegar.

Claro que iria ter de repor essa troca, mas ele não ligava para esses meros detalhes. A única coisa que lhe importava realmente, era ver de novo aqueles lindos olhos, aquela boca maravilhosa, e sentir de novo aquele cheiro de rosas.

Ele nunca tinha ficado tão amarrado em uma mulher como estava naquele momento. Mesmo que o tempo que passaram juntos pessoalmente fosse tão pequeno, seu coração parecia conhecê-la de outros tempos.

Sua mãe, como boa sensitiva que era, queria porque queria saber de quem era a culpada por todos aqueles sorrisos, toda vez que ele lia algo no celular. Ele sempre deixava o assunto vago, não queria entrar em detalhes, só queria aproveitar ao máximo todo tempo que tinham, mesmo estando tão distantes um do outro.

Ao longe ela ouvia o chamado para seu vôo. Seu coração estava mais leve por saber que em breve poderia olhar nos olhos do seu precioso Anthony. Já estava nervosa antes mesmo da decolagem, seu celular vibrando era um sinal de que nem tudo estava perdido.

From: Marie.

February 18 – 16:25 pm.

_Boa tarde princesa. Estou morrendo de saudades, você já decolou? Saiba que ficarei contando os minutos para te encontrar novamente. Cuide bem do meu coração, pois o deixei com você. Me avise quando sair, para eu saber que horas estará em nossa cidade. Beijos e mais beijos... do seu A._

Ela não precisava de mais nada para acalmar sua ansiedade. Ele ainda estava lá, e esperaria por ela como tinha prometido. Isso era mais do que ela poderia querer um dia.

Respondendo rapidamente, ela dizia o horário de sua decolagem, e esclarecia não poder dar mais detalhes pois seu vôo já estava saindo e teria que desligar o celular. Agora era aguardar e contar as horas que os separavam.

Claro que para ela essas horas se estenderiam por mais alguns dias, mas ela não imaginava que seus medos e anseios seriam apagados dentro em breve.

Aproveitando o tempo dentro do avião, ela se acomodou, e se preparou para terminar seu livro novo. Sempre fora adepta da leitura, e carregava consigo obras que faziam sua imaginação fluir, e seu coração transbordar. Sempre imaginava o que seria de sua vida se conseguisse vivenciar cada história, cada momento dos personagens, e de seus autores preferidos.

Será que um dia também teria uma grande história para contar? Quem sabe as linhas de sua vida não estivessem traçadas, e seu príncipe encantado era nada mais, nada menos que um lindo piloto de olhos verdes?

Estava tão entretida em sua leitura que não viu as horas passarem, tendo um sobressalto guardou suas coisas na bolsa, e apertou o cinto, como o piloto instruía naquele momento. Estava sentindo uma ansiedade, que nada tinha a ver com aterrissagem, mas também não sabia o motivo.

Devia ser apenas as saudades de sua terra e de seus familiares, e claro, um par de olhos verdes que não lhe saída dos pensamentos. O vôo foi tranqüilo, e a aterrissagem idem. Agora era descansar e esperar por ele.

O anuncio da chegada daquele vôo em especial, nunca pareceu tão demorada. Ele estava andando de um lado a outro em frente ao portão de desembarque. Pensou que ia ter um colapso, se o vôo não chegasse logo.

Segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas em uma mão, e seu celular na outra. Não queria perder nenhum minuto longe dela. Ao ouvir as portas se abrirem e ver a multidão que se aglomerava para sair, ele pensou que iria perdê-la de vista.

Olhou, olhou, e já estava ficando frustrado achando que tinha se enganado de portão. Mas seu coração deu um pulo no peito ao ver a figura que vinha andando calmamente em sua direção, e mexendo em seu celular. Ela estava mais linda que da última vez em que se viram, os cabelos levemente ondulados, num tom mais escuro, mas que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar, e um vestido justo por baixo de um sobretudo preto.

Ela não o viu, estava toda atrapalhada tentando guardar um livro na bolsa, e ao mesmo tempo procurando alguma coisa dentro da mesma. Mas como ela só tinha duas mãos, seus esforços foram por terra quando tudo caiu no chão. Bolsa, celular e livro.

Abaixando lentamente para recolocar tudo dentro da bolsa, ela não percebeu que ele se aproximava. Suas mão se tocaram ao mesmo tempo, e quando ela ergueu os olhos achou que estava tendo uma miragem. Tinha medo de que se piscasse essa miragem desaparecesse. Ela sorriu, e seu sorriso foi correspondido da mesma forma. Antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, ele lhe ajudou a guardar as coisas na bolsa e ergueu-a do chão.

- Eu estava com saudades – ele disse enquanto olhava dentro de seus olhos – nunca pensei que uma espera fosse demorar tanto.

- Eu, eu achei que... você, você não estava voando? – ele sorriu para ela de uma maneira matreira e ela entendeu tudo – você me enganou. Meu Deus eu devo estar horrível, meu cabelo...

- Shhh – ele silenciou-a colocando o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios – você está mais linda do que nunca, e ainda mais agora _morena_ – sua voz já estava rouca de excitação – e eu não consigo esperar mais... – e sem dizer mais nada ele beijou-a.

De início o beijo foi calmo, depois foi ficando mais afoito. E se ela não correspondesse da mesma forma, sua situação poderia ser mais fácil. Eles se separaram arfando, e olhando nos olhos um do outro começaram a rir.

- Eu menti sim, mais foi por uma boa causa. – ele passou as mãos por seus cabelos agora escuros e ficou encantado com a maciês que eles tinham.

- Eu adorei a surpresa, e o que achou do meu novo visual? – ela estava em dúvida se ele iria aprovar. Fazia tempo que não os deixava na cor natural. Ela sempre mudava o tom dos cabelos de acordo com a fase em sua vida, por isso resolveu aderir ao castanho novamente. Seus olhos baixaram para as rosas que ele ainda estava segurando, e antes que ela falasse, ele lhe estendeu o lindo buquê – são para mim?

- Eu adorei seu novo tom de cabelo – ele cheirou umas das mechas soltas – e as rosas são para você sim, para quem mais seria? – dando mais um selinho nela, ele passou o braço por seus ombros – você não me disse ainda se gostou da surpresa?

- Claro que eu gostei. Gostei de tudo, da surpresa, das rosas, muito obrigada, e eu também trouxe um presente para você – ele sorriu de forma doce para ela e foram buscar sua bagagem. Ele notou que ela sorria a todo o momento enquanto olhava para as flores – já que você está de folga, o que quer fazer?

- Que tal darmos uma volta pela cidade? Daí você me conta um pouco da sua vida e eu te conto da minha.

- Nossa. E você acha mesmo que vai dar tempo de eu te contar tudo em um único dia? – eles chegaram ao estacionamento, ele empurrava seu carrinho de malas com uma mão, e a outra estava entrelaçada nos dedos dela.

- Nem tudo eu preciso saber hoje princesa, mas _sim_, eu quero saber _tudo_ o que diz respeito a você – ele parou no caminho, e a puxou para seus braços novamente – quanto mais eu souber a seu respeito, mais eu consigo te prender a mim de vez – seus lábios se uniram novamente.

E em certo momento ela pensou que não seria nada ruim ter esses beijos para sempre. Mas depois de uns minutos os dois já estavam sem ar, e se separaram arfando.

- Eu gostaria de não ter que respirar – ele disse em meio aos arquejos.

- Eu também – ela traçou com os dedos as linhas da face masculina que tanto visitaram seus sonhos na última semana. E pensou em como era uma pessoa de sorte, por ter encontrado um cara como ele. E sem pensar uma segunda vez falou o que pensava – eu gostei muito de te conhecer. Nunca me imaginei saindo com um cara assim, que conheci pelo telefone. E tem uma coisa que você precisa saber antes de aprofundarmos essa história. – ela hesitou com medo de sua reação.

- O que, não vai me dizer que você é uma foragida da justiça? Ou é procurada pela Interpol? – nenhum dos dois agüentou, e caíram na gargalhada – tudo bem, diga o que é que eu te direi meu parecer.

- Bom, é que meu nome não é somente Marie. – ele também a interrompeu.

- Meu nome também não é somente Anthony – e deu seu sorrisinho torto perfeito, que fazia com que suas pernas bambeassem – mas por favor, me diga seu nome completo primeiro.

- Eu me chamo Isabella Marie Swan. E você, qual seu nome?

- Que nome lindo. Isabella. Eu poderia ficar te chamando o dia todo sabia? – ela ficou rubra e baixou os olhos. Não se recordava da última vez que tinha ficado vermelha por causa de um cara. Sempre foi uma _garota levada_, digamos assim. Mas sabia também que nada que viesse daquele _cara_ em especial, seria algo comum.

- Bella. Pode me chamar de Bella. – seus olhos se encontraram novamente e ele falou.

- Bem, Bella, meu nome é Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. – ele esperou uma reação dela, mas esta não veio – tudo bem com você? Quero dizer, eu não tinha dito nada antes porque...

- Não, não é isso, é que seu nome é... você é parente de Esme?

- Digamos que ela é a pessoa da qual eu devo minha vida. – os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela levou a mão ao peito. Não era possível.

- Esme é sua mãe? Você é o irmão da Rose? – ele assentiu.

- Então você conhece minha irmã, e minha mãe. Isso quer dizer que você passou no teste.

- Que teste? – ela ficou curiosa.

- Bem, digamos que aquelas duas são o ciúme em pessoa. E se você é amiga das duas, é porque será aceita em minha família mais rápido do que eu pensei. – ela ficou sem fala por uns dois minutos.

- Eu fiz um curso com a Rose, e ela falava tanto de você, mas eu não sabia que você era piloto. Quer dizer eu não sabia quase nada de você em geral. Mas o que ela sempre me dizia era que tinha um irmão. E claro, todas as meninas que já tinham te visto babavam por você. – ele gargalhou, e ela achou aquele som o mais lindo que já ouviu em sua vida.

- Não é bem assim. Nas poucas vezes que eu dei carona para ela, eu nunca cheguei sequer a descer, essas mulheres que exageram. – seus dedos faziam pequenos círculos em seu rosto.

- Eu não acho que elas exageraram nem um pouco – ela disse séria, e ele parou de rir.

No momento que seus olhos se encontraram, ele soube, _ela_ era dele. E _ele_ era dela. Em toda sua vida não havia encontrado uma mulher especial e encantadora como ela. Mesmo sabendo que era a segunda vez que se viam, a verdade era essa. Eles seriam _um só_.

- E minha mãe, de onde vocês se conhecem? – mesmo já desconfiando ele queria ter certeza.

- Depois que terminamos o curso, Rose me disse da loja de artes da sua mãe. Então uma coisa levou a outra e digamos que ela seja minha chefe, e essa viagem foi culpa exclusivamente dela.

- Então você já está mesmo em família. Isso evita muitos problemas – ele guardou suas malas no carro e se voltou para ela – eu te deixo em casa, o que acha? Depois a gente sai e curte a noite.

- Para mim está perfeito.

Eles entraram no carro dele, e seguiram pelo caminho que ela disse ser seu apartamento. No caminho, ele não soltava sua mão. E ela sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo por estar naquele carro, com aquele homem. Parecia uma criança indo comprar o presente tão esperado do natal, ou uma das muitas mulheres dos romances, que costumava ler.

Chegaram e ele entrou na garagem que ela indicou. Ele deixou o carro na vaga que era ao lado da sua e desceram. Como o cavalheiro que era carregou sua bagagem e pegaram o elevador. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que estava 'pegando' o filho da chefe.

Rose, sempre falou muito bem dele, de como era lindo, educado, e esforçado. Ao contrário dos garotos de hoje em dia, ela dizia que seu irmão era completo, e que só não 'pegava' ele por que era seu irmão. Mas a mulher que um dia domasse seu coração estaria completa.

**Música**

Rihanna – California King Bed

- Chegamos. Eu só preciso tomar um banho e já volto – ele assentiu, e ela sentiu que aquela noite seria longa – pode ficar a vontade. Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Por enquanto não. Mas eu aceito mais um beijo – e sem esperar pela resposta dela cobriu seus lábios. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em seus braços. Suas mãos estavam em todo lugar, e quando precisava de ar, era a boca que fazia o caminho das mãos – Bella?

- Humm?

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes com nenhuma mulher – ele segurou em seu rosto e terminou de dizer o que estava em seu coração – eu sei que isso pode ser meio clichê, mas é a verdade.

- Eu sei. E eu me sinto da mesma forma Edward – o som do seu nome saindo dos lábios dela teve um efeito erótico que ele nunca imaginou que teria – eu não sei realmente o que vai acontecer, mas eu quero aproveitar imensamente e... – ela parou mordendo os lábios e ele se sentiu duro com aquele gesto.

- E?

- Você quer tomar banho comigo? – ela soltou de uma vez – isso é, se você quiser...

- Eu achei que você nunca ia pedir – ele disse sorrindo de forma doce.

Ele a pegou no colo e foi em direção do corredor onde deveria ser seu quarto. Ela estava nervosa e ansiosa. Não que fosse uma virgem inexperiente, mas ele era diferente dos outros. Os beijos sempre eram mais quentes, e as mãos nunca deixavam nenhum ponto do seu corpo sem atenção.

Ela foi deitada com delicadeza na cama de lençóis vermelhos. Suas mãos não paravam de tremer, mas ela sabia que não era de medo, mas sim de tesão. Os olhos de cada um estavam mais escuro que o normal, e isso era só o começo.

Em menos tempo do que ela achava ser possível suas roupas estavam no chão. E ele a olhava com fome. Como um homem perdido no deserto em busca de água.

- Você é perfeita – foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer antes de atacar sua boca novamente e começar a se desfazer de suas próprias roupas.

Ela arfava e se contorcia sob ele. Seus seios empinados mostravam o quanto ela estava excitada. E isso o deixava a cada minuto mais duro, e dolorido. Ele sabia cada ponto em que ela gostaria de ser tocada sem exceção. E quando sua boca alcançou seu sexo encharcado ela viu estrelas. E quando sua língua se infiltrou por sua fenda apertada, ela gritou de prazer. Seu clímax veio rápido e forte. Sua cabeça rodava, e ele ficou distribuindo beijos em todo seu colo, e rosto até que ela se recuperasse.

Como não queria deixar ele na vontade ela se colocou sobre ele e começou a trilhar um caminho que o deixaria louco. Com seus lábios vermelhos e inchados ela foi distribuindo beijos molhados pelo seu peito, barriga e dando leves mordidas, quando ele pensou que ela ia _descer_ mais um pouco, ela pulou e foi para suas coxas. Ali ela mordeu, lambeu e unhou até que ele revirasse os olhos de tanto prazer.

- Está gostando? – ela perguntou.

- Humhumm – foi somente essa a resposta que obteve.

Sem parar de lambê-lo, ela foi subindo até seu membro ereto e pulsante. Pegou-o e ficou massageando suas bolas, ele pulava da cama e urrava literalmente. Sem dar tempo para ele se recuperar ela engoliu. Sim engoliu sem medo e sem preconceito. Com movimentos cadenciados ela ditou o ritmo das chupadas e das lambidas, ora ela saía e mordia, ora ela dava atenção a seus testículos.

Quando sentiu que ele estava ainda mais duro e pulsante, acelerou os movimentos esperando por seu néctar que não demoraria a chegar. Foi mais uma ou duas estocadas em sua boca e pronto, ele era todo seu. Ela sorveu tudo, sem deixar nenhuma gota. E como uma gata manhosa foi subindo pelo seu corpo e só faltou ronronar quando ele a puxou para mais um beijo.

- Eu quero você agora – ele disse de maneira firme, e só então ela se deu conta que ele já estava pulsando de novo.

Em todo tempo que ela manteve um relacionamento com alguma rapaz, ela nunca tinha visto uma _recuperação_ tão rápida. Ele deve ter entendido o seu olhar de surpresa, pois deu mais um sorriso torto e malicioso para ela. Seu corpo foi virado na capa de uma vez, e antes que ela conseguisse dizer _trinta e três_ ele já estava dentro dela.

Os dois se olharam, e ela percebeu naquele momento que nunca encontraria outro homem como ele. E ele só se deu conta do que era realmente fazer amor com uma mulher quando se sentiu acomodado em sua carne. Seus movimentos foram ritmados, e ali ele teve a certeza de que realmente se encaixavam perfeitamente bem. Sem faltar e nem sobrar.

- Edward... – ela gemeu seu nome.

- Diz princesa, diz...

- Eu vou...

- Sim eu também vou... – sem conseguir falar muito e com a respiração suspensa ele ainda deu mais algumas estocadas e conseguiu dizer – vem comigo meu amor...

E _ela_ foi. E _eles_ foram. _Juntos_. A união estava pronta. O elo estava feito. E nada que fosse dito naquele momento seria suficiente para descrever o turbilhão de sentimento que abrasava no coração de cada um deles.

Sem sair de dentro dela ele se deitou de costas na cama. E para mostrar que já estava pronto de novo para outra, seu membro pulsou dentro dela. Fazendo com que um sorriso de plena felicidade iluminasse sua face rosada. Sem demora ela ergueu seu rosto para o dele e o beijou ardentemente. Ao mesmo tempo em que erguia e abaixava seu quadril, recomeçando a dança do amor.

Aquela seria uma noite quente. E qualquer amante, por mais fogoso que fosse ficaria com inveja. O momento não poderia ser quebrado. A magia era perceptível no quarto. E sem que nenhum dos dois se desse conta, uma _nova vida_ estava sendo programada a partir daquele momento.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: Rolling In The Deep...**

**Londres, terça-feira, 21 February.**

_No outro dia…_

Quem olhasse para aquele casal brincando no parque St. James, e correndo para lá e para cá, não imaginava a noite de amor que passaram. Um sentimento forte e abrasador que estava guardado e gravado no peito dos dois. E acima de tudo, ninguém sabia o tesão que sentiam a cada toque, a cada beijo roubado, e a cada sorriso trocado.

Sim, ele passou a noite com ela. No apartamento dela. Eles se amaram e descobriram que eram perfeitos um com o outro. O sol já ia alto quanto resolveram levantar e comer alguma coisa. E mesmo assim, o café/almoço deles foi em meio a inúmeras carícias e beijos.

Depois, resolveram aproveitar a linda tarde . E estando os dois de folga – ele por estar sem vôos programados, e ela pela viajem que acabara de fazer – foram passear.

O clima era extremamente envolvente, e quando ele a pegou pela cintura, e rodou por um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela achou que poderia chorar de tanta felicidade.

No coração dele não havia mais espaço para tristezas ou dúvidas. Ele sabia que era para sempre. Ela seria a _única_ em seu coração e mente. Depois foram para uma barraquinha de pipoca, e mais brincaram do que comeram.

Ele abria a boca para que ela jogasse as pipocas, quase todas ele pegava, ao contrário dela que sempre recebia as suas na boca.

- Vamos lá em casa hoje a noite... – ele sugeriu ao pararem para comprar um suco – quero te apresentar _formalmente_ a minha família. E não apenas como a amiga de Rose, ou a super funcionária da minha mãe.

- Hum, e será que elas vão me aprovar como a _sua_ garota? – ela perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. – ele afirmou enquanto suas mãos desenhavam círculos em sua coluna.

- Então eu vou. Mas quero trocar essa roupa por outra mais quente... – ela disse de forma insinuante e piscou para ele.

- Você que manda – e ela foi puxada pela cintura novamente, ganhando um beijo que deveria ser crime ser dado em público. Quando se separaram respiravam com certa dificuldade.

Música

Adele – Rollin In The Deep

Letra

Adele – Rolling In The Deep

Ao chegarem no prédio, o elevador quase não foi capaz de suportar tanto _fogo_. Eles se abraçavam, beijavam, e as mãos de ambos não parava num mesmo ponto. Ele fez questão de puxá-la ao seu encontro, para que pudesse sentir sua _dureza_. E os gemidos dela mostravam que estava mais que pronta para ele novamente.

- Um dia desses, eu te pego aqui mesmo... – ele disse enquanto dava uma mordida em sua orelha, e se esfregou nela – já pensou como seria excitante fazer amor aqui dentro Bella?

Ela não disse nada, apenas sua respiração irregular denunciava o quanto gostou da idéia. Quando o elevador se abriu, ela não conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura da porta, ele foi mais rápido naquela tarefa que era tão simples, mas que no momento parecia ter se tornado o pior obstáculo de suas vidas.

Entraram sorrindo e se beijando. Ela então enlaçoou-o pela cintura com suas pernas, sendo imprensada na parede sem delicadeza nenhuma, e gemeu loucamente por sentir seus sexos se chocando por cima das roupas. Ela praticamente implorou depois disso.

- Eu preciso de você agora Edward... – e já abrindo os botões de sua camisa. Alisando seu peito.

- Sim... agora... – ele falou, e no intervalo de cada palavra abriu o zíper da calça e se livrou dela, sem deixá-la cair. Ele levantou seu vestido e ficou alucinado quando seus dedos foram de encontro ao seu sexo molhado e pulsante não encontrando barreiras, dando-se conta naquele momento que ela não usava nada por baixo – você está sem...

- Simmmm...eu não queria nada me atrapalhando... – e antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, seu corpo foi penetrado dura e profundamente.

Ele parou com as mãos em sua bunda, apertando-a com as mãos e sendo _apertado_ por sua boceta quente. Ele começou com os movimentos de entra e sai, batendo bem fundo em seu útero. Ele sentia que nunca se saciaria dela. Estava transtornado de tanto prazer.

Ela sentiu que suas costas se chocavam contra a parede da sala. Poderia haver algum hematoma depois. Mas não se importava com isso agora, a única coisa que ela queria era sentir aquele membro grosso e duro _totalmente_ dentro dela, completando-a. Satisfazendo-a. Sem delicadeza.

Os dois gemiam juntos numa sincronia perfeita, ele estocava ora forte, ora de vagar. Mas sempre com a pressão certa. Na medida exata. Suas mãos apertavam seus seios por cima do vestido.

- Eu te compro outro... – ele falou em seu ouvido.

- O que... – mas ela não terminou, pois seu vestido foi rasgado até a cintura, e seus seios empinados expostos para que aqueles lábios selvagens pudessem sugá-los como queria desde o início.

- Você é perfeita – ele falava em meio aos arquejos e as estocadas – é apertada demais... molhada demais... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro, mas tinha um efeito enlouquecedor para ela – eu não consigo mais... vou gozar gostosa...

- Hummm... eu também vou... – e foram.

Juntos e ligados na alma e no coração.

Sem sair de dentro dela, ele foi andando até o quarto. Seu desejo era nunca mais sair daquele corpo macio e tenro. Daquelas carnes quentes que continuavam apertando seu membro com força.

Quando chegou ao quarto, colocou-a delicadamente na cama. Terminou de despi-la e tirou as próprias roupas. Parando por um momento para apreciar a visão tentadora que era seus seios. Dois pêssegos, pedindo para serem lambidos, massageados, chupados, mordidos. Ficou manipulando seu membro enquanto via ela revirar os olhos de tesão.

Ela salivada de desejo por ele, e não suportava mais assistir àquela cena erótica a sua frente. Então foi engatinhando pela cama, até chegar perto de sua cintura. Na altura de suas coxas. Suas mãos pequenas foram de encontro ao seu membro grande, que ele segurava e manipulava. Sem mostrar vergonha nenhuma, ela o abocanhou e começou com os movimentos de sucção fortes e contínuos.

Mesmo tendo acabado de ter um fortíssimo orgasmo, ele não dava sinais de cansaço, e segurando nos cabelos dela, se entregou a carícia. Impulsionava seus quadris lentamente de encontro aquela boca quente, ele não queria ser egoísta com ela. Por isso, mesmo estando em pleno êxtase, massageava seus pêssegos seios, e arranhava suas costas. Sabia que ela adorava esse tipo de carinho.

- Vem... – ela chamou por ele deitando-se novamente na cama.

Ele não se mostrou de rogado, mas quase perdeu o foco quando viu ela toda _aberta_ para ele. Seu sexo pequeno e inchado chamava-o. Ele podia ver seu tesão escorrendo pelas suas dobras. Seu rugido foi seguido por uma gostosa gargalhada dela, ao ser atacada pelas grandes e habilidosas mãos.

Sem saber direito o que estava fazendo ele a pegou pela cintura e a virou na cama. Deu uma palmada em sua bunda linda e empinada, em seguida lambeu o local que já começava a ficar vermelho.

Com um gritinho de susto e prazer ela ficou imóvel esperando pelo próximo passo. Com extrema delicadeza, ele colocou um travesseiro sob sua cintura fina. E a visão daquela bunda empinada quase o fez gozar novamente. Então começou com lambidas vigorosas, desde suas panturrilhas até sua cintura. Se infiltrando em todos os cantos de sua intimidade.

Depois sua língua fez o caminho reverso, dando o famoso beijo grego* nela. Sentia-se como um homem das cavernas pronto para pegá-la pelos cabelos e entrar com tudo naquele orifício pequeno e chamativo. Ela gritou de prazer e rebolou em sua boca, derramando ainda mais seu tesão. Do qual ele sugou tudo. Sem dar tempo dela respirar, ele fez o caminho de frente para trás, e de trás para frente novamente. Deixando-a fora de si.

- Eu posso não ser tão delicado agora Bella... – ele disse enquanto dava mais uma mordida em suas costas.

- E eu não quero delicadeza...Edward... – e sem esperar mais ele a penetrou, longa e profundamente.

Ele nunca havia experimentado uma boceta tão apertada quanto a dela. E se não focasse no que estava fazendo iria gozar antes de três minutos. Como um adolescente na puberdade. E se ela também não gritasse pedindo para ele ir 'mais rápido' e 'mais forte' ele conseguiria se concentrar.

- Ai meu Deus Edward... – ela gritava de tanto tesão – você é muito gostoso...eu vou gozar...

- Calma gostosa... ainda não... – dizendo isso ele saiu dela, recebendo um gemido de frustração em troca. Sorrindo colocou-a de frente para ele. E ficou feliz em ver o brilho de excitação nos olhos dela – eu quero olhar dentro dos seus olhos quando fizer você gozar meu amor...

E dizendo isso ele voltou a penetrá-la.

As mãos delicadas dela lhe arranhavam as costas. Fazendo com que ele sentisse uma mistura de dor e prazer que nunca soube antes ser possível sentir. Quando mais uma vez naquele dia eles chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, ele caiu sobre ela, ficando com o rosto entre seus seios. Os _seus pêssegos_. Sim por que ele já se sentia dono de toda e qualquer parte daquele corpo.

Ficou ouvindo as batidas do seu coração. E ergueu seus olhos para que ela soubesse o quanto ele estava feliz. Mas nem foi preciso dizer nada, o sorriso que ela estampava em seu rosto era prova mais que suficiente de que ela também estava sentindo-se plena.

- Eu tenho uma definição para seus seios... – ele falou depois de uns minutos em silêncio, enquanto passava suas mãos em sua barriga.

- E qual é essa definição – ela se ajeitou melhor na cama, a fim de olhar em seus olhos.

- Pêssegos... – falou simplesmente, mas vendo que ela não havia compreendido, explicou – eles são como dois pêssegos... – dizendo isso colocou as duas mãos em seus seios – vê? Eles cabem na minha mão com precisão... – ela gemeu deliciada com a carícia – são macios... suculentos... e dá vontade chupá-los a todo momento... – lambeu cada biquinho enrijecido – e eu nunca vou conseguir me saciar deles... – seus lábios a castigaram novamente. Sem trégua, depois disso começaram a se amar mais uma vez, só que dessa vez, sem pressa.

[...]

Na casa da família Cullen, não se falava em outra coisa que não fosse aquele jantar misterioso que Edward havia pedido. Esme e Rosalie se roíam de curiosidade, nunca antes ele tinha dado sinais de estar namorando alguma garota a sério. Mas essa parecia merecedora de todo esse tipo de atenção. Jantar e tudo mais.

Na sala encontrava-se Emmett, jogando vídeo game. E Carlisle, que estava como sempre, calmo e lendo um livro. As mulheres se encontravam na cozinha vistoriando o jantar. Ou melhor Esme vistoriava. Já que sua filha não gostava desses trabalhos de casa.

- Como será que é essa moça? – Esme perguntou para Rose, que estava sentada observando se o vermelho de seu esmalte ainda estava brilhante – só espero que seu irmão não nos traga uma dessas garotas cheias de piercings ou tatuagens.

- Deixa de ser careta mãe. – disse Rose depois de erguer seus olhos azuis como o mar para a mãe – ele não seria louco a esse ponto. E se, por acaso ele for, nós expulsamos ela. Simples.

Diante da naturalidade com que a filha tratava o assunto, Esme resolveu relaxar. Mas mesmo assim ela se sentia apreensiva. Eles eram os seus bebês. E mesmo sendo gêmeos, Rose sempre fora a mais forte e expansiva dos dois. Já Edward, era seu ponto fraco, ela não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém machucasse seu filhinho.

Um barulho de carro se aproximando, foi o sinal de que eles haviam chegado. Mais que depressa Esme terminou de passar os últimos ajustes com as cozinheiras e se encaminhou para a sala, sendo seguida de perto por Rose.

Depois do bip, indicando que o alarme do carro foi acionado, todos na sala conseguiam ouvir a gargalhada alta de Edward, alguma coisa havia acontecido, pois ele falava e ria sem parar. Até Emmett parou seu jogo para ver quem seria a garota causadora de toda aquela felicidade.

Com sua chave ele abria a porta e conversava – lê-se: beijava – com ela, enquanto entravam. Ele entrou de costas, não imaginando a platéia que os observava. A felicidade era palpável entre o casal de namorados.

Mesmo não querendo ele a soltou e se virou para frente. Ficando espantado por ver todos aqueles rostos conhecidos o olhando. Cada um tinha uma expressão diferente, sua mãe tinha o semblante preocupado, seu pai estava calmo, – como sempre – sua irmã Rose estava curiosa, e seu cunhado tinha uma expressão que dizia claramente, '_essa te amarrou direitinho hein?_'.

Ninguém conseguia ver a garota causadora por toda aquela situação. Ele estava à sua frente, e por um momento ficou imaginando o que cada um iria pensar quando a conhecessem. E não querendo mais adiar o momento falou.

- Oi mãe, pai, Rose e Emm – disse cada nome olhando para seus respectivos donos – quero que conheçam a _minha namorada_, Bella.

Colocando-a à sua frente, passou os braços pela sua cintura firmemente. Ninguém disse nada. Até porque não havia o que ser dito. Esme simplesmente fez um '_ouwn_' e se apressou para abraçar sua tão querida funcionária e amiga. Rose também foi de encontro a ela e sussurrou em seu ouvido, '_mandou bem Bellinha_'. Já Carlisle estendeu a mão para ela e a puxou para um caloroso abraço e dizendo '_seja bem vinda Bella_'. Mas claro que não poderia faltar a piada do dia de Emmett.

- Dali Ed...já tá pegando a funcionária do mês hein? – dizendo isso ele se encaminhou para ela e deu-lhe um de seus tão famosos abraços de urso – então a dona desse seu sorriso besta é a Isa aqui?

- Isa? – Rose e Edward perguntaram juntos.

- Vocês já se conhecem – Edward perguntou puxando-a de novo para seus braços – e que intimidade é essa? – os demais presentes na sala observando o carinho e cuidado com que ele se apossava dela, ficaram mais do que felizes. Todos ali entendiam o que era sentir-se completo com alguém.

Depois de todas as explicações por parte de Esme, Bella e do próprio Emmett. Edward entendeu tudo. Eles haviam se conhecido quando ela foi viajar. Claro que ele não tinha ficado com ciúmes de verdade. Mas, não queria ter que dividir a atenção dela com mais ninguém. Não mais que o necessário.

O jantar foi um sucesso total. Esme adorou a possibilidade de ter não somente uma excelente funcionária, como também uma nora perfeita. Rose, que no fundo se preocupava com a vida amorosa do irmão, não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Realmente eles foram feitos um para o outro.

Bastava um olhar para saber que eles estavam em perfeita sintonia. Um não fazia nada sem que o outro percebesse. Era como se fossem duas peças que se encaixavam perfeitamente. Os lados opostos de um imã. Um positivo e o outro negativo. Mas que quando se encostavam não se separavam.

Depois de comerem a sobremesa, foram para a sala. Esme queria saber os detalhes de como os dois haviam se conhecido. E todos ficaram surpresos com a história. Rose que sempre gostava de registrar cada momento vivido em família, pegou sua máquina fotográfica e bateu uma foto, quando nenhum dos dois estava esperando. Ficou lindo. E como sempre ele estava em volta dela.

Era de se surpreender que seu irmão estivesse apaixonado de verdade, e por uma amiga sua. E ainda dizem que o destino não une as pessoas, foi o que sua mãe disse ao final do relato. Depois de algum tempo a mulheres foram para a sala que era decorada com peças de artes, colocaram um som ambiente, e Rose não se agüentando mais perguntou para a amiga.

- E então Bella, você está feliz? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mais do que feliz. Eu me sinto completa Rose... – disse enquanto dava um suspiro de puro contentamento.

- Eu sei bem o que é isso querida – Esme se juntou à conversa – quando o vemos, o coração salta no peito, as pernas tremem, o estômago flutua...

- Nossa mãe, quem ouve você dizer isso, vai pensar que ainda sente essas coisas.

- E quem disse que eu não sinto? Todas as vezes em que eu boto os olhos no seu pai, meu coração dispara, minhas pernas tremem, e minha vontade é de levar ele para o quarto e não sair mais... – depois disso elas se desataram a rir.

- Está bem, eu não quero mais os detalhes da vida amorosa de vocês – Rose disse – eu quero mesmo é saber das novidades da minha amiga Bella aqui.

- Ai Rose, é tanta coisa, que eu nem sei por onde começar – ela deu um suspiro e começou a falar – o seu irmão é fofo, lindo, gentil e eu nunca, nunca mesmo me imaginei gostando tanto de alguém assim... – Rose assentiu, e Esme ficou só ouvindo – e você sabe, melhor do que ninguém, que eu não sou, e nunca fui de ficar saindo com qualquer um assim do nada. Principalmente pela maneira com que nos conhecemos. Acredito que foi obra do destino com certeza.

- Eu também acho isso – uma voz rouca entrou pela porta fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse inteira – e se me dão licença, vou roubar minha namorada agora.

- Ih Edward, deixa de ser chato. A gente quer conversar.

- Depois Rose. Agora eu quero falar com ela.

- Vamos minha filha – a mãe deles resolveu intervir – depois você e Bella colocam todos os assuntos em dia. E seu pai e o Emmett estão nos esperando...

Com um resmungo ela seguiu sua mãe, mas não sem antes mostrar a língua para seu tão querido irmão. Este por sua vez apenas lhe mandou um beijo. Mas ficou com uma expressão séria quando entrou e sentou ao lado da namorada no sofá cheio de almofadas coloridas. Pegando em sua mão direita ele ficou brincando com seus dedos, e beijou um por um.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou enquanto se ajeitava melhor para ficar de frente para ele – aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu fiz algo de errado? – ela não sabia direito como agir diante de sua mudez.

- Você não fez nada meu anjo... – suas mãos seguraram seu rosto – eu é que vou ter que te deixar sozinha. Me ligaram, e vou ter que pegar o próximo vôo para Chicago... – ele consultou seu relógio e terminou – daqui a exatamente duas horas. Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo Bella – deu um suspiro de frustração.

- Ah, não fica assim vida – ela tentou aparentar tranqüilidade, mas também ficou triste com a situação – eu vou estar aqui te esperando. Quando você volta?

- Eu acredito que devo voltar lá por sexta-feira. – sua expressão sofrida era de dar dó.

- Então, será daqui a dois dias somente e...

- Não dessa semana, mas sim da outra... – ele viu seu sorriso morrer e ficou sem saber o que fazer para que ela não ficasse tão chateada como ele estava – eles estão sem um piloto, e como eu troquei de turno essa semana, me sobrecarregaram agora. Mas eu prometo que...

- Edward... – ela o silenciou com dois dedos em seus lábios – está tudo bem. É o seu trabalho. Eu te entendo, já disse. E quando você voltar, nós vamos sair e ficar o tempo todo juntos. O que acha?

- Eu acho que você não existe linda... – disse enquanto puxava-a para que se sentasse em seu colo, ele passou a beijá-la com um desejo sem controle, e quando o ar faltou a ambos, se separaram ofegantes – eu queria fazer amor com você antes de ir...só para não esquecer de nenhum detalhe seu, do seu corpo... – seu suspiro era de pura frustração e angústia – mas eu não posso, ou então vou ficar a noite toda em seus braços.

- Ah Edward, eu também queria que você ficasse, mas olha... – ela fez ele olha para ela – amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar. Portanto, mesmo que eu quisesse não iria poder ficar até o dia amanhecer com você. – ela sorriu na esperança de animá-lo.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim eu não queria ir... – ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, cheirando e tentando não esquecer de nada que fosse dela – que saco. Vamos, eu vou te deixar em casa, e vou direto para o aeroporto.

- Ok. Vou dar tchau para as meninas e te espero na sala. Já pegou suas coisas?

- Espera, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te falar. – ele segurou em sua cintura quando ela iria se levantar.

- Então fala. Estou ouvindo.

- Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...eu... – ele respirou fundo e disse – Bella, você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

- Eu...bom... não sei, por que? – ela ficou sem ar diante da pergunta inesperada. Ela queria acreditar que ele estava se declarando, mas tinha medo de se confundir, ou de se machucar.

- Eu acho que me apaixonei por você na primeira vez que te vi. E esse sentimento está a cada dia mais forte, eu sinto que ele está me tomando inteiro – ele dizia e passava a mão em seus cabelos – eu só penso em você, no seu cheiro, no seu sorriso, nos seus olhos. E essa sua boca que me deixa louco... – ele beijou-a de novo até ficarem se ar – viu só, eu não posso ficar perto de você que quero te agarrar... – seu sorriso era sacana agora.

- Mas isso não é sinal de amor ainda – ela tentou não se apegar demais naquilo que ele dizia – a gente sente sim uma atração muito forte, um tesão louco e sem controle. Mas pode ser apenas paixão e...

- Não! – ele foi direto com ela – eu tenho certeza que da minha parte não é apenas paixão. Eu já me apaixonei antes e sei como é – suas mãos traçaram linhas imaginárias em seu rosto – e sabe de uma coisa, eu não tenho vergonha de admitir meus sentimentos como muitos homens tem. Se eu gosto eu gosto, se eu amo eu amo. E com você, com certeza **é amor** Bella. Esse sentimento que me consome dia e noite quando estou longe de você, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, isso não é uma simples paixão. É amor.

- Eu nem sei o que te dizer Edward – ela sentia que ele estava sendo sincero – não é que eu não acredite em você. É só que é tudo muito novo para mim. E ao contrario de você, eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém assim... – seus olhos estavam marejados de emoção – eu já tive um namorado aqui outro ali, mas nada sério como agora. E eu também sei, que o eu sinto é mais forte do que tudo que eu vivi até agora. Disso você pode ter certeza.

- É tão bom ouvir isso. Eu fico aliviado de saber que você também gosta de mim. Nem que for um pouquinho – ele fez um bico fofo para ela.

- Mas é claro que eu gosto de você seu bobo. – ela deu um beijo casto nele – e aquela mensagem que eu mandei para o Sam naquele dia, e que foi para você, não quer dizer que eu saio com qualquer um assim a qualquer hora. Eu o conheço de tempos, estudamos juntos e ele sempre me chamou para sair. Então ele passou a me mandar fores, ir lá em casa. Até que eu resolvi aceitar seu pedido. Mas não era nada sério, ele sempre me disse que iria embora, e que queria passar uma noite comigo e só. Eu não iria ser sua namorada ou algo do tipo sabe...

- E ele foi embora? – ele estava se roendo de ciúmes, mas não poderia cobrar nada dela, até por que se não fosse o tal Sam, eles não teriam se conhecido.

- Eu não tive mais contato com ele depois daquele dia. Ele deve ter desistido, ou realmente foi embora, sei lá. Mas eu te contei essa história, para que você possa acreditar em mim também. Eu não tenho nada a esconder de você meu querido _Anthony _– ele sorriu abertamente diante da brincadeira dela.

- Que bom minha doce Marie que você não chegou a ter nada com ele... – ela também sorriu de volta – mas vamos então. Que não quero perder nenhum minuto a mais do que o necessário estando longe de você.

Depois que todos se despediram, ele a levou até seu apartamento, prometendo que, assim que estivesse com o vôo de volta programado, ligaria avisando para que se encontrem em algum lugar. Assim, eles matariam a saudade e não perderiam tempo.

A semana se arrastou para aqueles dois corações apaixonados. No entanto, mesmo com todas as adversidades, eles mantiam contanto por sms, ou se ligavam sempre que dava. Já era quinta-feira da outra semana, e estavam contando os segundos para se verem.

Ela em Londres, trabalhando e tentando não ficar sozinha em casa, pois tudo ali já o lembrava, o cheiro, uma peça de roupa aqui outra ali, a escova de dentes, um perfume. Então, para não sofrer com sua ausência, resolveu passar mais tempo com sua família, e os colocar a par das novidades. Alice não se cabia em si de tanta felicidade. E já queria saber se ele não tinha nenhum amigo piloto, bonitão também para ela paquerar.

Com o passar dos dias, ela percebeu que também havia se apaixonado por ele no momento em que se conheceram. E depois daquele dia, em que se amaram loucamente, ela não tinha mais dúvidas do seu amor. Sim ela já o amava, e queria muito que ele voltasse logo, para contar a novidade. E nada melhor que uma noite de amor, para se declarar.

Ele estava sempre voando para qualquer lugar da escala. Não tinha um destino certo, estava fazendo dois turnos, o dele e o de um colega doente. Mas antes mesmo do que imaginava sexta-feira estava chegando. E com ela seu amor iria iluminar seus dias de solidão. Só isso o mantinha no ar, mas com a cabeça na terra. A foto com as duas, das três, mulheres da sua vida, continuava em seu bolso. E sempre que dava ele ficava admirando-as. Ele não falou nada que estava com a foto. Era uma forma de mantê-las sempre com ele. No seu coração.

Ele estava certo de seus sentimentos, estava amando, e muito. E não tinha vergonha de admitir. Sendo assim, iria esperar o momento certo para colocar um anel no dedo dela. Nem que fosse apenas de compromisso no início, mas depois queria algo mais sério. A única coisa que ele precisava para colocar seus planos em prática, era a confirmação dela de que também o amava. E assim que isso acontecesse, iria na joalheria escolher o modelo. Ele queria algo único, bonito, delicado, mas acima de tudo perfeito. Como _ela_.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: COISAS INESQUECÍVEIS.

- Existem três lugares que eu mais gosto de estar no mundo – disse enquanto distribuía beijos molhados por todo seu pescoço, e colo – o primeiro é com a minha família... – e seus beijos foram descendo, fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo procurando um contato maior com aquela boca faminta – o segundo é no ar... – ele estava circulando agora o seu umbigo deixando-a deliciada – e o terceiro, mas o mais importante, é estar dentro de _Você_...

Depois dessas palavras só o que se ouvia eram os gemidos descontrolados dela, por estar sendo invadida despudoradamente daquela forma. A língua áspera dele lhe despertava os piores e os melhores momentos.

Sim, piores por que, ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de nunca mais parar de tê-lo ali à sua mercê, também necessitava sentir _outra coisa_ lhe invadindo. Portanto ele era o seu inferno e céu ao mesmo tempo. Era o sol e a chuva. Era o calor e o frio.

- Por favor... – ela implorou.

- Diz o que quer meu amor... – ele lambeu bem devagar o seu músculo inchado e pulsante – diz para seu homem o que você quer...

- Eu preciso de você dentro de mim Edward...Agora!

Sem que ela soubesse como, ele já estava totalmente dentro dela. Arfando. E estocando furiosamente.

Seu grito de prazer não foi ouvido por ninguém por que ele tapou sua boca, com a própria boca. E seus movimentos que eram para ser ritmados, passaram a ser descontrolados.

Não existia nem Edward nem Isabella dentro daquele cômodo. Mas sim, macho e fêmea reconhecendo-se como parceiros na arte do amor.

As pernas dela, estavam enganchadas em sua cintura, procurando por um maior atrito. Se abrindo mais e mais. Enquanto um caleidoscópio de emoções passava diante de seus olhos, ela queria gritar, queria chorar de tanto prazer. Mas a única coisa que podia fazer era abafar seus sons dentro da boca quente e carnuda dele. Onde ambos se mordiam e se sugavam. As línguas trabalhando arduamente.

Ela sabia estar perdida, no momento em que o viu entrando vestido, ainda com a farda, no restaurante onde combinaram de se encontrar, depois de uma longa viagem dele. Suas dobras imediatamente umedeceram-se. E como não podia ser diferente, num acordo mudo, encaminharam-se para o banheiro feminino. Onde ele a empurrou para a última cabine e trancou a porta.

Atendendo a um pedido dele, ela estava de vestido e sem calcinha. Ele não queria nada atrapalhando sua entrada naquele corpo lindo e apetitoso. A partir de então não ouve mais palavras ditas, apenas sentidas. Os sentimentos respondiam a qualquer pergunta não feita. O tesão, o amor, o medo, a saudade. Todos misturados e resultando em um único meio de libertação, _sexo ardente_.

O barulho da porta principal sendo aberta, não foi suficiente para ele parar de estocar. Ao contrário, isso o incitou a ir mais fundo, procurando um _final_ naquele corpo quente. Ele queria fundir-se a ela, para nunca mais sair.

Ela percebendo suas reais intenções, não se conteve e soltou um gemido ainda mais lânguido. Adorando a sensação de poderem ser ouvidos por quem quer que estivesse ali. Os passos se distanciaram, mas nem isso os preocupou. E com mais algumas investidas ela estava pronta.

- Eu... oh... eu... vou... – suas palavras saíam desconexas.

- Eu sei amor... eu também vou...

E como não poderia ser diferente, eles chegaram ao fim juntos. Mais uma vez. Um gemendo na boca do outro, com as línguas duelando por um espaço inexistente. E seus sexos derramando os fluídos e calor de cada corpo.

Com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto se afastaram minimamente. Ele pegou papel e limpou cuidadosamente suas coxas, de onde seu prazer e o dela estava escorrendo. E sentiu que ela ainda estava quente e pulsante. Eles precisavam sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Vamos embora daqui... – ele disse puxando-a pela mão.

Uma senhora ia entrando no banheiro no mesmo instante em que eles iam saindo. Eles fizeram cara de paisagem segurando o riso. A mulher não pode conter um olhar espantado, e admirado ao mesmo tempo. Com passadas largas chegaram à porta, mas não sem antes ouvir a observação da mulher.

- Mas que fogo hein...

Estando na parte de fora, eles caíram na risada. E correram como duas crianças para o carro dela que estava no estacionamento. Os olhos de ambos não se desgrudavam, o sorriso era de pura satisfação, e os corpos a cada instante se procuravam.

- Eu nunca vou me saciar de você Bella. Nunca! – ele disse empurrando-a de encontro ao carro – vê como eu já estou novamente? – perguntou enquanto pressionava seu membro pulsante em seu ventre.

- Nossa, acho que vou comprar uma pomada para assaduras... – ela disse enquanto sorria de forma maliciosa para ele – vamos lá meu piloto. Vamos colocar esse avião aqui... – disse enquanto alisava sua barriga malhada – ...na minha pista de pouso.

Com um rugido predatório, ele entrou com ela no carro e deu a partida. Sua mão segurando a dela, e seus olhos fitavam seus seios – _seus_ _pêssegos_ – e suas pernas, que ela fazia questão de exibir.

De repente ela olhou para ele de um jeito que o fez se arrepiar. Mordendo o lábio inferior disse.

- Sabe amor, eu tenho uma dúvida que não me deixa... – ela disse de forma dissimulada, lambendo os lábios.

Ele ficou tentando imaginar o que ela estaria pensando, mas não foi preciso de muito esforço, visto que seu delicado, mas não menos tentador corpo, foi se abaixando lentamente em direção à sua cintura, desabotoando sua calça, e tirando seu membro para fora.

- Bella o que vo... – mas a pergunta morreu em sua boca quanto sentiu que ela abocanhava-o todo. Dando longas sugadas e lambidas – .Deus – ele disse enquanto tentava prestar atenção na estrada, e nela. Sua mão livre desceu para seus cabelos, e ele começou a forçar mais e mais em sua boca – eu não consigo me segurar muito...

- Então não se segure... – ela sussurrou antes de lamber novamente toda sua extensão, e chupar a glande brilhosa e rosada. Seus movimentos passaram a ser selvagens, e como uma gata no cio, ela ronronava, e o arranhava. Deixando-o ainda mais excitado e sem controle.

Sem parar de chupar, ela passou a massagear suas bolas. Pensando em como ele poderia ser tão gostoso daquela forma, ela acelerou as estocadas, deixando ele ir fundo na sua garganta. E foi com uma imensa satisfação que sentiu seu líquido quente preenchendo toda sua boca e garganta. Ela limpou tudo, engoliu e se ergueu novamente com um sorriso dissimulado, arrumou os cabelos e limpou os lábios de forma cínica, completando a frase.

- Estava pensando se você conseguiria dirigir e gozar ao mesmo tempo... – os olhos dele mostravam mais que satisfação quando sorriu para ela – E agora eu tenho certeza.

- E não é só isso que eu seu fazer – ele disse enquanto que, com uma mão segurava o volante, e a outra levava em direção às suas coxas – está preparada?

O sorriso dela morreu ao senti-lo introduzir dois dedos em sua fenda molhada. O gemido de satisfação que deu, foi o incentivo para que ele não parasse de estimular seu músculo intumescido.

Sem tirar os olhos da estrada, ele circulava e apertava seu clitóris inchado. Ela rebolava e gemia seu nome. Seus dedos longos também pediram passagem, e o que encontraram quase o fez parar o carro. Ela estava totalmente quente, e _sugava_ seus dedos com muita força.

Diminuindo a velocidade, ele pôde sentir o momento exato de seu clímax. Quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, e gritou. Ele não cessou os movimentos de vai e vem, ao contrário. Passou a estocar mais forte, e mais rápido. Sentindo que ela iria ter mais um orgasmo ali mesmo, em seus dedos.

E foi o que aconteceu, sua carne tremeu, e vibrou em sua mão novamente. Seu corpo foi sacudido por espasmos fortes, de puro prazer.E como não poderia ser diferente, ele levou os dedos aos próprios lábios e lambeu-os. Gemendo de pura satisfação.

- Você é gostosa de mais para meu próprio bem Bella... – ele disse e voltou a se concentrar na estrada. Acelerando o carro para que chegassem logo à casa dela.

Não foi preciso mais palavras naquele meio tempo. Eles se entendiam somente com o olhar, e os sorrisos que trocavam, era o reflexo da mais pura e completa felicidade. Sem saber que aquela seria a noite mais importante de suas vidas, eles se amaram louca e intensamente.

_No escuro da garagem..._

- Ed- Edward alguém pode ver – ela tentou protestar enquanto foi jogada de encontro ao seu carro e era invadida por trás, por uma violenta, e prazerosa estocada – ah...mais forte...

- Você não estava com medo meu amor? – ele parou de se mover e disse enquanto mordiscava sua orelha.

- Quero que se danem os outros, só quero você me fodendo...agora... – não precisou repetir, pois ele voltou com força total, fazendo com que ela encostasse os peitos no capô do carro e empinasse ainda mais o quadril.

_Na escada de incêndio_...

- Fica de quatro pra mim, fica? – ele disse já a empurrando para se apoiar num degrau da escada, e erguendo seu vestido – quero te comer aqui e agora.

- Ohhh... – ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada depois disso. Só passou a _sentir_.

_No elevador..._ (eles foram na escada só para aquilo mesmo)

- Bella se ficar se esfregando em mim aqui, eu não me responsabilizo... – ela estava de costas para ele, e ficou empurrando sua bunda em direção ao seu membro.

- Eu nunca quis sua seriedade... – ela apertou-o por cima da calça e sem que ele esperasse abriu seu zíper. Erguendo o vestido, ela se encaixou nele ficando nas pontas dos pés, pois mesmo com saltos ele ainda era mais alto – esse elevador tem uma câmera atrás da gente...mas não dá para ver se nos encostarmos mais... – ela disse em meio aos arquejos.

- Não. Eu quero que o porteiro se masturbe enquanto _eu te como_... – ele disse se abaixando um pouco e dando a primeira estocada.

- Hmmmm – o que ela poderia dizer depois disso.

E foi assim que ele fez, segurando em sua cintura, fazendo-a quicas no chão enquanto entrava e saí de sua boceta quente e molhada.

_No apartamento..._

- Eu vou encher a banheira – ela disse entrando e se abaixando para tirar a sandália. Mas a visão que ele teve dela naquela posição foi demais – o que...

- Shhh – ele se encaixou mais que depressa em suas nádegas procurando seu centro molhado e pulsante – eu não quero tomar banho ainda – seu membro achou o caminho sem nenhuma dificuldade – hoje quero te comer em cada canto dessa casa mulher – uma estocada mais forte e um gemido da parte dela – e depois – parou para apertar seus seios por cima do vestido – quero fazer amor com você na sua cama a noite toda.

Ela não disse nada, somente se preparou para mais uma noite insone ao lado daquele que agora era sua vida. Seu sol. Seu fogo. Seu inferno particular.

A noite passou depressa para aqueles corpos que foram saciados depois de vários dias longe. E quando os primeiros raios do sol despontaram no horizonte ele puxou-a de encontro ao seu peito apagando o abajur, e cobrindo a ambos. Era sábado, portanto ela não precisava ir trabalhar. E ele também estava de folga, até segunda ordem. E foi com esses pensamentos que dormiram abraçados. E saciados.

Ele, pensando em como sua a vida estava completa ao lado daquela mulher.

E ela acreditando que seria assim para sempre, sendo amada e amando aquele espetáculo de homem.

_Lá fora uma nuvem negra ia surgindo por entre as nuvens. Mostrando para quem quisesse ver que uma longa tempestade estava por vir. Devastando tudo a sua frente. Mas também deixando claro que depois de muita água, o sol iria brilhar novamente. _

- Acorda dorminhoca – ele estava acordando-a para servir café na cama – amor, vamos... – ela somente gemia e pedia para dormir mais – o café vai esfriar...

- Você disse café? – erguendo seu rosto do travesseiro, ela encarou aqueles olhos lindos.

- Sim vida. Eu fiz café para nós dois.

- Mas que homem mais prendado. Assim eu me posso me acostumar.

- Eu acho que posso agüentar isso – puxou seu rosto e beijou-a longamente, depois a serviu com um pedaço de melão.

O café da manhã mais apetitoso e mais tarde, que ela já havia experimentando foi aquele. Com o homem mais lindo do planeta servindo. Depois foram tomar um banho, e realmente só tomaram banho. Ele lavou os cabelos dela, e massageou suas costas. Ela da mesma forma, usou o sabonete em todos os lugares do corpo másculo, deixando-o aceso novamente.

Resolveram passar o resto do dia em casa. Para aproveitar a companhia um do outro. Comeram um lanche que ela preparou, e depois foram assistir a programação da TV. Não havia nada de novo, apenas aquela tempestade que não queria passar.

Já no final do dia, a chuva cessou. Levando com ela as nuvens negras. E trazendo uma cor cinzenta para o céu. Resolveram jantar fora. Ele, sem que ela soubesse, estava com uma caixinha muito pequena entre seus pertences. Seria uma surpresa, e mesmo que ela não aceitasse o compromisso sério que estava dispondo, ele prometeu que seria paciente. Claro que ele não sabia que ela já havia decidido se declarar para ele também. E que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos da mesma forma.

- Então eu vou procurar uma roupa bem bonita para ir jantar – ela disse enquanto se soltava dos braços dele – e você gatão, vai ir com que roupa?

- Humm, não sei ainda. O que você sugere?

- Vamos escolher juntos.

- Ok.

Ela optou por uma calça jeans, blusa preta de gola alta e um sobretudo da mesma cor. Nos pés decidiu ir com uma bota. Estava frio, portanto ia ser uma roupa confortável, e quente. Embora ela tivesse certeza de que não iria sentir frio estando ao lado daquele homem quente.

Ele escolheu uma calça jeans básica, e camisa de manga comprida azul clara. Terminou com uma jaqueta preta, e sapatos esporte. Seus cabelos rebeldes sem causa, não mudaram muito. Mas ele nem se importava, essa era sua marca registrada.

No restaurante conversaram sobre tudo, família, amigos, ex-namorados. Sonhos, desejos, medos. E foi uma noite linda e agradável. A música ambiente que tocava, ajudaria bastante para o que viria a seguir. Antes de pedir a sobremesa, ele pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Mas na verdade foi até o _maitre _lhe pedir um favor. Seria uma surpresa para sua amada. Voltou à mesa e esperou.

- Senhor – o _maitre_ os interrompeu – seu champanhe.

Bella que até aquele momento estava apreciando seu mouse de chocolate, quase se engasgou quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo debaixo de seus olhos. Na taça de champanhe estava um lindo anel, e se ela não tivesse olhado atentamente para o fundo do recipiente, teria engolido-o com certeza. Com os olhos marejados, ela tomou aos poucos o líquido doce e gelado, e aquilo fazia cócegas em seu nariz.

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto contemplava sua linda mulher se deliciando com o champanhe, antes de tirar o anel de dentro da taça. Assim que ela terminou de sorver o último gole, ele delicadamente tirou a taça de sua mão, e a virou, fazendo com que o anel caísse na palma de sua mão. Ajoelhando-se à sua frente, ele disse o que tanto queria dizer desde que a conheceu.

- Bella, eu sei que faz pouco tempo que nos conhecemos mas... mas eu sinto como se fosse há anos... – dando um suspiro e olhando fundo em seus olhos ele continuou – eu te amo tanto. Não posso mais ficar sem você, e... e mesmo que ainda não sinta o mesmo com relação a mim, eu vou esperar e entender... – passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso ele prosseguiu – mas eu preciso te perguntar mesmo assim. Isabella, você aceita ser minha esposa?

Ela ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes, digerindo tudo o que acabava de ouvir. Ele continuou à sua frente, ajoelhado e com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Claro que ela já o amava, e claro que iria aceitar a proposta, mas ainda estava sem fala diante de tudo. Respirando fundo ela resolveu tranqüilizar o olhar angustiado do homem à sua frente.

- Edward, eu também te amo – ela sentiu que ele soltou a respiração que havia prendido – e nunca em minha vida eu me senti assim também com relação à alguém... – ela também soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar – é claro que eu me caso com você.

Ele colocou o delicado anel em seu dedo anelar direito, puxando-a pela cintura beijou-a ardentemente. Todas as pessoas do restaurante bateram palmas, e ovacionaram aquele casal apaixonado. Ninguém imaginava no entanto que eles tinham se conhecido fazia tão pouco tempo. Mas isso não era empecilho para se casarem.

Depois de se recuperarem das emoções, eles foram para casa dos pais dele. Não agüentariam guardar a novidade até o dia seguinte. Claro que todos ficaram surpresos, porém felizes com o comunicado. Tudo agora seria questão de tempo. Marcar data, lista de convidados, cerimoniais e afins. Mas isso não seria problema para todas aquelas cabeças femininas, festa era com elas.

Em meio a juras de amor e carinhos, eles voltaram para casa dela. Amaram-se por horas a fio antes de ficarem exaustos e completos. Ele ficou alisando sua coluna até senti-la adormecer em seus braços, ainda teve tempo que dizer um _eu te amo_ em seu ouvido e apagou.

_Daquele momento em diante, tudo seria uma contagem regressiva. Nenhum dos dois sabia que ao amanhecer, tudo o que sonhavam e almejavam para o futuro seria interrompido. E somente o destino que os uniu uma vez, poderia uni-los novamente. Os ponteiros do relógio era algo impossível de parar. _


	7. Chapter 7

Naquela semana Bella acordou quase todos os dias ao lado de seu maravilhoso noivo. Quase todos, porque dois dias ele ficou fora voando. Mas sempre que chegava era aquele fogo todo, dava a impressão de que tinham ficado vários meses longe um do outro. Ela adorava ser acordada com os beijos dele, que passavam para carícias ousadas, e terminava e sexo ardente. Deixando a ambos ofegantes e saciados.

– Sabe amor, eu não quero mudar daqui – ela disse a ele numa dessas manhãs – aqui foi onde nós ficamos pela primeira vez, e as lembranças são tão especiais para mim.

– Você que manda vida – ele falou já subindo com beijos pelo seu pescoço e mandíbula, arrancando suspiros dela – se quiser morar numa barraca, eu topo.

– Seu bobo, não precisa de tanto – seus suspiros estavam ficando mais rápidos, e sua calcinha começava a ficar encharcada novamente – Edwrd para. Você sabe que eu tenho que ir para a galeria.

– Não vai, fica... – ele pediu entre uma mordida e outra – eu preciso de você – disse enquanto esfregava sua dura ereção contra as coxas dela – _nós_ precisamos de você...

– Amor... não faz assim – ele estava deixando ela perigosamente acesa – eu vou levantar, e você também tem que ir...

Ela se levantou, deixando um homem duro sobre a cama. Ele fez um bico extremamente sexy, que quase a fez mudar de idéia, quanto a ir para o trabalho. Mas ela foi forte, e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho, e escovou os dentes. Quando saiu ele estava sentado na cama, com o celular na orelha. Sua expressão não era das melhores, e ela imaginou que houvesse algum problema.

– Ok Lucios...sim eu entendo...pode deixar, eu já estou indo... – ele jogou o celular em cima da cama, e abriu os braços para que ela fosse até ele, ela foi sem medo, sentou em seu colo, então ele decidiu ser direto – eu vou ter que ir para Califórnia, amor. E não sei se chegarei até o fim de semana. Sinto muito, mas vamos ter que cancelar a visita aos seus pais.

– Eu entendo amor – ela disse enquanto passava as mãos tranquilamente em seus cabelos – e além disso, não vão faltar oportunidades de vocês se conhecerem. Quando você vai?

– Agora... – seus olhos se encontraram, e ela ficou com um aperto no peito tão grande, que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas – ô meu amor não chora. Eu prometo que volto logo.

– Eu...não sei o que me deu Edward...– disse enquanto colocava seu rosto no peito dele e sentia as batidas do seu coração – é que eu fiquei com um pressentimento ruim, mas deve ser bobagem. E também estou muito ansiosa com nosso casamento.

– Ei, não fica assim. Eu volto logo, hoje sendo quinta, acredito que domingo estarei de volta – ele ficou passando as mãos em suas pernas, e ela pode sentir sua ereção ganhar vida novamente. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele começou a desenrolar a toalha do corpo dela, e ficou ainda mais excitado quando seus olhos foram de encontro aos mamilos rosados – os _meus pêssegos_ – disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça e sugava um por um. Fazendo ela arquear as costas e procurar um maior contato.

– Você está trapaceando...amor...ohhh – ela mais sentiu do que viu. Ele a deitou na cama, e num movimento rápido que ela não supunha ser capaz, penetrou sua gruta quente e molhada, fazendo com que os dois arfassem extasiados – mais forte amor...assim...

– Tudo que quiser vida...tudo...minha vidaa...

Os corações de ambos batiam em uníssono, um era complemento do outro. Os olhos não se desgrudaram, as bocas expressavam o que os corpos estavam sentindo naquele momento, por meio de beijos lascivos, e gemidos guturais. As mãos tocavam tudo o que podiam, mas sempre voltavam a se entrelaçar uma na outra. Os movimentos de vai e vem, estavam interligados, e em nenhum momento sobrou espaço entre os corpos suados.

Eles eram um único ser naquele momento. Uma única alma. Uma única vida. Carne e Espírito. Paixão e Amor. Luxúria e Volúpia. Depois de um tempo significantemente curto para eles, os gemidos passaram a ser mais rápidos, e a musculatura interna dela, indicava o clímax imediato para ele. Sentindo-se mais que realizado por ser o provedor daquele prazer ele passou a investir duramente contra ela.

– É assim que você quer? – ele pediu enquanto estocava forte dentro dela – diz para mim... minha linda...gostosaaa...

– Simmm...é assim que eu...querrooo... Edward...– ela fritou seu nome quando seu orgasmo veio intenso, com luzes coloridas e brilhantes. Seu corpo saiu de órbita no momento do apogeu. Suas mãos puxavam o traseiro masculino para que ele se fundisse inteiramente nela, e se pudesse, nunca mais deixaria ele sair dali, de dentro do seu corpo.

Passados alguns minutos, os dois ainda continuavam conectados, mas foi ele quem voltou à realidade. Saindo de dentro dela vagarosamente, ficou a observar como o corpo feminino era perfeito para ele, tudo tinha medida exata para suas mãos. Seus seios, pernas, barriga. Então ele passou a beijar e a mordiscar cada cantinho daquele corpo feminino. Quando chegou em sua barriga ele parou e pensou numa coisa que até aquele momento não tinha pensado.

– Bella? – chamou baixinho, dando mais uma mordida na barriga dela.

– Sim? – ela estava tentando se concentrar, mas a cada mordida e lambida que recebia, seu corpo reagia querendo uma segunda dose de amor – diga Edward...

– Você toma anticoncepcional? – ele ergueu o rosto a tempo de ver os olhos arregalados dela. Sentiu que ela ficou tensa e tentou sentar. Ele saiu do meio de suas pernas, para que a mesma sentasse ao seu lado na cama. Pela reação, ele teve certeza de qual seria a resposta à sua pergunta.

– Meu Deus Edward... – ela disse com a mão sobre a boca, ficando extremamente nervosa – eu não tomo... E você também nunca se preveniu. E agora?

– Agora – ele disse passando os dedos distraidamente em seu baixo ventre – é só esperar para saber, vida. Você costuma ser regular? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ficou com medo do que poderia acontecer se ela realmente estivesse grávida. Como seria a vida com um filho agora, se nem ao menos tinha curtido o noivo? Começou a entrar em pânico, e a hiperventilar. Ele percebendo que ela estava se descontrolando pegou em seu rosto e disse – calma meu amor. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui...

– Bem? Eu não acho que esteja tudo bem Edward... – seus olhos estavam marejados novamente, e ele se sentiu mal por vê-la daquela forma, tão sensível.

– Amor. Não vamos nos precipitar. Eu sei que as chances são grandes, de você estar carregando um filho meu, mas... – ele abriu um sorriso tão lindo, que ela não poderia lhe negar nada, muito menos um rebento – poxa, isso seria o máximo.

– Você acha? – ela ficou mais calma diante da tranqüilidade dele – mas e seus planos? Seu trabalho, eu juro que não fiz de propósito, se eu tivesse lembrado disso antes. Mas todas as vezes entre a gente, foi... tão intenso.

– Eu sei gatinha, mas não fique nervosa antes do tempo. Vamos fazer assim – ele olhou seu relógio de pulso mais uma vez, e suspirou – quando eu voltar, nós vamos ao médico juntos. Você faz os exames e se der positivo... – ele sorriu novamente deixando ela curiosa com o que viria – eu vou ser o homem mais feliz DO MUNDO... – ele gritou de felicidade.

– Ai Edward. Você não existe...

– Claro que _eu existo_... – falou sério, e pegando em sua mão delicada colocou sobre sua intensa ereção – Vê como _eu _existo, e como fico com sua presença?

– Seu bobo... – disse enquanto dava um tapinha em seu peito e levantava da cama novamente – vou tomar outro banho, e não me siga. Se não nós dois não vamos sair dessa cama hoje.

– Não seria uma má idéia Bella... – ela ainda ouviu a gargalhada dele, enquanto entrava no banheiro novamente.

Ela não queria admitir, mas estava muito feliz com a possibilidade de estar carregando um filho dele. Claro que era cedo ainda para ter esta certeza, mas como ele mesmo disse, era preciso ter calma antes de qualquer coisa. Dentro do Box ela ligou o chuveiro e começou a se molhar. O sabonete escorregava por entre seus seios, em certo momento ela soube que não estava mais sozinha, conhecia seu noivo, ele nunca se saciaria dela. E ela tampouco dele. Sentiu as mãos fortes a abraçar, e a boca sedenta ir de encontro ao seu pescoço. Sabia que iria chegar atrasada ao serviço, mas não conseguia dizer não aquele homem maravilhoso que tanto amava.

Ele a virou de frente, tomando sua boca em um beijo carregado de volúpia. O corpo dele, não pararia nunca de sentir falta daquela mulher linda e apetitosa. Sem demora ele puxou sua perna direita e a ergueu na altura do seu ombro. No segundo seguinte se fundia a ela novamente, sem pressa, apenas se completando dentro dela, curtindo cada sensação alucinante que ela lhe proporcionava. Sua vontade era se perder dentro daquele corpo, mas sabia ser impossível. Com invertidas ritmadas e precisas, fez ela atingir o clímax, e em seguida seguiu o mesmo caminho.

– Eu te amo... – ele disse enquanto se separava delicadamente dela e a abraçava – não importa o que aconteça, não se esqueça disso. Eu te amo, muito.

– Eu te amo mais.

Os dois sorriram e conseguiram finalmente terminar o banho. Foram para o quarto e entre sorrisos e beijos se trocaram. Ela colocou uma roupa discreta e mais leve. Pois o sol estava em alta na cidade. E ele, como não poderia ser diferente, colocou seu jeans escuro e camiseta clara. Como ele ficava lindo em qualquer roupa. Depois colocou uma camisa xadrez e sentou na cama para colocar os sapatos. Percebendo que era observado, ele ergueu os olhos para ela e a chamou com um dedo. Ela foi sem titubear.

– Quero que saiba que o que eu disse antes é verdade meu amor – ele disse enquanto passava as mãos em seu rosto – nossa vida já é linda, e se for para termos uma adição, eu irei amar.

– Eu sei. E também não vou ficar me preocupando se é cedo ou não... – olhando naqueles olhos verdes hipnotizantes ela terminou – o que vier de você, eu aceito e vou amar.

Os dois se beijaram novamente. Terminaram de se arrumar, e ele foi levá-la até a galeria de sua mãe. Iria passar lá e avisar que Bella ia com ele até o aeroporto. Sabia que poderia somente ligar, mas Bella insistiu dizendo que não queria ter privilégios no trabalho, somente por namorar o filho da chefe. Mesmo ele lembrando-a de que agora eles eram noivos, ela fez questão de que passassem primeiro lá. Depois ela o levaria ao seu ponto de partida.

Ao entrarem na galeria de mãos dadas e sorrindo, todas as garotas pararam e ficaram boquiabertas com a cena. Como em nome de Deus o filho lindo gostoso da chefe, estava com a sonsa da Swan? Elas não sabiam. Mas todas sem exceção, mediram o rapaz da cabeça aos pés, e ficaram imaginando qual era a daquela garota sem graça.

O casal apaixonado não percebeu a troca de olhares entre as funcionárias da galeria, eles estavam em sua própria bolha, onde só havia amor, paixão, luxúria, e felicidade. Depois de todas as explicações do atraso, por parte dela, e dos beijos por parte dele, Esme deixou bem claro a sua opinião.

– Bella, antes de você ser minha funcionária, _agora_ é minha nora. – com isso o rapaz deu uma piscada para a mãe – portanto é da família, assim como Emmett. Não precisa se desculpar por se atrasar, eu conheço o meu filho, e sei como ele é possessivo em relação a você. E agora vão logo vocês dois, ou se atrasam.

– Eu te amo mãe – ele disse enquanto lhe dava mais um monte de beijos no rosto e a levantava do chão num abraço caloroso – e cuida dela para mim. – essa última parte ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido – vamos meu amor, que o céu me espera.

– Vamos... – ela também foi suspensa no ar pelos braços fortes daquele que tanto amava. Deu um gritinho de susto, e nesse momento soube que nunca conseguiria ficar longe dele. Enquanto ganhava mais um beijo apaixonado, ouviu a funcionária mais chata da galeria dizendo.

– Oh, eu não sabia que tinha visitas Esme... – claro que ela sabia, mas ela queria ter certeza de que não tinha visto errado – como vai Edward? Não sabia que estava na cidade.

– Ah...oi...eu já vou mãe. – virando-se para sua amada acrescentou – vamos meu amor, que eu já estou com saudades...e quanto antes eu for, mas rápido eu volto... – deu mais um beijo nela e puxou sua mão em direção a porta. Bella ainda pode ver o olhar surpreso de Brenda, e um sorriso caloroso de sua sogra.

– O que foi aquilo? – ela perguntou quanto já estavam no carro.

– Essa garota, que eu nem sei o nome. Ela me persegue. Todas as vezes que eu vim aqui, ela tentava se jogar para cima de mim. Isso é tão sem noção.

– Nossa, eu nunca soube dessa queda dela por você – disse isso e ficou imaginando o que ela teria de tão interessante que a outra não tinha, sim pois se comparassem as duas, com certeza Brenda sairia na frente, loira, alta, com os peitos super grandes, e lábios provocantes. Mas logo tirou isso da cabeça quando sentiu uma mão calorosa sobre a sua coxa a acariciando... – eu vou sentir sua falta.

– Nem me fala Bella. Nem me fala. Mas depois dessa viagem, eu vou pedir férias, quero ficar com minha mulher, e se acontecer – agora sua mão estava em seu ventre, a deixando boba de paixão – com meu filho.

– E se eu não estiver grávida. – ela disse com medo de que ele ficasse decepcionado.

– Não importa. O que importa é que eu esteja com você amor. E isso já me basta.

Chegaram ao aeroporto mais rápido do que esperavam. Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ela descer. Ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, até o último instante, ele não queria ir. E ela não queria deixá-lo ir, sentia que choraria a qualquer momento, e isso a deixou mais nervosa. Então lembrou de um desejo que gostaria de realizar com ele quando voltasse da sua viagem.

– Eu quero fazer uma tatuagem – disse enquanto se pendurava em seu pescoço e beijava seu queixo.

– A é? E que tipo de tatuagem? – passando a mão em sua cintura ele a trouxe para mais perto, fazendo com que ela sentisse o quanto ele já estava duro novamente.

– Dois pêssegos... – ela sorriu vitoriosa quanto ouviu seu gemido gutural saindo de sua garganta. Soube naquele momento que ele não pensaria em outra coisa durante o tempo em que ficariam longe.

– Bella, isso é sacanagem. Vai me deixar louco mulher, a se vai.

– O que eu fiz? Só disse o que quero tatuar. Mas se você quiser – se apertou mais entre suas coxas musculosas – eu posso ir sozinha...

– Não! – foi sua resposta rápida – eu quero estar presente. Não quero nenhum homem te tocando, além de mim.

– Mas eu posso ir em uma mulher.

– Ainda assim eu quero estar junto. E já escolheu o lugar que vai tatuar?

– Não, mas você pode pensar em vários lugares, e me dizer quando voltar. O que me diz?

– Digo que te amo. Que te adoro, e que já estou louco de saudades de você.

– Eu também Edward. Eu também.

– Eu volto logo, te prometo... – ela somente assentiu, pois não saberia dizer com palavras o que estava sentindo. Foi beijada novamente por aqueles lábios macios, e cheios de promessas. Sim ele voltaria, ela não iria duvidar disso. Nunca.

Abraçaram-se e Ele se foi. Ainda acenou para ela enquanto entrava no setor reservado aos funcionários, mandou um beijo e disse _"eu te amo"_ somente para que ela lesse em seus lábios. Bella entrou no carro ainda com aquele aperto no peito de mais cedo. Não queria pensar o pior, mas não conseguia tirar aquela sensação de que algo grande estava para chegar. Manobrou o carro, e foi para o trabalho. O dia seria longo, disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

O que ela não sabia, era que ainda teria que passar por um interrogatório por parte de Brenda e das outras meninas. Elas ficaram boquiabertas por saber que Bella seria futuramente a nova Sra. Cullen. E quando viram que o anel era verdadeiro, aí sim que ficaram verdes de inveja, mas Bella não conseguiu se ater a esse fato, sua cabeça estava longe dali.

E foi no final daquela tarde de quinta feira que todas na galeria receberam a notícia.

Esme quase teve um ataque, Bella ficou em estado de choque, e as meninas da galeria não sabiam o que fazer, se choravam ou se socorriam a chefe. Rosalie chegou logo em seguida acompanhada do pai e do namorado. Todos estavam com o semblante carregado, era uma mistura de terror e ansiedade. Ninguém queria repetir o que tinham ouvido em todos os noticiários, e telejornais, pois a esperança de que aquilo fosse mentira queria transpor sobre aqueles outros sentimentos ruins.

Mas o pior tinha mesmo ocorrido, o avião 734 do vôo que seguia para a Califórnia, havia caído. Ninguém sabia onde, e nem se haveria sobreviventes. No fundo da alma de cada um ali, eles já sabiam a verdade.

_Ele _tinha partido.

Somente uma pessoa naquela sala não conseguia chorar e nem se descontrolar, ela tinha na memória as suas últimas palavras _"eu volto logo, te prometo", _ela não iria se deixar levar por imagens, e nem por notícias, iria lutar por ele até o fim, e esperar, pois no fundo do seu ser ela sabia que ele voltaria. Lindo e estonteante como sempre, afinal ele prometeu.

MÚSICA

_Creed - One Last Breath_

_Tradução_

_[Um Último Suspiro]_

_Por Favor venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo_

_Estou me segurando em tudo que penso ser seguro_

_parece que encontrei uma estrada para lugar nenhum_

_E estou tentando escapar_

_Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão_

_Mas estou indo para o último suspiro_

_E com isso deixe-me dizer_

_Deixe-me dizer_

_Me segure agora,_

_estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando_

_Que talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes_

_Estou olhando para baixo Agora que tudo acabou_

_Refletindo sobre todos meus erros_

_Eu acho que encontrei o caminho para algum lugar_

_Algum lugar em Sua graça_

_Eu gritei Deus Salve me_

_Mas estou indo para o último suspiro_

_E com isso deixe-me dizer_

_Deixe-me dizer_

_Me segure agora,_

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando_

_Que talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes_

_Me segure agora,_

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando_

_Que talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes_

_Eu estou tão distante_

_Olhos tristes me acompanham_

_Mas continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando por mim_

_Então, por favor venha ficar comigo_

_Porque continuo acreditando que tem algo esperando_

_Por você e eu_

_Por você e eu_

_Me segure agora,_

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando_

_Me segure agora,_

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando_

_Que talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes_

_Me segure agora,_

_Estou a seis passos do precipício e estou pensando_

_Que talvez seis passos_

_Não sejam tão distantes_

_Por favor venha agora eu acho que estou caindo_

_Estou me segurando a tudo que penso ser seguro..._


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8 – A dor de uma Saudade!**

Era o mesmo sonho. Há semanas ela sonhava a mesma coisa.

_Estava em uma praia, cheia de cores vivas e um sol escaldante. Mas sua atenção estava no o homem que se encontrava de costas para ela. Ele olhou o mar por vários minutos antes de correr e entrar nele. Abriu os braços, como se quisesse, e pudesse abraçar aquela imensidão de água. Suas costas, era toda talhada de músculos bem definidos. O que deixaria qualquer homem com inveja. _

_A impressão que ela tinha era de que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas como não conseguia ver o seu rosto, essa impressão iria continuar sendo uma vaga impressão. _

_Ela também entrou no mar, mas sem toda a agilidade dele, as ondas estavam fortes e seu equilíbrio teve de ser redobrado. Ela queria tocá-lo, puxar seu rosto para que pudesse ver qual era sua fisionomia. Olhar nos seus olhos, e se possível o reconhecer. _

_Mas isso não ocorreu. Pois como das outras vezes, quando se aproximou, quase ao ponto de encostar a mão em suas costas, ele correu para o fundo e nadou para longe dela. Suas braçadas eram firmes e ritmadas. Não parecia haver limites para ele. Sem medo de ir mais além, de mergulhar e emergir depois de vários segundos. E ela continuava com os olhos fixos no ponto onde ele se encontrava. Ela gostaria de conhecer aquele homem misterioso. Gostaria de saber porque ele mexia tanto com ela, sem nem ao menos ver seu rosto..._

Mas isso era somente sonho. E sonho que é sonho sempre acaba.

E mais uma vez ela despertou suada e com a respiração suspensa por causa do sonho com o homem do mar. Sim ela o chamava assim agora, como nunca vira seu rosto, deu esse nome. Combinava com o lugar onde sempre o via.

Mas antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sentiu aquelas tão conhecidas mãos em seu rosto. Tentando acordá-la. Aquilo lhe trazia paz, e a esperança de que nem tudo estava acabado. Ela deixou o toque continuar, afinal ela amava aquele ser. Era seu _amor_ maior, seu _tudo_ na vida. Um dos pedaços de um amor incondicional entre um homem e uma mulher.

Ao abrir os olhos, depois de muita insistência por parte _dele_. Deparou-se com o par de jade que mais a deixava feliz na vida. Sem dizer nada, como em todos os dias, ela rolou com ele na cama, incapaz de se conter diante de sua alegria, ela ria e fazia cócegas na sua barriguinha. O deixando quase sem ar, de tanto rir. Quando percebeu que ele pedia trégua, ela fez sinal de positivo, e foram ao banheiro.

Era sempre assim com Brian, seu filho de quatro anos e meio. Ele era o mais especial, o mais carinhoso, e acima de tudo o que mais sentia quando ela estava triste. Sempre tinha um gesto de carinho para ela. Um beijo demorado na bochecha, ou um coração desenhado num papel. Seu bebê estava crescendo, e com isso a saudade do pai dele também crescia. E mesmo com toda essa felicidade que existia entre mãe e filho, ainda faltava algo. Ele sentia que a família não estava completa. Faltava alguém. Ele não dizia nada, mas podia sentir tudo. Disso ninguém tinha dúvida.

Olhando seu filhote brincar na banheira do seu quarto, ela ficou se perguntando como uma criança linda daquelas poderia não dizer uma palavra sequer. Nunca ouviu sua voz, e nem mesmo quando ele chorava, dava para perceber qual o timbre de voz tinha.

Nenhum médico sabia dizer qual o seu real problema, se seria algo permanente ou não. Ou se com o tempo ele desenvolveria a fala sem dificuldades. Também não sabiam dizer se era um problema congênito, ou algo relacionado a alguma emoção muito forte.

Ela queria acreditar que o filho estava passando por aquilo em decorrência das grandes emoções que ela viveu durante a gestação. Mas ninguém ousava alimentar essa versão, com medo de futuras frustrações, tanto por parte dele, como por parte dela. Mas de uma coisa todo mundo tinha certeza. Ouvir ele ouvia. Entender ele também entendia muito bem. Sua mão sendo puxada, a fez olhar para baixo, se deparando com Brian que sorria e mostrava em gestos que já havia terminado seu banho.

- Que bom meu anjo... – ela disse a ele e também fez gestos com as mãos – então vamos nos trocar e acordar outra pessoa dorminhoca nessa casa. O que você acha, hã?

O aceno contente dele com a cabeça, foi mais que suficiente para que ela o levasse ao seu quarto azul, todo decorado, e o trocasse. Depois passou perfume em seu bebê, e penteou seus cabelos lisos e loiros. Iguais aos do pai quando criança. Somente os olhos azuis era a diferença, sim por que o seu lindo tinha os olhos verdes, como ela. Mas a mistura que se deu em seu príncipe foi mais que perfeita.

- Então meu amor, vamos acordar a Claire?

Mais uma vez ele viu seus gestos e leu seus lábios. Assentiu e saiu correndo do seu quarto, se dirigindo para o quarto rosa da casa. Que era o de Claire. Sua irmã gêmea.

Sim, esse era o seu outro pedaço de felicidade, sua pequena e delicada filha. Eles eram sua alegria depois que _ele _foi embora. Até hoje ela se perguntava do porque dos gêmeos.

Será que quiseram compensá-la com _dois filhos_, para que seu coração aguentasse a perda do homem de sua vida? Ela não sabia se isso era possível, mas que ela quase conseguia superar a dor, disso não tinha dúvidas. Mas se não fosse o _quase,_ seria melhor. Bem melhor na verdade.

Depois de conferir que seus filhotes estavam na cama de sua princesa, e ver que eles conversavam mais com os olhos, do que qualquer coisa, ela entrou para dar banho na dorminhoca. Ela estava acordada, mas a sua carinha de sono, comprovava que ela odiou ser acordada.

Claire ao contrário de Brian era forte, e até madura demais para sua idade. Se parecia com a mãe fisicamente, os cabelos castanhos eram praticamente da mesma cor. Os olhos também eram azuis, iguais os do irmão. Mas fora a aparência, tudo nela era diferente da mãe, os gostos, a personalidade, e principalmente a esperteza. Por vezes Bella se perguntava se a filha iria ser super dotada. De tão inteligente que era.

- Mamãe, eu queria tanto dormir... – disse caindo de volta na cama.

- Eu sei meu anjo, mas hoje nós prometemos que passaríamos o dia com o vovô Carl e a vovó Esme, você lembra? E a tia Rose também vai estar lá.

- Jura? – seu pulo foi tão rápido que até Brian se assustou – então eu vou tomar banho, e quando eu sair, você me ajuda com minha roupa?

- Claro minha linda, a mamãe não ajuda sempre?

- Sim, mas a tia Alice e a tia Rose, não gostam do seu estilo... – disse colocando as mãos na cintura e rolando os olhos – mas vamos fazer assim, você escolhe e eu dou uma nota.

- Ah é? E qual é a nota máxima para eu passar no _seu_ conceito e de suas tias, hã?

- Hum deixa eu ver... – seu dedinho no queixo, enquanto decidia, fez Bella sorrir, e Brian revirar os olhos diante da irmã precoce – até sete eu deixo você me vestir. Se não... _eu_ escolho sozinha. – apontou o próprio dedinho pintado de rosa para o peito.

- Ok. Então vá logo gatinha, que minha tarefa vai ser árdua por aqui.

Suspirando ela foi até o armário de sua pequena, ficou na dúvida entre um vestido branco com bolinha rosas, ou um conjunto de calça jeans e blusa rosa. A menina adorava rosa, disso não existia dúvidas. Mostrou para o filho os dois modelos. E ele na sua ânsia por ajudar a mãe na escolha, ficou olhando de um para o outro. Até que meio inseguro, apontou para a calça com a blusinha.

- Excelente filhão. Acho que dessa vez eu vou ganhar dela...

Seu pequeno ficou super feliz com o acerto. Era sempre assim entre eles, o entendimento se dava naturalmente. Sem recusas ou manhas, ao contrário da filha, que sempre batia o pé e queria escolher as coisas, como as roupas, os lugares onde iam, a comida, enfim era totalmente o oposto do irmão.

De todo modo, isso era bom, pois ela sempre teria a tempestade e a bonança dentro de casa. Só se preocupava quando Claire chegasse à adolescência. Sem uma presença masculina em casa, era bem possível que ela ficasse revoltada, ou que começasse a namorar muito cedo.

Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça foi preparar o café da manhã dos pimpolhos. Preparou ovos mexidos, vitamina de frutas e torradas para as crianças. Para si mesma, sobrou o café preto, seu inseparável amigo de todas as horas. O telefone da sala tocou, tirando ela de seus devaneios. Era sua prima Alice, e como sempre estava radiante logo de manhã.

- Vou bem também Alice, tirando o fato de minha filha estar cada dia mais parecida com você, estou ótima – a risada alta do outro lado da linha só mostrou o quanto aquilo agradou a prima.

- Mas Bella, que culpa eu tenho se minha afilhada já sabe o que é bom na vida? – quase não era convencida a nanica – mas eu não liguei para falar das minhas qualidades... – mais risos, por parte das duas.

- Então diga o que quer comigo tão cedo? – ao se virar se deparou com os filhos entrando na sala e ligando a TV no desenho preferido. A pequena estava linda de calça e blusinha. Esperou que a prima continuasse.

- Você se lembra que eu te contei sobre a ilha em que o Jasper presta serviço voluntário?

- Lembro sim, e onde eu entro nessa história? – perguntou já desconfiada de onde aquela conversa iria dar.

- Então, na verdade eu queria te convidar a passar um fim de semana lá com a gente Bella...

- Eu acho melhor não Alice... – e vinha ela de novo tentando arranjar algum namorado.

- Mas prima, é só um fim de semana, a gente sai daqui sexta de tarde. Chegamos lá por volta das sete ou oito horas da noite. Ficamos na casa de praia que o Jazz tem lá, e no domingo de tarde voltamos...

- Mesmo assim, eu não quero ir. Não quero deixar as crianças.

- Faz isso por mim Bella. Faz isso pelos seus filhos. Mas principalmente faz isso por você mesma... – houve uma pausa, e Bella soube que viriam muitos argumentos por parte da prima, dos quais não iria gostar de ouvir – eu sei que ainda dói Bella, que você sente a falta _dele_. Mas, a vida segue, meu anjo. E você não pode continuar escondida em casa toda vez que surge uma viagem, ou um evento familiar. Vai ser feriado na segunda, portando eu sei que você não trabalha. E mesmo que trabalhasse, Esme não iria se opor caso você faltasse.

- Não é só pelo serviço que não quero ir Alice – como era difícil argumentar com ela – a verdade é que eu não quero sair de perto dos meus filhos. E toda a vez que eu saio com você, sempre tem algum amigo seu que _surge_ do nada e fica me alugando. É isso que eu não quero, me envolver com alguém. E você parece que não entende.

- Eu juro que dessa vez não haverá _ninguém_ Bella. Mas pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, saia da casca e vá se divertir mulher. Eu amo você e as crianças, mas você ainda é muito nova para se fechar desse jeito. Se houvesse alguma chance dele estar em algum lugar desse mundo, pode estar certa de que eu mesma iria atrás dele Bella, mas nós sabemos que isso é quase impossível.

Olhando novamente para o casal concentrado no desenho, Bella teve a certeza de que mesmo que _ele _nunca mais voltasse, ela não iria conseguir se envolver com ninguém novamente. Seu coração não tinha mais espaço vago. As crianças iriam ficar bem com os avós. E seriam só dois dias, no máximo três. Ela poderia agüentar, com muito esforço, poderia.

- Está bem Alice, eu vou...

- Yupiii – sua prima parecia uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar um presente.

- Mas... – ela resolveu impor algum limite antes que a outra se empolgasse demais – preste bem atenção, se tiver algum encontro escondido por baixo disso, eu juro que nunca mais saio com você Alice. E volto pra casa, nem que for nadando.

- Eu juro pelos seus filhos que dessa vez não tem ninguém. E não tente essa loucura prima, pois você não sabe nadar... – a descarada ainda ria – e além disso, eu já falei com Esme e Carlisle e eles adoraram a idéia das crianças ficarem lá esse fim de semana.

- Mas já é agora, quero dizer amanhã?

- Não é amanhã Bella...

- Ainda bem, por que eu nem arrumei nada, e...

- É hoje. Sexta-feira, é hoje Bella. Iremos logo depois das cinco.

- Mas Alice...

- Nada de mas. Eu vou passar aí depois que você sair com as crianças. E é bom que a chave esteja debaixo do tapete, pois tenho que arrumar suas malas... – será que era autoritária a garota? – e agora deixa eu terminar as minhas malas, tchau prima linda. Até mais tarde...

- Alice? – ela ainda chamou, mas o telefone já tinha ficado mudo. – era só o que faltava.

Depois de praguejar baixinho, foi esquentar o café da manhã das crianças. Só sua prima para fazer essas maluquices, e ela era mais maluca ainda por cair nas tramóias da outra. Mas pensando bem, seria interessante passar um fim de semana na praia, tomando uma cor. E já que seu corpo estava em ótima forma, ela queria mesmo aproveitar.

A gravidez não deixou muita coisa fora do lugar. Talvez seu quadril que ficou um pouco mais largo, mas nenhuma mudança drástica era percebida. Seu manequim do 36, passou para 38. Para a inveja da prima que não conseguia passar do 34. E felicidade da cunhada, que sentiu-se acompanhada quando comprava roupa. Já que agora usavam o mesmo número.

Gostou da mudança, e mesmo ouvindo de algumas mulheres que as mudanças pós-maternidade sempre se tornava uma desvantagem, ela não achou. Gostou de ter o bumbum mais avantajado. Bem estilo à brasileira. Sem contar seus seios. Esses sim sofreram uma mudança para a melhor, e com a ajuda de um cirurgião eles estavam mais que perfeitos.

Do M, ela estava usando agora o G. Aumentar os seios sempre foi seu sonho, então depois que teve e amamentou seus filhotes, nada mais justo que deixá-la mais bela. E todas essas mudanças ela fez pensando em uma única pessoa, seu namorado lindo. Seu Edward, que em qualquer lugar que estivesse, estaria babando por ela. Disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Sem contar a tatuagem que fez logo abaixo do seio direito, com o desenho de dois pêssegos maduros e suculentos. Nas costas, bem próximo do ombro esquerdo ela fez dois bonequinhos que representavam seus filhos, Brian e Claire.

Suspirando, ela chamou as crianças e comeram entre brincadeiras e carinhos.

- Vamos amores, que a mamãe ainda tem que voltar e arrumar as malas com a tia Alice.

- Você vai viajar mamãe? – Claire perguntou visivelmente triste.

- Oh minha bonequinha, a mamãe só vai ficar dois dias fora. Não vai dar nem tempo de vocês sentirem minha falta.

Brian fez vários gestos, informando que não queria ficar sem a mãe. Por um momento ela quis desistir da viagem e ficar com os filhos. Mas sabia que a prima não a perdoaria se ela não fosse.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, sim? – os dois a fitaram curiosos – quando eu voltar, prometo que vamos fazer um programa só nosso. A mamãe vai pedir férias do serviço e ficaremos o dia inteiro juntos. O que me dizem?

- Ah, também não é pra tanto mãe – sua princesa falou – temos que ter nosso espaço, e nossa privacidade.

Diante do comentário tão adulto da filha, ela soube que eles ficariam bem. Pelo menos ela. Já Brian baixou os olhos, e parou de comer. Deixando Bella com o coração super apertado. Ela o fitou e o chamou com um "psiu", ele fingiu que não ouviu e ela tornou a chamar. Suspirando pesadamente, ele ergueu seus olhos azuis para a mãe. Ela fez um coração no ar e soprou em sua direção. Sem se segurar mais ele abriu um lindo sorriso, e fingiu pegar o coração e guardá-lo no peito. Sim, ele com certeza iria sentir muito sua falta. Mas ela sabia que seria por pouco tempo, e o melhor de tudo, é que Esme e Carlisle passariam um maior tempo com os netos.

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **Here Without You!

Aqui Sem Você – Here Without You

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,  
>Desde o ultimo momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto<br>Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio  
>E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira<br>Mas toda distância que nos separam  
>Desaparecem quando eu sonho com o seu rosto... <em>

A tarde passou voando, e depois de deixar as crianças na casa dos sogros, ela foi para a galeria, onde agora era gerente. Logo depois do desaparecimento do filho, Esme tinha se desmotivado completamente com a loja, sobrando para Bella a tarefa de não deixar morrer o sonho da sogra. Sim, pois aquela loja era o sonho de dona Esme, então nada mais justo do que ajudar no que fosse possível.

Para ela, aquilo era um grande alívio, pois assim podia se envolver com alguma coisa, e fora seus filhos, nada mais lhe agradava do que trabalhar. Isso fazia com que ela esquecesse pelo menos em parte os problemas e a saudade que tinha _dele_. Depois do que aconteceu, Esme mandou que colocassem dois quadros de seu filho na galeria. Em um deles ele estava com o cabelo mais curto, isso foi devido sua entrada para a faculdade. No outro ele estava de lado, com o cabelo mais estiloso. Mas em todos os dois sua beleza era esplêndida.

Bella olhava aqueles quadros todos os dias quando entrava na loja, parava em frente a eles e orava para Deus, pedindo forças para passar mais um dia longe dele. As garotas que trabalhavam com ela, sabiam de seu ritual, portanto nunca a interrompiam. E naquele dia olhando aqueles tão saudosos olhos, ela sentiu uma emoção diferente. Como se ele pudesse olhar para ela também. Como se todos os anos longe um do outro, não passasse de meses.

Suspirando ela foi para os fundos da loja, como todos os dias, ela checava as peças de arte que precisavam ser restauradas, ou vendidas mais baratas. E assim seu dia passou de pressa. Levando as tristezas para algum lugar bem no fundo do seu coração. Quando deu por si já era hora de fecharem a loja. Mais uma vez ela parou em frente aos quadros, que estavam dispostos um ao lado do outro. Suspirou longamente antes de seguir com suas colegas para fora da loja. Era ela quem trancava, e tomava conta de tudo. Mas nem por isso sentia-se melhor que as outras, e se houvesse problemas dos quais não pudesse resolver, sempre tinha a cunhada para lhe ajudar. Rosálie além de amiga, passou a ser mais que cunhada, e sim tornou-se uma irmã.

_Eu estou aqui sem você, amor  
>Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária<br>Eu penso em você, amor  
>E eu sonho com você o tempo todo<br>Eu estou aqui sem você, amor  
>Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos<em>  
><em>E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu... <em>

Seguiu direto para a casa dos sogros, onde deu um abraço apertado em cada um de seus filhos, e saiu antes que começasse a chorar e desistisse daquela loucura. Mesmo Esme e Carlisle tendo prometido que cuidariam das crianças, ela ainda sofria com a distância. Disto não restava dúvidas. O trânsito naquele horário em Londres estava tranquilo. Embora fosse sexta-feira, a maioria das pessoas ficariam até mais tarde em seus serviços, aquilo era ótimo para ela que queria chegar logo em casa.

Ao chegar, seu primeiro impulso foi o de se atirar na cama e dormir, estava cansada, mas sabia que se fizesse isso sua prima iria colocar sua casa a baixo. E ela não queria que os vizinhos acionassem a polícia para prender aquela nanica. Resolveu antes tomar banho, ir para a cozinha beber água, no entanto se deteve no corredor, onde ela havia disposto vários porta retratos, das crianças em seus diversos anos de vida, havia fotos dela também, com a prima, com as crianças, dela grávida, e claro que não poderiam faltar fotos do seu amado. Além destas fotos no corredor, existiam diversas fotos pela casa, de todos eles.

Ela resolveu preservar a imagem dele para sempre na mente das crianças, e por onde se olhava via fotos da família que poderiam ter sido. Dos momentos de felicidade que ela viveu e que nunca esqueceria. Dos momentos com os filhos que eram únicos também, enfim tudo ali naquele apartamento era em função da felicidade das crianças e dela mesma. Embora fosse difícil, ela era feliz. Com esses pensamentos nostálgicos foi tomar um banho antes de viajar. E no silencio do banheiro, ela chorou mais uma vez. Por ela, por ele, mas principalmente pelas crianças. Elas mereciam ter o pai por perto. Aquilo tudo não era justo.

_As distâncias continuaram aumentando  
>Enquanto as pessoas deixam seus modos de dizer Olá<br>Eu ouvi que essa vida é super valorizada  
>Mas eu espero que ela melhore<br>Enquanto nós caminhamos... _

Ao sair do quarto, viu a mala pronta em cima da cama, sua prima com certeza já estaria chegando e não era bom que visse seu estado. Por isso se maquiou como pode, e ensaiou diversos sorrisos. Mas em nenhum deles se via felicidade, apenas tristeza. Uma batida na porta a trouxe de volta à realidade. Era Alice e Jasper, eles formavam um belo par. Ele alto loiro de olhos azuis, ela baixa morena de olhos verdes.

- Oi prima – foi abraçada pela baixinha – como estamos, hein? – ela era muito intuitiva, portanto já teria notado que a outra havia chorado.

- Na mesma Alice. Mas vamos logo, antes que eu desista de vez dessa loucura. – Bella tentou sorrir, mas este não alcançou seus olhos. Mostrando que mais uma vez seus sorrisos eram forçados.

- Eu tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender Bella – Jasper disse – e se quisermos pousar antes da chuva é melhor mesmo irmos logo. Nassau é uma ilha extremamente linda, mas também é muito instável. Até parece as mulheres... – rindo ele se pôs a pegar a mala dela e se encaminhou para o elevador.

- Não ligue para ele Bella, está assim desde que eu aceitei ir de novo para lá.

- Claro, eu imagino que ele fique super feliz com sua companhia. Eu só espero não atrapalhar nada entre os dois... – ela fechou a porta.

- Deixa de ser boba Bella, você nunca irá nos atrapalhar. Agora vamos logo.

Ao deixarem o apartamento ela sentiu que algo estava lhe escapando. Não sabia ao certo o que era, mas não conseguia deixar aquela sensação para trás. Alice percebendo sua ansiedade tentou ajudar.

- Serão só três dias prima, no máximo quatro, e eu prometo que não vou deixar você sozinha em nenhum momento. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado te ajudando a superar as saudades.

_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
>Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária<br>Eu penso em você, baby,  
>E eu sonho com você o tempo todo<br>Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
>Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos<br>E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu... _

Ela resolveu não comentar nada sobre suas angústias com a prima. Pois nem ela mesma sabia por que daquela sensação estranha. Só esperava que tudo ficasse bem com as crianças. E que na ilha também nada de ruim lhes acontecessem. Afinal,seriam mais de quatro horas num pequeno avião.

E assim foram os três no carro dele. Alice conversava de tudo um pouco. Explicava como a ilha era linda, como as pessoas eram felizes. E com isso quando menos esperavam chegaram ao aeroporto. Lá embarcaram num jatinho que era da família de Jasper. Realmente ele era um médico muito rico.

- Bem Alice, eu não acho que viver num lugar totalmente isolado de tudo e de todos possa ser a melhor coisa do mundo.

- Isso você diz agora, mas amanhã cedo, quando você tiver a oportunidade de ver o sol nascendo, e ver a beleza do mar transparente batendo nos seus pés, das pedras preciosas que podemos recolher da mina, fora que lá... – ela se deteve no último minuto quando percebeu que iria falar demais. Mas isso não passou despercebido para Bella.

- Fora o que Alice? Não me diga que mais um de seus amigos vai estar na ilha. Lembra-se da minha promessa se isso acontecer hein.

- Não é isso Bella... – ela mordeu os lábios, mas sabia que não conseguiria segurar a língua até chegarem – bem, é que na ilha existe uma caverna encantada. Os nativos contam que se entrarmos ali, e tivermos com o coração limpo, podemos fazer um pedido. Eles garantem que funciona, eu mesma nunca tentei, mas acho que você deveria. Eles a chamam de gruta do amor. A lenda conta que uma donzela estava prometida para se casar com um homem muito mais velho que ela, e que no auge do seu desespero ela andou sem rumo durante vários dias, encontrando assim a gruta. La ela se pôs a chorar e a se lamentar por sua vida que seria dominada por um homem que não amava. Então quando estava quase desistindo de viver, um lindo rapaz apareceu e salvou-a da promessa. Eles se amaram loucamente dentro da gruta, então o pai dela não tendo o que fazer, deixou que os dois seguissem seu caminho.

- É muito fantasiosa sua história. Além do mais eu não sei se acredito nessas coisas.

- Bom, em primeiro lugar não é _minha_ história, são os nativos daquela região que contam, e eu acho que você deveria abrir mais seu coração prima, pode até ser que não acredite, mas que é uma linda história isso é... – a outra disse emocionada.

- Que seja. – Bella não queria discutir com a prima as dificuldades que enfrentava todos os dias, para que acreditasse nas fantasias daquelas pessoas.

- Vocês deveriam descansar um pouco – Jasper sugeriu, prevendo que sua baixinha fosse começar a discutir com a prima – amanhã você mostra tudo a ela meu amor. Agora vamos deixá-la descansar.

- Não tem problema Jasper, eu já estou acostumada com essa maluca aqui. – Bella disse brincando com a prima.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Mas é melhor mesmo descansar prima, está com uma aparência tão abatida. Assim que chegarmos lá, prometo que faremos um lanche bem reforçado antes de dormir.

- Está bem Alli. Só não me deixe dormir demais... – ela deixou-se encostar na poltrona do avião e fechou os olhos. Não queria dormir, somente descansar.

_Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou  
>É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor<br>E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e feito  
>É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor... <em>

_Ela sentia sua pele sendo acariciada, por mãos fortes e grandes. Seus seios estavam rijos contra o tecido da camiseta. Um arrepio transpassou sua espinha, indo parar diretamente em seu sexo. Ela estava excitada como há muito tempo não ficava. Não sabia como, mas aquelas mãos não eram estranhas, elas sabiam exatamente onde tocá-la. E por onde passavam seus pelos se eriçavam. Aquilo sim era o paraíso._

_- Eu estou aqui meu amor...- uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido, lhe arrancando um gemido. _

_- Edward... – ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. Tudo o que sabia é que tinha ouvido sua voz._

Acordou assustada com sua prima lhe chamando. Será que alguém tinha ouvido alguma coisa? Ela espera que não, seria vergonhoso ter que explicar porque estava gemendo daquele jeito. Somente com um sonho.

- Chegamos Bella. Venha ver como é lindo tudo daqui de cima. – Alice estava feliz que a prima estivesse ali com eles. Ela sabia que aquele lugar lhe traria muitas coisas boas, foi por isso que insistiu tanto para que ela viesse – estão iluminando a pista de pouso para nós. Isso é ótimo, por causa da tempestade que se aproxima.

- Como você sabe que vai chover? – Bella perguntou, já que não via nada a sua frente, apenas a negritude do céu.

- É que o mar está muito agitado. E o meu amor aqui, me contou que isso acontece quando tem tempestade em alto mar. Nem sempre ela vem até a margem, mas essa vai vir. E com força total. É uma pena, pois daria para tomarmos banho de mar.

- Mas amanhã a gente vai – ela disse diante da tristeza da prima.

- Tomara que sim, pois quando vêm tempestades desse tipo, ficamos sem ver o sol durante dias. E isso iria estragar nossos planos.

- Não tem problemas Lice, no mais só de estar aqui com você já é uma aventura.

- Que bom que já está mais animada. Eu sabia que um cochilo iria te fazer bem. Só espero que continue assim. De mente aberta e coração limpo, como dizem as pessoas daqui.

-Vamos lá garotas, apertem o cinto. – Jasper pediu quando começavam a aterrissar.

_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
>Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária<br>Eu penso em você, baby,  
>E eu sonho com você o tempo todo<br>Eu estou aqui sem você,baby.  
>Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos<br>E hoje à noite menina, somos só você e eu... _

O pouso foi turbulento, por conta dos ventos fortes que jogavam o pequeno avião prá lá e pra cá. Mas Jasper se mostrou um ótimo piloto, fazendo com que a pequena aeronave pousasse levemente na pista de pouso. E mesmo estando muito escuro dava para perceber que o lugar realmente era lindo. Várias tochas acesas indicavam o caminho das casas para os visitantes.

Foram andando contra o vento, seguindo Jasper, que conversava com um dos nativos. Nem todos eles falavam inglês, alguns falavam espanhol, mas se comunicavam com extrema facilidade. Ela ficou pensando em como poderia existir pessoas que moravam em um lugar tão longínquo como aquele. E ainda mais serem tão civilizados. De repente um dos homens que estava no grupo olhou para Bella. Ele fez vários gestos em sua direção, falando para os nativos alguma coisa. Ela ficou perdida diante daquilo. Mas foi Alice que resolveu perguntar.

- O que eles estão dizendo Jass?

- Eu não entendo muito bem... – ele prestou mais atenção no senhor que vinha na direção deles. O homem voltou a fazer vários gestos em direção a Bella. Repetia a mesma frase o tempo todo, "_llun Woman_".

- O que isso quer dizer? – Bella estava mais perdida do que tudo naquele momento, e ficou se perguntando o que levou aquele homem que ela nunca tinha visto antes, a ficar lhe encarando e repetindo a mesma frase.

- Ele diz algo como 'mulher do papel'. Não sei muito bem o que isso quer dizer, esse parece ser o mais antigo deles, e sua língua eu não conheço muito bem... – ele disse.

- Vai ver ele viu alguma pessoa que é parecida com a Bella. Por isso está agitado dessa forma achando que a conhece... – Alice argumentou.

- Pode ser. Mas amanhã bem cedo eu investigo o que ele quer dizer com isso. Agora vamos descansar, que se tudo der certo, amanhã teremos um parto logo, pelo que me disseram uma das mulheres está com contrações, e é bem provável que o neném venha a nascer com o raiar do dia, ou até mesmo antes disso. Pedi que me avisassem assim que a bolsa se rompa. Só espero que até lá eu consiga dormir um pouco.

- Claro meu anjo, depois de passar quase dois dias inteiros naquele hospital, você merece descansar.

Eles continuaram conversando até chegarem à casa de praia. Ali seria onde passariam os próximos dias. Bella achou o lugar lindo, era muito aconchegante. Pintada de amarelo claro e branco, se parecia mais com um chalé. Quando entrou ela pode perceber que a casa era de dois pisos, embaixo tinha uma sala com um sofá azul, e ao lado, sem paredes dividindo tinha uma mesa de jantar, logo mais estava a cozinha, e da sala dava para ver tudo isso. Não existia divisão entre eles. Da cozinha para a sala, existia uma parede que se transformava em balcão, realmente os espaços foram muito bem divididos ali. Nada era desperdiçado. Subindo a escada de madeira, dava para perceber que existiam três quartos, e em cada um deles as janelas davam de frente para o mar. O único banheiro teria que ser dividido, mas por ela tudo bem.

- Olhe Bella, esse pode ser seu quarto? – Alice disse abrindo a porta do primeiro quarto – ou se quiser pode ser esse aqui – abriu a porta do segundo quarto – o outro é o meu e do Jasper... – ela abriu a terceira porta mostrando o terceiro quarto.

- Pode ser qualquer um prima, tendo uma cama já me basta. Mas acho que gostei mais do segundo.

- Claro que gostou, eu sabia que iria gostar. Então venha, vamos deixar suas coisas em seu quarto. Depois vamos jantar.

Como ela imaginava, ele era simples porém aconchegante, como o restante da casa. O cômodo tinha uma cama de casal, forrada com uma colcha de retalhos, bem estilo manual. O que ela achou muito lindo. Também tinha um guarda-roupa e uma cômoda de madeira, assim como a cama, e esta era toda trabalhada, dava para ver que o trabalho manual estava presente em quase tudo ali. As duas janelas que tinham, dava para o mar, mostrando que a tempestade não estava longe de chegar.

- Vou ver se o Jass precisa de alguma ajuda com nosso jantar. Se precisar de mim é só chamar. E se quiser usar o banheiro também, fiquei a vontade.

- Tá certo, eu vou sim, e Alice? – ela se voltou quando a prima lhe chamou.

- Sim?

- Obrigado pela paciência comigo, eu tenho que admitir que aqui é lindo, mesmo não tendo visto quase nada ainda por estar de noite.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã bem cedo vamos aproveitar cada minuto. E não me agradeça prima, eu te amo e só quero o seu bem. Daqui a pouco eu te chamo tá. – ela soprou um beijo para a prima e saiu fechando o quarto.

Bella se encaminhou para o pequeno banheiro da casa. Realmente um bom banho lhe faria bem. Tirou as roupas e abriu a ducha, notando que era bem forte e quente. Ali ela conseguiu realmente relaxar, só esperava que os poucos dias que passasse na ilha de Nassau fosse ajudá-la a se reerguer em todos os sentidos na vida. Que as lembranças daquele local pudesse encher se coração de paz e amor.

Voltando para o quarto, ela se trocou com calma, escovou os cabelos e foi para a cozinha ver o que o casal estava aprontando. Chegando lá viu uma cena que quase a fez voltar correndo para o quarto. Alice e Jasper estavam se beijando, aliás, estavam engolindo um ao outro. Mesmo não querendo atrapalhar, se viu suspirando alto, pois aquilo a fazia lembrar de quando estava com Edward de como eles não se desgrudavam um minuto sequer.

- Ah, oi Bella – Jasper visivelmente constrangido a viu primeiro – o jantar está quase pronto. A gente poderia sair para comer alguma coisa fora, mas com essa tempestade vindo...

- Sem problemas, e eu também estou super cansada.

- Ótimo. Por que eu não gostaria de perder o peixe ao molho branco do meu gatinho aqui – Alice que já colocava a mesa disse – vem me ajudar prima, eu te passo as coisas pelo balcão e você coloca na mesa. Depois a gente pode subir e relaxar, e se quiser ligar para alguém, eu sinto muito, mas as linhas estão mudas.

- Bem, na verdade eu iria ligar para casa, quero dizer para Esme. Mas amanhã a gente tenta.

E assim os três jantaram, tomaram vinho, e depois um café. Ficaram na varanda um pouco apreciando as ondas revoltas do mar, e olhando para aquela imensidão toda, ela lembrou-se do seu sonho. Daquele homem que adentrava o mar, e nadava para longe dela.

- Bella? – Alice chamando a tirou dos devaneios – já te chamei duas vezes, onde está com esta cabeçinha hein?

- Desculpe Lice, o que você disse?

- Estava te chamando para entrar, já esta esfriando. E não quero que minha prima fique doente. Vamos.

Ao entrarem, Bella notou certa apreensão em Jasper. Será que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa dela? Não queria pensar no pior, sendo taxada de pessimista. Só esperava que o que quer que fosse que estivesse passando na cabeça dele, não fosse nada tão grave. Quando deitou na cama espaçosa e fofinha ela não teve que se revirar tentando dormir. Seu sono veio quase que naturalmente, sem sonhos ou pesadelos. Dormiu quase que imediatamente. E seu último pensamento, como sempre era nesses quatro anos, foi o de um dia rever seu amado Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: **Confusa!**

Isabella acordou cedo no outro dia, ela não conseguia mais ficar na cama sabendo que seus filhos não estavam ali com ela, debaixo de suas asas protetoras de mãe. Saltou na cama e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido e resolveu descer para preparar um café. Abriu a porta da cozinha e somente naquele momento pode perceber como tudo ali era lindo.

A grama se espalhava atrás da casa, mostrando não tão longe o mar azul. O sol ainda não havia nascido por isso ela resolveu deixar o café para depois e foi sentar numa das espreguiçadeiras que estavam espalhadas ao longo do jardim. Sentia a leve brisa marítima desarrumando seus cabelos, mas não se importou. Estava bom demais.

Olhando de volta para a casinha amarela, ela sentiu uma paz que há muito tempo não sentia. Seu corpo e sua mente estavam em sintonia naquele lugar maravilhoso. Ela se deu conta de que havia feito uma ótima escolha vindo passar aquele fim de semana ali. Da próxima vez, sim ela queria voltar outras vezes ali, faria o possível para trazer as crianças. Ela sabia que ia ser trabalhoso, eles eram muito danados, mas valeria a pena com certeza.

Seus olhos foram atraídos para uma passarela que existia mais adiante, e ela resolveu ir até lá para ver o sol nascer. A vista dali seria esplêndida. Seus pés tocavam a areia, ainda fria, e ela sentia um torpor maravilhoso, era como se não existisse mais nada no mundo, somente ela, o céu a areia e o mar. Que na sua imensidão, fazia com que ela se sentisse pequena e sem importância.

Quando alcançou a passarela, sentou com os pés para dentro da água. Ela ficaria ali mais alguns minutos e depois voltaria para a casa e faria um café para os três. Como estava sem relógio não fazia idéia de que horas eram. Mas isso não tinha importância, o tempo poderia parar naquele momento, que ela aproveitaria tudo.

De repente ela sentiu que era observada, girou a cabeça para trás, mas não havia ninguém, olhou mais à frente, e também não tinha nada. Deveria ser imaginação de sua cabeça sonhadora. Mas ela pôde sentir os pelos na nuca se arrepiando. Mas naquele momento ouviu seu nome e observou sua prima vir ao seu encontro. Ela tinha o semblante cansado, como se não tivesse dormido bem.

– Eu não te achei no quarto, então imaginei que estaria por aqui. É lindo não é?

– Sim, é lindo – nesse instante ela pode sentir aquela sensação de novo, como se alguém estivesse olhando para ela e aquilo queimava em sua pele – Alice tem vizinhos aqui por perto?

– Existe uma cabana mais ao norte, é de um pescador. Mas eu nunca o vi, ouvi dizer que ele não gosta de companhia, e nem de visitas em sua casa. Deve ser um desses bêbados que enchem a cara e depois ficam agressivos. Mas por que, você viu alguém por aqui?

– Não, é só que... – sua pele se arrepiou novamente, e sem se dar conta ela olhou para trás novamente, e mais uma vez não viu nada – é que eu tenho a impressão de que alguém estava me observando. Mas deve ser só coisa da minha cabeça.

– Hum... – sua prima não disse nada, mas ela também tinha aquela mesma sensação. Mas resolveu que não era apropriado alimentar esse tipo de coisa – mas mudando de assunto, meu médico preferido teve que sair no meio da noite. Parece que o neném nativo não quis esperar até o sol nascer. E ele ainda não voltou pobrezinho. Depois disso eu não dormi mais.

– Deve ser mesmo difícil a vida de médico. Mas por que não me acordou? Eu te faria companhia.

– Negativo, olha só como está minha aparência? Pareço um zumbi, não ia ser legal ter duas sonâmbulas pela casa. Só eu já basta. Mas agora olha só quem está dando o ar de sua graça...

O sol vinha clareando tudo a sua volta, como se com isso mostrasse que era o dono de tudo e de todos. Seus raios penetravam na pele das duas garotas e lhes aquecia. Era maravilhosa a sensação. E mesmo com todo o calor do momento, Bella ainda pôde sentir um arrepio transpassar por todo o seu corpo, a deixando agoniada.

Ficaram por ali mais alguns instantes, até que um bocejo mais que grandioso de sua prima, deu a certeza de que elas precisavam de um bom café. Resolveram voltar para casa. Onde lá as duas fizeram panquecas, torradas, e café. Alice ligou um rádio que estava na cozinha e as duas ficaram ouvindo uma programação qualquer. Então começou a tocar uma música que tinha tudo a ver com o que Bella sentia naquele momento, a letra dizia sobre _aquele que foi embora_.

No mesmo instante aquela mesma sensação a atingiu. Deixando suas pernas moles. Mas por mais que procurasse em volta, não via nada nem ninguém, somente o jardim e o mar. Ela sabia que alguém estava por perto, e isso a incomodava. Nunca gostou de se sentir encurralada, e aquilo estava a deixava zonza, angustiada e temerosa. Alice percebendo a palidez de sua prima correu ao seu encontro.

– O que foi Bella? Está branca que nem papel. – ela levou a outra até o sofá e a ajudou a se acomodar.

– Não é nada. Deve ser só a pressão. Depois que eu comer vai passar.

– É melhor você ficar aqui. Eu trago nosso café. Não se mova.

Diante a ordem clara, ela se manteve sentada. Fechando os olhos a primeira coisa que viu, foi aqueles olhos verdes. Sim aqueles mesmos olhos que a seguiam por onde quer que ela fosse. Lindos e penetrantes. Enigmáticos e encantadores. Tudo aquilo só fez aumentar a sensação de estar sendo observada. Mas ela não abriu os olhos, resolveu manter a calma, ou então sua prima acharia que ela estava louca.

– Aqui Bella, tome o café com leite e coma um pouco. – sua prima chamou sua atenção.

– E você, não vai comer? – questionou.

– Vou, apesar de que eu gostaria de esperar o Jass, mas não faço idéia da hora que ele volta. – dando um suspiro a prima foi buscar uma bandeja com seu café da manhã. Quando voltou ao sofá estava lambuzada do chocolate, que estava nas panquecas.

– Alice você está parecendo a Claire comendo – disse Bella rindo – Vem cá, deixa que eu limpo isso.

– É que eu me empolgo com chocolate, você sabe. Mas come logo, que eu quero passear na praia com você. Vamos colocar um biquíni bem lindo e apreciar o sol.

E assim as duas comeram rápido. Deixando a louça para mais tarde, o que elas mais queriam era pegar uma corsinha. Alice subiu primeiro, e resolveu que colocaria o biquíni rosa. Já Bella que foi logo em seguida, preferiu o biquíni verde. Claro, não poderia ser diferente. Foi presente de Rose, e ela disse que combinava com 'você sabe quem'. Rindo ela pegou uma saída de banho, desceu as escadas e foi esperar a prima na varanda.

Então aconteceram duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, o vento ficou mais forte, bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos, e trazendo consigo um perfume peculiar. Era uma mistura amadeirada e ao mesmo tempo quente. Ela não saberia explicar, mas aquele perfume lhe trouxe diversas lembranças. Tanto as boas, quanto as mais tristes de sua vida.

A segunda coisa que aconteceu, foi que do nada, ela viu ao longe um homem que corria para o mar, e se jogava nele como se ali fosse o seu lugar. Seus ombros largos e braços fortes estavam a disputar forças com o mar. Dando fortes e vigorosas braçadas. Ela achou aquilo simplesmente erótico. Nunca em sua vida, desde que Edward havia desaparecido, ela sentiu aquele tipo de sensação por ninguém. E ali estava ela, apreciando um estranho nadar e achando a coisa mais excitante que já tinha visto.

Resolveu chegar mais perto, para ver se conseguia vê-lo. Sim, ela Isabella Swan, estava atraída por alguém somente por vê-lo nadando. Suas pernas tremiam e suas mãos suavam. Fora seu coração que estava a ponto de sair pela boca. Sem contar que sua boca estava mais seca do que a areia. O estranho continuava lá, com suas braçadas vigorosas e ritmadas, de vez em quando ele mergulhava, depois seu rosto saía em busca de ar. Mas sem nunca aparentar cansaço.

Ela sentiu uma espécie de déjà vú. Como em seu sonho que o homem nadava para longe dela, deixando uma sensação de vazio em seu peito. E como no sonho, ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais do mar, mas não sabia se entrava. Nadar não era seu forte, ela sabia o básico, mas não como o homem a sua frente fazia.

Mas então, o que no sonho nunca aconteceu, ali com todo aquele mar em volta, aconteceu, ele saiu do mar lentamente, e virou a cabeça em sua direção, como se sentisse sua presença. Seus olhos se encontraram e um turbilhão de emoções passou por seu corpo. Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para as emoções que surgiu naquele momento.

_Ela_ deu um grito agudo, e levou as mãos à boca, como se pudesse segurar o coração que pulava desenfreado dentro do peito.

_Ele_ não soube o que fazer quando se deu conta da linda mulher que estava ali, bem diante dos seus olhos, e que parecia estar em choque.

_Ela_ sentia que a qualquer momento iria acordar e ver que tudo não passava de mais um sonho.

_Ele _queria poder tirar aquela expressão de dor da linda desconhecida, mas não sabia se seria repelido.

_Ela _tentou dizer alguma coisa, tentou seguir adiante, queria poder tocar no homem à sua frente, queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, e nunca mais o deixar sair de perto dela. Mas seus pés estavam presos como chumbo na areia, e tinha certeza de que não conseguiria sair do lugar, ela sentia que seu mundo girava, e a última coisa que viu, foi que _ele_ estava vindo ao seu encontro. Depois tudo o que viu foi a escuridão.

_Ele_ resolveu se aproximar, para ver se ela estava passando bem, podia ver que ela estava pálida, e ficou preocupado. No entanto antes que desse mais que dois passos a estranha desmaiou. E mesmo que corresse não seria capaz de amparar sua queda, por isso apressou o passo e saiu da água, indo se abaixar diante da mulher desmaiada.

Quando seu rosto ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto da mulher caída, ele pode apreciar a beleza feminina. A boca carnuda, o nariz pequeno,e um rosto em formato de coração. Tudo era perfeito, então como que recebendo uma descarga elétrica, ele lembrou que aquele mesmo rosto já o havia assombrado em seus sonhos.

Aquele mesmo semblante sereno o atormentou por diversas noites. Se contasse ninguém acreditaria, mas ele sabia que já tinha visto aquela mulher antes. Não lembrava de onde, mas sabia que a conhecia de algum lugar. E sem que se desse conta, sua mão subiu até o rosto dela, onde passou os dedos pelos lábios cheios, e acariciou sua face macia. Seu corpo se arrepiou de imediato com aquele contato.

Da mesma forma como foi mais cedo, quando viu que havia uma mulher na passarela da praia. Ele ficou lá por um longo momento a observando de longe, sem querer se aproximar. Não queria se intrometer na privacidade de seus vizinhos, ele sabia que o médico havia chegado na noite anterior, mas não sabia que ele tinha trazido outras pessoas consigo.

Por isso não quis se aproximar e causar uma má impressão diante de uma mulher da cidade grande. Normalmente as mulheres não gostavam dos nativos daquela região da ilha, elas se incomodavam com os homens, tinham medo do que eles pudessem fazer com relação à elas. Mas ele podia sentir que não era o caso daquela mulher ali, ela que foi ao seu encontro no mar, como se o conhecesse, e quando ele olhou para ver quem o observava, ela estava lá, parada, petrificada e linda.

De repente os olhos da estranha começaram a tremer, como se ela fosse acordar a qualquer instante. Percebendo que estava muito perto dela, resolveu se afastar. Não queria ser acusado de nada injustamente. Ficou a meio caminho de se levantar, mas não sabia se a deixava ali sozinha, ou se ia procurar o médico na casa amarela.

Mas suas dúvidas foram respondidas quando ouviu ao longe alguém chamando pela desconhecida. Era a outra mulher, a que ele já tinha visto outras vezes na casa do médico, ele soube que ela estava atrás da desconhecida, pois não havia mais ninguém ali naquele horário. Estavam todos na casa de Salina, onde ela ganhava bebê. Menos ele, que sempre se mantinha afastado das outras pessoas.

Levantando e afastando-se da desconhecida ele decidiu ir embora. Antes que arrumasse confusão logo pela manhã. Ainda ouviu um pequeno gemido da mulher desacordada, era quase como um nome. Mas ele resolveu que o melhor a fazer naquele momento era sair dali e voltar para casa. Onde ninguém o incomodaria.

Mas antes que se afastasse completamente, foi surpreendido por um grito agudo, e olhando por sobre o ombro se deparou com a figura miúda da outra mulher, ela corria ao encontro da que estava caída na areia, e gritava o nome dela. _Bella_. Sim ela realmente era muito bela.

– Bella. Bella, Prima fala comigo... – ela se abaixou perto da outra mulher para ver se esta respirava, depois ficou a dar pequenos tapinhas em seu rosto – o que aconteceu com você...Bella acorda... – erguendo o olhar ela viu o homem alto e muito musculoso à sua frente – O que você fez seu... seu... quem é você, e o que fez com a minha prima? – ela gritou para o homem que se encontrava de pé, à alguns metros de distância onde sua prima estava desmaiada, ela não sabia o que ele tinha feito, mas ela iria descobrir e iria acabar com a raça dele

– SOCORRO. JASPER, SOCORRO... – ela se pôs a gritar em direção da casa, ela sabia que o namorado ainda não tinha voltado, mas o homem a sua frente não sabia, por isso ela resolveu fazer alguma coisa, não iria demonstrar medo diante daquele desconhecido, não mesmo. Enquanto não soubesse o que tinha acontecido, queria manter distância dele.

– Eu não fiz nada moça. Nada, ela caiu sozinha, eu não fiz... – mas ela estava tão nervosa que não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir o que o homem dizia.

– Sai daqui, ou eu chamo a polícia... – ela disse isso tudo sem levantar os olhos para ele.

– Ok... – girando nos calcanhares ele se afastou em direção à sua casa. Não queria causar mal a ninguém, muito menos a duas mulheres. Deixaria para se preocupar com a mulher que atormentava seus sonhos depois.

–Bella, fala comigo prima. O meu Deus o que aquele homem das cavernas fez com você hein? – Alice já estava a ponto de ir procurar ajuda, quando a prima começou a abrir os olhos.

– Edward... – foi sua primeira palavra ao recobrar os sentidos.

– Não Bella, sou eu Alice – a outra disse como se aquilo fosse óbvio – o que houve com você?

– Alice eu vi... – ela se desesperou, onde estaria a pessoa que fazia suas pernas ficarem bambas somente com o olhar – onde ele está... me diz Alice, cadê o Edward?

– Acho que é melhor eu chamar o Jasper... – Alice se preocupou com a prima, sabia que ela estava sofrendo muito com a morte do namorado. Mas não achou que fosse começar a ter alucinações por isso – vem Bella, vamos para casa, depois vou chamar o...

– Não. Você não entende. Eu vi o Edward Alice, ele estava ali, no mar – ela apontou para a água – eu vi ele, eu...

– Olha, a única pessoa que eu vi aqui foi você – ela mentiu sobre o homem barbudo que tinha visto também, mas que nem prestou atenção direito em seu rosto, de tão preocupada que ficou quando a viu caída na areia – não tinha ninguém aqui Bella.

– Mas eu vi... – ela baixou os olhos e ficou pensando se realmente tinha visto, ou se não foi tudo fruto de sua imaginação carente – eu achei ter visto...

– Fica calma tá legal. E agora vamos logo que o sol está esquentando. Você vai descansar, e quando Jasper chegar eu vou pedir para ele dar uma olhada em você.

Bella não disse nada, mas ainda podia sentir na pele o toque do seu amado Edward. Ela nunca foi de ter alucinações, e estava com medo de que isso começasse a acontecer agora. Seguiu a prima em silêncio, um silêncio que era quebrado somente pelas ondas do mar, e pelo canto dos pássaros. Quando chegaram à casa, Jasper estava sentado à mesa, esperando as duas. E se assustou quando viu quão pálida estava a prima de sua namorada.

– O que houve Alice? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado – vocês se machucaram?

– Não amor, é só a Bella que desmaiou na praia – ele arregalou os olhos e foi verificar como estava a pulsação da outra – não sei ao certo, mas acho que sua pressão caiu, e quando fui ver a pobrezinha estava na praia desmaiada.

– Tem que tomar cuidado Bella, procure não tomar muito sol daqui por diante. Afinal você não está acostumada. – ele sugeriu como amigo e como médico – mas está tudo normal, sua pulsação está ok, e sua aparência está mais corada.

– Obrigado Jasper – foi sua resposta sem vontade – eu vou me deitar um pouco.

– Vai sim Bella, que eu cuido de tudo aqui. E depois que você melhorar a gente vai dar aquela volta na praia.

– Está bem Alice. Qualquer coisa me chama.

Ela foi subindo as escadas lentamente, não tinha força e nem ânimo para tal ato. Seus pés estavam pesados, e sua cabeça ainda estava zonza. Mas ela ainda tinha aquela certeza de tê-lo visto. Aqueles olhos, claro que estava mais cabeludo, e barbudo. Mas era _ele_. Seu coração gritava que era ele. E pensar que estivera tão perto, mas ela teve que desmaiar justo na hora em que ele vinha ao seu encontro.

Mas isso não fazia sentido, pois se fosse Edward realmente que estivesse naquela praia, ele não teria ficado esse tempo todo sem entrar em contato. Não era possível que tudo o que viveram não tivesse tido importância para ele. Que tudo o que sonharam juntos tivesse virado em nada. Nem tinha se dado conta até aquele momento, de que não tinha subido nem dois degraus. Por isso ainda foi capaz de ouvir, mesmo que sem querer a conversa de Alice e Jasper.

– Eu não sei o que deu nela amor, num momento estávamos tomando café e indo para a praia, depois eu a achei desmaiada e chamando pelo Edward. – sua prima suspirou audivelmente – eu acho que ela deveria procurar uma ajuda médica, como um psicólogo ou um psiquiatra. O que você acha?

– Bom, eu não sei ao certo o que dizer pequena. A perda muitas vezes deixam marcas nas pessoas que nem o tempo pode apagar. E somente ela é que pode sentir-se impelida a procurar alguém. Se quiser eu posso tentar, eu disse, tentar conversar com ela.

– Claro que eu quero amor. Eu ficaria menos preocupada.

Nesse momento ela soube que sua prima e seu namorado deviam achar que ela estava realmente louca de pedra. Era melhor sair dali antes que já fizessem seu diagnóstico, e dessem seu atestado de demência. Chegou ao quarto e resolveu que o melhor seria deitar e relaxar. Deixaria para achar o certo e o errado depois. Seu sono veio logo.

Mas Alice e Jasper ainda tinham muito que conversar.

– Mas me conta realmente o que ela disse para você assim que acordou do desmaio meu amor, eu estou achando que essa história está muito cheia de pontas soltas... – dizendo isso ele puxou a baixinha para seu colo.

– Ela disse que tinha visto _ele_ aqui na praia, aliás, dentro do mar. Mas eu não vi nada, quando eu cheguei perto de onde ela estava, e a vi caída na areia eu fiquei louca de preocupação. Corri para perto dela e... – ela se lembrou do estranho ao lado de sua prima – tinha um homem lá. Claro, era um cara barbudo e cabeludo, nao se parecia com o Edward. Mas na hora eu nem olhei pra ele, eu só queria era ver se Bella estava bem.

– E esse cara barbudo e cabeludo – ele deu uma risadinha – ele disse alguma coisa? Sobre a Bella ter desmaiado?

– Na verdade eu nem deixei que ele falasse nada... – Alice riu se lembrando do escândalo que havia feito – eu gritei com ele sobre o que tinha feito com ela e disse que se ele chegasse mais perto eu chamaria a polícia.

– Nossa Alice, vai ver ele não fez nada.

– Pode ser, eu acho que ele disse alguma coisa mesmo sobre não ter feito nada. Mas por que essas perguntas todas amor. O que você sabe que eu ainda não sei.

– Eu demorei na casa de Salina mais do que o necessário, por que o pai dela, Carlos me pediu um favor. Ele queria que eu ouvisse o que um dos nativos queria me contar.

– E o que era que ele queria contar? Anda Jass, já estou tendo um troço aqui, você sabe que eu sou curiosa.

– Calma amor, eu vou contar tudo. Detalhe por detalhe.

– É o que mais quero Jass.

– Carlos me levou até seu tio, Francis, ele é um dos nativos mais antigos desta região, e quase não fala inglês como os demais. E o pouco que fala, ninguém entende. Ele estava na pista de pouso ontem a noite, e foi ele que disse aquilo sobre a Bella ser a mulher da foto, da folha ou o que quer que seja – respirando fundo ele continuou – e eu tinha te dito também que hoje eu averiguaria essa história toda, lembra?

– Sim, eu lembro.

– Então, foi por esse motivo que eu demorei. Carlos e eu fomos até seu tio, e ele começou a me contar uma história, que eu me arrepio só de lembrar, claro que Carlos traduziu para mim tudo o que o senhor ia dizendo. Eu tive que me sentar na metade da história Alice, por que tudo é tão irreal, que dá para fazer uma novela.

– Então me conta logo homem, pelo amor de Deus. – ela estava ansiosa por ouvir tudo, mas ele ficava dando voltas e mais voltas.

– Há mais ou menos quatro anos, houve um desastre aéreo aqui perto, o avião caiu mais ao sul da ilha, muitas pessoas morreram, pouco se sobrou do avião e de sua tripulação, e desse pouco, o que restou veio pelo mar e parou na areia desta e de outras praias próximas. Muitos dos mortos, estavam totalmente desfigurados, o que ficava difícil para reconhecer quem era quem. Várias partes do avião veio do alto mar, como poltronas, malas, e muitas outras coisas.

– Onde é que você quer chegar com isso Jasper...não me diga que... – seus olhos estavam arregalados de horror – não me diga que... que, que o Edward, estava no meio destas pessoas...

– Não chora amor... – ele embalou sua pequena nos braços até que ela se acalmasse para ele retornar o relato – eu não disse que era ele. Várias pessoas chegaram mortas sim, mas houve uma pessoa, somente um ser humano, que sobreviveu àquele desastre. E essa pessoa foi um homem Alice.

– Oh Jasper. Oh meu Deus, eu não acredito... – Alice saiu do seu colo e se pôs a andar pela sala – em meio a toda aquela destruição houve apenas um sobrevivente. É muita loucura, é inacreditável.

– E o mais incrível você não sabe... – ela parou de andar e voltou a sentar no sofá, só que desta vez olhando para ele. – esse homem que chegou até a praia, e que estava vivo, não tinha nenhum documento consigo. Provavelmente tudo havia se perdido com a queda. A única coisa que ele tinha era uma camisa branca, uma calça preta rasgada, e um papel entre os dedos. Já estava muito molhado, e esfarelando, mas Francis me garantiu que essa foto, que se desintegrou logo após ser retirado dos dedos deste homem, tinha a figura de sua prima. Ou seja, era uma foto de Bella. E sim, sua prima pode estar certa quando diz que era o Edward lá no mar.

– Se isso tudo for verdade – ela questionou – como ele não entrou em contato com ela, com a família...

– Ele perdeu a memória Alice. O homem que chegou nesta praia, trazido pelo mar, não se lembra de uma linha se quer de sua vida. Não sabe seu nome, idade nada, ele quase morreu, estava com um ferimento profundo na cabeça, e vários ossos quebrados, braço, perna, costelas, e por aí vai.

– Como a gente pode achar essa pessoa Jasper, ele ainda mora aqui? Pelo amor de Deus, a gente tem que achar ele e ver se realmente é o Edward da Bella.

– Eu sei meu amor, eu sei de tudo isso, e como você acha que eu fiquei quando soube de tudo isso, eu queria vir correndo até aqui e levar você e Bella para revirar essa praia em busca dele. Mas tem um pequeno problema nisso tudo, este homem, que foi batizado de Juan, para não ter que ficar sem nome, não gosta que ninguém toque neste assunto aqui na ilha. Ele vive isolado de tudo e de todos. As únicas vezes em que sai de casa é para comprar algum mantimento, ou para pescar, ele sobrevive com o dinheiro da pesca.

– Mas nós dois sabendo de tudo isso, não podemos de maneira nenhuma ficar de braços cruzados, nós temos que resolver isso, e logo. Amanhã a gente já vai embora, e depois só Deus sabe quando voltamos para cá.

– E o que você sugere? Eu nem sei como esse rapaz é de verdade, somente pela descrição de Carlos e Francis. Também me disseram que ele mora aqui por perto, numa casa que era do senhor que o recolheu, acho que era Simon seu nome. E quando ele morreu Juan ficou na casa.

– Mas seus amigos te disseram como ele é, digo o Juan.

– Pela descrição que você me fez, ele é o Juan. Barbudo e cabeludo, mas uma coisa eu ainda não entendi nisso tudo. Se você também viu o cara que a Bella viu, por que não o reconheceu?

– Na verdade, eu nunca cheguei a realmente conhecer ele amor. Na semana que ocorreu toda aquela tragédia, ela iria apresentar ele para os pais, e para mim também. Mas não deu tempo, então eu passei a saber quem realmente era Edward Cullen somente por fotos. E aliás eu tenho uma dessas fotos na minha bolsa. Bella me deu de presente, onde ela e ele estão juntos. Espera que eu vou buscar.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo para vasculhar a bolsa em busca da foto. Era uma lembrança que Bella resolveu dividir com a prima, eles estavam no jardim da casa dos pais dele. E Rosalie que havia batido a foto.

Procurou em meio a sua bagunça organizada, como ela chamava, e encontrou. Eles estavam lindos. Dava para ver o amor contido ali. Sem querer ela começou a chorar. Estava feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, feliz por saber que existia uma esperança em tudo aquilo, e triste por saber que demorou todos esses anos para que essa mesma esperança surgisse.

Ao descer, entregou a foto para o namorado, e juntos ficaram tentando imaginar uma maneira de resolver tudo aquilo. Seria difícil encontrar o tal Juan, mas isso teria quer ser feito, mas sem Bella, ela poria tudo a perder. Sua emoção falaria mais alto, e no ímpeto para demonstrar as saudades e o amor guardado, poderia afastá-lo mais ainda.

Ele poderia achar que ela era louca, ou poderia cair em si, e lembrar de tudo. Mas Jasper disse que pelo tempo da amnésia, era bem provável que ele nunca mais voltasse a se lembrar de nada. Da família, de Bella, de nada.

Então ficou decidido, que os dois iriam atrás dele, em sua casa. Tentariam colocar os fatos da maneira mais verdadeira possível, mas sem assustar muito. E sem querer perder tempo, Alice trocou o biquíni por um short e blusa, e os dois saíram juntos de casa.

E como ela havia prometido para a prima antes da viajem, se houvesse alguma chance de Edward estar vivo, ela iria atrás dele pessoalmente, então estava cumprindo a promessa. Por Bella e pelas crianças, faria o possível e o impossível para resolver tudo, nem que tivesse que amarrar aquele cabeludo e levá-lo de volta a Londres se ele fosse realmente Edward. Quando estivesse tudo pronto, ela voltaria para casa e contaria para a prima a novidade, e se tudo desse certo, ainda hoje os dois se reencontrariam.

[...]

Muito próximo dali, em sua casa, Juan ainda se perguntava por que estava tão mexido por aquela linda desconhecida. Ela era desconhecida sim, mas que ele sonhava com ela direto, isso não restava dúvida. Dentro de dois dias ele iria ficar em alto mar, pescando. E com o lucro compraria uma lembrancinha para o pequeno Samuel que tinha nascido naquela manhã.

Antes de ir nadar ele havia passado na casa de sua amiga Salina, e seu herdeiro tinha acabado de nascer. Ela o fez prometer que visitaria sua família mais vezes, mesmo sabendo do seu desconforto em se manter perto das pessoas.

Não que ele fosse uma pessoa antissocial, mas a única coisa que ele sabia era que tinha chegado naquela ilha há alguns anos atrás, sem saber seu nome e nada mais de sua vida, e mesmo assim foi acolhido na casa de seu grande amigo Simon, este que havia falecido no verão passado, e isso ainda lhe doía bastante.

Foi com Simon, que ele aprendeu a pescar salmão. Essa sempre foi a renda dos pais de Simon, dele próprio, e agora era a de Juan também. Simon não teve filhos, sua esposa havia falecido em alto mar um mês depois de se casarem, e com isso ele não quis arranjar outra esposa.

Mas quando ele havia chegado ali, todo machucado e sem memória, o amigo o adotara como um filho. Proporcionando os cuidados necessários para se curar de seus ferimentos, e o instruindo sobre a vida, sobre a maré alta, sobre as tempestades, e por aí afora.

Resolveu que iria descansar um pouco na rede lá fora, depois só sairia novamente para ver o pôr do sol. Quem sabe assim não veria novamente a mulher da praia, ele achava que era pouco provável isso acontecer. Claro que poderia ir na casa do médico e acabar de vez com aquela angustia. Sabia que ela deveria ser alguém que ele conheceu, mas não se lembrava, e esse era o motivo de se manter isolado de tudo.

Era sempre assim, aquela vontade de se lembrar de alguém, ou de alguma coisa. Então para não se sentir frustrado, se mantinha quase que incógnito. Uma batida na porta da frente o fez sair dos seus devaneios. Só esperava que não fosse problemas àquela hora do dia. Ao abria a porta deu de cara com a mesma mulher que o ameaçou na praia mais cedo, e o médico que vinha sempre na ilha.

– Posso ajudar? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos. Percebeu que a mulher baixinha arregalou os olhos e apertou o braço do médico – olha, se for pelo o que aconteceu de manhã, eu já disse, eu não fiz nada, ela simplesmente caiu.

– Oh, sim eu sei, quero dizer eu... – ela não falava coisa com coisa, e aquilo já estava deixando ele incomodado.

– Você deve ser Juan, certo? – o médico disse.

– Sim, sou eu. O que vocês querem? – resolveu ser curto e grosso. Não gostava de visitas, ainda mais depois do que tinha acontecido com a estranha.

– Será que a gente pode entrar? – Jasper perguntou e amparou sua mulher, ela estava pálida, e com isso, o dono da casa resolveu ceder.

– Entrem. Mas a casa é de pobre, então não reclamem.

– Não tem problemas Edw...quero dizer Juan.. – Alice quase disse o seu nome verdadeiro. Mas se segurou a tempo.

Dando passagem para o casal estranho, ele ficou para trás e fechou a porta. Sem saber que dali a instantes sua vida mudaria drasticamente. Se soubesse de tudo o que aconteceria, já teria os procurado mais cedo.

– Olha, eu não sei o que trazem vocês aqui, mas a única coisa que posso oferecer é água ou café.

– Não se preocupe, não viemos te incomodar, mas sim viemos te contar uma história. Embora eu saiba que você não vá se lembrar de nada.

– Quem mandou vocês dois aqui? Por acaso foi Salina? Eu disse a ela que não queria confusão, que não gosto de brincadeiras de mal gosto.

– Hei, calma rapaz – Jasper resolveu interromper o cara cabeludo, como dizia Alice – nós viemos em paz. Nunca em minha vida eu iria brincar com a vida de alguém, você sabe que eu sou médico, e que sempre venho para cá.

– Eu sei, mas ainda não sei no que eu posso ajudar. - disse cruzando os braços diante do peito.

– Mas logo você vai saber... – Alice disse, e tirando de dentro do bolso do short a fotografia entregou a ele – veja essa foto, e me diga se você sabe quem é.

Jasper não disse nada do método que a namorada usou, ele não iria jogar a bomba de uma vez no colo do rapaz. Mas diante de tal atitude, resolveu não interferir, quem sabe fosse melhor assim.

Enquanto isso, Juan estava em transe olhando para a foto em suas mãos, era ele, disso não restava dúvida, com menos cabelo e barba, e ao seu lado, era ela. A linda estranha da praia. Mas como se a foto queimasse seus dedos ele a soltou. E sem saber o que fazer sentou na cadeira mais próxima, e fitando os dois a sua frente perguntou.

– Quem são vocês? E o mais importante, quem sou eu? – suas mãos tremiam e seu coração estava descompassado. – vão me dizer ou não?

– Claro que vamos dizer, mas você tem que ficar calmo cara – Jasper chegou mais perto, mas foi repelido pelo olhar mortal do outro homem – olha só, Juan, viemos aqui somente com o intuito de te ajudar. Não quero nada de você, somente o seu bem, o seu e o dessa mulher aqui. – disse apontando para a foto em suas mãos. Ele a tinha pego do chão.

– Seu nome não é Juan... – mais uma vez Alice resolveu intervir, antes que aqueles dois se pegassem – seu verdadeiro nome é Edward. Edward Cullen, você tem pai, mãe, irmã, cunhado, uma noiva que te ama, e... – ela não iria falar das crianças ainda – e sua vida sempre foi em Londres. Você é piloto de avião Edward.

– Que...Edward? Piloto? Mas...eu... então aquele avião...era eu que... – ele estava hiperventilando, e a qualquer momento poderia sofrer um colapso – não, deve ter alguma coisa errada, não é possível... – suas palavras estavam desconexas.

– Eu disse que era pra ir com calma Alice... – Jasper disse de forma calma para ela, ele ficou preocupado com o rapaz – respira Edward. Não precisa ficar em pânico, a gente vai te explicar tudo, mas você precisa ter calma.

– Calma, eu preciso ter calma! Vocês invadem minha casa, dizem que me conhecem, e jogam no meu colo a bomba de que a responsabilidade daquele avião que caiu e que matou muitas pessoas, e quase a mim mesmo, era minha? – ele estava gritando agora – e ainda me pede para ter calma?

Ele saiu de dentro da pequena casa, deixando Alice e Jasper sem palavras diante do seu ataque. Claro que ele não tivera culpa do acidente, o próprio avião já apresentava defeitos antes mesmo do vôo, e na verdade nem era mais para estar voando.

Isso foi descoberto algum tempo depois, o que chocou e deixou muitas pessoas revoltadas com a companhia aérea. Levando a mesma à falência, devido a quantidade de processos recebidos.

– Eu acho que exagerei – Alice disse preocupada com o resultado daquela revelação – ai meu Deus, eu estraguei tudo...

– Shhh, não chora pequena. Isso iria acontecer de qualquer jeito – disse tentando acalmar sua namorada – mas vamos atrás dele, agora que a merda foi jogada no ventilador, não adianta nada tentar limpar.

– Mas ele não vai querer mais ouvir a gente. A Bella não vai me perdoar Jass, eu estraguei tudo.

– Quem é Bella? – ele que entrava de volta na casa naquele instante, pegou a conversa naquele ponto.

Resolveu que não adiantava fugir da verdade, e se aquele casal queria lhe contar sobre sua vida, ele iria ouvir tudo, fosse o que fosse. Respirando fundo fitou a mulher a sua frente.

– É a mulher que desmaiou hoje cedo. Acontece que ela te reconheceu, e por isso passou muito mal.

– Eu nunca poderia saber disso... – ele pegou a foto novamente que estava em cima da mesa, e olhou para a mulher que estava com ele. Ela era linda, com os cabelos castanhos, e um sorriso de pura satisfação. Eles deviam ser muito felizes.

– Sim, ela realmente é linda – só então ele percebeu que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta – e você também, bem pelo menos é o que Bella fala. Mas sem essa barba toda. Está parecendo um eremita Edward. – mesmo sem querer ele sorriu daquilo.

– Você sempre é sincera assim? – com isso os três riram – mas falando sério agora, é Alice não é? – ela acentiu – e...

– Jasper Witilock, a seu dispor – disse o médico estendendo a mão para ele, que apertou em seguida – muito prazer Edward, eu já ouvi falar muito a seu respeito. – disse sorrindo, e tentando quebrar toda a tensão do ambiente.

– Como eu faço para conhecer ela, e minha família? Eu quero saber de tudo, e se vocês puderem me dizer eu agradeço.

– Vamos te contar tudo Edward. Tudo o que Bella nos contou, e que ainda nos conta sobre vocês. Só tem mais um detalhe que você precisa saber.

– E o que é? Acho que nada mais me abala depois de hoje.

– Ah, mas isso vai te abalar cara, pode acreditar. – Jasper disse, já sabendo do que Alice estava falando.

– É melhor você sentar... – ela disse para o agora ansioso Edward, e assim ele fez. Pedindo com um gesto de mão que ela continuasse – de tudo o que eu te falei, ainda falta o mais importante Edward. É uma coisa que muda tudo na sua vida, na vida de minha prima Bella, mas que muda principalmente a vida de seus filhos.

– Como? – e ele achando que nada mais o abalava – filhos? No plural?

– Sim – ela disse agora sorrindo – são as duas criaturas mais fofas deste mundo, um menino e uma menina.

– Eu sou pai? E de gêmeos? – seus olhos estavam arregalados.

– Brian e Claire. Estes são os nomes dos seus filhos.

– Realmente, isso muda tudo. Eu quero saber de tudo Alice, não me esconda nada. Eu não me lembro, mas vou me esforçar.

– Como médico, eu digo que fique tranquilo Edward. Suas lembranças não voltarão com pressão, mas sim gradativamente. Portanto não se cobre demais, isso pode atrapalhar mais do que ajudar.

– Ok. – ele deu um longo suspiro e ficou aguardando ouvir a história de sua vida.

– Eu vou te contar tudo, mas tem que me prometer uma coisa. – Alice disse.

– O que?

– Depois do que eu vou dizer, você tem que me prometer que vai cortar o cabelo e fazer a barba, como vai poder beijar minha amiga assim? – a gargalhada que ele deu, não era esperada por nenhum dos três, principalmente por ele mesmo.

Diante disto, ela soube que iria ficar tudo bem. E depois de se acalmar, ele pode finalmente ouvir tudo sobre _ele mesmo_. De como tinha pais amorosos, uma irmã gêmea, daí a origem do casal de filhos também gêmeos. Do serviço de piloto, de que ele não teve culpa em nada sobre o acidente. E o mais louco de tudo, ele ficou impressionado, por saber da forma como conheceu a mãe dos seus filhos. Da mensagem errada, que virou certa. Dos encontros ardentes, e que culminaram em noivado em menos de três meses, e da gravidez atribulada que Isabella teve sem ele por perto.

Ele já sabia que todos a chamavam de Bella. Mas ele achou que Isabella combinava mais com ela, com sua força, sua coragem, e acima de tudo, combinava perfeitamente com a mulher da foto. Alice prometeu que daria a ele aquela foto. Para que pudesse ter um pedacinho dela com ele, enquanto as coisas não se ela houvesse garantido que foto deles dois é o que não ia faltar.

Depois de tudo esclarecido, ficou decidido que eles voltariam para casa de Jasper, e que contariam a Bella a novidade. Depois a deixariam na sua porta, para que ambos pudessem conversar, e que ele pudesse tirar suas próprias conclusões sobre a noiva.

Alice tinha certeza de que alguma coisa iria rolar entre eles. Ele não tirava os olhos da fotografia, e isso era um bom sinal, significava que mesmo não se lembrando de nada, ele tinha ficado abalado pela prima.

Só esperava que ninguém saísse machucado nessa história toda. E que Bella tivesse a paciência necessária para lidar com tudo. Afinal não é fácil redescobrir toda sua vida assim de uma hora para outra, e ainda mais sendo um pai de família. Agora era esperar para ver o rolar dos acontecimentos.

_Continua..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Corpo e Alma!**

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Bella estava andando de um lado para o outro na sala. A porta se abriu e ela foi logo indagando.

- Que demora vocês dois, eu achei que tivessem ido embora e me deixado aqui. – ela que havia acordado há algum tempo, não achando ninguém em casa, ficou preocupada – aconteceu alguma coisa? É com as crianças? Vamos Alice me fala, parece que viu um fantasma.

- Bella, não aconteceu nada com as crianças. Fica calma, é só que Jasper e eu estávamos resolvendo umas coisas... sobre você.

- Sobre mim? E o que é? – Bella estava ficando agoniada diante da expressão da prima. Parecia que era algo grave – vamos Alice fale alguma coisa.

- Eu vou falar de uma vez... – ela sentou no sofá e levou a prima consigo – bem, é sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã Bella. Eu quero te dizer que...

- Não, eu não acredito que você acha mesmo que eu estou ficando louca Alice. – ela levantou do sofá não acreditando que a prima estivesse falando sério – só por que eu pensei ter _visto_ alguma coisa, não quer dizer que eu esteja louca.

- É claro que você não está louca, e é sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar. Escute-me primeiro, sim?

- Está bem, sou toda ouvidos. – Bella sentou novamente no sofá, enquanto aguardava o que a prima tinha de tão importante para falar.

- Bem, primeiro de tudo eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca te achei louca, de verdade prima, e em segundo lugar eu preciso confessar que menti para você.

- Sobre o que você mentiu. Não me diga que algum amigo seu está por aqui. Lembre do que eu disse sobre ir embora nadando...

- Não, eu não trouxe ninguém pra cá Bella, é sobre hoje de manhã, quando eu falei que não tinha visto ninguém além de você lá na praia, eu menti. Eu vi um homem lá, ao seu lado quando cheguei.

- Como é que é? Você viu alguém lá e não me disse nada? E ainda me fez achar que estava vendo coisas? Por que isso Alice, e por que você está me dizendo isso tudo agora?

- O que Alice está tentando te dizer Bella, é que você estava certa esse tempo todo, aquele homem que você viu mais cedo é mesmo Edward Cullen. Ou seja, o seu noivo desaparecido... – Jasper resolveu intervir quando viu que sua noiva não conseguiria dar prosseguimento na conversa.

Mas para o total espanto dos dois Bella começou a rir, rir não, começou a gargalhar. Ela ria como se tivessem contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Alice olhou de Bella para Jasper, que estava sem saber direito o que dizer. Ela viu que a prima estava ficando histérica, portanto fez a única coisa que sabia fazer nessas situações. Deu um tapa na cara da outra. Fazendo com que ela parasse de rir na hora.

- Auuu...por que você fez isso Alice? – disse Bella massageando a face – doeuuu.

- Só assim para você me ouvir.

- É que eu achei muito engraçado isso tudo, essas coisas todas sobre o Edward, sobre ele estar aqui. É algum tipo de pegadinha Alice, por que se for não tem graça...

- Não é pegadinha Bella, seu noivo, que sumiu há mais de quatro anos, está nesta ilha, e se você nos ouvir, vai saber tudo... – Bella assentiu diante do tom sério da prima – isso começou quando ele veio parar aqui na praia depois que o avião caiu, ele estava todo machucado, com vários ossos quebrados e um corte profundo na cabeça. Mas isso não é tudo, ele estava segurando uma foto na mão Bella, era uma foto sua... – nesse momento Bella começou a chorar, e Alice também já começou a ficar emocionada – os nativos o acharam e o levaram para a casa de um senhor chamado Simon. Eles cuidaram dele, e proporcionaram tudo o que estava ao alcance para que Edward se recuperasse...

- Mas se ele está aqui, por que nunca nos procurou? Sua família, a mim...

- Eu vou chegar lá Bella, mas fica calma meu anjo... – Alice pegou em suas mãos que neste momento estavam frias e prosseguiu – ele perdeu a memória. Ficando quase um mês inteiro inconsciente. Acharam que ele não sobreviveria, ele não tinha nenhum documento, por isso ninguém conseguiu divulgar seu paradeiro. Ele mesmo nos disse que...

- Espera... – Bella estava nervosa, mas o que Alice disse fez com que ela acordasse do torpor – você disse _ele_? Vocês falaram com ele, com o Edward?

- Sim Bella – Jasper sentou ao seu lado, conferindo se ela não iria desmaiar – Alice e eu, fomos até a casa onde ele vive, conseguimos conversar e explicar tudo. Contamos sobre você, sobre a família dele, e principalmente contamos sobre as crianças.

- Oh meu Deus... – seu sorriso agora era enorme – ele está aqui. Ele não está morto. Eu... eu preciso vê-lo, eu quero falar com ele... onde ele está? Pelo amor de Deus Alice eu quero ver...pegar nele...eu nem sei direito que quero fazer primeiro com ele...

- É por isso que estamos aqui, ele está te esperando... – Bella arregalou os olhos – sim, ele está em casa te esperando. No início ele ficou muito assustado Bella, não é nada fácil saber de sua vida pela boca de estranhos. Mas depois ele ficou mais calmo, e disse que quer te ver, falar com você. Saber das crianças, ele ficou super feliz por saber que tem dois filhos.

- Me leva até lá Alice... – ela disse já em prantos. – eu não suporto mais nem um minuto nessa espera...

- Vamos sim, mas tire esse biquíni. E leve as fotos das crianças para mostrar, ele quer vê-los...

As duas foram para o segundo andar da casa, onde Alice ajudou a prima a se trocar. Ela estava meio aérea, ainda não conseguia acreditar que iria rever o grande amor de sua vida. Que o homem que tanto fez falta, estava a menos de dois quilômetros de distância. Pegou algumas fotos dela, da família dele e das crianças, e seguiu pra fora do quarto com Alice em seu encalço.

Jasper acompanhou as duas mulheres pela praia. Deixando que elas fossem à frente. Até se depararem com a trilha que dava para a casa de Edward. Disse que esperaria Alice ali mesmo, ela concordou, dizendo que logo estaria de volta. Foi uma caminhada curta, onde Bella era amparada por Alice. Seu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito, ela estava nervosa e tremia muito.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem? – Alice perguntou com medo de que a prima tivesse um piripaque.

- Sim... – pelo menos sua voz saiu firme – quando eu puder ver com meus próprios olhos que ele está bem, e vivo, eu ficarei melhor.

- Só mais uma coisa Bella... – Alice parou de andar e fez com que ela parasse também, a poucos metros da casa marrom – lembre-se, ele não se recorda de nada, da mãe do pai, da irmã, nem de vocês dois.

- Eu sei. Quer dizer eu vou saber me controlar. Eu acho... – as duas riram juntas – é que é muito tempo longe Alice, é bem capaz de eu pular no colo dele e, Oh Meu Deus... – seus olhos se arregalaram, Alice seguiu seu olhar e viu o porquê do espanto da prima.

Edward estava parado a poucos metros, com uma camisa preta e um short jeans gasto. Ele ainda não tinha tirado a barba, mas estava mais arrumado, e em seu rosto o início de um sorriso se formava. Sem saber o que fazer, Alice sorriu para ele, e ficou perto de Bella até que esta se firmasse nas próprias pernas. Ele não sabia se deveria se aproximar, estava ansioso também, e não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer diante da linda mulher à sua frente.

Mas Bella não deixou dúvidas sobre o que fazer quando saiu dos braços de Alice e se atirou nos braços dele, chorando muito e apertando os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele não repeliu o contato, ao contrário, se ajustou ao corpo pequeno, e fechou os olhos aspirando o perfume delicado de seus cabelos. Alice sabendo que ficaria tudo bem, saiu de fininho, deixando o casal a sós.

Aos poucos seus soluços foram diminuindo, e Bella somente se agarrava mais e mais a ele. Não queria mais ficar longe, não queria sentir nenhum espaço sequer entre seus corpos. Se pudesse passaria uma corda em volta dos dois, para que nunca mais ficassem longe um do outro.

Mas como se uma luz se acendesse em sua cabeça, ela se lembrou do que Alice disse, _ele não se lembrava dela_. E se estivesse achando ruim aquele contato? Resolveu frouxar o aperto em volta dele, e foi aos poucos se afastando. Olhou para cima e se deparou com aqueles olhos tão lindos e que tanto fez falta.

- Er...eu...me desculpe, eu não consegui me segurar... – disse olhando em seus olhos, e caindo em lágrimas novamente – é que eu senti tanto a sua falta, que... – ela não conseguia mais falar, estava soluçando novamente. E ele sentindo um aperto no peito por vê-la assim, puxou seu corpo curvilíneo novamente de encontro ao seu. Amparando e confortando-a.

- Shhh... Fique calma... – ele disse com a voz rouca que ela tanto amava, e isso fez com que mais uma sessão de soluços se fizesse presente – eu estou aqui Isabella. E embora não me lembre de nada, não vou ficar mais longe... Você nunca mais vai estar sozinha... – nesse momento ele também começou a chorar.

Ela não sabia se era de alegria ou de alívio. Mas a verdade é que ele se emocionou por saber que existia uma pessoa tão linda quanto ela que o amava tanto, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Os soluços dela diminuíram, e seu corpo foi ficando mole, será que ela estava bem? Então ele percebeu que ela havia desmaiado novamente.

- Isabella? – ele chamou baixinho em seu ouvido – está me ouvindo? – claro que ela não respondeu, foi muita emoção.

Pegando-a nos braços ele entrou na pequena casa, não sabia se a levava para o quarto ou se a deixava no pequeno sofá. Decidiu pela segunda opção, já que estava mais perto do que o quarto. Deitando-a delicadamente no sofá, ele correu escada acima em busca de um cobertor. Ela estava gelada, e se não acordasse logo, teria que ir procurar pelo médico na casa vizinha.

Voltou de pressa para perto dela. Colocando o cobertor gasto sobre seu corpo. Ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, enxugou seu delicado rosto banhado de lágrimas. Ele não sabia explicar, mas sentia-se a vontade perto dela. Vai ver seu corpo se recordava o que sua mente torta escondia. Um gemido baixo mostrou que ela acordaria logo. Ele continuou ali, acarinhando seu rosto. Até que ela chamou por ele.

- Edward... – ele ainda achava estranho seu verdadeiro nome – Edward...

- Eu estou aqui Isabella... – ela abriu os olhos e fitou o rosto do homem à sua frente. Levantou a mão e passou sobre a barba macia, ele apreciando o contato, fechou os olhos. Deixando-a matar as saudades.

- Achei que estivesse sonhando novamente meu amor... – ela disse sem se importar com a possibilidade dele não amá-la – você não sabe como eu senti sua falta esses anos todos. Não só eu, mas seus pais, sua irmã, até seu cunhado cabeçudo sofre com tudo... – ele sorriu diante do seu comentário. Abrindo os olhos ele disse.

- Me fale sobre eles...eu quero ouvir mais – pegando sua mão ele beijou a palma. Fazendo com ela se arrepiasse. Era bom demais tê-lo ali com ela. Bom demais.

- Sim eu vou falar tudo, mas primeiro quero te mostrar isso aqui... – ela sentou no pequeno sofá, afastando o cobertor, tirou do bolso do short algumas fotos e foi passando para ele – estes são seus pais, Esme e Carlisle, eles se amam muito, é como se fossem namorados de pouco tempo. E esta é sua irmã Rosalie e o namorado dela Emmett, que é muito amigo seu – ele pegou e ficou olhando para as pessoas nas fotos. Ela ficou em silêncio enquanto ele absorvia todas as informações – e você, como Alice já contou, é piloto de avião, ou pelo menos era. E Emmett também é piloto.

- Sim Alice me disse... – ele fitava o rosto da irmã e dos pais. Tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer detalhe. Mas não vinha nada, sua mente era um branco total.

- E este aqui é Brian... – sua voz falhou quando disse o nome do filhote – ele é sua cópia quando era pequeno. Pelas suas fotos, e pelo que seus pais disseram. Ele é meigo e calmo. Somente com o olhar ele se comunica com a gente – ela não sabia se a prima tinha dito que o filho não falava, por isso resolveu perguntar – Lice te disse do pequeno problema de Brian Edward?

- Oi? – ele estava em transe olhando seu pequeno. Loirinho de olho azul, realmente parecia ser uma criança muito especial – problema? Não ela não me disse nada. O que ele tem? – seus olhos encontraram com os dela. Deixando ambos sem fala. Um estava mais deslumbrado do que o outro.

- Eu não sei ao certo qual é o _problema_ dele... – ela fez uma pausa, tentando achar as palavras certas – na verdade nenhum médico sabe ao certo o que acontece com ele, mas com mais de quatro anos, meu pequeno Brian não fala. Nem uma palavra sequer.

- Não fala? – ele olhou novamente para a foto.

- Ele fala sim, mas por meio de gestos sabe. E o mais engraçado disso tudo, é que ele ouve tudo o que dissemos. E muito bem por sinal. Alguns médicos disseram que pode ser algum distúrbio que ele tem, e que com o tempo pode vir a falar normalmente.

- Meu filho... – ele disse baixinho alisando o rostinho sorridente da foto – ele é lindo Isabella.

- Sim, ele é. Assim como essa princesinha aqui... – disse lhe entregando a outra foto. Onde sua pequena Claire estava toda linda e também sorrindo – esta é Claire, irmã gêmea de Brian. Que ao contrário do irmão, não para de falar nenhum minuto do dia.

- Ela se parece com você... – mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram. Deixando ela sem ar e ele com vontade... – eu nem consigo acreditar que tenho dois filhos lindos como eles.

- Mas tem... – ela disse colocando as mãos sobre as dele – e eles sabem que têm um pai maravilhoso e lindo como você... – ao dizer isso suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Ele achou aquilo lindo – temos fotos pela casa toda, de você, de mim, deles dois. Enfim nossa família está presente em cada canto daquele apartamento. E para a nossa felicidade ficar completa só falta você lá.

- Será que eles irão me aceitar? Digo, como _pai_ deles? – ele estava com medo, e ela entendia aquilo.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim... – ela queria acrescentar que ela também o aceitaria, mas preferiu se calar, e mudou de assunto – então é aqui que você estava esse tempo todo... – disse olhando ao redor, constatando que a casa era bem pequena, provavelmente não morou família grande ali, com apenas uma peça que era dividida em cozinha e sala, e mais ao fundo um banheiro. Tinha uma escada rústica de madeira, que levava provavelmente aos quartos.

- Sim, eu morei aqui nesta casa desde que cheguei, com Simon... – seus olhos baixaram novamente para as fotos, e ele ficou pensando que Deus era muito bom. Para guardar aquelas pessoas tão importantes para ele, mesmo que no momento não se lembrasse de ninguém – se eu soubesse de pelo menos alguma parte de minha vida eu teria procurado por alguém. Eu não teria te deixado sozinha com as crianças, nem meus pais preocupados com meu sumiço. Você acredita em mim? – seu olhar angustiado deixou-a tentada a beijá-lo, e espantar todos os seus temores. Mas ela preferiu segurar sua saudade. Ainda não era hora de demonstrações de afeto, ela nem sabia se ele tinha encontrado outra pessoa ali na ilha. Só de pensar nisso seu coração se apertou.

- Claro que eu acredito Edward... – ela disse isso de forma séria, passando para ele toda confiança que podia – eu acredito e saiba que todos vão acreditar também.

- Ainda bem que você acredita em mim Isabella... – ele sentia uma força estranha o movendo para perto dela. Como se seu corpo soubesse exatamente o que fazer – eu...será que... – vendo que ele estava inseguro ao falar, ela resolveu incentivar.

- Pode me dizer o que quiser Edward. Eu estou, e sempre estarei ao seu lado.

- É que, eu quero saber uma coisa, na verdade eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Pois peça o que quiser meu amor... – disse olhando nos olhos lindos dele.

- Eu posso... será que posso...– ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela, sem conseguir proferir as palavras em voz alta.

Sem se conter mais, a puxou para perto e selou com os seus, os lábios dela. No mesmo instante que fez isso, uma corrente elétrica passou por seus corpos. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso antes, quer dizer, _ele não se lembrava de ter sentido_ uma sensação como aquela antes. Ao contrário dela que estava ansiosa por sentir tudo aquilo novamente. Foi quase tão bom quanto o primeiro beijo deles, no aeroporto. Suas mãos afoitas foram para os cabelos dele, do modo como ela amava.

Um gemido rouco saiu da garganta dele, levando a calcinha dela a ficar totalmente encharcada. Ela estava no paraíso, e mesmo que ele não se lembrasse de nada do que houve entre eles, seria capaz de se entregar sem receio ou arrependimentos. Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, viu-o se afastar um pouco, com os olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, então ficou esperando por alguma atitude. Será que ele estaria arrependido?

- Eu não sei o que fazer Isabella... – quando ele a chamava assim, seu corpo inteiro se arrepiava – eu não me lembro, desculpe... – seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha e ela resolveu que aquilo ficava lindo nele também. Timidez. Uma nova faceta de Edward Cullen.

- Tudo bem Edward... – disse tentando passar confiança para seu amor – eu entendo que queira esperar, afinal são quatro anos de lembranças esquecidas. Eu que peço desculpas, não é por que eu me lembro de _tudo_, que posso te cobrar algum afeto.

- Não é nesse sentido que eu não me lembro. É que...bem, como eu posso explicar – ele levantou do chão, onde se encontrava até aquele momento – é complicado admitir isso mas, eu...

- Você tem alguém? – mesmo que aquilo fosse matá-la um pouco, ela precisava saber a verdade.

- Não, eu não tenho ninguém... – ele correu a ficar de frente pra ela novamente – é que eu não me lembro como se faz... – ela viu que ele estava nervoso, deixando-a nervosa também. Como assim ele não sabia o que fazer? Será que... Não, ela não podia acreditar naquilo.

- O que você quer dizer Edward? – ela desconfiava da resposta, mas queria ter certeza.

- Que eu não sei o que fazer com uma mulher Isabella. – disse tudo de um fôlego só. Deixando uma Bella boquiaberta, e um Edward com o rosto quente de vergonha – eu não me lembro de nada, mas quando eu digo de nada é de _nada _mesmo... – ele não olhava para ela, estava morto de vergonha. Mas ela resolveu que nada daquilo iria diminuir seu amor por ele.

- Olha pra mim meu amor... – ergueu seu rosto com as mãos e disse de forma doce, porém confiante – eu não ligo para nada disso, e acho que te amo mais ainda agora – sorrindo para ele de forma amorosa ela continuou – quero que se sinta a vontade comigo, e quando, e _se_ quiser ter um contato mais íntimo. Eu saberei o que fazer. E terei o maior prazer do mundo em te ajudar. Mas, se me lembro bem, você não terá problemas em reaprender nada disso... – ela disse de maneira maliciosa.

- Eu me sinto tão inútil... – ele disse fechando e abrindo os olhos – queria ser uma pessoa melhor para você.

- Não diga uma bobagem destas Edward! – ela levantou do sofá e ficou a sua frente com as mãos na cintura – EU passei os piores anos da minha vida achando que nunca mais iria ver VOCÊ, e agora que te tenho de volta, nada no mundo vai me afastar de você. Nem mesmo a sua falta de memória. Eu te amo e sempre vou te amar. E se for preciso fazer com que você me ame um dia de cada vez, é assim que vai ser. A não ser que você não queira, daí muda tudo. Mas se me quiser do seu lado, vou ser sua amiga, sua namorada e sua mulher. Tudo o que precisar de mim, e... –

De repente ele a puxou para seu colo, calando-a com um beijo. Mas não era qualquer beijo, era _aquele_ tipo de beijo, que mostra o quanto de desejo uma pessoa está sentindo pela outra. Deixando desde seu dedão do pé, até o último fio de cabelo de sua cabeça em ebulição. Quando o ar fez falta, ambos se separaram arfantes. Mas ele foi o primeiro a falar.

- Você é uma mulher linda. Delicada e forte ao mesmo tempo... – fez com que ela olhasse em seus olhos e continuou – mesmo que eu não me lembre de nada, tenho certeza apenas de uma coisa. Não vai ser difícil eu me _reapaixonar _por você – as pernas dela ficaram moles diante daquelas palavras – e mesmo que essa droga de cabeça nunca mais se lembre de nada, o **meu corpo**... – e quando falou isso fez com que ela sentisse sua ereção latejante – ouviu bem, o _meu corpo_ te reconhece, ele se lembra de você Isabella... – um gemido baixo saiu da garganta dele, deixando-a ainda mais excitada – eu nunca me envolvi com ninguém aqui na ilha, por não sentir _isso_ que estou sentindo por você. Teve algumas mulheres que tentaram chamar minha atenção, mas eu não sentia nada. Cheguei até a pensar que era algum defeito adquirido pelo acidente. Eu achei que era broxa até te ver naquela praia hoje de manhã Isabella. Por isso eu digo e repito... – friccionou novamente seu sexo nela – eu não vejo problema nenhum em ficar perto de você. Entendeu tudo? – sua voz estava baixa e rouca. E seus olhos estavam quase negros de tanto desejo.

- Huhummm... – foi sua última resposta antes de ser atacada novamente por aquela boca máscula.

Suas mãos foram para os cabelos revoltos dele, onde ela puxou e apertou, trazendo de volta lembranças quentes para seu corpo saudoso. Ele gemia alto agora, e apertava sua cintura de encontro a sua enorme ereção. Causando uma fricção alucinante para ambos os corpos. E antes que se desse conta, estava sendo virada no pequeno sofá. Onde seu pescoço e colo eram beijados e lambidos ao mesmo tempo.

- Você além de linda... é doce... – ele disse entre uma lambida e outra, conseguindo mais uma vez arrancar um gemido alto da garganta dela – tem gosto de fruta fresca e algo mais... você gosta assim Isa... – fez uma pausa em seu nome quando alcançou com a mão seu seio quente e perfeito, pedindo para ser acariciado e beijado – Bella?...

- Sim...eu adoro isso amor... – seu corpo foi erguido, e suas pernas colocadas em volta dos quadris dele, ela se viu sendo carregada escada acima, e antes de piscar os olhos uma segunda vez foi colocada carinhosamente sobre uma cama baixa com lençóis azuis.

Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com a cena mais erótica de sua vida. O _seu _Edward, o amor de sua vida, já sem a camisa, estava se tocando por cima do short. Short este que naquele momento estava explodindo, por conta de sua enorme ereção. Isso fez com ela salivasse por ele. Seu abdome estava ainda mais definido e dourado, e a fez delirar com vontade tocá-lo. E sabendo que ninguém ali, havia tido o privilégio que ela estava tendo, ficou ainda mais segura de si.

Ajoelhou-se e foi engatinhando até a ponta da cama. Erguendo os olhos para ele, viu que o seu desejo era correspondido, com a mesma ou até maior intensidade. Então fez uma coisa que ela sabia que iria enlouquecê-lo. Colocou sua mão por cima da dele, _aquela_ que tocava o seu membro, e apertou. Fazendo com que ele jogasse a cabeça para trás, e urrasse de prazer.

Sem dar tempo para ele pensar direito, ela abriu o botão e o zíper do short. Descobrindo por baixo uma cueca preta, e saindo pela mesma, estava a ponta de seu membro. Vermelha, linda, lisa e pulsante. Seu líquido pré-seminal estava encharcando tudo, fazendo com que ela quisesse lamber tudo. Do começo ao fim.

E foi exatamente o que fez, com as duas mãos segurou na base daquele pênis grande e grosso, e foi baixando a boca devagar, porém firme. Arrancando de seu amado, um gemido selvagem, que fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse ainda mais. Com movimentos cadenciados, ela descia e subia, passando os dentes diversas vezes por toda sua extensão.

Sem que se desse conta, suas mãos foram para os cabelos dela, mostrando como queria ser manipulado. Entrando e saindo da boca dela. Batendo fundo em sua garganta. Ele estava redescobrindo os prazeres carnais, e ela seria sua professora de bom grado.

Querendo prolongar o momento, e sabendo que ele estava perto, segurou em suas bolas, fazendo uma massagem para lá de erótica. Ela soube que tinha feito a coisa certa, quando ele aumentou o aperto em seus cabelos e arranhou sua coluna, gemendo ainda mais alto.

- Oh Deus... – ele disse entre uma estocada e outra. Ela queria que ele gozasse em sua boca, por isso não o soltou quando ele fez menção de sair – Isabella...eu acho que...

Ele veio quente e forte. Enchendo a boca dela e fazendo com que suas pernas amolecessem e seu corpo caísse perto dela na cama. Ele arfava, seu peito subia e descia. Estava se sentindo leve, e tudo aquilo havia sido proporcionado pela boca pequena daquela mulher. Abrindo seus olhos verdes, encontrou com os olhos dela, da mesma cor que os seus. Ela estava sorrindo, queria que ele soubesse que estava tudo bem, e que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela esteve esperando por aquilo há muito tempo.

- Foi perfeito – ela disse – como sempre.

- Ainda não acabou, não é? – ele disse ansioso, olhando para a boca dela. Sua mente sabia que ela também merecia sentir tudo aquilo que ele sentiu. Por isso resolveu seguir seus instintos de macho – eu ainda não sei o que fazer direito Isabella... – suas mãos se fecharam em volta dos seios dela, fazendo com que ela arcasse o corpo para frente. Procurando um maior contato com ele – mas eu quero que sinta a mesma coisa que eu senti agora pouco. Você me ajuda? – ele pediu inseguro.

Ela não respondeu com palavras, mas saiu da cama, e começou a tirar as roupas. Primeiro o short branco, depois a blusinha vermelha. Ele arfou diante da visão do corpo feminino. Ela era sem dúvida nenhuma _perfeita_. Com a cintura fina, os quadris largos, as pernas grossas, e seios fartos. Como em nome de Deus ele pode se esquecer disso?

- Eu te farei lembrar amor... – ela disse respondendo ao seu pensamento, que sem perceber havia saído em voz alta – e se você não se lembrar de _tudo_ o que vivemos, eu farei melhor dessa vez... – ele que estava com os cotovelos apoiados na cama, ficou de joelhos, da mesma forma que ela tinha ficado. Pegou em suas mãos, que naquele momento iriam começar a tirar a calcinha rosa clara.

- Deixa que eu faço... – sua voz estava rouca a tal ponto que nem ele mesmo reconheceu.

Ela assentiu, e foi para os braços do seu homem, sendo colocada no meio da cama. Se ele não soubesse o que fazer, seus corpos saberiam. E mesmo ele sentindo aquela insegurança, nunca, jamais iria ser capaz de magoá-la. Só por estar naqueles braços fortes e protetores ela sabia estar completa.

Foi tirada dos pensamentos coerentes, quando sentiu as mãos grandes e quentes dele, que mesmo tremendo, deslizavam sua pequena e encharcada calcinha, pelas pernas. Quase não acreditou quando o viu levar a pequena peça até o rosto, e inspirar fundo várias vezes, chegando a fechar os olhos em deleite. Ficou deslumbrada com tamanha demonstração de afeto e intimidade. Continuou na mesma posição, esperando ser tocada e acariciada.

E como que lendo isso nos olhos dela, suas mãos começaram a subir desde suas panturrilhas até suas coxas torneadas. Apertando e beijando. Parou quando viu sua fenda molhada e lisinha. Seus dedos foram direto para lá, fazendo com que o peito dela subisse e descesse. Percebendo seu descontrole, ele aumentou o contato de sua mão com aquela carne quente. Abrindo suas dobras com os dedos, espalhou sua umidade para todos os lados. Deixando ela ainda mais ansiosa por senti-lo _dentro dela_.

E mais uma vez sentindo sua urgência, ele colocou um dedo, e depois outro. Foi fundo e forte, fazendo com ela pulasse da cama com o contato. Fez isso várias vezes, e ambos gemiam juntos. Não contente ainda, ele resolveu que queria sentir mais dela. Então tirando os dedos de dentro daquela carne macia, lambeu um depois o outro, provando do doce sabor da mulher maravilhosa que estava ali, abaixou o rosto e foi beijando cada ponto que estava ao alcance. Coxas, virilha e finalmente o sexo feminino, que naquele momento estava pulsando forte por ele.

Primeiro ele cheirou, soltando um rosnado primitivo da garganta. Então era isso, ele sentia o cheiro de sua fêmea, e sendo o macho que se descobriu ser, abriu bem a boca e lambeu tudo. Primeiro as dobras de fora, depois com a ajuda dos dedos abriu bem as dobras de dentro, mas não satisfeito começou a lamber de cima para baixo, e de baixo para cima. Levando-a ao delírio.

Chegando até o ânus feminino, que estava deliciosamente clamando para ser lambido também. Não se fazendo de rogado, foi dominado por um instinto primitivo, passando a saborear aquela parte tão desconhecida _dela_, para ele. Aliás, tudo ali era desconhecido e familiar ao mesmo tempo.

Sentindo que ela estremecia sob seu corpo, soube estar fazendo a coisa certa. Mas ainda faltava a parte principal, a parte do corpo dela da qual _saía_ a excitação feminina. Sim, lá era seu próximo alvo, ele estava indo com toda a fome de mundo. Como se estivesse num deserto sedento por água, e ali naquele local, ele matou a sede.

Primeiro lambeu em volta do orifício pequeno, depois com um pouco mais de força, sua língua conseguiu ganhar espaço internamente. Não existiam dúvidas ou receios naquele momento, ele sabia o que fazer, seu corpo todo clamava por isso. Ele estava em casa, e mesmo que não se lembrasse de nada, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Aquela mulher que estava gemendo e clamando por mais sob seus lábios, seria sua e de mais ninguém.

Com esses pensamentos de posse, ele aumentou os ritmos das investidas. Sua língua bailava dentro dela. Saboreando tudo e não deixando escapar nada. Então como se fosse possível, ela se apertou ainda mais ao redor da língua dele. Sem saber ao certo o que viria a seguir, continuou firme em seu propósito, que era o de levá-la às nuvens, como ela tinha feito anteriormente com ele.

De repente ela soltou um grito, e todo seu corpo tremeu. Ele sentiu que saía mais fluídos de dentro do corpo feminino. E fez questão de saborear tudo, assim como ela saboreou o dele. Dando ainda mais uma última investida, saiu dali e subiu sobre ela, percebendo quão relaxada ela se estava. Queria conferir se havia feito tudo certo. Mas não estava preparado para encontrar o rosto lindo banhado em lágrimas. Ficou desesperado, será que tinha sido tão ruim assim para ela? Ou será que havia machucado-a?

- Hei... – disse baixinho enquanto acariciava o rosto dela – eu não fiz direito? – perguntou preparado para qualquer resposta – ou pior, eu te machuquei?

- Oh Edward... – ela chorou mais, fazendo com que ele ficasse ainda mais angustiado – como eu amo você... – puxando seu rosto para junto do dela, olhou naqueles olhos e disse a coisa mais linda e perfeita que ele jamais sonhou ouvir um dia – o que você me fez sentir agora, foi a melhor sensação do mundo. É como se eu pudesse ver o céu estrelado, em meio a esse sol todo... – fez uma pausa alisando o rosto dele – você tem idéia de que me fez a mulher mais feliz do mundo? E olha que nem chegamos à melhor parte...

- Ainda tem mais? Se existir uma sensação melhor do que aquela que eu senti, acho que morro... – disse baixinho, porém olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

- Você acha que o que fizemos agora foi muito? Pois então se prepare para morrer meu amor, mas não de verdade. Somente a _pequena morte_, como os franceses dizem. Vamos os dois morrermos e ressuscitaremos juntos... – ela sorriu de forma doce para ele.

Mexendo em seu corpo, fez com que ele ficasse entre suas pernas, então passou a dar beijos molhados por todo o seu peito, ela lambia e mordia levemente. Fazendo com ele ficasse excitado novamente. Seu membro estava pronto para ela, e ela estava mais que preparada para recebê-lo. No entanto os olhos masculinos foram atraídos para a tatuagem que ela tinha logo abaixo do seio direito. Os dois pêssegos. Os seus pêssegos. Como ele tantas vezes disse.

Ele foi até a figura e lambeu. Fazendo com que ela arfasse em busca de ar. Sem conseguir esperar mais, ela abriu o feicho frontal do sutiã, deixando que seus seios pulassem bem diante dos olhos sedentos dele. Que olhando dentro dos olhos dela, e como que sabendo exatamente o que ela queria, baixou a boca e sugou um, depois o outro. Sugava com força, porém delicadeza. A língua áspera fazia sua sanidade virar gelatina nesse instante. Ele vendo que os bicos ficaram enrijecidos, mordiscou um, depois o outro. Ela não suportava mais a espera, por isso resolveu implorar, visto que ele parecia não ter noção direito do que fazer dali para frente.

- Edward eu preciso de você...agora...dentro de mim... – disse entre uma chupada e outra dele em seus seios.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e ficou tenso, travou diante de tal pedido. Será que ela tinha ido longe demais? Será que teria ela mesma que mostrar como se fazia? Mas antes que dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, viu que ele olhava para baixo, no encaixe entre seus corpos, vendo como seus sexos estavam próximos. Então gemendo loucamente, como se fosse guiado por si só, ela sentiu o deslizar de seu membro para dentro de sua carne pulsante. Ambos gemeram alto com isso.

**Ele por descobrir que aquilo era a melhor sensação do mundo todo. **

**E ela por se sentir finalmente completa novamente. **

Ele se mexeu um pouco, provando da boca dela, e sentindo os gostos de ambos naquele beijo. Saindo um pouco dela, voltou a entrar, só que dessa vez mais forte. Ainda estava inseguro, mas ao mesmo tempo confiante. Ela resolveu ajudá-lo. Ergueu as pernas para que seu corpo tivesse livre acesso. Com isso o instinto masculino se fez presente, e ele começou a entrar e sair mais rápido. Batendo fundo, do jeito que ela lembrava. E adorava.

Com o rosto próximo ao dela, ele estava entrando em ebulição novamente. Mas não sabia se ela também se sentia da mesma forma. Apesar de ver o prazer estampado em sua face corada, ele não queria sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa, sem que ela sentisse também. Então como que lendo os pensamentos dele, ela gritou e apertou as paredes de seu sexo envolta de seu membro. Ele sabia que ela havia atingido o ápice do prazer, por ter feito da mesma forma anteriormente, só que apertando sua língua.

Só de lembrar aquilo ele ficou, se fosse possível, ainda mais excitado. Estava _inchando _dentro dela. Como se fosse ficar preso lá dentro. E ele achando que não tinha sensação melhor do que quando terminou na boca feminina. Não sabia se gritava de prazer, se apertava sua cintura, se beijava sua boca, ou se sugava seus seios. Por isso resolveu fazer um pouco de tudo, e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Levando a carne feminina a se apertar novamente em volta de si. Ela estava indo novamente, e dessa vez ele sabia que também estava perto. Muito perto.

Então, com um gemido alto e selvagem, ele a beijou novamente. Sugando forte sua língua delicada, e explodindo novamente, só que desta vez, dentro daquela carne macia e pulsante. Ainda investiu mais algumas vezes, querendo parar o tempo naquele instante. E salvar aquele momento para sempre em sua memória defeituosa. No entanto, quando abriu os olhos, desta vez quem estava chorando era ele mesmo. Chorava de emoção, de frustração, mas também chorava de felicidade. Por saber que aquela pessoa maravilhosa era _sua_, e de mais ninguém. Ninguém. _Somente sua_.

Sem dizer nada, Bella abraçou o homem amado. E ficou dizendo o quanto o amava, e o quanto estava feliz por finalmente tê-lo reencontrado. Ele não disse nada, nem que sim nem que não. Até por que não saberia o que dizer para se fazer entender. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer depois de mais calmo, foi beijá-la novamente, com todo o amor que conseguiu demonstrar, e se aconchegando entre seus seios fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

Deixando uma Bella saciada e completamente feliz sob seu corpo pesado. Ela tinha acabado com todas as forças dele, pois em sua ânsia de não ir antes, tinha levado sua mente e corpo ao limite. Mas valeu a pena todo o esforço, pois o sorriso de satisfação que ela estampava no rosto, não deixava dúvidas para ninguém daquela ilha, ou do mundo todo, do que tinham feito. E sem que se desse conta da grandiosidade da situação, ele havia feito ela gozar três vezes. Nada menos que três vezes.

Nem mesmo quando estavam namorando, há quatro anos e pouco atrás, eles conseguiram tamanha façanha. Acariciando os cabelos, ainda mais bagunçados dele, e tendo a certeza de que tudo ficaria maravilhosamente bem, ela também adormeceu. Não sem antes fazer uma prece em agradecimento à Deus, por aquela viagem ter lhe trazido tanta felicidade. Reencontrar o grande amor de sua vida tirando seus filhos, era a melhor coisa do mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Amor e Amor!

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Edward acordou e sentiu uma perna macia sob a sua. Também percebeu que uma mão delicada descansava em seu peito. Sorriu internamente, então seu sonho havia sido real. _Ela_ havia sido real. Sua Isabella, sua linda e doce Isabella.

Abaixando a cabeça se deparou com o par de seios mais lindos que já tinha visto naqueles quatro anos. Os bicos rosados clamavam para serem chupados novamente. Sentiu que seu amigo lá embaixo se animou e muito com a idéia. Gemendo baixinho, ele começou a se afastar vagarosamente da linda mulher deitada em sua cama. Fitou seu semblante calmo e sentiu-se mal por não conseguir lembrar-se dela, e do relacionamento que os dois tinham.

Decidiu descer para preparar algo para comerem. Não tinham almoçado, e olhando no relógio, viu que já passava do meio dia. Ela deveria estar cansada e faminta. Buscando um auto controle que nem ele mesmo conhecia, saiu da cama e vestiu apenas a bermuda. A casa estava silenciosa como sempre, mas havia algo de especial no ar. Ele não saberia dizer o que tinha mudado, somente sentia uma aura diferente, talvez fossem os sentimentos dele que estivessem em ebulição.

No mais, tudo o que sabia com certeza, era de que a mulher dormindo lá em cima era tudo o que ele imaginou e mais um pouco. Sensível, delicada e acima de tudo deliciosa. Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, resolveu ver o que ainda tinha em sua dispensa. Afinal tinha uma mulher para saciar a fome, e não poderia fazer feio.

oOo

Quando ela acordou não o encontrou no quarto. Com um sorriso nos lábios, levantou da cama e pegou a camiseta dele que estava no chão. Sentindo o cheiro da mesma, inalou profundamente, oh God, como sentira falta daquilo. Vestiu-a, e imaginou qual seria a reação dele, ao lhe ver com a sua camiseta. Não sabia como seria recepcionada depois de tudo, mas iria encarar tudo com paciência. Afinal ele poderia não ter achado tão bom quanto ela, se bem que, para quem disse não ter se envolvido com ninguém nesse tempo todo, e nem se lembrar de como se fazia amor, ele estava em ótima forma. Ah, e como estava.

Só de lembrar-se do banho de língua que ganhou, sentiu vertigem. Desceu as escadas com cuidado, afinal poderia cair e se machucar. Parou no meio da descida quando ouviu um assovio contente, e o barulho de panelas na pequena cozinha. Seu amado estava preparando o almoço dos dois, com apenas o shorts jeans, e nada mais. Os cabelos molhados mostravam que ele havia tomado banho. Deixando com isso suas mãos loucas para tocá-lo.

Sentindo que estava sendo observado, ele virou a cabeça em sua direção, e olhou fixamente nos dela. E a emoção que viu estampada nos olhos da linda mulher a sua frente, usando apenas sua camiseta preta, o deixou desnorteado. Baixando o fogo do peixe ao molho que preparava, foi ao seu encontro. Ajudou-a a descer as escadas, e a levou até o sofá. Fez com que ela sentasse em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado, e buscou sua boca. Num beijo forte e exigente.

Bella não esperava por isso, mas se agarrou a ele com força, mostrando que aquilo era o que necessitava para viver. Ela ainda não acreditava que estava com ele ali, vivo e sendo apenas seu. Suas mãos apertavam seus braços fortes e seus cabelos desalinhados. Ele tinha feito à barba, o que o deixava ainda mais apetitoso. Aquilo era bom demais. Mas aos poucos o ar foi sendo necessário, e com pequenos selinhos, ele foi se afastando da linda morena.

- Oi. – ele disse olhando profundamente em seus olhos, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, fazendo com que suas pernas virassem gelatina.

- Oi – foi a resposta sussurrada dela – eu não te achei no quarto, então resolvi te procurar.

- Estou preparando algo para comermos... – disse enquanto passava o nariz em seu pescoço – mesmo eu querendo não sair mais daquele quarto, precisamos nos alimentar.

- Sim... – foi sua única resposta. Seu corpo já ganhava vida novamente. – Você gostou... quero dizer, foi como você imaginava?

- Não... – ele disse de forma rápida, fazendo com que ela enrijecesse o corpo – foi melhor, _mil vezes_ melhor do que eu pensei que seria... – ela sorriu relaxada diante daquilo.

- Mesmo que eu já tenha dito antes, o que eu senti, foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu nesses quatro anos sem você, fora o nascimento das crianças, mas isso... – disse apontando para os dois – foi perfeito e mágico ao mesmo tempo. E você dizendo que não se lembrava de nada...

- Realmente eu não me lembrava... – ele disse visivelmente constrangido – mas eu me deixei levar e meu corpo fez o resto. Fora que eu tive uma professora _muito boa_... – sua voz pingava sexo.

- E fez tudo direitinho, pode acreditar... – ela fez questão de frisar.

Dando uma leve risadinha maliciosa ele apertou seu corpo num abraço apertado. Não existia naquele momento apelo sexual, somente carinho.

- Espero que goste de peixe, é a única coisa que ainda tem por aqui.

- Sim, eu gosto... – ela não sentia fome, estava entorpecida por conta do contato de pele contra pele – eu senti muito a sua falta Edward. E mesmo que você não se recorde, eu te amo muito. Quero que saiba que nunca deixei de te amar. Em nenhum dia, nesses quatro anos eu consegui te esquecer...nunca.

Ele ficou em silêncio, não havia nada a ser dito. Apenas apertou mais os braços a sua volta. Aspirando seu perfume delicado, percebeu que mesmo que não se lembrasse de nada, não conseguiria mais se afastar dela. E pensar que sua vida desde que chegou à ilha, era resumida a nada, agora sentia que estava completo. Mesmo tentando se lembrar de algo, por mais simples que fosse, somente o que conseguia era uma grande angústia e frustração.

- Eu quero muito me lembrar de tudo, de você, de nós dois juntos... – passou as mãos no rosto delicado e corado dela – da minha família... É tudo o que eu mais quero. As minhas lembranças de volta.

- Bem, mais enquanto elas não voltam, eu estarei do seu lado. E fique certo de que seus pais também estarão. Nós iremos te ajudar em tudo.

- Obrigada... – ele disse encostando a testa na dela, aspirando seu perfume doce e inebriante. – vou ver como está nosso almoço.

- Tá – ela passou para o sofá e acompanhou seus movimentos diante do pequeno fogão.

Ele não tinha mudado muito na aparência, somente os cabelos estavam mais compridos. Seu corpo havia ganhado mais músculos do que ela lembrava. E seus olhos estavam mais lindos do que nunca, verdes e profundos. Com um aperto no peito, ela se lembrou de que estava sem ver seus pimpolhos já tinha quase dois dias. Seu coração se apertou ao pensar neles. Nem percebeu que um suspiro angustiado saiu de seus lábios.

- O que foi? – ela não tinha percebido a aproximação dele. Ele a fitava diretamente nos olhos, e podia ver a ruga de preocupação em sua testa – aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, quer dizer... eu estava pensando nas crianças. Nos _nossos_ filhos – ela pode ver a alegria passar por seus olhos quando disse a palavra nossos filhos – eu estou com saudades deles. É só isso.

- Eu posso imaginar... mesmo não conhecendo eles pessoalmente, eu também sinto uma sensação estranha, é como se agora que eu sei de tudo, essa falta também me acompanhasse.

- Mas isso vai mudar amor, nós vamos embora daqui, então poderá conhecer eles e todos os outros.

- Será que vai dar tudo certo? – ela podia ver a ansiedade na voz dele.

- Claro que vai meu amor, tendo você ao meu lado, tudo vai dar certo.

- Vem, vamos comer. – estendeu a mão para ela, que percebeu como ele ficou visivelmente emocionado.

Eles comeram em meio à carinhos e afagos. Com direito a comida na boca por parte dele para ela. E dela para ele. Era a melhor maneira de demonstrar sua felicidade por estar ao lado dela. Faria de tudo por aquela mulher, morreria por ela se fosse preciso. Essa era a única certeza que ele tinha no peito.

Depois de comerem, ela se ofereceu para ajudar com a louça, enquanto ele guardava os restos do almoço. Era estranho ter uma mulher na casa, sempre fora somente Simon e ele. E vendo como ela se adaptava tão bem a tudo ali, sentiu uma felicidade estourar seu peito. Não conseguia mais ficar somente observando-a de longe. Por isso fez o que seu coração estava pedindo. Ele estava em chamas. Chegou por trás dela e lhe arrancou o pano de prato das mãos.

- Mas o que... – ela não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois seu corpo foi virado bruscamente, e sua boca tomada pela dele de forma exigente e avassaladora.

Buscando um maior contato, ele fez com que as pernas dela se enroscassem em sua cintura. Mostrando como estava excitado novamente. Colocou-a em cima da pequena mesa, e desceu com os beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço alvo. Mas o excesso de roupas o estava deixando maluco, por isso colocando as mãos na gola da camiseta, fez com que a peça partisse em duas. Deixando seus seios suculentos com livre acesso para sua boca faminta.

Ela não se fez de rogada, e enquanto era beijada, lambida e chupada por ele. Abriu o botão do short que ele usava, e com a ajuda das pernas, conseguiu abaixá-lo todo. Tocou no membro duro e pulsante, e sentiu quando um rosnado animalesco saiu de dentro da garganta dele. Suas bocas se buscaram novamente, suas línguas duelavam por um espaço inexistente.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, ele a levou até o sofá. Fez com que seu pequeno corpo deitasse, e começou a doce tortura. Beijou desde os pés, até seu pescoço, depois foi fazendo o caminho inverso, e quando parou em seu ventre liso, lambeu em volta de seu umbigo, arrancando um gritinho dela.

Descendo mais um pouco, se deparou com a intimidade lisa e molhada. Sua boca caiu sem dó sobre _ela_, ele sugava e mordiscava. Não deixando nada escapar. Colocando dois dedos em sua entrada, estocou lentamente para dentro, sentindo ser apertado pela gruta macia. Ele estava fora de controle, e quando ela pensou que iria gozar, ele cessou os movimentos tanto da boca, quanto dos dedos ágeis. Abrindo os olhos, percebeu que ele estava por cima dela no pequeno sofá. E sem mais delongas, foi penetrada com força e precisão.

- Edward... – ela gritou de puro prazer quando percebeu que ele tinha alcançado um ponto diferente dentro dela. Fazendo com que gozasse imediatamente. Seu corpo convulsionou sob o dele, e sua boca foi novamente engolida.

Ele continuou a estocar, sem dó. O sofá começou a ranger diante de tanta atividade. Mas ele não se importou com nada além dos gemidos e arquejos dela. Colando sua testa na dela, fitou seus olhos verdes, que estavam escurecidos de desejo, assim como os seus.

Então, do nada um flash dos dois fazendo amor em um quarto com paredes claras, surgiu diante de seus olhos. A névoa de amor foi demais para ele, que gozou forte dentro dela. Levando ambos a desabarem com o sofá de tudo para baixo.

A risada gostosa que se seguiu por parte dela, fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e sorrisse também. Ficaram assim, conectados e olhando nos olhos um do outro. Então ele soube que amava aquela mulher, e nada nem ninguém iria mudar o que ele sentia. Resolveu perguntar sobre o que tinha lembrado.

- Isabella... – disse enquanto alisava seu rosto corado e suado – qual a cor do nosso quarto?

- A cor? Bem depende, quando éramos nós dois, estava branco, mas agora com as crianças, mudei para amarelo claro, e...

- Eu me lembrei...quer dizer, eu tive um vislumbre de nós dois em um quarto com paredes brancas.

- Oh meu amor, isso é maravilhoso... – ela passou os braços e beijou seu rosto em todos os pontos que alcançava – eu sei que você vai lembrar. De tudo.

- Mesmo que eu não lembre de tudo, estando com você, já é o suficiente pra mim.

Diante daquelas palavras, ela ficou com os olhos marejados. Era seu Edward que estava ali com ela, e tudo ficaria bem. Buscando novamente sua boca, ela sentiu que ainda estavam conectados, por isso começou a movimentar seu quadril, ganhando um gemido rouco e baixo dele.

Mas as coisas iriam mudar, pois foi puxada pelo corpo másculo, e sem saber como, foi parar em cima dele no chão da sala. Seus quadris ganharam vida, e ela quicava sobre ele, com as mãos em seu peito másculo. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu que seu ápice se aproximava.

Vendo que seu fim também estava próximo, ele segurou firme na cintura delicada, investindo duramente. Se deliciando com visão de seus seios balançando diante de seus olhos. Ela amoleceu em seus braços, e com mais três investidas ele se liberou novamente dentro dela. Puxou-a para seus braços, e fez com que seu corpo ficasse do seu lado. Antes de rolar com ela pelo chão, tinha puxado o cobertor que estava sobre ele.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse enquanto era aconchegada no peito forte.

- Eu...eu... – ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que.

- Shiii – colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios ela o silenciou – não diga nada, eu vou te esperar. O tempo que for preciso, eu vou esperar.

Ele somente assentiu, pois não havia nada a ser dito depois daquilo. Suas mãos ficaram fazendo círculos imaginários nas costas nuas dela, então ele se lembrou da tatuagem que ela tinha. Logo abaixo do seio direito. Suas mãos automaticamente foram para lá, e ele resolveu olhar mais de perto. Levantando a cabeça, ele fitou as frutas desenhadas e rosadas. O motivo dela ter feito dois pêssegos naquela região o intrigava.

- Por que? – ele fez a pergunta enquanto contornava as frutas com o indicador.

- Bem, isso era uma coisa que você tinha com _eles... _– disse apontando os próprios seios – logo que nos conhecemos, e que fizemos amor pela primeira vez, você os apelidou de _pêssegos_... os seus pêssegos...– ela fez uma pausa procurando as palavras – então no dia em que você se foi... bem, no dia em que tudo isso aconteceu, eu te disse que iria tatuar dois pêssegos em meu corpo, só não havia escolhido o lugar.

- Eu acho que eu não teria escolhido esse local... – ele disse com a testa franzida.

- Eu sei... – ela gargalhou – você me fez prometer te esperar para irmos juntos fazer a figura. Mas depois de tudo o que houve, de você ter sumido, eu não sabia mais o que fazer e nem o que pensar, por isso fiz aqui. Foi uma forma de te ter sempre comigo.

- Hum... – ele não gostou de saber que outra pessoa havia visto _sua mulher_ sem roupas. Ela percebeu e resolveu acalmá-lo.

- Amor... – ele olhou para ela – eu fiz essa tatuagem com uma mulher, e não se preocupe que eu não fiquei nua. – o suspiro de alívio por parte dele foi até engraçado. – e essa aqui representa nossos filhos. – virou um pouco para que ele visse a outra tatuagem em seu ombro esquerdo.

- Eu gostei... – virou ela novamente de frente para ele e disse – gostei das duas. Mas principalmente desta – seus dedos foram parar novamente nos dois pêssegos.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – ela puxou seu rosto bem próximo ao seu.

- O que você quer fazer? – ele devolveu com outra pergunta.

- Vamos nadar. – ela propôs. Ele concordou e saiu de cima dela. Ficando de costas no chão, observando-a levantar e andar até a escada. Virando a cabeça em sua direção, ela chamou.

- Você não vem? – parada no primeiro degrau, nua, ela fitava o homem lindo e sexy deitado sobre um velho cobertor no chão da sala. Era a visão do sexo em pessoa.

- Sem dúvidas... – levantando rapidamente, deixou que o cobertor caísse pelas pernas torneadas, mostrando que já estava mais que animado novamente. Deixando as pernas dela moles e fracas. – quer que eu te carregue? – disse perto o suficiente de seu ouvido. Deixando-a mais tonta ainda.

- Huhum... – foi só o que saiu de seus lábios antes de ser tomada novamente pela cintura e içada para o quarto. A tarde ia ser longa, e ela já pensava em comprar uma pomada para assaduras depois daquele dia. Pois seu namorado/noivo estava ainda mais fogoso do que ela se lembrava.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Confissões!

As horas passaram voando, e depois de fazerem amor mais duas vezes, resolveram sair da pequena casa e curtir outros prazeres, além dos carnais. Mas primeiro iriam à casa de Jasper, tinham que dar algum sinal de vida depois de tantas horas de sumiço. Depois de colocar suas próprias roupas, ela ficou esperando ele se trocar. O mesmo colocou uma bermuda jeans, uma camiseta verde e por baixo usava uma sunga preta, pois disse que a levaria para passear pela praia e nadariam antes do sol se por.

Mas o caminho para a casa amarela parecia não ter fim, pois a todo momento ela era puxada pela cintura e beijada. Ou rodopiada no ar pelos braços fortes dele. Os dois sorriam e se curtiam, como dois adolescentes que haviam descoberto o amor. Em certo momento, já estando bem próximos da outra casa, ele parou a caminhada e puxou-a de encontro ao peito forte. Olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela e disse a melhor coisa que ela poderia ouvir depois daquele dia maravilhoso.

- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... – ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou – eu tinha sonhos antes de te ver. Nesses sonhos eu sempre te via, eu sei que era você. Eu não sei por que eu sabia, mas eu sabia que era você... – ele sorriu diante das próprias palavras desconexas. – você não deve estar entendendo nada não é?

- Você quer dizer que sonhava comigo Edward? – seria isso mesmo ou sua imaginação estava lhe pregando uma peça?

- Sim, eu sonhava com você Isabella... – segurando o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu, ele continuou – eu não sei ao certo onde estávamos, mas eu sempre te via em meus sonhos, por isso que, quando te vi hoje cedo, eu fiquei assustado, com medo.

- Medo de mim?

- Não de você. Na verdade tive medo das minhas emoções, eu nunca pensei que encontraria a mulher misteriosa dos meus sonhos aqui na ilha. Mas mesmo com esse medo eu iria até a casa do médico mais tarde para saber de você. Saber quem era, se eu te conhecia realmente.

- Então de uma maneira ou de outra nós iríamos nos encontrar.

- Acredito que sim... pois meu coração pedia para ir até lá... – disse apontando para a casa logo a frente – e antes de Alice e Jasper me procurarem, já havia tomado minha decisão. Mesmo sem saber o que me esperava, eu iria até o fim para te encontrar.

- Nem sei o que te dizer...

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu apenas queria que você soubesse disso.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa. – ele respondeu prontamente.

- Sobre aquele assunto, das mulheres da ilha terem te procurado. Você não sentiu nada mesmo? – seu coração palpitava dentro do peito, estava com medo da resposta.

- Só teve duas mulheres que se aproximaram de mim aqui na ilha, depois que eu fiquei bom, uma delas foi Salina. Que está mais para minha irmã do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela é muito minha amiga, e estava se casando quando eu cheguei. Por isso não precisa ter ciúmes dela... – ela assentiu diante do esclarecimento – e a outra, foi uma amiga de Salina, na verdade ela nem mora por aqui. A família dela fica em outra ilha, e eles só vêm pra cá em época de festival.

- E foi ela que tentou alguma coisa a mais com você? – ela não iria desistir daquele assunto tão fácil.

- Bem, não sei se 'tentar' é a maneira mais certa para descrever o que ela fez... – ele fez uma pausa, que quase a deixou histérica – resumindo a história, um dia depois de voltar da pesca, fui para casa. Estava cansado, e Simon já não estava mais comigo, tinha morrido fazia poucos dias. Ela se aproveitou disso e ficou me esperando dentro de casa. Não costumamos trancar as portas, por isso eu entrei despreocupado, e quando me dei conta, estava sendo agarrado por Miriã... – fazendo uma pausa, olhou no rosto dela, aparentemente ela estava bem – eu me esquivei, claro e disse que não queria me envolver com ninguém. Que não sabia quem eu era de verdade e nem se era casado. Mas nem com isso ela não desistiu. Ficava me cercando a todo momento, e bem é isso, mas agora a gente não se vê mais...

- Tem certeza de que é _só_ isso? – alguma coisa ele estava escondendo dela. Pois seu rosto havia ficado vermelho de repente.

- Você não vai deixar isso para lá não é? – ela fez que não com a cabeça, e ele resolveu continuar – teve outra vez que ela resolveu usar outra tática para tentar me conquistar...

- Que tática? – ela tinha até medo da resposta.

- Ficou nua na minha frente. – falou curto e grosso. Sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

- Ah... – foi somente essa a resposta que recebeu dela.

- Não fica assim... – pegando em seu rosto, ergueu na altura do seu – eu disse que nunca senti nada por outra mulher, e isso é verdade. Miriã até tentou, mas eu virei as costar e deixei ela lá, parada no mesmo lugar. Não vou mentir para você. Eu olhei sim para seu corpo, ela era bonita... – o coração dela quase parou quando ele disse aquilo, mas ela se manteve firme, teria que saber até que ponto a situação tinha iro – Como eu acho que toda garota com seus dezoito anos deve ser. Mas o meu corpo, esse não teve reação nenhuma. Não senti nada, simplesmente olhei para ela, e fui embora. Por isso eu achei estranho ter ficado tão mexido como fiquei quando te vi... – respirando fundo ele terminou – é como se meu coração nunca houvesse te esquecido Isabella. Minha mente pode estar te escondendo de mim, mas meu coração não se engana.

Sem mais palavras ele a beijou. Longa e profundamente, do jeito que ela gostava. Seus corpos buscavam o contato um com o outro. Não deixando nenhum espaço entre eles. As mãos afoitas dele entraram por baixa da camiseta feminina, e pousaram perigosamente perto dos seios cheios, fazendo círculos com os polegares perto da base dos mesmos. Arqueando o corpo em busca de um maior contato, ela encontrou a potente ereção de encontro ao seu ventre. Fazendo com que sua umidade quase se derramasse por entre as coxas. Quando o ar não podia mais ser ignorado, eles se afastaram. Arfando.

- Viu como eu fico com você? – pediu enquanto se esfregava nela – é só com você que eu sinto isso...

Ela sorriu lindamente para ele. Não havia mentira no que ele dizia. Seu coração acreditava nas palavras sinceras ditas por ele. Precisavam se acalmar, pois não poderiam chegar à casa de Jasper com aquela volumosa ereção. Afastando-se um pouco dele, ela ficou molhando os pés nas ondas que vinham ao seu encontro. Quando olhou para trás, se deparou com os olhos verdes e intensos dele. Como sentiu falta daqueles olhos. Então ele sorriu, e com isso seu mundo voltou a ser completo novamente.

- Acho que podemos ir agora. – ele disse estendendo a mão para ela.

- Sim, vamos amor. – aceitando sua mão grande e quente seguiram o restante do caminho.

Ao chegarem foram recebidos por Alice, e esta estava saltitando pela casa, pois disse estar feliz pelo casal. E mesmo antes deles terem aparecido por ali, ela sabia que tinha dado tudo certo. Depois veio Jasper os cumprimentar. Felicitando o casal pelo reencontro, e desejando o melhor para os dois.

Como já haviam almoçado, foram todos para o jardim, cada um sentou numa cadeira de praia e conversaram amenidades. Mas em nenhum momento o mais novo casal deixava de se tocar. Ora com as mãos, ora com os pés. O amor era palpável ali. Quem não soubesse da verdadeira história, acharia que sempre estiveram juntos. Sem separação ou esquecimento.

- Vamos nadar? – ele propôs a ela depois de um tempo.

- Achei que não ia me chamar...

- Estava esperando o sol ficar mais fraco... – fez carinho em seu rosto – é que sua pele é muito sensível para ficar queimada. Tem que ir na hora certa.

- Você tem razão. Se eu for a qualquer hora fico com aspecto de camarão. – ele sorriu.

- Tem que tocar a roupa? – pediu à ela.

- Sim, mas eu não demoro... – levantando para entrar na casa, ela foi puxada e beijada rapidamente por ele. Ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- Não tenha pressa. Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Assentindo levemente com a cabeça, ela foi para o quarto. Suas pernas estavam bambas, e seu coração não parava de pular dentro do peito. Sua prima chegou correndo logo depois dela ao quarto. E foi disparando.

- Me conta tudo, pelo amor de Deus e não me esconda nada.

- Alice agora não dá, nós vamos nadar... – dizendo isso foi tirando a roupa e colocando o biquíni. – mas quando eu voltar, te conto tudo. Prometo.

- Só me responde uma coisa... – fez uma pausa dramática – foi bom?

- Bom? Se foi bom? – jogando-se na cama ela disse feliz – foi perfeito Alice. Magnífico. Esplêndido. Surreal. E, nossa, foi tudo... – as duas riram.

- Então o bom e velho Edward está de volta, hein...

- Na verdade, ele ainda não se lembra de mim... – diante do espanto da prima ela esclareceu – ele diz que _seu corpo_ me reconhece, mas sua cabeça me esconde.

- Ele te disse isso Bella? – disse uma Alice visivelmente emocionada.

- Sim Alice.

- Agora eu sei por que você nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo. Os seus olhos brilham quando estão juntos.

- Nem que eu quisesse eu conseguiria esquecê-lo, é como se o sol não me alcançasse antes dele ter voltado. E eu só ficasse nas sombras. Sem vida, sem brilho.

- Em compensação agora que o encontrou, minha prima está quente e fervendoooo... e está brilhando mais que purpurina... – as duas gargalharam – mas é serio prima, você está com uma ótima aparência, e falta pouco para irmos embora.

- Sim, e o melhor disso tudo, é que não vou mais estar sozinha.

- Mas agora vai, que seu homem apaixonado está te esperando. – diante de tais palavras ela ficou séria.

- Você acha que ele está apaixonado Alice?

- Se eu acho? Até o Jasper que não é de comentar essas coisas disse isso. Os olhos dele não desgrudam de você. É como se fosse um satélite, ou algo assim. Onde você vai, os olhos dele vão atrás. Vem ver se estou mentindo... – arrastando a prima até a janela do quarto ela mostrou. – olha como ele fica olhando a todo momento para a porta.

Fixando os olhos no lindo homem lá embaixo sentado na cadeira, ela teve a prova de que era esperada com ansiedade. Ele conversava com Jasper, mas a todo instante sua cabeça se virava em direção à porta da sala. Como estava de costas para a casa, não tinha como negar que o que esperava sairia lá de dentro. Sorrindo ela olhou para a prima.

- Realmente ele está me esperando... – dando uma risadinha sapeca as duas desceram as escadas.

Uma mais apressada que a outra, tanto que já próximas dos últimos degraus, empolgada como estava, Bella conseguiu tropeçar no próprio pé. Seu corpo foi perigosamente para frente, ela tentou segurar no corrimão, mas sem sucesso. E sem saber como, ficou de costas para o chão. Sua mão não foi capaz de segurar em nada, então ela fechou os olhos, certa de que cairia. Ainda ouviu a prima gritando seu nome. Mas foi somente quando sentiu braços fortes lhe amparando que soube estar salva.

- O meu Deus... – Alice terminou de descer a escada e correu em direção à prima.

- Edward... – ela disse debilmente, estava assustada e por isso começou a chorar – você me salvou...

- Calma meu anjo, eu estou aqui... – passando as mãos em suas costas, ele tentava acalmá-la. Ficaram assim por um tempo, ele sentado no último degrau, e ela em seu colo. – Melhorou?

- Sim, mas como você... – ela tentou dizer, mas suas palavras não obedeciam.

- Eu não sei... – fitando os olhos verdes assustados dela, ele percebeu como seu coração batia forte no peito. Embora tivesse sentido um medo fora de proporção quando a viu despencado escada a baixo, não poderia fraquejar diante dela. – eu simplesmente não conseguia mais ficar lá fora, meu coração estava inquieto. Como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer.

- E você estava certo Edward... – Alice disse pela primeira vez – minha prima iria se machucar feio se você não estivesse aqui. Eu não consegui alcançar sua mão, e nem sei o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Acho melhor levar ela para o sofá Edward. – Jasper disse depois de um tempo – descanse um pouco Bella. Foi muita emoção para um dia só... – abraçando sua noiva de lado, ele fitou o casal a sua frente. Eles se olhavam como se não existisse mais ninguém por perto. E achou que suas palavras não tivessem sido ouvidas pro nenhum dos dois. – vem amor, vamos dar uma volta.

- Mas Jazz, ela pode precisar de mim... – Alice ainda tentou dizer mais alguma coisa. Mas quando olhou para o noivo, e viu o sorriso malicioso que ele estampava no rosto, ela soube o que ele de fato queria fazer. – Ok.

E assim os donos da casa saíram de mãos dadas e apressados. Achariam algum local para descarregar as emoções daquele dia. Afinal também eram filhos de Deus. E mereciam um momento a sós. Dentro da casa amarela, Edward e Isabella não queriam nada além de ficar juntos. Por isso ele a pegou no colo e levou para o sofá, como Jasper havia sugerido anteriormente. Mas ao contrário do que ela pensou, ele não a sentou no sofá diretamente. E sim em seu colo.

- Obrigada. Se não fosse por você, só Deus sabe o que eu teria quebrado.

- Eu é que não sei o que faria se você se machucasse Isabella... – ele ainda não a chamava de Bella, mas o seu nome inteiro saindo daquela boca a deixava arrepiada, sempre. – quando eu vi o perigo que corria meu coração quase parou. Na hora eu não pensei em nada, só que eu tinha que te segurar. Mesmo que pra isso eu tivesse que quebrar uma perna.

- Oh meu amor, não fale assim... – se ajeitando melhor em seu colo ela continuou – eu não quero você quebrado, tem que estar inteiro para voltar pra casa. Sua mãe me mata se eu te entregar machucado... – disse sorrindo, ele franziu a testa diante de suas palavras.

- Pra mim é tão estranho pensar em minha família. Eu que não tinha ninguém além de Simon. Agora tenho pais, irmã e filhos... – sua voz estava emocionada – eu sou pai.

- Sim, e de dois filhos lindos... – seus olhos ficaram marejados – e que eu já estou morrendo de saudades. – ela fungou um pouco.

- Não fiquei assim, me corta o coração te ver chorando. – seu rosto estava angustiado.

- Está bem, mas eu ainda quero ir nadar.

- Ótimo. – levantando rapidamente, ele pegou em sua mão – vamos nadar então. Conheço um lugar onde não nos incomodarão. E aproveito para te mostrar a ilha.

- Só vou deixar um bilhete para Alice, e já vamos.

E assim ela fez. Disse ter saído com Edward. Não era para se preocuparem, qualquer coisa estaria ou na casa dele, ou andando pela ilha. O susto da queda havia passado, por isso queria aproveitar todos os momentos ao lado dele antes de irem embora. E assim saíram rumo à praia. O sol estava fraquinho, por isso seria delicioso tomar banho de mar. E com aquele homem ao seu lado, até um banho de chuveiro seria especial. Sem contar o banho de língua que tinha ganhado anteriormente.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14:** **Luau!**

**Q**uem via o casal andando, pelas areias brancas da ilha, de mãos dadas e sorrindo a todo instante, não imaginava por quantos percalços já tinham passado até aquele momento. Ele ainda não acreditava que a linda morena de seus sonhos estava ali, mais precisamente em seus braços. Por isso que a todo o momento a beijava e a abraçava, para ela saber que era _amada_. Quando chegaram num ponto mais deserto da ilha, ele fez com que ela ficasse somente com a roupa de banho e foram para o mar.

Brincaram como duas crianças, jogando água um no outro, e fugindo quando chegavam muito perto. Para logo em seguida se jogarem um nos braços do outro e se abraçarem sorrindo. O sol já tinha ido embora naquele momento, mas a água estava muito boa para irem embora. Diversos turistas passavam por ali e sorriam cúmplices pelas brincadeiras do jovem casal. Alguns chegavam até mesmo a parar, e apreciavam a aura de amor existente ali, depois seguiam seu caminho. Quando ela reclamou de estar cansada, saíram da água, se vestiram e passaram a caminhar de mãos dadas novamente, sem um rumo certo, apenas andando.

Até que ele a levou para uma espécie de caverna, onde a água batia próximo do joelho, e sempre segurando em sua mão delicada, ele dizia onde era mais fundo e onde tinha corais, evitando assim que ela cortasse os pés. E mesmo a água sendo limpa e transparente, ela adorou a sensação de estar sendo cuidada e protegida por ele. Por isso não reclamou e seguiu todos os seus passos, como se fosse um satélite em torno de um planeta. E como não poderia deixar de ser, suas bocas logo estavam em sintonia uma com a outra novamente. E as mãos de ambos se procuravam sedentas e afoitas por um maior contato...

- Isabella... – ele disse entre um beijo e outro – você me deixa louco... – ela já podia sentir sua ereção tomando forma novamente. Deixando-a excitada imediatamente.

- Oh, Edward...eu também me sinto assim... – pegando no rosto masculino com as mãos, ela fitou aqueles olhos e disse o que seu coração pedia – eu te amo tanto, tanto, que tenho até medo de te perder novamente.

- Você não vai me perder, linda... – ele respondeu – vou ficar com você para sempre, e além disso...

- Assim eu espero. – disse sorrindo emocionada para o amado.

- Vamos dar um mergulho.

E sem esperar por uma resposta da parte dela, ele a ergueu nos braços musculosos e os levou até uma pequena lagoa, mais à frente, que era formada entre as pedras. E ao contrário de antes, não deu tempo para ela tirar a roupa, e pulou com tudo na água morna. Bella não reclamou, mas deu um gritinho de felicidade. E o beijo continuou dentro da água, os deixando sem ar em pouco tempo. E quando emergiram o fogo do desejo estava estampado em suas íris. Mas ele não queria amá-la naquele lugar, correndo o risco de serem pegos. Por isso ficaram mais algum tempo nadando e apreciando a beleza do lugar, para logo em seguida saírem da água e voltarem para a praia.

E ela pode pegar conchinha para seus filhos, uma mais linda que a outra. Sendo ajudada, é claro, por ele. Em dado momento, decidiram voltar para a cabana dele. Onde o mesmo iria se arrumar e depois levá-la para mais um tour pela ilha. Só que dessa vez, a levaria até a casa de sua amiga Salina. Tinha certeza de que a amiga adoraria a visita, e ficaria mais contente ainda por vê-lo tão feliz e radiante.

- Eu não me demoro. – disse ele, lhe dando um beijo na testa, e subindo as escadas de madeira para trocar de roupa no quarto. Dali, iriam até a casa amarela onde ela também trocaria de roupa. Afinal a sua ainda estava úmida depois do mergulho na lagoa.

Enquanto esperava por ele, ficou a imaginar como estariam seus filhos. Sabia que Claire estaria bem, pois se contentava com tudo o que os avós faziam por ela, e eles faziam de tudo. Em contrapartida, Brian deveria estar muito triste e se isolando de todos. Só esperava que quando voltasse, levando seu pai a tira colo, ele perdesse um pouco essa restrição toda que tinha com pessoas estranhas. Não seria nada saudável, para nenhum dos dois, uma negação por parte do pequeno, naquela relação que era eminente.

- Um dólar por seus pensamentos... – foi abraçada por trás pelo amado, e pode sentir seu cheiro peculiar almiscarado. Ele havia colocado uma bermuda bege, e uma camiseta preta. Lindo era pouco para descrevê-lo.

- Estava só pensando nas crianças, mais precisamente em Brian... – voltando-se para ele, passou os braços por seu pescoço e resolveu explicar a interrogação que viu nos olhos verdes dele – ele é uma criança muito sensível amor, não gosta de estranhos, e as vezes passa horas e horas sem deixar que ninguém se aproxime. A não ser eu.

- Entendo... – disse olhando fundo em seus olhos, que também eram verdes, a verdade era que ele não entendia, mas precisava se manter ciente de tudo o que se passava com seus filhos antes de voltar para casa – e espero que com a minha volta, eu possa te ajudar de qualquer forma.

- Certamente será de grande ajuda. A figura de um pai é tudo o que ele precisa nessa fase... – fazendo uma pausa ela continuou – eu sinto que sem você, ele não um parceiro. Sendo eu mulher, não sei todos os truques dos garotos, sabe, brincar de bola, de vídeo game, e até mesmo andar no parque. Já Claire, ao contrário do irmão, se dá bem com todo mundo, conversa desde o caixa do supermercado, até com o motorista de taxi... – sorriram juntos das peripécias da filha – e no entanto, Brian é reservado, não gosta de papo. Nem mesmo por gestos.

- O que meus pais dizem disso, tem alguma forma dele ter herdado essa parte mais reclusa de mim? – como ele não se lembrava de nada, não tinha como saber como foi sua infância.

- Oh, não. Sua mãe disse que você era uma criança muito sociável, e que Claire tem o seu temperamento e sua espontaneidade. É como se Brian estivesse num casulo, e ainda não estivesse pronto para sair.

- Mas vamos ir no tempo dele então... – deu um beijo terno em seus lábios cheios e sorriu de maneira terna para ela – não adianta irmos contra _ele_, teremos que caminhar junto com _ele_.

- Eu sei... – dando um suspiro de frustração ela prosseguiu – mas é que, eu me sinto mal por ele. Não gosto de pensar que meu filho possa sofrer futuramente, por ser diferente das outras crianças, já basta o fato dele não falar até hoje, e apesar de todos os exames que já foram feitos. Ninguém sabe o porquê desse bloqueio.

- Fique calma, eu estou com você. E não vou permitir que meu filho se sinta inferior a ninguém... – ela encheu o coração de felicidade quando o ouviu defendendo o filho com tanta convicção – confie em mim, sim?

- Eu confio meu amor, é claro que eu confio. Mas agora vamos passear, amanhã vamos para casa, e só então vamos pensar nos problemas.

- Certo.

Disse já puxando a mão dele e, caminharam rumo à casa amarela. O caminho pareceu bem mais curto, do que quanto veio de manhã com a prima. Sem contar que a companhia também compensava qualquer distância. As luzes da casa estavam acesas, sinal de que Alice e Jasper, também já haviam voltado do passeio. Quando entraram, ela ficou surpresa por ver a prima em um vestido florido e com um colar de flores artificiais no pescoço. Jasper não estava na sala, provavelmente estaria no quarto.

- Oi Bella... – Alice disse já saltitando para perto da prima – que bom que vieram, queria saber se estão a fim de ir ao luau que está tendo aqui na ilha?

- Hum, eu não sei Alice, nem sabia que tinha esse tipo de festa por aqui...

- Mas é claro que tem bobinha, isso é uma ilha de turismo. E todo turista que se prese adora um luau... – disse Alice como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio – seria ótimo se fossem conosco. Afinal vai ser a despedida do Edward aqui. – por esse lado ela tinha razão, pensou Bella.

Olhando para trás, pode ver que ele sorria da animação de Alice. Claro que ela gostaria de ir, mas não queria impor suas vontades, ainda mais que não sabia até que ponto a relação deles era estável. Em nenhum momento ele disse querer fazer algo sem ela, mas tudo tinha uma primeira vez. Ele poderia querer ir sozinho, rever os amigos, e ela não poderia ficar em seu caminho, por mais que aquilo fosse matá-la por dentro. Sentindo que estava sendo observado (lê-se dissecado), sorriu para a morena, percebendo um traço de dúvida nos olhos brilhantes.

- Você quer ir? – pediu a ela, mas já sabia a resposta antes mesmo de ouvir.

- Bem, eu não sei... – sentia a hesitação em sua voz, por isso resolveu intervir.

- Se quiser ir, nós vamos... – e suas dúvidas de que ela queria ir, foram confirmadas quando viu que o seu sorriso se alastrava pelo rosto perfeito.

- Sério? Não vai te atrapalhar?

- Atrapalhar por quê? – ele não entendia como ela ainda achava que o atrapalharia em alguma coisa. Se desde que chegou só o fazia mais e mais feliz...

- Sei lá, pode ser que esses não sejam os seus planos para hoje, e eu não quero impor minha vontade... – como era altruísta e linda ao mesmo tempo.

- Isabella... – mais uma vez seu coração perdeu uma batida quando ouviu seu nome sendo proferido por ele daquela forma, sexy. – eu vivi cinco longos anos nessa ilha, sem saber nada da minha vida, eu vivi fugindo de tudo o que pudesse me deixar frustrado. – chegando próximo dela, passou os braços em torno de sua cintura fina e prosseguiu – eu estou louco para mostrar a todos daqui, que eu tenho sim, uma família e uma mulher linda, mas acima de tudo, quero mostrar para as outras mulheres que eu já tenho dona... – pôde ouvir quando ela engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos. Será que tinha dito algo de errado? Esperava que não.

- Edward... – ela não esperava por aquela declaração assim, do nada, lógico que em seu coração o que mais queria era ouvir com todas as letras que eles estavam juntos, e no entanto depois de ouvir aquilo ficou sem palavras – nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada linda... – se aproximou dela novamente e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos enormes para beijá-la, nesse momento Alice subiu os degraus devagar, pois não queria estragar o momento dos dois, afastando-se ele prosseguiu – só quero deixar claro que estou com você. Em todos os sentidos.

- Oh, meu amor... – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela pulou em seu pescoço o abraçando fortemente – não sabe como me deixa feliz em dizer isso. É tudo o que eu mais quero... – fungou um pouco – Ficar com você, em todos os sentidos...

- Shhh... não chore minha querida... – limpou as lágrimas da amada, e beijou sua face úmida. – não chore.

- Estou chorando de felicidade... – disse sorrindo – sou a mulher mais feliz deste mundo. – e para selar a felicidade o beijou novamente, mas de maneira sôfrega, passando para ele todo o amor que conseguia exprimir naquele beijo. Quando o ar se fez preciso, ambos se afastaram arfando, ela completou – agora eu vou me arrumar, ficar bem linda para você.

- Como se fosse possível ficar mais linda do que já é. – rebateu ele de forma intensa. Deixando-a rubra de vergonha. – te espero aqui.

Subindo as escadas correndo, ela alcançou seu quarto. E quando viu Alice lá dentro olhando suas roupas, sorriu e pulou em cima da mesma levando as duas a caírem em cima da cama. Ela estava feliz, muito feliz. Por isso deixaria que sua amada prima a fizesse de Barbie naquela noite, apesar de que para irem a um lual, somente um vestido simples já seria suficiente. Mas levando em conta, que seria _exibida_ diante de todas as mulheres, como sendo _dona_ do pescador mais lindo do mundo, queria ficar deslumbrante, mesmo que num vestido florido.

- Ai Bella, estou tão feliz por você. – Alice estava com lágrimas nos olhos também.

- Não mais que eu Alice, não mais que eu... Pode ter certeza disso – ela se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto de madeira envernizada, seu sonho se ser amada pelo único homem pelo qual realmente importava em sua vida, estava se tornando uma realidade boa demais.

- Eu não quero ser estraga prazeres, mas é melhor você se arrumar...

- Sim é verdade, vou tomar um banho. – saltou da cama, pegou sua toalha branca e correu até o banheiro. Lá dentro, embaixo do chuveiro, com a água morna caindo em seu corpo, ela sorriu sozinha. Estava tão feliz que nada nesse mundo estragaria sua noite. Nada.

Voltando para o quarto, enrolou outra toalha em seu cabelo e sentou na cama para ser maquiada pela prima. E já podia ver que um vestido parecido com o que Alice usava, estava separado para ela. E um colar com flores artificiais, também compunha o visual. Sem perder tempo, Alice escovou seu cabelo longo e castanho. Deixando as pontas cacheadas, como sabia que Bella tanto gostava. Em seu rosto, aplicou somente um pouco de pó, pois o blush não era necessário, já que ela estava corada desde cedo. E nos olhos, a atenção foi reforçada, realçando os olhos verdes brilhantes. Quase não passou o gloss cor de boca, pois sabia que este, seria tirado no primeiro beijo do casal apaixonado.

Quando terminou, fez a prima se olhar no espelho e ver se queria mais algum retoque. Mas o que teve em resposta foi um sorriso radiante e brilhante. E mais uma vez sabia que tinha feito tudo certo. Ajudou ela colocar o vestido, e as sandálias baixas brancas. O colar ficou por cima, dando um charme a mais no visual. Antes de saírem do quarto as duas se abraçaram, e Alice ouviu uma coisa que a fez ficar mais emocionada do que tudo.

- Obrigada Lice, por tudo. Pela paciência que sempre teve comigo, pelo carinho com meus filhos, mas acima de tudo, obrigada por não ter desistido de me trazer nesta viagem. Se não fosse por você... – ela fungou, tentando engolir o choro – se não fosse por essa viagem louca que eu não queria fazer de jeito nenhum... – agora as duas sorriam cúmplices – eu nunca teria encontrado o homem que eu amo. O pai dos meus filhos.

- Oh priminha... – puxando a outra para um abraço, Alice já estava quase aos prantos – não me faça chorar... nós só temos motivos para comemorar hoje, aliás não só hoje, mas daqui para frente serão só alegrias. Nada de tristeza, cinco anos já foi o suficiente.

- Eu sei, mais eu precisava te agradecer mesmo assim.

- Ok, agora chega de agradecimentos e vamos curtir, porque aposto que o seu namorado-noivo e futuro marido, já deve estar andando de um lado para o outro lá embaixo. Daqui a pouco ele sobe aqui para ver se está viva.

- Não exagera Alice. – disse enquanto já andavam pelo corredor, rumo às escadas.

- É sério, eu nunca vi um olhar tão apaixonado como o que ele tem por você. Quer apostar que ele está te esperando ao pé da escada? – Alice estendeu a mão direita para Bella, em um claro sinal de desafio.

- Apostar o que? – disse enquanto aceitava sua mão estendida.

- Humm, deixe-me ver... – disse Alice enquanto batia com o dedo indicador no queixo – sua festa de casamento. Se ele estiver te esperando ali – indicou a escada por onde desceriam – eu organizo sua festa.

- Como se eu dizendo que _não_, fosse adiantar de alguma forma. – retrucou Bella sorrindo.

- Ah, mais vai ser mais divertido assim... – e já vinha Alice fazendo bico.

- Ok Lice, se o meu lindo e maravilhoso noivo, estiver me esperando ao pé da escada, a festa é toda sua. Com direito a tudo.

Como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um presente, Alice deu um pulinho e bateu palmas. Quando chegaram ao topo da escada, as duas olharam para baixo ao mesmo tempo. E o que viram, fez com que as duas suspirassem audivelmente. Estava cada um segurando uma presilha de cabelo em formato flor havaiana, em cores diferentes, e sorrindo para cada uma delas. Uma era amarela, e estava com Jasper, já a cor-de-rosa estava com Edward. E ao verem as duas lindas mulheres descendo a escada, sorriram cúmplices um para o outro. Sentindo-se os homens mais felizes da face da terra.

Alice foi desceu primeiro, e trocou de lugar com Bella, já que o seu noivo estava daquele lado. E Bella, com medo de cair novamente, foi descendo vagarosamente os degraus, ia intercalando olhares para seu amado, e para os degraus a sua frente. Mas antes que estivesse na metade da escada, Edward alcançou-a e pegou em sua mão direita, beijando delicadamente, e lhe entregou a flor. Fez com que ela ficasse dois degraus acima de si, e beijou seus lábios ternamente.

- Eu já estava com saudades... – disse de maneira rouca para que somente ela ouvisse.

- Bem, eu já estou de volta. Então já pode matar a saudade. – enlaçando seu pescoço, ela beijou novamente os lábios másculos e que estavam com sabor de menta. Estremecendo pelo contato. Como sempre acontecia quando se beijavam.

- É melhor irmos, ou não respondo por mim... – ele disse enquanto sua mão direita subia por cima de seu vestido branco, e encontrava o bico intumescido de seu seio direito. Arrancando um gemido rouco de sua própria garganta.

Bella somente assentiu, pois não conseguia articular palavras coerentes naquele momento, para respondê-lo. Quando chegaram à porta, Alice e Jasper já iam longe, andando de mãos dadas, na praia. Então coube aos dois trancar a porta e guardar as chaves. Para logo em seguida, seguirem o mesmo caminho feito pelo outro casal. Mas antes ela colocou a flor no cabelo, do lado esquerdo, e ele sorriu aprovando seu adereço.

O luau não seria muito longe, e havia tochas acesas, em vários lugares estratégicos, indicando o caminho. O céu estava estrelado de uma maneira única, naquela noite. Até parecia que seria possível tocar nas estrelas e na lua. O mar estava calmo, e seu cheiro salino era um bálsamo para todos os presentes.

Quando chegaram perto de onde seria servida, as bebidas e as comidas, ela pode perceber a bela fogueira que havia sido feita e já aquecia tudo a sua volta. E uma música contagiante, envolvia todos os presentes. Levando Bella a jogar os quadris para lá e para cá, também sendo atingida pelos acordes do instrumento diferente.

Haviam mesas espalhadas por vários lugares, com frutas, aperitivos e enfeites. Algumas mulheres vestidas, com a famosa saia de palha e coco seco, tapando os seios, andavam para lá e para cá. Ajudando os presentes a escolherem o que queriam comer. E repondo o que faltava. Bella achou tudo muito bem organizado e limpo, fora que o cheiro de comida estava uma delícia. Ainda no ritmo da música, ela se deixou levar.

E ao contrário do que esperava, Edward se pôs atrás de seu corpo, e segurando firmemente em sua cintura delgada, passou a acompanhá-la no mesmo ritmo. Levando um sorriso involuntário até seus lábios. Pensou em se voltar para ele e jogar os braços em torno de seu pescoço, mas ele não permitiu, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura, e para explicar sua atitude disse em seu ouvido.

- Se virar agora, não poderei me controlar mais. Beijarei a sua boca até que não haja mais ar em seus pulmões. E depois disso... – apertou um pouco mais as mãos a sua volta, mostrando o quanto já estava excitado – depois eu vou te carregar nos braços até o mar, e te amarei como um animal selvagem...

- Hmmm... – ela soltou um gemido lânguido, mostrando com isso que estava tão, ou mais excitada que ele.

Pela sua visão periférica, percebeu que várias pessoas olhavam para eles. Uns demonstrando curiosidade, outros descrença. Este último era percebido principalmente por parte de algumas mulheres. E isso foi o incentivo que precisava para jogar seus quadris para trás, se esfregando descaradamente nele. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas sua intenção era essa. Se queimar, lenta e demoradamente _naquele fogo_.

- Isabella... – e o resultado de sua provocação estava ali, bem atrás de sua nuca, respirando com dificuldade, e apertando sua cintura.

- Estou aqui amor, estou aqui... – a melodia mudou, fazendo com que ela se virasse para frente dessa vez.

Ele não pode reclamar do movimento, pois estava tão concentrado em não arrancar as roupas daquela mulher, que não conseguiria falar nada que não fossem gemidos. Mas ele sabia que estava sendo provocado, por isso respirou fundo e se esforçou para aguentar a tortura que era ficar tão próximo e tão longe ao mesmo tempo dela. O que ele queria mesmo era se enterrar naquela carne quente e úmida, que ele _já sabia_, que ela tinha.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando viu uma pessoa andando vagarosamente, na direção dos dois. Mais precisamente, uma morena cor de jambo, com corpo bem feito, os cabelos pretos e lisos caíam soltos até sua cintura. Ela usava um vestido verde curto até o meio das coxas, seus olhos negros mostravam certa confiança, e em seus lábios ela carregava um sorriso malicioso. Totalmente direcionado para ele.

Seus olhos não queriam acreditar que ela estava ali novamente, Miriã. A mulher que ele havia rejeitado há um tempo atrás. E como Bella não via nada além de seus ombros largos, resolveu virá-la de frente novamente. Queria, como disse anteriormente, mostrar para todo mundo que estava acompanhado. E muito bem acompanhado por sinal. Sentiu sua morena se enrijecer em seus braços ao ver a aproximação eminente de outra mulher. Mas não deixou de se movimentar, ainda no ritmo da música. Mostrando com isso, que ele não se afetava pela outra mulher.

- Olá Juan... – Miriã disse o seu antigo nome, ele não sentiu necessidade de corrigi-la, já que no dia seguinte não estaria mais ali.

- Miriã. – foi sua única resposta como cumprimento. E quando disse aquele nome, viu que Isabella parou de dançar completamente, e poderia jurar que ela estava soltando fogo pelos olhos verdes.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos querido... – como era falsa – bem, na verdade, pensei que você não gostasse de festas... – abriu os braços indicando tudo a sua volta, deixando de cumprimentar sua acompanhante propositalmente, como se esta não existisse ali. – mas pelo visto, vejo que mudou de idéia.

- Quando se está em boa companhia... – ele apertou os braços em volta da morena tensa à sua frente – a gente muda muita coisa. – sentiu que com aquele gesto, ela se acalmou. Não totalmente, mas um pouco.

- E pelo visto arrumou uma namorada também... – só aí ela se dignou a olhar no rosto de Bella, e notando que não era bem vinda, sorriu de forma cínica – não vai me apresentar Juan?

- É Edward, o nome dele é Edward. – Bella deu um passo para frente e cruzou os braços na altura dos seios – e não preciso que me apresentem, pois eu tenho boca para falar por mim mesma. Sou Bella, ou melhor, Isabella, _noiva_ dele. – frisou bem a palavra noiva, deixando a outra mulher surpresa. O que fez surgir um sorriso bobo no belo rosto masculino.

- Noiva? Mas você disse que não se lembrava de nada... – fez-se um silêncio tenso entre os três.

- Para você ver como são as coisas Miriã... – ele disse por fim – fui agraciado com o surgimento dessa pessoa maravilhosa que é Isabella. E, além disso... – olhou para os olhos da morena em seus braços e sorriu bobamente para ela – sou pai de dois filhos lindos como a mãe...

- Filhos, nossa que coisa... – realmente era muita coisa – e que bom que se lembrou de tudo então.

- Oh, não _querida_... – Bella disse de maneira falsa o querida, encarando sua oponente com o queixo erguido – ele não se lembrou de tudo. Ainda. Mas comigo ao seu lado, tenho certeza de que logo suas lembranças voltarão.

- Que bom... – mas Bella sabia que a outra não estava sendo sincera, e teve a certeza disso, com o que veio a seguir – é uma pena que nem "tudo", será como era antes. Não é mesmo Juan, ou melhor, Edward?

No início Bella não entendeu o que a outra quis dizer, mas pela forma maliciosa com que seu noivo foi olhado, ou melhor, secado, ela soube do que se tratava aquele "tudo", que foi enfatizado pela mulher desprezada. Ela achava que ele não era capaz de dar prazer a uma mulher. Por isso resolveu esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas. Dando um sorrisinho sacana, Bella disse.

- Aí é que você se engana... – dando um passo para o lado, deixou que o olhar da outra mulher caísse no volume que Edward ainda sustentava em seu baixo ventre – e sabe de quem é tudo isso aqui? – perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pelo peito malhado do amado – é meu. E sabe ainda por quem ele fica assim, com "tudo" isso? – indicou descaradamente a ereção que não diminuía, voltando a ficar novamente à sua frente tapando-o – é por mim, _meu_ _bem_. E antes que você ache que o problema era com _ele_, saiba que o problema era com _você_.

- Você contou... – não era uma pergunta, e sim uma afirmação.

- Claro que ele me contou, ou já se esqueceu de tudo o que ele te disse? Ele é _meu_ _noivo_, e pai dos _meus filhos_. E só não ficamos juntos antes por conta de tudo o que aconteceu.

Edward só ria do ciúme dela. Estava pouco se importando de ser exibido como um troféu, o que queria mesmo era deixar claro que, o seu amor por Isabella era mais forte que tudo. Nem que para isso fosse tentado mais ainda a agarrar ela ali, na frente da outra mulher. Sem contar que com aquela atitude ela o deixava ainda mais excitado.

- Alô Bella... – Alice provavelmente viu o clima estranho que se instalou entre eles e resolveu aparecer – está tudo bem por aqui?

- Oh, é claro que está Lice, melhor impossível, não é amor? – virando seu rosto para Edward, foi presenteada por um sorriso torto que abalava suas estruturas.

E em seguida um selinho foi posto em seus lábios. Estava tão envolvida que só se deu conta de que estavam sozinhos novamente, quando abriu os olhos e viu uma silhueta indo ao longe na areia. Era bom mesmo ela ir embora, por nada nesse mundo deixaria qualquer uma colocar as mãos cheias de dedos em cima de _seu homem_.

- O que estava rolando aqui? – Alice estava trazendo um coquetel para eles, e Jasper vinha logo atrás com uma bandeja cheia de comida.

- É só uma louca que estava querendo acabar com a nossa noite... – disse enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida, para logo em seguida fazer uma careta, e quase engasgar – o que tem aqui Lice?

- E eu que sei, mas depois de uns três ou quatro, você nem sente mais o gosto forte... – pelo visto ela já deveria ter bebido mais que três ou quatro daqueles coquetéis, pois com certeza aquele sabor forte, não se esquece assim, de uma hora para outra.

- Estão servidos? – Jasper disse colocando a bandeja na frente deles – tem frutos do mar, peixe frito, e mais alguma coisa que eu não sei o nome, só sei que é muito bom.

- Está falando disso aqui? – Edward indicou umas bolinhas empanadas e de aspecto saboroso, Jasper assentiu – é testículo de veado frito. Eles dizem que é afrodisíaco e... – mas antes que terminasse sua frase, o médico foi correndo atrás de uma moita e colocou todo o seu jantar para fora. Arrancando sorrisos das meninas e de Edward também – se eu soubesse não teria dito nada.

- Foi melhor assim amor, ele é cheio de não me toques, e era bem capaz de passar mal amanhã se soubesse o que comeu. Mesmo não tendo mais nada no estômago. – Bella disse feliz da vida, enquanto bebericava seu coquetel de sabor forte, então uma dúvida surgiu em sua mente – amor, do que é feito essa bebida, não me diga que tem partes de algum animal aqui dentro também... – ela tinha até medo de pensar.

- Oh não, esse coquetel é uma especialidade dos nativos... – sorrindo ele pegou o copo de sua mão deu pequeno gole – é uma mistura de raiz forte e alguma planta medicinal. E claro, uma bebida alcoólica para dar o efeito final.

- Ufa, ainda bem. Por que se não, não seria somente Jasper a passar mal por aqui... – sorriu para ele de forma envergonhada. Não queria que ele a achasse uma pessoa enjoada.

- Isso é normal linda... – afastando uma mecha de cabelo, que insistia em cair sobre os olhos verdes dela, ele continuou – nem todo mundo curte a culinária exótica de algumas culturas. Ainda mais quem não sabe de fato, o que está comento, eu mesmo não sou tão adepto assim dessas especiarias.

- Ah não é? – chegando próxima de seu corpo, ela fez questão de se esfregar nele sem pudor nenhum – eu achei que curtisse um prato mais... _afrodisíaco_... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, provocando-o, sabia que ele não precisava de nenhum incentivo para deixá-la na lona. Mas o que queria mesmo era provocá-lo. E soube ter acertado o seu alvo em cheio, quando ouviu um gemido por parte dele.

- _Você quer me matar?_ – disse ele, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, e arrancando um gemido baixo da parte dela. – acha mesmo que eu preciso algo de para me _ajudar_... – ele estava sério agora, a deixando com vontade de gargalhar, pela facilidade que era o deixar inseguro.

- Não meu amor, você não precisa de nenhum incentivo... – viu-o relaxar imediatamente, então jogou a cartada final, que sabia, o deixaria aceso o resto da noite, chegando perto do seu ouvido, falou com uma voz extremamente sexy – o único incentivo de que você precisa, sou eu nua à sua frente...

Depois disso só o que lembrava era de ter ouvido o rugido gutural que saía da garganta de seu noivo. Seus braços foram para aquele pescoço tão másculo, e em pouco tempo estavam aos beijos. Claro que Alice e Jasper viram o amasso do casal, e sorriram diante da felicidade de Bella. Ela merecia, apesar de que não era somente ela que estava feliz. Edward também estava transbordando alegria. E depois de ficarem mais um pouco curtindo aquela noite fantástica, foram embora. Jasper e Alice para a casa amarela, e Edward e Bella para a cabana. Onde mais uma vez amaram-se repetidas vezes, até o corpo de ambos caírem de exaustão, e adormeceram enlaçados, braços e pernas.

Olá minhas queridas, (e meus queridos se houver)...hoje eu consegui tirar um tempinho para agradeçer cada um de vocês pelos comentários maravilhosos que sempre deixam em minhas histórias, e quero dizer que isso me deixa muito feliz, e embora meu tempo seja muito corrido, é esse incentivo de vocês que me faz escrever sempre mais...e gostaria de dizer também, que eu posto em outro site as fanfics, (estas duas, e mais outras) e lá, em quase todos os capítulos tem fotos e músicas, se alguém tiver interesse em ler também eu vou ficar muito feliz (é no Nyah fanfiction)...daí é só entrar e se deliciar...bjs amados e muito obrigada pela força...tenho um blog também, com fotos e capítulos das fics, e lá no meu perfil tem o link para acessá-lo...


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15: VOLTA PARA CASA!**

A viagem de volta, para a civilização, estava sendo leve e agradável. O casal não se desgrudava, Alice já estava se sentindo uma vela de sétimo dia ali, pois eles não se soltavam em nenhum momento. A todo instante ele beijava a noiva, ou a puxava para seus braços. Não tinha como não dizer que se amavam. Isso estava melhor do que Bella poderia imaginar. Estava feliz mais do que conseguia expressar. Seu sorriso quase rasgava o rosto. Sentia-se a mulher mais amada de toda a Terra.

Mas apesar de toda essa felicidade presente, ela sentia que estava deixando alguma coisa passar. Era uma sensação de que faltava algo, um esquecimento. E por mais que puxasse pela memória, não conseguia se lembrar do que era. Ainda podia se lembrar em detalhes dos últimos momentos na ilha, em que passou, obviamente, nos braços do seu homem. Logo após o lual, eles voltaram para a cabana. E a proposta que fez a ele, ainda fazia seu corpo arder...

- _Vamos tomar um banho de mar Edward? – ela disse a ele, logo que entraram na cabana._

-_ Agora princesa? – respondeu ele com um sorriso indecente nos lábios – a água pode estar fria há essa hora. Você sabe..._

- _Eu sei amor... – jogando os braços displicentemente em volta de seu pescoço, ela encostou totalmente seu corpo no dele – mas eu tenho certeza de que você __é__ capaz de me esquentar._

- _Pode apostar nisso... – um som esganiçado saiu de sua garganta, e um segundo depois se viu nos braços másculos dele – os vulcões sentirão inveja do nosso calor essa noite, Isabella, esteja certa..._

_Depois disso, só o que sabia era que seu corpo estava pegando fogo. Literalmente. E nem toda a água do universo, seria capaz de apagar seu fogo. Quase podia ver as labaredas saindo pelos poros de sua pele. Edward era todo músculo, fazendo com que seu corpo flutuasse nas ondas. E o mais incrível, era o quanto ele havia aprendido, ou melhor, lembrado, sobre como levar uma mulher a loucura, em tão pouco tempo..._

- Que sorriso lindo é esse, hein? – uma mão grande deslizava pelo seu rosto, quando ergueu os olhos, quase parou de respirar. Edward estava ainda mais lindo do que se lembrava.

- Estava me lembrando de ontem... – chegando mais perto de seu ouvido, sussurrou o final da frase – mais precisamente, do mar pegando fogo... – em seguida deu uma risadinha sapeca para ele.

- Você é cruel... – ele fez uma careta, parecia que estava com alguma dor.

- Por que amor? Só estou dizendo a verdade...

Seu sorriso ficou ainda maior quando viu que ele se remexia na poltrona do avião. Com certeza ele estava duro novamente. Passou a olhar para aquela face tão marcante, e que tinha feito tanta falta para si naqueles anos todos. Ele usava roupas de Jasper. Pois não seria nada interessante voltar para casa de short jeans desfiado, e camiseta preta desbotada. Pois este era basicamente o tipo de roupas que ele tinha na ilha. E como na maior parte do tempo, passava em alto mar, nunca se interessou em comprar roupas mais formais.

No início ele quis protestar, não queria abusar da hospitalidade do médico. Mas vendo que não teria escolha, fez tudo o que foi lhe pedido, com a promessa de ganhar algo em troca mais tarde. E isso, e somente isso, o fez mudar de idéia, não sem dar um sorriso malicioso para a morena sua noiva. Alice adorou a idéia de escolher seu novo visual. E Jasper não se importou em ajudar o ex pescador.

Já estavam quase chegando ao aeroporto de Londres. E o coração de Bella parecia saltar no peito a cada minuto percorrido. O ponteiro do relógio não parava. Ele sentiu sua tensão, tanto que entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, transmitindo força e confiança. Ela sorriu diante de tal atenção. Estava tão acostumada a resolver tudo sozinha sempre, pelo menos desde que ele se fora, era com relação a sua casa, ao seu serviço, aos filhos, que ia ser difícil se acostumar a ser cuidada.

Mas não impossível de se acostumar. Um leve solavanco foi sentido, em seguida já estavam em solo. Jasper era um bom piloto nas horas vagas. Aquele era o momento que ela tinha esperado por todo o final de semana, estavam de volta em Londres, e não sabia o que iria fazer primeiro. Levá-lo direto para a casa dos pais? Levá-lo para seu apartamento? Não tinha idéia. Por isso resolveu fazer o que qualquer pessoa normal faria. Perguntar a ele.

- Amor?

- Sim? – ele ficava lindo de qualquer jeito, estando sério, sorrindo, pensando, amando... – diga princesa... – só aí percebeu estar com a boca aberta, encarando-o fascinada.

- Ah, sim... – sorriu um pouco envergonhada – é que quero saber de você, aonde quer ir primeiro. Para a casa de seus pais, ou para a nossa casa? Faremos tudo do seu jeito.

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns segundos. A verdade era que vinha se fazendo essa mesma pergunta durante toda a viagem. E não tinha chegado a nenhuma decisão ainda. Sabia que seus pais achavam que estava morto. Por isso não seria saudável chegar assim do nada, era capaz de causar algum dano à saúde dos mesmos. O melhor seria verificar como estavam as coisas, e depois reaparecer.

- Bem, para ser sincero eu queria ir para sua casa...

- Nossa casa Edward. Não se esqueça disso... – ela corrigiu de forma branda – lá é onde nós havíamos planejado viver juntos. Mas se quiser ir para a casa de seus pais, passar um tempo com eles, eu vou entender também meu amor...

- Eu não quero ficar longe das crianças... – "como ele era fofo e perfeito", ela pensou – para falar a verdade, eu queria poder estar nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Você me entende?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. E no seu lugar eu iria querer fazer o mesmo.

- Pois é. Só que se eu surgir assim do nada, na casa deles, tenho medo do que possa acontecer. Seria melhor prepará-los primeiro. Concorda?

- Sim meu querido, eu também penso assim. Tanto que já sei o que faremos.

- E o que seria? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha grossa.

- Aguarde e verá...

Seguiram para fora do avião, com uma Alice saltitante e um Jasper calmo ao seu lado. Edward e Bella ficaram um pouco mais para trás, pois ela tentava achar seu celular em sua big bolsa. Quando por fim avistou o objeto preto, o pegou e ligou-o. Não havia chamadas perdidas, nem mensagens. Era um bom sinal. Sabia que se as crianças estivessem com algum problema, sua caixa postal estaria cheia de recados. Sacando o celular, fez a única ligação que sabia ser certa naquele momento.

- _Alô?_

- Rose. Sou eu Bella...

- _Bella, que bom falar com você mulher. Pelo visto já chegaram. Como foi o fim de semana? Quero todos os detalhes, hein?_

- Sim, chegamos. O final de semana não poderia ter sido melhor Rose... – disse dando uma piscadinha para o pedaço de homem ao seu lado, e ganhou um sorriso deslumbrante de volta. Fazendo-a perder o fio da meada novamente...

- _Ainda está aí Bella? Como assim? O que tinha o final de semana, hã?_

- Você está em casa? Na casa dos seus pais?

- _Não no momento. Estou com Emmett, dando uma volta. Por que Bella? O que aconteceu mulher, fale de uma vez._

- Por telefone não dá Rose... – ficando na ponta dos pés, deu um selinho em seu gato – tem como passar lá em casa daqui... – olhando seu relógio, respondeu – uma hora, mais ou menos?

- _Por mim pode ser. E nem pense em fugir dos detalhes. Quero saber de tudo, viu?_

- Certo Rose. Só mais alguma coisa.

- _Diga chuchu_. – ela sempre a chamava assim.

- Como estão meus amores? Deu tudo certo enquanto estive fora?

- _Claro que sim sua boba, até parece que não conhece os avós babões deles_... – ela sorriu só por ouvir falar de seus pimpolhos – _fora que meus sobrinhos, são as crianças mais fofas e educadas, deste mundo. _

- Estou morrendo de saudades deles. – não iria chorar, disse a si mesma.

- _Se quiser eu os levo, é só passar em casa..._

- Não... – não querendo se expressar mal, concertou rapidamente – quero dizer, ainda não Rose. É que quero falar primeiro com você. Mas logo vai entender tudo.

- _Ok. Até logo então, flor_.

Olhando para o homem deslumbrante à sua frente, ficou em dúvida entre, se jogar sem seus braços, ou pegar em sua mão. Optou pela primeira opção, lógico. Que mulher em sã consciência deixaria de agarrar e apertar a cada instante aquele homem? A resposta era uma só: nenhuma. Ao som de seu nome, se virou e viu Alice acenando de dentro do carro. Eles voltariam com a baixinha e o noivo. Já que eles havia lhe dado carona para vir, ela estava sem o seu próprio carro.

Mas nem que tivesse que ir andando, ficaria chateada com alguma coisa. Estando com o homem que amava, nada atrapalharia sua felicidade. Sem contar que ir com Alice, não era tão ruim assim. E eles ainda poderiam ir abraçadinhos no banco de trás. Coisa que, se estivessem em seu carro, não seria possível. As ruas passaram rápido, e quando deu por si, já estavam em frente a seu apartamento. Sentiu uma emoção totalmente diferente, por saber que agora estaria com sua família completa mais uma vez.

- Obrigada Alice... – abraçou a prima quando esta foi ajudá-la com as malas – eu não estaria me sentindo tão feliz hoje, se não fosse por seu convite. Ou melhor, pela sua intimação...

- Eu estou tão feliz por você prima... – as duas estavam com os olhos marejados – espero que tudo dê certo de agora em diante. Para você, para ele. E principalmente para as crianças. Não vou subir, tenho um monte de coisas para arrumar em casa. Mas assim que der, eu te ligo e a gente marca de se encontrar. Quero saber das novidades. Não me deixe por fora de nada.

- Com certeza. Agora vai lá que seu homem está te esperando... – dando mais uma abraço, as duas sorriram cúmplices.

- Não é o só o meu homem que está esperando... – indicou com a cabeça o noivo dela – o seu não para de olhar para cá. Até parece que vou roubar você...

- Como se eu fosse deixar né...

Alice entrou no carro, e Jasper acenou para eles. Prometendo vir visitá-los em breve. Logo em seguida, Edward pegou as duas malas que estavam na calçada, e subiram para seu apartamento. Ele não parava de olhar a sua volta, como que tentando, a todo o momento lembrar de algo. E enquanto o elevador ia subindo lentamente, em direção do 23º andar. Ele fazia pequenos círculos imaginários na coluna de Bella. Deixando seu corpo arrepiado pelo contato.

Quando as portas de aço se abriram, Bella deu de cara com sua vizinha. Uma senhora gordinha e rosada, Emília. Esta quando a viu, abriu um largo sorriso, feliz de poder revê-la novamente.

- Isabella querida, como tem passado? – as duas se abraçaram – não a vi por esses dias. Aconteceu algo com as crianças?

- Oh não Emília, é que tive que fazer uma pequena viagem. E as crianças ficaram com os avós. Está tudo bem com eles e comigo também.

- Ainda bem. E esse belo rapaz, é amigo seu? – direta como sempre.

- Na verdade, ele é o pai das crianças Emília. Edward é meu noivo... – a expressão da senhora mudou de curiosa para surpresa. E Bella quase pode ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro trabalhando e juntando as peças.

- O pai das crianças? Mas você disse que ele havia morrido. Ou melhor, desaparecido anos atrás...

- Para você ver como são as coisas Emília. Ele estava desaparecido, mas agora não está mais, e vai vir morar comigo e com nossos filhos... – vendo que a outra mulher não iria entender nada, resolveu encerrar o assunto – é uma longa história Emília, assim que der eu te conto tudo, Ok?

- Ok minha filha. E seja muito bem vindo meu jovem. Faça essa moça aqui muito feliz, pois ela merece, viu?

- O prazer é meu, senhora. – disse dando um pequeno beijo na mão enrugada da mulher diminuta, fazendo com que a mesma corasse – e pode ter certeza que a farei muitíssimo feliz.

Disse isso tudo para a senhora a sua frente, mas seus olhos em nenhum momento se desgrudaram de sua morena.

- Até mais ver então... – a senhora foi embora. Deixando os dois a sós novamente.

- Vamos amor. Que daqui a pouco sua irmã chega, e preciso conversar com ela primeiro, se ela tiver um troço, não quero ser a culpada...

Mas sua boca foi coberta por lábios urgentes e famintos. Deixando todas as palavras perdidas ao vento. Ele quis fazer aquilo a viagem toda, mas não se sentia a vontade estando perto de outras pessoas. Mas agora estavam os dois ali, sozinhos, no meio do corredor. Com a porta do apartamento à frente, e as do elevador atrás. E em seu beijo, ele queria transmitir tudo o que disse anteriormente à senhora. Que a faria feliz por muito tempo. E nada, a não ser a morte, os separaria novamente.

Bella sentia que aquele beijo era diferente de todos os outros que já haviam trocado desde que se reencontraram. Tinha um sabor de amor, felicidade, cumplicidade. Suas mãos passeavam pelo peito esculpido dele, sentindo as batidas erráticas de seu coração. E as dele, pelas suas costas, levando pequenos arrepios de prazer a se espalhar por seu corpo. Fazendo com que se arqueasse de encontro a ele. Mas ela tinha que parar agora, ou não seria capaz de segurar sua vontade de se entregar ali mesmo, naquele corredor. Sob o risco de serem pegos...

- Amor... – tentou dizer entre o beijo – vamos entrar... – tentava respirar normalmente, mas era praticamente impossível estando tão perto dele – vem, ou vamos ser presos por atentado ao pudor...

Sorrindo largamente, ele pegou novamente as malas e seguiu a noiva. Ficou maravilhado por ver que ela estava tão alterada quanto ele por conta do beijo. Não conseguia achar a chave da porta, na bolsa. E quando achou, não conseguia colocá-la na fechadura. Resmungando um pouco, conseguiu ganhar a disputa e abrir a porta. Mas o que aconteceu em seguida, o fez vacilar, e quase cair.

Sua cabeça deu uma fisgada, como se alguém estivesse apertando-a fortemente. Ele soltou as malas no chão, e levou as mãos até a cabeça, apertando ambos os lados, como se assim, conseguisse diminuir a pressão que estava sentindo. Então uma visão veio do nada, límpida e nítida, daquela mesma porta, daquela mesma entrada. Ele sabia que era outra época, como se tivesse voltado no tempo. Onde ele estava com Isabella, eles estavam felizes, e se beijavam loucamente. E na ânsia de consumir o desejo sentido, fizeram amor, encostados na parede da sala.

Ele conseguiu se lembrar até o que disse a ela naquele dia:

_...Quando o elevador se abriu, ela não conseguiu colocar a chave na fechadura da porta, ele foi mais rápido naquela tarefa que era tão simples, mas que no momento parecia ter se tornado o pior obstáculo de suas vidas._

_Entraram sorrindo e se beijando. Ela então enlaçoou-o pela cintura com suas pernas, sendo prensada na parede sem delicadeza nenhuma, e gemeu loucamente por sentir seus sexos se chocando por cima das roupas. Ela praticamente implorou depois disso._

– _Eu preciso de você agora Edward... – e já abrindo os botões de sua camisa. Alisando seu peito._

– _Sim... agora... – ele falou, e no intervalo de cada palavra abriu o zíper da calça e se livrou dela, sem deixar a mulher em seus braços cair. Ele levantou seu vestido e ficou alucinado quando seus dedos foram de encontro ao seu sexo molhado e pulsante não encontrando barreiras, dando-se conta naquele momento que ela não usava nada por baixo – você está sem..._

– _Simmmm...eu não queria nada me atrapalhando... – e antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, seu corpo foi penetrado dura e profundamente. Fazendo com que os dois arfassem. _

_Ele parou com as mãos em sua bunda apertando-a, e sendo __apertado__ por sua boceta quente e pulsante. Ele começou com os movimentos de entra e sai, batendo bem fundo em seu útero. Sem dó. Ele sentia que nunca se saciaria dela. Estava transtornado de tanto prazer._

_Ela sentiu que suas costas se chocavam contra a parede da sala. Poderia haver algum hematoma depois. Mas não se importava com isso agora, a única coisa que ela queria era sentir aquele membro grosso e duro __totalmente__ dentro dela, completando-a. Satisfazendo-a. Sem delicadeza alguma. _

_Os dois gemiam juntos numa sincronia perfeita, ele estocava ora forte, ora de vagar. Seus quadris faziam movimentos circulares, alcançando os pontos mais profundos dela. Mas sempre com a pressão certa. Na medida exata. Suas mãos apertavam seus seios por cima do vestido._

– _Eu te compro outro... – ele falou em seu ouvido._

– _O que... – mas ela não terminou, pois seu vestido foi rasgado até a cintura, e seus seios empinados expostos para que aqueles lábios selvagens pudessem sugá-los como queria desde o início._

– _Você é perfeita... – ele falava em meio aos arquejos e as estocadas – é apertada demais... molhada demais... – sua voz não passava de um sussurro rouco, mas tinha um efeito enlouquecedor para ela – eu não consigo mais... vou gozar_ gostosa...

– _Hummm... eu também vou... – e foram. Juntos..._

- Edward, amor. Pelo amor de Deus, me diz o que houve... – voltou ao presente, e se deu conta de que Bella estava a sua frente, com as mãos em seu rosto. Os olhos estavam marejados, e tinha uma expressão de medo em sua face delicada.

- Oh Isabella... – puxando-a para seus braços, abraçou apertado. Quase a deixando se ar, mas não conseguia diminuir a pressão, era muita emoção para um dia só – me desculpe se te preocupei... Eu não queria, juro.

- Tudo bem meu querido... – conseguindo fazer com ele a soltasse um pouco, fitou seus olhos, e o que viu quase a fez cair. Ele estava transtornado, deveria estar com alguma dor – o que houve Edward? O que está sentindo? Me diga.

Sem saber por onde começar, e não querendo sentir aquela dor novamente, disse somente parte da verdade.

- Minha cabeça... – levou as mãos novamente aos lados de sua cabeça, como que para constatar que ela ainda estava inteira.

- Está com dor de cabeça? É isso?

- Sim... – não foi toda a verdade, mas era o que conseguia dizer no momento. Ademais, iria ter tempo de sobra para contar a ela aquela mais nova lembrança.

- Deve ser por tudo o que está acontecendo, a viagem, o fuso horário... – ela o levou até o sofá, e fez com que sentasse – fique aqui, vou fechar a porta e já volto... – e assim ela fez, trouxe as malas para dentro do sofá, e fechou a porta.

Passou por ele e foi pegar uma aspirina na cozinha e um copo com água. Fez com que tomasse o remédio, e o levou para o quarto. O quarto deles.

- Deite um pouco amor... – ajudou ele tirar o casaco, os sapatos e o cinto – daqui a pouco a Rose chega, e é melhor mesmo que fique por aqui... – arrumou os lençóis e os travesseiros para ele se sentir melhor.

Sabia que alguma coisa estava fodidamente errada, mas não queria forçar nada. Quando ele quisesse falar, falaria. Deu um beijo em sua testa e já ia sair do quarto. Mas uma mão forte fez com que parasse o movimento.

- Obrigada... – ele disse com a voz baixa – eu já estou melhor agora. De verdade.

- Não precisa me agradecer amor... – passou os dedos em seu rosto, se deliciando mais uma vez com aquele contato, a barba por fazer o deixava ainda mais lindo – descanse, depois eu venho te chamar, Ok?

- Hum-hum... – e seus olhos se fecharam, o levando para o mundo dos sonhos.

Seu pulso foi liberado lentamente, e ela foi em direção da porta, deixando ligada a meia luz. Mas não deixou de olhar para sua cama, que antes era tão fria e vazia, e agora estava completa novamente. Isso enchia seu peito de alegria e contentamento. A campanhia tocando a fez fechar a porta rapidamente.

Deveria ser sua cunhada, querendo saber de tudo o que houve no final de semana. Respirando fundo, se encaminhou para a sala de estar, as malas ainda estavam ao lado do sofá, e iriam ficar por ali mais alguns minutos. Por agora, tinha outros assuntos para resolver.

- Até que enfim, eu já iria te ligar... – paciência nunca foi o forte de sua cunhada.

- Oi para você também Rosalie. E sim, eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar... – fez questão de ser sarcástica.

- Sem drama Bella... – sorrindo as duas se abraçaram – e desembucha logo mulher. Quero saber o que houve, mas quero os detalhes. Até os mais sórdidos...

- E o que te faz pensar que existem detalhes sórdidos Rose? – disse cruzando os braços, se fingindo de ofendida.

- Por que eu te conheço muito bem, e está escrito na sua testa que você fodeu. Estou errada? – Bella fez que não com a cabeça, e sorriu em seguida. – viu, te conheço melhor do que você pensa, e então, vai ou não vai me contar?

- Sim, eu vou contar tudo... – não tinha jeito, ela não iria se ver livre – mas você veio sozinha? – olhou para fora do apartamento, procurando o grandão.

- Emmett foi na casa de uns amigos dele, mas daqui a pouco passa por aqui também... – foram para o sofá, e os olhos de Rosálie passaram rapidamente pelas malas – pelo visto acabou de chegar também. Nem guardou as malas.

- Aham, faz uns dez minutos. – não queria jogar tudo de uma vez, mas também não via outra saída – você quer beber alguma coisa? Um chá, uma água, uma soda.

- Oh não... – fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão, ela continuou – estou bem assim. Fique tranquila.

- Certo... – Bella mordeu os lábios, num típico gesto de nervoso, algo que não passou despercebido por Rosalie.

- O que houve Bella? É tão grave assim? – era evidente que sua amiga e cunhada havia ficado preocupada agora. Deixando qualquer vestígio de brincadeira para trás.

- Na verdade não é grave Rose... – ela sorria bobamente agora – Muito pelo contrário, é algo esplêndido. Maravilhoso, para não dizer outra coisa.

- Oh meu Deus... – elevando um pouco a voz completou – você está apaixonada...

- Hã?

- Sim Bella, seus olhos estão brilhando. E isso não são lágrimas... – a voz de sua amiga agora estava emocionada – e eu só vi esse brilho uma vez, que foi quando você estava com meu irmão... – algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da outra mulher – estou feliz por você, é sério. Não precisa ficar preocupada, achando que não vamos aceitá-lo ou coisa assim. Nós sabíamos que um dia isso iria acontecer, demorou muito até. Mas uma hora iria rolar, entao...

- Rose, não é nada disso... – a coisa estava ficando fora de controle – quero dizer, não é assim, não dessa maneira que você está dizendo. Eu não me apaixonei, não de novo. Ainda amo seu irmão, e é com ele que vou ficar... – disse a última parte de propósito, para ver se a outra ia entender.

- Como não está apaixonada... – pelo visto ela não tinha escutado direito – olha sua pele, está corada. Está com a cara de mulher muito bem comida aliás. E ainda vem me dizer... – agora, talvez, ela deveria ter entendido – o que você disse sobre meu irmão?

- Eu disse que ainda amo seu irmão. Não tem nenhum outro homem na minha vida além dele Rose. E é com ele que irei ficar por todos os meus dias.

- Bella... – Rose pegou em suas mãos, estava preocupada com a amiga. Aquela obsseção já estava indo longe demais – eu sei que você amou muito o Edward. Mas a gente sabe que ele se foi... – ninguém nunca dizia que ele tinha morrido, sempre era, ele se foi, não está mais aqui, nos deixou... – você é uma mulher nova, bonita, tem tanta possibilidade de arrumar outro cara legal, bem de vida. Alguém para te ajudar na educação das crianças. Você precisa disso Bella. Precisa de um homem, não pode ficar sozinha pelo resto de seus dias.

- Se eu te mostrar uma coisa, você promete que não vai gritar e nem desmaiar? – ela sabia que não adiantava falar mais nada. Rose não iria acreditar nela. Era mais fácil mandar interná-la.

- Sim Bella, o que é? – meio preocupada com a saúde mental de sua amiga concordou. Dizem que se deve concordar com os loucos, não é? Então era isso que ela iria fazer.

- Vem comigo...

Pegando na mão da cunhada, fez com que ela percorresse o caminho até seu quarto. Chegando lá, abriu com cuidado a porta, e fez sinal de silêncio para a outra. Entraram lentamente no ambiente parcialmente iluminado, e quando Rose viu que tinha um homem deitado na cama dela, parou de andar.

- E depois você ainda diz que não tem outro? – disso com a voz baixa e divertida.

- Fica quieta Rose...

Alcançaram a cama, e com isso a respiração da amiga sessou. Ela ficou parada, sem se mover um milímetro sequer. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, assim como sua boca estava aberta. E antes que algum som saísse de seus lábios, ela desmaiou.

- Eu sabia que isso não ia ser fácil... – disse para si mesma enquanto observava a cunhada caída no chão – e agora, como vou te levantar? Olha o seu tamanho. Droga.

- Isabella? O que foi? – seu príncipe havia acordado, então não tinha mais motivo para sussurrar – está falando sozinha?

- Estava falando com sua irmã. Mas ela desmaiou... – ele arregalou os olhos e sentou na cama de uma vez, jogando os lençóis para os pés. Então percebeu que não estavam sozinhos no quarto.

- É ela? – disse apontando o corpo da mulher estendido no tapete.

- Sim amor, é ela. Sua irmã Rosalie, ela não acreditou muito em minhas palavras, sobre estar com você... – não precisava dizer que na verdade ela estava surtando e entendendo tudo errado – por isso a trouxe até aqui para te ver. Mas pelo visto, não sou só eu que desmaio quando te vejo...

Ele sorriu para a amada, se lembrando de quando ela própria tinha desmaiado na praia, no primeiro dia que se viram. Mas então se deu conta que sua irmã estava ali no quarto com eles, numa situação nada confortável, e seu sorriso sumiu.

- Coloque-a na cama amor... – Bella disse já saindo do quarto – vou pegar um copo de água.

Com cuidado, ele fez o que lhe foi pedido. Colocou aquela que era sua irmã na cama, e arrumou os travesseiros embaixo da mesma. Ficou olhando para aquele rosto delicado, com a fisionomia parecia com a sua, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa. Mas não vinha nada. Sentou ao lado dela na cama, e ficou segurando sua mão. Queria estar presente quando a mesma acordasse. O que não iria demorar muito, visto que suas pálpebras estavam tremendo e sua mão sendo apertada ligeiramente pela dela. E o que ouviu em seguida, só veio para confirmar suas suspeitas:

- Edward... – ela disse baixinho, como se ainda estivesse sonhando. Agora era esperar para ver como seria a sua reação.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16: O Susto.**

Será que tinha visto direito? Seu irmão, seu amigo e companheiro de todas as horas, estava ali naquele quarto? Seria mesmo possível que tal coisa pudesse estar acontecendo? Tinha medo de abrir os olhos e ver que tudo não passava de um sonho mais uma vez. Mas não poderia fugir da realidade para sempre. Então lentamente, resolveu abrir os olhos. E quando se deparou com um par de esmeraldas a encarando, caiu no choro. Então era mesmo verdade. Ele estava vivo.

- Edward... – sentou-se de frente para seu irmão gêmeo, e o abraçou apertado. Chorando copiosamente em seu ombro. Seu corpo todo era sacudido pelos soluços, e suas lágrimas molhavam toda a camisa dele. – é você mesmo, meu irmão...

- Sim, sou eu... – ele respondeu, mesmo que ela não tivesse feito uma pergunta, e isso fez com que outra torrente de lágrimas se fizesse presente por parte da linda mulher que estava em seus braços, sua irmã. – fique calma. Vai ficar tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui... – ele tentava acalmá-la, e embora não se recordasse dela, podia sentir a forte ligação que os unia.

- Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Nós quase enlouquecemos com seu desaparecimento Edward... – depois de uns minutos, Rosalie tentava limpar as lágrimas, e olhava acusadoramente para o irmão. – nossa mãe morreu um pouco a cada dia com sua ausência, isso não foi certo... – ele não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer para se defender. E quando iria abrir a boca, para tentar se explicar, foi salvo por sua noiva.

- Ele não se lembra de nada Rose, absolutamente nada... – Bella que entrava no quarto naquele momento, resolveu intervir, antes que sua cunhada causasse um furacão dentro daquele cômodo. E sabia que ela era bem capaz disso. – Edward perdeu a memória com o acidente. Por isso ele não tinha como entrar em contato conosco.

- Você não se lembra de mim, então? – pediu. Ele somente assentiu, sentindo-se mal por não saber de fato, quem ela era... – mas como isso é possível? Quero dizer, como você conseguiu escapar ileso? Foram feitas tantas buscas por todas as áreas, todas as ilhas foram vasculhadas...

- Sim Rose, mas seu irmão não esteve bem por muito tempo... – ela se acomodou ao lado da amiga, para explicar melhor todos os detalhes. Agora estavam os três sentados na grande cama de casal, sendo que as duas mulheres, se encontravam de frente para Edward.

- Eu posso imaginar... – Rose passou as mãos pelo rosto dele. Ainda não acreditando realmente que ele estivesse ali, em carne e osso. E lindo como sempre, talvez até um pouco mais. Estava com uma expressão de mais sabedoria, um homem maduro.

A verdade era que ela não podia imaginar o inferno que ele passou. Mas isso não era importante agora. Tudo o que ele queria, era recuperar o tempo perdido, ao lado dos pais, da irmã, dos filhos, e principalmente de sua noiva. Esta em especial, que já havia se tornado uma parte fundamental de seu corpo, era como se estivesse enraizada em seu coração e mente. Ele não poderia mais viver sem ela. Preferiria morrer antes de perdê-la.

Durante algum tempo, Rosalie ficou a par de tudo o que houve com ele. Do acidente, das fraturas, e da perda de memória. A cada momento, ela chorava um pouco e o abraçava. Não queria mais se separar dele, nunca mais. Foi muito sofrimento aqueles anos todos, tanto para ele, todo machucado, sem memória, e perdido. Quanto para ela, seus pais, a amiga e os sobrinhos. Tudo era tão surreal, parecia coisa de filme. Mas ela sabia que era real, podia sentir o coração dele batendo, sua respiração calma e compassada, mas o que ela notava realmente, era a maneira com que ele olhava para Bella.

Era um olhar de pura devoção, de admiração. E mesmo que sua memória não se recordasse da mulher que ele havia deixado para trás há tantos anos, com certeza seu corpo não tinha esquecido, nenhum detalhe. Estava muito óbvio que ele amava a mãe de seus filhos, mesmo não se lembrando dela, e que os dois já deviam ter matado a saudade, em todos os sentidos. E isso era uma coisa que ela iria descobrir depois. A campanhinha tocou, indicando a chegada de alguém.

- Deve ser o Emm... – Rose disse à cunhada, saindo de seus pensamentos, e limpando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas – eu não posso ir lá agora Bella, estou com um aspecto horrível, preciso me recompor primeiro, ou ele vai se assustar...

- Claro Rose, eu o recebo. Mas não se demore, sabe que ele é bem capaz de invadir meu quarto à sua procura, querendo saber se você está bem realmente... – Bella se levantou, indo em direção a porta.

- Eu sei... – sorriu diante da perspectiva do namorado invadindo o quarto e se deparando com o cunhado que fora dado como morto há tanto tempo. E como num clique, a idéia mirabolante veio para ela – Bella, eu tive uma idéia.

- Ai, meu Deus. Quando você fica com esse olhar assim, lá vem bomba...

- Deixa de ser estraga prazeres mulher. É só que, o Emmett morre de medo de fantasmas. E se eu aparecer na sala com Edward, ele vai surtar... – seu sorriso era diabólico. E para Bella isso não era nada bom. Nada bom mesmo.

- Definitivamente não Rose... – disse Bella, cruzando os braços sobre os seios, o que sem saber, fazia com que eles ficassem maiores, o que consequentemente, fazia seu noivo se contorcer dentro das calças – você não vai fazer seu irmão passar por isso.

- Calma Bella, ele não precisa colocar um lençol por cima do corpo nem nada do tipo. É só ele _aparecer_... – pelo visto a batalha estava perdida, mas mesmo assim ela resolveu tentar novamente. Resolveu mudar de tática.

- O que você acha meu amor? – a morena se dirigiu ao noivo, esperando que ele cortasse a animação de sua irmã pela raiz. Mas quando viu um sorriso surgindo naqueles lindos e apelativos lábios, e os olhos dos dois irmãos se cruzando em um entendimento mudo, soube ter perdido a batalha – Ok. Vocês venceram. Eu só espero que ele não tenha um ataque na minha sala, não quero ser acusada de nada depois... – e saiu batendo a porta.

Ela foi atender a porta. Deixando os dois irmãos a sós, para tramarem o plano maquiavélico da loura do mal. Rosalie sabia que tinham muitas coisas para resolverem, eram muitos assuntos inacabados e muitas lembranças a serem recuperadas. Mas nada daquilo iria demovê-la da idéia de assustar o namorado. E ela sabia melhor do que ninguém como fazer isso.

- Você está certo disso Edward? Se não quiser, eu posso deixar passar. – pediu ao irmão. Não queria pressioná-lo, afinal haviam acabado de se reencontrar. Mas também não queria perder essa oportunidade de brincar com o namorado.

- Se isso vai te fazer sorrir assim, de forma leve e descontraída, eu topo qualquer coisa...

Ela sentiu-se tocada com as palavras dele. E sem se dar conta sorriu de forma aberta e radiante. Sim, seu querido irmão estava de volta. E agora tudo em sua vida iria se ajeitar. Tudo mesmo.

Na sala, Isabella acabava de abrir a porta e dava passagem para seu tão querido e _enorme_ amigo. Ela nunca iria se perdoar, se algo de ruim acontecesse à ele na sua casa. Mais precisamente em sua sala. Tentou retribuir quando Emmett passou pela porta, sorrindo de modo sincero. Mas o máximo que conseguiu, foi esboçar um sorriso amarelo, que mais parecia com uma careta. Ele percebendo seu desconforto, foi logo indagando.

- O que foi Bells? – somente ele a chamava assim – você esta pálida mulher. Aconteceu alguma coisa com minha Rose? – o sorriso dele tinha desaparecido completamente dorosto, e no lugar uma preocupação latente se espalhava.

- Oh, não Emmett... – ela nunca fora boa mentindo, e não iria ser hoje que conseguiria. Ela iria matar sua cunhada mais tarde – é só o cansaço da viagem. E não se preocupe, Rose está no banheiro, mas já deve estar de volta. – ele olhou para ela, ainda desconfiado, mas parecia ter engolido a mentira.

- Bem, se tudo está certo, me conte de sua viagem. Foi tudo certo?

- A viagem foi ótima... – "_e como foi_", acrescentou mentalmente – a praia é linda, as pessoas são agradáveis, e a comida é maravilhosa... – "fora os pratos exóticos", lembrou-se rapidamente de Jasper vomitando as bolinhas empanadas, que na verdade eram testículos de veado frito. – enfim, foi extremamente produtiva e relaxante.

- Dá para notar mesmo, você está diferente... – olhou a mulher por quem seu amigo era apaixonado, e sentiu que algo realmente tinha mudado nela.

- Eu? Diferente? – sentia que seu rosto estava atingindo uma nova escala de vermelho, "isso não ia dar certo, por que Rosalie não aparecia de uma vez e acabava com aquele clima?" – diferente como? – por fim perguntou.

- Eu não sei, até parece que... – suas palavras morreram na garganta, pois sabia exatamente o que tinha 'acontecido' com ela, aquele brilho no olhar só poderia significar uma coisa. Mas era uma 'coisa' que ele não poderia dizer em voz alta. Era capaz dela se ofender, e lhe dar um tabefe. Por isso resolveu ser mais cuidadoso com as palavras – até parece que você viu o passarinho verde, Bella? – sim, isso era bem melhor do que dizer, que ela que estava com cara de uma 'mulher bem comida'.

- Um passarinho? – ela deu uma risadinha sarcástica – e verde ainda? – agora seu sorriso era gigantesco. Sim, ele estava certo, ela tinha visto muitos pássaros pela ilha, mas nenhum deles se comparava ao 'passarinho' do seu noivo. Que de verde, não tinha nada. E só com esse pensamento, seu rosto se tingiu de púrpura. – está calor aqui, não? – disse se levantando, com o intuito de abrir uma janela.

- Bella? Eu sou seu amigo, pode me dizer a verdade. Nada do que você me disser, sairá daqui... – pegando nas mãos frias de Bella, ele fez com que ela se sentasse ao seu lado no sofá – você está nervosa, eu sinto isso.. – ela não negou, e nem confirmou – eu sei que você não se sente a vontade para falar do Edward, Bells, ele era meu melhor amigo. Não, ele era como um irmão para mim. Mas eu também sei que você é uma mulher nova, linda... – ela quis protestar, mas ele não deixou – deixe-me terminar, sim? E eu não falo isso para te cantar, longe disso, eu sou fiel a minha Rose... – ela assentiu – mas eu te falo isso como um irmão também, porque eu só quero o seu bem.

- Eu sei de tudo isso Emm, mas não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu...

- O que você precisa, é abrir seu coração Bella, conhecer novas pessoas, não pode ficar a vida toda sozinha, fechada para balanço. Isso não vai te fazer bem. Mesmo que seja difícil, que ainda se lembra dele, você deve tentar, pelo bem das crianças e pelo seu próprio bem. No começo pode ser que tudo seja novo, mas com o tempo isso se ajeita.

- Dando uma de psicanalista Emmett? E com a _minha_ mulher? – essas palavras chocaram tanto Emmett, quanto Bella. E com isso, os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo.

Bella ficou com as pernas moles quando ouviu a forma possessiva com que seu noivo tinha se referido a ela. O _minha_, ainda ecoava em seu cérebro, enviando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Mordendo os lábios, fitou o homem lindo que era seu, e que em breve teria o prazer de se entregar novamente. Tentou afastar as imagens dos dois nus, se enroscando no chão da casa na ilha. Mas não foi capaz. Até mesmo Rose percebeu a direção de seus pensamentos, pois deu uma cotovelada de leve em suas costelas.

Edward sorria. E Emmett, que de tão assustado, estava com a boca escancarada. Seu coração pulava dentro do peito, suas mãos suavam e sentia que sua pressão estava caindo, ele tinha pavor dessas coisas. E mesmo que muitas pessoas dissessem que isso não existia, ali, na sua frente, o fantasma do seu melhor amigo sorria para ele, como se nem um mês houvesse se passado desde a última vez que se viram. Sabia que não iria aguentar, sua visão estava ficando escura. E a última coisa que ouviu, foi sua namorada chamando seu nome, depois disso veio o breu total.

- EMMETT... – Rose gritou, e correu ao encontro do namorado desfalecido.

- Eu falei que isso ainda ia dar merda... – Bella disse, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro – se vocês dois, forem agir assim com cada membro da família, lembrem-se de me avisar, para que eu possa chamar um médico.

- Amor, meu amor fala comigo... – Rose dava tapinhas no rosto do namorado. Ela não imaginava que ele fosse agir daquela forma, esperava qualquer reação por parte dele, um grito, mesmo que isso não pegasse bem para ele, ou até mesmo que ele corresse porta fora. Mas última coisa que poderia esperar, era ele desabando como uma jaca madura, na sala de sua amiga – por favor amor, abra os olhos, eu não posso ficar sem você... – vendo o desespero da irmã, Edward resolveu ajudá-la.

- Calma Rose, logo ele volta em si. Até parece que você não o conhece, é bem capaz de ele acordar e ainda dizer que estava fingindo... – logo que proferiu essas palavras, viu que as duas mulheres estavam olhando de forma admirada em sua direção – o que foi?

- Edward, você se lembrou do Emmett? – Bella perguntou espantada com a possibilidade de suas lembranças terem voltado. Seria mesmo possível?

- É como se eu, o tivesse visto ontem Bella... – Edward disse de forma calma, como se tivesse conversando sobre o tempo – eu não sei ao certo o motivo, mas quando olhei para ele, minha mente deu um estalo, e toda a nossa amizade passou diante dos meus olhos. Desde o colégio até a vida adulta. Não sei dizer o porquê, só sei que me lembrei dele. Somente dele.

- Isso é maravilhoso meu amor... – ela foi para perto dele e o abraçou apertado. Ela estava radiante, mas sabia que ele ainda se sentia frustrado, por não se lembrar de tudo, e de todos – não fique chateado, isso é assim mesmo, tudo vem aos poucos, mas você vai ver. Tudo irá voltar a ser como antes. É só ter paciência. – ele assentiu e beijou suavemente seus lábios. Enviando descargas elétricas por todo seu corpo.

- Será que é melhor chamarmos um médico? – só então Bella se lembrou de sua amiga, e de seu concunhado, que por sinal iria demorar muito para voltar a si.

- Que nada Rose, logo ele acorda... – se desvencilhando do noivo ela completou – eu te disse para não fazer isso, não foi? Agora é torcer para que ele nos perdoe.

- Isso Isabella. Não deixe de chutar o cachorro morto, eu não ligo. – Rose estava começando a ficar preocupada – ao invés de ficar batendo na mesma tecla, de 'eu te avisei', por que não me ajuda de verdade? Grande amiga você.

- Eu vou ajudar, mas é bom que isso te sirva de lição... – indo para a cozinha buscar novamente um copo com água, pois isso já estava virando rotina, ela sorria por dentro.

Seu amado noivo estava recuperando a memória aos poucos. Isso deixava seu coração transbordando de alegria. Nem o fato dele ainda não se lembrar dela, a deixava chateada. Ela sabia que era amada da mesma forma, ou até mais por ele. E era isso o que bastava para ser feliz. Voltando para a sala, encontrou os dois irmãos tentando acordar o grandão, mas ela sabia de um método que era muito mais eficaz do que uns tapinhas no rosto. Chegando perto do desacordado, despejou o conteúdo do copo em seu rosto pálido. Foi dito e feito. Emmett cuspiu e se engasgou, mas pelo menos acordou.

- Amor, você me assustou... – Rose se jogou em seus braços, mas antes que conseguisse de fato, alcançar o namorado, se viu abraçando o sofá – mas o que... – ela começou a dizer.

- Pelo amor de Deus, será que só eu estou vendo _ele_? – de uma forma que nenhum dos presentes na sala pode realmente ver, Emmett tinha saído do sofá, e estava de pé, perto da porta da sala, com os olhos arregalados e tremendo. – eu devo estar vendo coisas, não pode ser real, isso não pode ser real.

- Emmett, sou eu cara. Seu brother, eu estou vivo... – Edward tentou se aproximar, mas isso só fez com que o pavor aumentasse no rosto do amigo – vamos conversar, nós vamos te explicar tudo, eu não sou um... – mas ele não teve nem tempo de dizer mais nada, pois seu amigo começou a fazer o sinal da cruz, e passou a dizer coisas sem sentido.

- Você não é real, não é real, xô exu, sai de perto, chega para lá, eu te desconjuro, vai de retro, sai deste corpo... – ele estava surtando, e se ninguém fizesse alguma coisa, poderia ficar muito pior. Percebendo que só caberia a ela alguma atitude, Bella se aproximou dele e disse.

- Emmett, isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, mas é necessário... – e antes que ele se desse conta do que estava realmente acontecendo, sentiu um ardor em seu rosto. Bella tinha lhe dado um tapa. Mas quem tinha sentido a dor era ela – Ai! Isso doeu mesmo mais em mim do que em você... – ela levou a mão até a altura do peito, seu pulso estava doendo muito.

- Você está bem? – Edward pegou delicadamente sua mão e verificava se tinha algum osso quebrado.

- Estou, acho que só abriu meu pulso, mas vai ficar legal... – ele beijou o local, fazendo com que ela perdesse a fala, e esquecesse até mesmo seu nome. – na verdade, nem está doendo tanto assim... – seus olhos se encontraram, e o que ela viu nos olhos dele, fez sua pulsação acelerar, sua calcinha encharcou, e ele tinha uma promessa nada casta estampado nos orbes esmeraldas. Será que ela poderia levá-lo para o quarto, sem ninguém perceber? Mas um pigarro à suas costas, fez o momento de intimidade se quebrar. E com isso, sua pergunta foi respondida.

- Será que alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo? – ao que tudo indicava, Emmett tinha voltado ao normal – e dessa vez, sem agressões físicas... – disse passando a mão no rosto, e olhando diretamente para Bella.

- Desculpe por isso Emmett, mas foi preciso.

- Sei. – ele ainda estava meio desconfiado, e olhava para Edward com cautela – e então? Eu estou esperando.

- Vem meu amor, nós vamos te explicar tudo... – Rosalie o pegou pela mão, que por sinal ainda estava gelada, e o levou até o sofá.

Edward e Bella se acomodaram no outro sofá, em frente deles, ele ainda passava a mão cuidadosamente no pulso que Bella havia machucado. E seu toque, por incrível que pareça, aliviava o desconforto. Depois de quase uma hora, contando tudo a Emmett, desde o acidente, a perda de memória e o reencontro dos dois na ilha, todos chegaram a mesma conclusão. Faltava ainda a parte mais difícil da história, contar aos pais de Edward que ele não havia morrido.

Tinham que tirar aquela aflição dos ombros de Esme e de Carlisle. E acima de tudo, tinham que mostrar a dois irmãos gêmeos, que eles tinham um pai amoroso e extremamente ansioso por conhecê-los. Resolveram se dirigir para a casa dos Cullen, os quatro no mesmo carro. Mas antes de irem, Edward fez uma coisa que pegou a todos de surpresa, abraçou seu amigo, pondo por fim na cabeça dele, de que estava realmente vivo.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia desmaiar daquele jeito, eu teria filmado e colocado na internet. Seria o seu fim cara... – Edward disse ao amigo.

- E se eu soubesse que você era real, teria te dado um belo chute no traseiro, isso sim... – e assim foram os dois discutindo os "se" daquela situação tão nova, e ao mesmo tempo tão antiga.

- Realmente ele se lembra do Emmett... – Rose comentou com Bella, enquanto as duas os seguiam pelos corredores.

- Com toda certeza ele lembra... – elas sorriam das brincadeiras dos dois, eles eram meninos em corpo de homens. Tudo realmente estava onde deveria estar. E como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

...

- E então, como iremos fazer agora? – Emmett pediu do banco do motorista. Rosalie estava ao seu lado, e Bella e Edward estavam no banco de trás.

- Na verdade, não sabemos... – Bella disse – nós não combinamos nada, mas eu acredito que se entrarmos todos de uma vez, não vai ser nada saudável para Esme. Ela pode desmaiar. Ou coisa pior.

- Eu que o diga... – Emmett rebateu, ele ainda estava tentando digerir aquela reação que teve. Não se conformava por ter desmaiado que nem um maricas.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... – Rose se virou no banco, interrompendo seus pensamentos, e olhou seu irmão e sua amiga – eu entro com você Bella. Você vê as crianças, deixamos eles brincando no jardim, e falamos com a mamãe. Da maneira mais calma possível. Depois viemos chamar os garotos.

- Por mim tudo bem.. – ela respondeu à amiga – e o que você acha meu amor? – pediu a Edward que estava mudo até aquele momento. Ele tinha o olhar vago e uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa. – Edward?

- Ah, o que... – ele voltou ao presente – desculpe Isabella, o que disse? – pegando em sua mão, ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- Quero saber se você concorda com o que a Rose propôs. Eu entro primeiro com ela, e depois viemos te buscar.

- Pode ser... – passando a mão pela face delicada dela, ele tentou sorrir, mas estava muito nervoso, tudo era novo para ele. Não tinha idéia de como iria ser esse encontro.

- Fique calmo está bem? – Bella disse lhe dando apoio – eu volto logo.

E saiu do carro sendo seguida por Rosalie. As duas viraram e acenaram para seus pares. Que retribuíram da mesma forma. Virando para trás Emmett perguntou.

- Então cara, como foi ficar esse tempo todo longe da família?

- Para falar a verdade, eu não sei... – vendo a confusão nos olhos do amigo, ele esclareceu – é que é tudo muito estranho, até uma semana atrás eu não sabia quem eu era, o que eu era, e se tinha alguém na vida. E agora... – fazendo uma pausa, ele olhou pela janela do carro, para a casa grande e bonita à sua frente – agora eu continuo sem saber direito quem sou sabe... – deu um sorriso triste para o amigo e prosseguiu – eu só me lembrei de você até agora. Mas ainda assim, foi muito vago. E eu não sei direito o que fazer, o que falar. Me sinto muito frustrado.

- Você precisa ficar calmo Edward... – apesar das aparências, Emmett sempre dizia as palavras certas, nos momentos certos – eu tenho certeza de que Bella vai te ajudar, seus pais não vão te deixar sozinho um minuto. E ainda tem as crianças. Essa é a melhor parte. Eles são muito amados, e conseguem fazer com que qualquer um os ame também.

- Estou louco para conhecer meus filhos Emmett. E mesmo que eu nunca os tenha visto realmente, sinto um amor tão grande dentro de mim. É como se meu coração tivesse triplicado. E... – sua voz morreu na garganta quando seus olhos focaram um movimento no jardim dos fundos da grande casa.

Emmett seguiu seus olhos, e sorriu diante da cena. Bella corria na grama sendo seguida pelo casal de filhos. Ela sorria, e era como se o sol estivesse nascendo naquele momento. Seus filhos estavam ali, a menos de vinte metros de distância. Não dava para ver com clareza os dois, mas seu coração pulava no peito como um cavalo desgovernado.

- São eles... – Edward sussurrou emocionado – são meus filhos...

- Sim, são eles... – Emmett disse – são Brian e Claire. Os gêmeos da pesada. Eu os chamo assim desde sempre. Por que nada do que peçam, ou desejem, lhes são negados. Eles sabem jogar pesado com os avós, com os tios, e com as madrinhas. Somente Bella consegue ser menos maleável.

- Eu preciso vê-los... – Edward disse já saindo do carro.

- Edward espere... – Emmett correu atrás dele – espere, você não pode aparecer assim cara. Vai assustar as crianças... – foi como se um botão de pause, fizesse ele parar no meio do caminho.

A palavra _crianças_, fez sua consciência voltar ao normal. E mesmo tendo que fazer um esforço sobre humano, ele se manteve parado. Olhando enquanto seus filhos eram abraçados e acarinhados por sua mulher. Sua linda Isabella.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco, já as garotas nos avisam para entrar.

Sem dizer nada, ele acompanhou o amigo de volta para o carro. Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da linda cena que se desenrolava no jardim. Suas três preciosidades brincando e sorrindo. Sentiu um aperto no peito, por estar tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Era como se, uma força maior que ele, o puxasse para perto de sua família. Mas como seu amigo havia dito, ele teria que esperar mais um pouco, ou poria tudo a perder com seus pequenos.

...

- Então a vovó deixou você comer bata frita ontem e hoje? – Bella pediu ao filho, e este somente sorriu e fez sinal de jóia. E em seguida pediu que a mãe não brigasse com a avó, pois tinha sido ele que tinha insistido para comer a guloseima – eu não vou brigar meu amor. A mamãe jamais brigaria com a vovó.

- E a tia Rose me deu um vestido novo, mamãe... – sua princesinha era só sorrisos, como se nunca tivesse ganhado nada de sua tia e avó coruja.

- A é, e como ele é? – Bella pediu enquanto lançava olhares em volta, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento Edward fosse aparecer. Não que ela não quisesse isso, pelo contrário, queria loucamente. Mas ela sabia que para Brian, seria muito complicado aceitar outra pessoa que não fosse ela e os avós, entre eles. Teria que ter muita paciência e jogo de cintura com seu pequeno.

- ...e vem com uma bolsa para eu guardar meu batom de morango... – sua pequena ainda tagarelava sobre sua mais nova aquisição. E ela sorriu feliz de estar com seus amores novamente.

- Bella. – era Rose que a chamava – mamãe já saiu do banho. É agora.

- Certo. – engolindo em seco, Bella levou os pequenos para perto da porta dos fundos, e pediu que Zafrina ficasse de olho neles, enquanto conversava com Esme.

- Mas mamãe, eu quero te mostrar meu vestido novo...

- A mamãe promete que olha ele depois filha, agora eu preciso falar com a vovó, está bem?

- Tá legal... – sempre tão madura para a idade dela – eu vou pegar minha bolsa então. Assim eu posso fazer maquiagem na tia Zafrina... – e mais uma vez Bella sorriu emocionada. Era sempre assim quando estava com seus filhos, eles a faziam a mulher mais feliz e realizada do mundo. Mas um puxão em sua mão a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

- O que foi meu anjo? – Brian tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto, e por meio de gestos ele perguntou se ela iria viajar novamente, e por isso tinha que falar logo com a vovó. – Oh não querido... – se abaixando na altura dele, Bella tentou explicar da melhor forma – é que a tia Rose e eu, temos que contar uma coisa para a vovó. É só isso, a mamãe não vai viajar de novo.

Ele sorriu feliz, e toda preocupação sumiu de seu rosto infantil. Sem dizer mais nada, ele abraçou a mãe, e encheu seu rosto de beijos. Bella sorria e retribuía o carinho. Rose olhava a cena com um largo sorriso no rosto. E também se abaixou para ganhar um beijo do sobrinho.

- Agora somos nós. – Rose disse com a expressão preocupada. – eu fiz dona Esme tomar um banho relaxante. Mas agora ela está inquieta lá na sala, esperando por nós.

- Inquieta por quê? Você disse alguma coisa?

- Não disse nada Bella, mas ela não é boba. Sabe que estamos escondendo algo.

As duas amigas seguiram casa a dentro. E quando chegaram perto da sala, ambas exalaram um suspiro de ansiedade. Esme estava sentada folheando uma revista qualquer, mas quando percebeu a presença das duas, sorriu para elas. Sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas não saberia dizer se era bom ou ruim. Levantando-se do sofá branco, foi de encontro à sua nora. E mesmo que não houvesse tido um casamento de verdade entre Bella e seu filho, ela sempre seria sua nora.

- Bella querida, como você está? – disse abraçando a mais nova. Ela sentiu um clima diferente no ar, como se Bella tivesse com um brilho estranho nos olhos. E ela estava ansiosa também.

- Estou ótima Esme, e você? – sua voz era animada, mas ainda sim, soava um tanto falsa.

- Na medida do possível meu bem... – "Bella, e ótima na mesma frase, era uma coisa nova", Esme pensou – mas com a presença dos meus netos, eu sempre me sinto melhor. Você sabe.

- Que bom. Eu acho que vou começar a deixá-los mais vezes com você. Isso te anima mesmo.

- Anima sim minha querida, mas cansa muito também... – as três mulheres sorriram – eles tem muita energia, e não me deixam de fora de nenhuma brincadeira, então você já pode imaginar. Eu brinco de casinha e tomo chá de mentirinha. Depois tenho que me manter firme para jogar bola e vídeo game. Na minha idade, eu perco o fôlego muito rápido.

- Que isso mãe, você está numa excelente forma. Quando eu ficar mais velha, quero ter a sua disposição e sua beleza.

- Oh meu bem... – Esme ficava emocionada com qualquer tipo de elogio, fosse por parte do marido, da filha, da nora ou até mesmo do jardineiro – você sabe que não sou tudo isso. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que houve. Uma parte da mãe jovem que você teve se foi com seu irmão. E essa parte não quer voltar...

- Não diga bobagens mamãe... – Rose se ajoelhou perto dela – eu sei que dentro de você, bem lá no fundo, existe uma guerreira, uma mulher forte e determinada. E se você dá conta de dois netos super ativos, tenho certeza de que pode aguentar muita coisa.

- É isso mesmo dona Esme... – Bella se juntou a Rose no tapete, e agora as duas seguravam, cada uma, uma mão da matriarca da família – eu que sou nova, também peço arrego as vezes. Tenho é inveja da sua disposição.

- Parem já, vocês duas... – a mais velha sorria encabulada – ou vão me deixar mais emotiva do que já estou. Acho que são esses remédios que ando tomando. Choro por qualquer coisa. Até assistindo desenho com a Claire, me fez chorar. Sou uma manteiga derretida mesmo.

- Mas isso é normal, e você melhor do que ninguém sabe. – Rose acrescentou para ela.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim, isso me irrita um pouco. Não queria depender tanto dessas drogas para ter um pouco de paz. Mas, sei que ficaria tudo mais difícil sem elas também.

- Mas quem sabe isso não esteja perto de acabar? – Bella disse com a voz calma e controlada. Mas por dentro estava tremendo de medo – as vezes, acontecem coisas na nossa vida, que são capazes de mudar tudo do dia para a noite Esme... – sua sogra a olhou sem entender – você sabe, sempre depois da tempestade, vem a bonança.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Bella? – Esme estava cada vez mais confusa. Não sabia onde a filha e a nora queriam chegar. Mas sabia que o assunto era sério.

- O que a Bella quer dizer mamãe, é que esses anos todos de sofrimento, podem ter um fim.

- Um fim? Mas eu não entendo... – do que elas estavam falando. – vocês podem parar de dar voltas e me dizer realmente o que está acontecendo? Já estou ficando nervosa.

- Vamos sim mãe... – Rose sentou do seu lado no sofá e continuou – mas primeiro você tem que prometer que vai ficar calma. E que vai ouvir tudo o que dissermos com a mente aberta.

- Certo, eu estou ouvindo... – sua voz era calma, mas somente ela sabia o esforço que era se manter assim. – estou esperando meninas, comecem logo a me dizer o que está acontecendo. Não gosto de suspense, e a não ser que uma tragédia, eu quero saber de uma vez.

- Você notou algo diferente em mim Esme? – Bella perguntou, e aguardou a avaliação de sua sogra.

- Diferente? Eu não sei, deixe-me ver... – passando os olhos pelo rosto da mais nova, Esme analisou sua feição, seus olhos, sua boca, então voltou para os olhos novamente. Sim, estes estavam mesmo diferentes, não era só impressão sua. Mas havia algo mais, algo que ela estava deixando passar. Na verdade, Bella não estava somente bem, ela estava resplandecendo felicidade. Era amor o que ela via no rosto de sua nora. – Você está amando Bella. Amando de verdade... – mas sua voz quando saiu era baixa e triste, e Bella não negou e nem confirmou nada, queria saber até que ponto a dedução de sua sogra estaria correta – eu fico feliz por você. Feliz mesmo, no fundo eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria, que você encontraria alguém que te completasse, que te correspondesse, eu...me desculpe se eu não demonstro realmente minha alegria por você, mas é que agora, que seu coração está batendo forte outra vez por alguém, sua presença nessa casa vai diminuir, as crianças vão vir menos aqui, e...

- Esme, pelo amor de Deus, não é nada disso... – ela tentou desfazer o mal entendido.

- Eu sei que vai ser assim, mas não precisa ficar preocupada, eu vou te entender. Se essa pessoa que você está apaixonada te fizer feliz, então para mim está tudo bem. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Mãe, me escute... – pegando no rosto dela, Rose disse de forma delicada, porém firme – você está entendendo tudo errado. Não, me deixe terminar... – ela repreendeu a mãe, quando esta quis retrucar, com um sorriso doce – o que a Bella está querendo dizer, é exatamente o contrário. Ela não vai sair das nossas vidas, nem as crianças. Agora sim, que ela vai fazer parte de verdade da nossa família. E é bem capaz de vir mais alguns netos por aí logo, logo... – quando disse isso, Bella ficou corada de vergonha.

- Netos? – Esme sorriu – você está grávida Rose? Eu vou ser avó novamente?

- Não mamãe, eu não estou grávida. Ainda.

- Então eu não entendo, se você não está grávida. Se Bella vai fazer parte da família, e pode me dar mais netos... – suas idéias estavam todas atrapalhadas. Os medicamentos que ela tomava eram extremamente fortes, eram calmantes controlados, que faziam sua mente ficar mais lenta, quase letárgica. Por um momento ela achou que tivesse ouvindo errado, por isso resolveu manter a calma e perguntou novamente – eu não estou entendendo onde vocês querem chegar, meninas. Será que dá para ser mais clara minha filha?

- Eu encontrei alguém na ilha da qual fui com Alice e Jasper, Esme. E realmente eu estou amando, estou nas nuvens para ser mais exata. – Bella olhou profundamente nos olhos de sua sogra, que neste momento estava tentando compreender tudo de forma correta – mas, ao contrário do que você acha, nós não nos conhecemos agora, nossa história de amor é antiga. E dessa história, o que resultou, foi os seus dois netos... – bingo. Agora ela tinha jogado as cartas na mesa, e sabia que em poucos segundos alguma coisa iria acontecer.

Esme ficou parada, avaliando tudo o que tinha ouvido. Será que ela estava sonhando? Será que tinha entendido direito? O homem por quem Isabella estava apaixonada, era na verdade um amor antigo? Mas o único homem, por quem ela era realmente apaixonada e louca de amor era seu filho, mas... será?

- Edward... – essa foi a única palavra que saiu de sua boca.

Tanto Rose, quanto Bella, pensaram que ela fosse desmaiar. E Bella se arrependeu amargamente por não ter esperado Carlisle para terem aquela conversa todos juntos. Ele poderia ajudar caso a esposa tivesse algum mal súbito. Mas antes que ela pudesse se levantar e pegar o telefone, Esme disse:

- Onde ele está? – seus olhos estavam rasos de água, e a qualquer momento o dique se romperia – cadê ele Bella? Por favor, me diz onde está meu filho...

Rose saiu correndo da sala, provavelmente tinha ido chamá-los. Ela ainda estava com o telefone na mão, e pensava se ligava ou não para o sogro. Mas sua decisão foi tomada quando viu a alegria que estampava o rosto de sua chefe, que era mais que isso, era sua amiga mais velha, sua sogra, e avó dos seus filhos. Então ela soube que nada abalaria a confiança daquela mãe, nada no mundo seria capaz de fazê-la desmaiar. Pois quando ela estivesse com os braços em volta do seu filho, todos os seus problemas se resolveriam.

- Eu não posso acreditar, eu esperei tanto por esse dia. – agora as duas choravam – e agora olha o meu estado, eu não consigo me manter de pé.

- Fique calma... – Bella disse enquanto limpava as próprias lágrimas – eu não podia falar com todas as letras, isso poderia te fazer mal. Me desculpe se te enrolei, mas foi a melhor maneira que eu encontrei, e...

- Oh Bella. Oh minha filha... – ela abraçou a nora, estava sorrindo abertamente – não diga isso, você não sabe como me fez feliz hoje. Parece que o mundo saiu dos meus ombros. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo, para tocar nele, para abraçá-lo...

- Então não espere..._mãe. _

Edward estava parado na soleira da porta, ao lado de Rosalie. Emmett vinha logo atrás, e mesmo que ele pudesse tentar negar, seus olhos estavam úmidos. Esme foi virando lentamente o rosto na direção daquela voz rouca, que tanto lhe fez falta naqueles anos. Seu coração deu um salto no peito e perdeu uma batida. Ela sabia que qualquer pessoa em seu lugar, desmaiaria, ou até coisa pior. Mas ela não iria fazer isso, não iria perder nenhum minuto sequer de sua vida longe de seu filho amado. E quando seus olhos de mãe encontraram os do seu filho, ela sorriu e abriu os braços para recebê-lo.

- Edward...

Ele se aproximou da mulher quer era sua mãe, e se deixou ser abraçado. Ela era pequena, e muito bonita. Sua beleza não se comparava à nenhuma foto. Seu cheiro era peculiar, era um cheiro de... _mãe_. Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, com Esme chorando e dizendo como tinha sentido a sua falta. Ele também chorou, não por sentir saudades também, mas por não conseguir se lembrar dela. Ficou com raiva de si mesmo naquele momento, e mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa de nada, não pode evitar o sentimento de frustração que o acometeu.

Aquele era um momento de mãe e filho. Por isso Bella se manteve distante, para que pudessem ter aquele espaço. Mas quando ergueu os olhos, e viu que seu noivo estava sofrendo, ela soube o motivo. Ele não conseguiu se lembrar da mãe, e deveria estar se odiando por isso. Nesse instante, ele também olhou para ela, e seus olhos viram a dor que ele estava sentindo. Sem poder se contar, se aproximou dos dois. Mãe e filho. Só queria passar força para aquele homem que tanto amava, mas ele não se contentou somente em olhar, e Bella se viu envolvida por um braço dele, enquanto o outro era ocupado por Esme. Ela o beijou no rosto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido que iria ficar tudo bem. E como num passe de mágica, os ombros tensos dele relaxaram. E por mais que ela quisesse sair, e deixar os dois sozinhos, ele não a largava.

- Oh meu filho. Meu filho... – Esme disse quando conseguiu se soltar do seu abraço, mas sem soltá-lo totalmente – eu esperei tanto por você meu amor. Tantas noites sem dormir, dias sem comer. Por que você demorou tanto meu filho? Por quê? – essa era a hora que Edward mais temia, a hora de dizer que não se lembrava de nada. Nem mesmo de sua própria mãe.

...

Espero que me desculpem pela demora. Esqueçi totalmente, que não tinha postado este capítulo aqui também. Para quem me acompanha nos dois sites, sabe que já está atualizado por lá. Espero que gostem destes reencontros, daqui a pouco posto o capítulo 17...


	17. Chapter 17

**No capítulo Anterior...**

_- Edward..._

_Ele se aproximou da mulher quer era sua mãe, e se deixou ser abraçado. Ela era pequena, e muito bonita. Sua beleza não se comparava à nenhuma foto. Seu cheiro era peculiar, era um cheiro de... Mãe. Eles ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, com Esme chorando e dizendo o quanto tinha sentido a sua falta. Ele também chorou, não por sentir saudades também, mas por não conseguir se lembrar dela. Ficou com raiva de si mesmo naquele momento, e mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa de nada, não pode evitar o sentimento de frustração que o acometeu._

_Aquele era um momento de mãe e filho. _

_Por isso Bella se manteve distante, para que pudessem ter aquele espaço. Mas quando ergueu os olhos, e viu que seu noivo estava sofrendo, ela soube o motivo. Ele não conseguiu se lembrar da mãe, e deveria estar se odiando por isso. Nesse instante, ele também olhou para ela, e seus olhos viram a dor que ele estava sentindo. _

_Sem poder se contar, se aproximou dos dois. Mãe e filho. Só queria passar forças para aquele homem que tanto amava, mas ele não se contentou somente em olhar, e Bella se viu envolvida por um braço dele, enquanto o outro era ocupado por Esme. Ela o beijou no rosto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido que iria ficar tudo bem. E como num passe de mágica, os ombros tensos dele relaxaram. E por mais que ela quisesse sair, e deixar os dois sozinhos, ele não a largou. _

_- Oh meu filho. Meu filho... – Esme disse quando conseguiu se soltar do seu abraço, mas sem soltá-lo totalmente – eu esperei tanto por você meu amor. Tantas noites que fiquei sem dormir, foram dias e dias sem comer. Por que você demorou tanto meu filho? Por quê? – essa era a hora que Edward mais temia, a hora de dizer que não se lembrava de nada. Nem mesmo de sua própria mãe. _

**Capítulo 17 – Encontros e Explicações!**

- Mãe, fique calma... – Rose tentou abrandar a emoção de sua mãe, pois não queria que a mesma passasse mal. Ou desmaiasse.

- Oh, minha filha, eu estou calma... mais do que calma na verdade... – ela passou as mãos pela face do filho querido, e suspirou audivelmente – na verdade, não me sentia tão bem assim, há muito tempo.

Edward sorriu para a doce mulher a sua frente. Sua mãe. Era tão fácil pensar nela dessa forma. Dava para ver as semelhanças físicas entre os dois, os cabelos acobreados, com alguns fios prateados nos dela, os olhos de um verde claro, assim como os seus. Realmente eram mãe e filho.

- E então meu filho. Por onde você esteve esses anos todos, hã? Nenhuma notícia, nenhum telefonema, nada. Eu quase morri de aflição com a sua ausência.

- Bem, na verdade...eu... – ele não sabia como dizer, o que tinha que dizer.

Olhou a sua volta em busca de ajuda, e encontrou um par de olhos verdes ansiosos, em sua direção. Sua linda e adorada noiva. Isabella. Somente ela poderia lhe salvar daquela situação tão difícil. Mais uma vez na verdade.

- Esme, vamos nos sentar. Para tudo tem uma explicação. Mas primeiro vamos nos acalmar e tudo vai ser esclarecido.

- O que é que vai ser esclarecido? – naquele momento o patriarca da família Cullen, entrava pela porta da frente. Carlisle, como sempre vinha carregando uma maleta preta, com seus apetrechos da profissão. Seu semblante mostrava cansaço, o que era normal em alguém que trabalhava demais, talvez numa tentativa vã, de esquecer os problemas. – E então família, o que está...

Mas suas palavras ficaram presas na garganta, quando se viu frente a frente com seu filho, que há muito tempo tinha sido dado como morto. Seu queixo caiu, seu coração disparou, e suas pernas ficaram totalmente bambas. Procurou encontrar apoio no sofá, ou então certamente teria ido ao chão.

- Edward...Oh meu Deus. Meu filho... – seus olhos ficaram úmidos, e sem saber o que fazer, tentou chegar mais perto do seu filho, mas suas pernas pareciam que tinham chumbo, ele não conseguia dar um passo. Vendo a sua dificuldade, Edward se aproximou lentamente daquele que sabia ser o seu pai. Mesmo sem lembrar, seu coração se aqueceu somente de ver o homem mais velho, e mais parecido com sua irmã.

O abraço que se seguiu, foi comovente, e todos sem exceção, choraram, pois nunca imaginaram que a fortaleza Carlisle se ruiria tão fortemente. Ele chorava como nunca chorou antes, nem mesmo quando o avião de seu filho caiu ao mar, suas lágrimas caíram daquela forma. Suas comportas se abriram e ele não conseguiu conter o rio de lágrimas que de lá saíam.

Esme se manteve próxima aos dois homens de sua vida, não queria interromper o momento pai e filho, mas também não queria ter que ficar longe de seu _bebê_. Rose e Bella, só assistiam a cena emocionadas, estavam uma ao lado da outra com os braços entrelaçados, e sorriam encantadas com a felicidade dos entes queridos. Emmett até que tentou esconder, mas também chorava ao ver aquela felicidade. Ele nunca admitiria, mas se emocionava facilmente, até quando via filmes de romance com sua noiva, por isso não gostava daquele tido de programação, preferindo ação e comédia, aos dramas.

- Esme, eu estou vendo direito? É nosso Edward que está aqui? – Carlisle tinha medo de que quando acordasse, pois ele achava que estava num sonho, tudo não passaria de fruto de sua imaginação.

- Sim Cal, é nosso menino que está de volta. Sã e salvo...

- Então é verdade. – com os olhos banhados de lágrimas, ele fitou o rapaz a sua frente. Edward havia mudado, seus olhos estavam diferentes, um amadurecimento talvez, ou alguma emoção mais forte. E então, ele soube que algo estava faltando ali, este poderia ser seu filho em corpo, mas algo em seu comportamento estava faltando. – o que houve meu rapaz, por que essa demora em aparecer, hã?

- Era exatamente isto que estávamos prestes a explicar Carlisle... – Bella se aproximou dos sogros e do noivo. Ela sabia que Edward, não conseguiria se fazer entender. Até por que nem ele próprio entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo. Mas prefiro ouvir de vocês... – sempre tão perspicaz, Bella pensou. Seu sogro era uma daquelas pessoas, que sabiam quando você estava bem, quando estava mentindo, por isso não seria diferente agora, só de olhar para o filho, ele sabia que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Na viagem que fiz com Alice e Jasper, eu me encontrei com Edward... – estavam todos sentados agora, Rose e Emmett no sofá menor, Carlisle em sua poltrona de couro preta, Edward sendo ladeado por Esme e Isabella. Cada uma das duas segurando uma de suas mãos, sua noiva ao seu lado direito, e sua mãe do lado esquerdo – em Nassau. Uma das ilhas paradisíaca de Nassau na verdade, e que basicamente, vive do turismo. Lá ele vivia como um simples pescador. Sem saber de onde veio, qual era seu nome verdadeiro, se tinha família ou não. A única coisa que ele tinha quando foi encontrado na ilha, era parte de uma fotografia, que estava em sua mão, mas assim que tiraram dele, se desintegrou.

- Eu acho que sei onde fica essa ilha. Fizemos várias buscas por aquela região, mas tudo foi em vão... – Carlisle disse, quando Bella fez uma pausa.

- Você dificilmente teria encontrado Edward, Carlisle. Poucas pessoas viram seu resgate, e quem o salvou o levou para sua casa, ficando com ele dia e noite. Foi um senhor pescador que cuidou de Edward, como se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Curou suas feridas, suas fraturas, e ficou do seu lado quando as dores eram fortes demais, quando a febre não cedia, e quando ninguém mais acreditava que ele sobreviveria... – Edward apertou sua mão suavemente, indicando que ela estava certa.

- Deve ter sido horrível meu amor. Se eu pudesse, trocaria de lugar com você. – sua mãe não aguentava saber que seu menino havia sofrido tanto, sem que ela estivesse por perto.

- Agora está tudo bem... – ele sorriu para sua lacrimosa mãe – eu estou bem, e graças ao Simon, estou vivo.

- Eu sei meu querido, mas ainda assim, eu daria qualquer coisa para ter poupado sua dor.

- Mas isso não é tudo... – Bella continuou seu relato quando sua sogra ficou em silêncio, apenas sorrindo para o filho – as poucas pessoas que ajudaram na recuperação de Edward, decidiram esperar que ele acordasse, para que pudessem assim, buscar o contato dos seus familiares, mas demorou cerca um mês inteiro para que ele acordasse, e quando o fez, sua vida era uma página em branco. Sem saber de onde tinha vindo, e para onde deveria ir. Estava com amnésia. E sem nenhum documento que indicasse de onde tinha vindo.

- E por que ninguém entrou em contato com algum telejornal? Ou a guarda costeira? Não é possível que ninguém saiba como se busca essas informações hoje me dia.

- Bem, isso é complicado Carlisle... – Bella tomou uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou – o povo daquela região em que Edward foi encontrado, ainda são muito reservados, não existe telefona na ilha, e muito menos energia elétrica. Tudo ou é movido a gás, ou por gerador. As pessoas não assistem TV, se reúnem nas casas dos familiares a noite, e de madrugada os homens saem para pescar. Eles acreditam em maldições, em deuses do mar, da terra, do ar, e essas coisas. Por isso ninguém queria se meter num assunto como esse. Eles achavam que se um homem tinha vindo do mar, ele poderia ter trazido consigo coisas boas, ou coisas ruins, e que ele mesmo deveria encontrar o seu caminho por si só. Essas coisas são difíceis de mudar, é uma cultura muito diferente da nossa, os nativos tinham medo dele. Achavam que ele poderia trazer má sorte. Eu sei que não faz sentido para nós, mas eles são assim, e o próprio Edward não quis criar esperanças de encontrar sua família. Ele resolveu esperar e ver se recuperaria sua memória com o tempo, mas como não poderia ficar sem nome, passaram a chamá-lo de Juan. Ficou morando junto do seu salvador e aprendeu a pescar para sobreviver. E foi assim que ele viveu por todos esses anos. Trabalhando e trabalhando.

- Um pescador... – seu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha – e eu que nunca consegui fazer você ter interesse por esse tipo de coisa garoto. Agora vejam só, meu pescador do alto mar.

- Para você ver Cal, nem tudo o que os pais ensinam, os filhos aprendem. – Esme disso sorrindo como a muito tempo não fazia. Deixando a todos felizes, com a sua felicidade.

- E o que você mais pegava meu filho? Deve ter sido uma aventura e tanto. Pescando em alto mar, enfrentando tempestades. Um sol de verdade... – seu pai parecia um menino de novo, em busca de aventuras. Sua aparência deve ter rejuvenescido uns dez anos naqueles poucos minutos.

- O que mais se pega por lá é o salmão. É o mais comercializado também, e dá mais lucro, como eles dizem... – enquanto dizia isso, seus olhos brilhavam – e as dificuldades realmente existem. Mas ainda bem que Simon me ensinou tudo muito bem. Como, quando não devemos ir para o mar, por causa de tempestades que nem estão lá, mas que ele sabia que iriam acontecer. E quando podemos ir sem medo, que só iríamos ter lucros.

- Mas Bella, eu ainda não entendi como vocês se encontraram. – sua sogra, agora tão risonha perguntou.

- Essa é a melhor parte Esme... – ela disse, e sorriu para o noivo, o qual sorriu de volta. E sem tirar seus olhos dos dele, começou a melhor parte da história. – eu fui dar um passeio na praia, na minha primeira manhã como turista. E ao longe eu vi um homem nadando, como se o mar fosse dele, e não ele fosse do mar. Cheguei mais perto da água, como se alguma força invisível estivesse me puxando, meu coração parecia saber que ele estava lá. Por isso fiquei observando, sem conseguir tirar os olhos dele, eu estava hipnotizada. Essa é a palavra certa...

- E pelo visto, ainda continua... – Emmett disse, fazendo graça da expressão sonhadora que Bella exibia.

- Deixa de ser invejoso Emmett... – Rose alfinetou – isso é romantismo, coisa que há muito tempo não se vê realmente.

- Hunf. – foi o que ele resmungou como resposta.

Edward passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela, sem nem ao menos escutar o que sua irmã e seu cunhado discutiam. E Bella estava na mesma situação que ele, concentrada apenas em seu toque. Toque este que não passou despercebido pelos seus pais. E alguma coisa dizia a Esme, que seu filho poderia não ter se lembrado da noiva, mas que já estava mais que apaixonado novamente. Trocou um olhar cheio de significados com seu marido. E sorriram cúmplices um para o outro. Sabendo bem o que o jovem casal estava sentindo.

- Então o homem saiu do mar, e veio caminhando em minha direção... – Bella começou a história novamente – e eu achei que estava imaginando coisas, que meu coração estava me pregando uma peça. Mas eu sabia o que estava vendo, era o meu Edward ali. O homem pelo qual eu havia chorado todos esses anos, que eu tinha sentido falta, o pai dos meus filhos... – Bella estava emocionada, e todos na sala prestavam atenção às suas palavras, sem dizerem nada – mas a emoção que eu senti foi demais, e acabei desmaiando. E quando acordei estava com Alice a minha frente gritando e chorando. Ela o viu, mas ele estava muito diferente, barbudo, cabeludo, e para ela, Edward era apenas um estranho perto de mim, que ainda estava desmaiada por sinal. Então vocês já devem imaginar o escândalo ela fez.

- Oh, e como... – Esme sorriu – aquela menina só não tem tamanho, mas se transforma numa leoa se alguém que ama está em perigo.

- Eu decidi ir embora, pois não queria criar confusão com 'as turistas'... – Edward também estava sorrindo enquanto dava a sua versão dos fatos – mesmo eu tendo acabado de achar a mulher que visitava os meus sonhos, não queria ser chamado de tarado ou algo assim...

- Mulher dos seus sonhos, como assim? – quem perguntou foi Rosalie, mas Esme também tinha pensado a mesma coisa. – dessa parte eu não sabia.

- Ah, bem. É que... Bom, como eu vou dizer isso... – ele estava nervoso, e sua mão livre, aquela que sua mãe tinha liberado, foi para seu cabelo, o bagunçando mais um pouco – eu sonhava com Isabella, mesmo antes de encontrá-la. Eram sonhos tão reais, tão fortes, que quando eu acordava, não sabia se eram somente sonhos, ou era alguma lembrança minha.

- Que coisa mais linda Edward... – sua irmã estava impressionada com a força daquele amor entre sua amiga e seu irmão. Era uma coisa que ia além da vida. – parece coisa de filme.

- Eu acho que foi por isso que Alice ficou tão nervosa quando me viu sobre Isabella olhando-a fixamente. Eu não conseguia dizer nada, ou fazer nada, fiquei tão chocado, e ao mesmo tempo tão maravilhado... – seus olhos se encontraram, e parecia que uma luz tinha sido acesa em volta do casal, podendo cegar os que olhassem demais – eu fiquei assustado também. Essa foi a expressão que Alice viu no meu rosto. Certamente ela achou que era de culpa, o que eu estava sentindo, por ter feito algum coisa contra sua prima, por isso ela fez toda aquela cena. Ameaçando até mesmo chamar a polícia.

- Sabemos bem do que aquela anã é capaz. O que não tem de tamanho, tem de implicante... – Emmett disse. – sei bem do que estou falando, porque se ela me pega brincando com as crianças, e não gosta da brincadeira, só falta me bater.

- Oh Emmett. Brincar de roda-roda, depois de almoçar não é nada inteligente. E você sabe que Claire já passou mal duas vezes por culpa sua. Ainda bem que Brian é mais inteligente e não cai na sua conversa.

- Deixa de drama Bella. Eu só não sei dizer não pra minha bonequinha. E a Alice é um poço de exageros.

- E você não deveria fazer tudo o que as crianças te pedem. Isso estraga a educação dos dois. – Bella rebateu bem humorada.

- Nem adianta Bella. Meu noivo aqui fica com a idade dos sobrinhos quando está com eles. É mais fácil colocar os três de castigo, do que tentar colocar algum juízo nele...

Todos riram depois daquela observação. Bem, todos menos Edward. Pois ao ouvir falarem dos seus filhos, filhos, estes que só havia visto de longe. Seu coração ficou apertado. Ele queria conhecer aqueles dois pedacinhos seus. Seus e de sua linda noiva. Mas sabia que tudo tinha seu tempo. E agora, seus pais precisavam saber por que do seu sumiço.

- Então naquele mesmo dia, Alice foi atrás do Edward. Na sua cabana. Ela conseguiu explicar tudo a ele, disse qual era seu verdadeiro nome, contou sobre sua profissão, sua família, sobre os seus filhos, e sobre nós dois. – quando disse o "nós", seus olhos brilharam – depois, eu que fui ao seu encontro.

Ninguém disse nada. Não era preciso, pois o que aconteceu no encontro dos dois, estava mais que explícito, não eram necessárias palavras. A aura de amor e paixão entre eles era palpável. Tanto que todos suspiraram, até mesmo os homens no recinto. O silencio só foi quebrado quando uma vozinha doce e fina irrompeu pela sala.

- Mamãe? – era Claire. Ela mordia o dedinho indicador, num ato de vergonha. O que era atípico em se tratando dela.

- Oi amor... – Bella se levantou, quebrando o contato visual com Edward, e indo ao encontro de sua pequena.

- Você não vem brincar? A tia Zazá já está cansada. Disse que não aguenta correr com a gente... – ela disse e sorriu. Iluminando tudo a sua volta.

- Sei muito bem o que a tia Zazá quer dizer com isso... – sua avó entrou na conversa, sorrindo para a neta – acho que só sua mãe e suas tias aguentam o pique de você e do seu irmão.

- O que é pique vovó? – era a fase da curiosidade. E Bella muitas vezes se via perdida com tantas perguntas.

- Bem, vejamos como colocar isso em palavras... – então Esme fez uma coisa que pegou a todos de surpresa. – por que a gente não pergunta para aquele moço bonito ali, o que ele acha que é pique, hein, o que me diz?

Claire olhou para onde a avó indicava, e ficou observando o desconhecido. Ela sabia que já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde. Dando de ombros, foi com a avó para perto de Edward. Sendo observada por uma Isabella emocionada e um Edward assustado.

- Então meu querido, o que você tem a nos dizer sobre o que é pique? Essa moça linda aqui é muito curiosa. E tenho certeza de que enquanto não descobrir o que essa palavra quer dizer, vai ficar no nosso pé.

Ele fitou sua filha, ela era tão linda. Tão perfeita. Não havia palavras para expressar sua felicidade. Sorriu encantado com a possibilidade de estar tão perto de um ser, que era uma continuação sua. Sua e de Isabella.

- Eu acho que o que a tia Zazá quis dizer, é que ela não consegue ter a mesma energia, que você e o seu irmão tem. – ele respondeu com a voz embargada.

- Hum, então ela é uma _fracote_? – ele sorriu embevecido com as palavras da sua princesa.

- Pode se dizer que sim. Mas não conta para ela, se não ela fica triste. – a última parte da frase, foi dita em um sussurro.

- Tá bom... – ela olhou para a avó, depois para sua mãe, as duas estavam sorrindo. Por isso sentiu que poderia considerar aquele novo _tio_, uma pessoa legal – então esse vai ser nosso segredo, tá? – ela disse baixinho. Mas todos ainda ouviram.

- Oh, sim. Esse vai ser nosso segredo... – Edward estava visivelmente emocionado. Sua garganta parecia que tinha um bloco de concreto dentro, arranhando suas cordas vocais. E sem que pudesse evitar, se viu ajoelhado em frente da filha, mas não queria assustá-la, por isso pediu o que seu coração estava gritando para fazer – eu posso te dar um abraço Claire?

- Humm... – ela estava com vergonha, meio escondida nos braços da avó, disso ele não dúvida. Sabia que se ela não aceitasse, não poderia insistir. Mas precisava arriscar, mesmo correndo o risco de ser repelido.

Bella vendo a indecisão de sua pequena, pensou em intervir, incentivando-a dar um abraço no desconhecido, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Sua princesa se jogou nos braços do pai. Ela o abraçou bem apertado, suas mãozinhas indo para o cabelo dele, e ela ficou passando os dedinhos entre os fios, apreciando a textura. Ninguém dizia nada, só o que se ouvia eram os suspiros de emoção. Edward era o mais afetado, e quando conseguiu soltar sua boneca, seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas.

- Por que você tá chorando, _tio_? Eu te apertei muito? – Claire passou as mãos no rosto dele, tentando enxugar as lágrimas que caíam soltas por seu rosto.

- Não minha linda, você não me machucou. Eu que sou muito bobo, e fiquei muito feliz de te abraçar... – ele se levantou com ela no colo. Pensou que ela fosse pedir para ir para o chão, mas ela fez o contrário, se agarrou firmemente a ele, como se ali sempre tivesse sido o seu lugar.

- Seu cheiro é tão gostoso. E seu cabelo é tão macio... – Bella não conseguia parar de sorrir para a cena a sua frente.

- Pois eu prefiro o seu cheirinho de menina linda... – deu um beijo em sua testa – e seu cabelo é bem mais bonito que o meu, parece com o da sua mamãe... – ele olhou para a noiva, ela sorriu para ele, o incentivando. Sinal de que estava no caminho certo.

- Verdade... – ela pegou uma mecha de seu cabelo como que para comprovar o que ele estava dizendo. Só então se deu conta de que não o conhecia ainda – como é seu nome, _tio_? O meu é Claire. E aquela ali é minha mamãe Bella. Aquele é meu vovô Cal, minha tia Rose, e o meu tio Emmett. – conforme ela ia apontando para os presentes, ele ia virando o corpo, para que ela indicasse um a um com mais facilidade – a vovó Esme. E tem o meu _irmãozinho_ que tá lá dentro, o Brian. Eu não sei o seu nome _tio_. Como que é? – sem conseguir esconder, seu coração apertou com a palavra tio. Não queria ser o tio ali, queria ser o seu pai dela. Em todos os sentidos.

- Claire, meu amorzinho. Você não se lembra dele? – Bella chegou perto dos dois, segurando numa mão da filha, e apoiando uma mão no braço de Edward. – lá na nossa casa tem um monte de fotos dele, com a mamãe, com a vovó, com a tia Rose... – Claire se virou novamente para o estranho que estava com ela no colo, tentando se lembrar de seu rosto.

- Na nossa casa tem um monte de fotos do meu _pai_... – Edward prendeu a respiração, sabendo que tudo estava nas pequenas mãos daquela linda bonequinha. Sua filha – mas eu não lembro da foto dele.

- Não lembra? – Bella sorriu para a filha.

Ela sempre fazia questão de dizer que aquele homem das fotos, era o pai deles. Que estava morando em outro lugar, mas que algum dia ela contaria onde era esse _lugar_. Ainda bem que não teve que chegar esse dia, pois não conseguiria dizer que o amor de sua vida não iria mais voltar para os filhos, e muito menos para ela.

- E como é o nome do seu papai, a mamãe já te falou, você se lembra disso?

- Lembro. É _Edwad._.. – ela disse isso com tanta certeza, que todos sorriram – meu papai se chama _Edwad. _

- É Edward, meu amor. Tem o 'r', depois do 'a', e antes do 'd'. O nome do seu papai, e do seu irmão, é Edward.

- Humm...

- E agora, pergunta para esse tio aqui... – Bella indicou com o dedo o homem que estava com ela no colo – pede pra ele, qual é o seu nome... – nesse momento, todos na sala prenderam a respiração. Pois ninguém sabia qual seria a reação dela, quando descobrisse que aquele _tio¸_ era o seu papai _Edwad. _

- Qual é o seu nome? – Claire era muito inteligente para sua idade. E isso tanto encantava, quanto assustava seus familiares.

- Meu nome é Edward, Claire. E...e eu sou o seu, o seu p-papai... – ele não conseguiu esconder mais aquele fato, precisava dizer a ela que era seu pai. Por mais que fosse arriscado dizer isso assim, de uma vez.

Claire olhou para sua mãe, em busca de confirmação para aquilo que tinha ouvido. E quando Bella assentiu para ela, dizendo que aquela era a verdade, ela não fez outra coisa que não fosse sorrir e se jogar de volta para os braços do, então agora, seu papai. E então todos, sem exceção, soltaram a respiração, incluindo Edward. Ele estava tremendo, e teve que sentar no sofá mais próximo, ou suas pernas cederiam. Seu mundo estava quase completo agora. Sua família estava com ele, e para tudo se tornar ainda melhor, só faltava o seu pequeno herdeiro estar em seus braços também. Junto de sua princesa.

- Você é meu papai? – Claire perguntou depois de algum tempo. Ela passava as mãos em seu rosto agora, por onde a barba já começava a despontar novamente – o meu papai de verdade?

- Sim meu anjo, eu sou seu papai. O seu papai de verdade. – aquelas palavras aqueceram seu coração, e seu sorriso era tão grande, que tinha sérias dúvidas se não se rasgaria a boca.

- E você tava viajando papai? – seu coração pulava no peito cada vez que ela o chamava assim, de papai.

- Eu... – sem saber direito o que a filha queria dizer com aquela observação, olhou para Isabella em busca de entendimento. Então soube pela sua expressão, que esta foi a história que foi contada para as crianças, sobre o seu sumiço – oh, sim meu amor. O papai estava viajando. E onde eu estava, era muito, muito longe. Por isso eu não pude voltar antes... – ela continuava olhando para ele, e parecia que estava confirmando suas palavras.

- Mas você vai viajar de novo? – só então ele entendeu o que tudo aquilo significava. Ela tinha medo dele ir embora novamente.

Mesmo sem saber, Claire não queria se doar totalmente para ele, para aquele amor, ela estava receosa, desconfiada, e tudo por medo de que o seu papai tivesse que viajar de novo, e não voltasse mais.

- Não minha linda, o papai não vai viajar. Nem agora, e nem tão logo. E se um dia o papai for viajar novamente... – sua voz embargou nesse momento, pois não poderia prometer que nunca iria morrer para sua filha, por mais que essa fosse sua intenção, sabia que estaria mentindo – você já vai ser bem grande. Quase do meu tamanho. Daí o papai vai te avisar antes, tá legal?

- Você promete? – ela fez uma carinha de cortar o coração – promete que vai me avisar.

- Oh meu amor. Eu prometo... – sem se conter, ele a puxou para mais um abraço. Não queria perder esse contato entre eles, era um amor tão grande, tão forte, que não cabia em palavras. – você acredita em mim?

- Eu acredito... – ela prontamente respondeu. Mas então sua expressão ficou preocupada, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo – mas e o Brian, você também é o papai dele?

- Sim, eu também sou o papai do Brian, meu anjo. Sou o papai de vocês dois.

- Ah, mas eu queria que você fosse só o meu papai. Não do Brian também... – disse fazendo bico e chacoalhando a cabeça.

Edward não soube o que dizer, não sabia lidar com aquela situação, na verdade queria sorrir da maneira com que ela estava se portando, não querendo dividi-lo com o irmão. Mas ele amava os dois filhos de maneira igual, portanto não poderia amar mais um do que o outro, e antes que pudesse colocar isso em palavras, Bella veio o seu socorro.

- Filha... – Claire se virou para a mãe, ela não queria, mas estava quase sorrindo diante da birra infundada da sua pequena – não tem como ele ser só o seu papai. Eu sou a sua mamãe, e do Brian, lembra que vocês dois ficaram dentro da minha barriga? A mamãe já te contou essa história, vocês moraram na minha _casinha_ por muito tempo, e depois nasceram, quase ao mesmo tempo. – _o que quase me matou_, ela acrescentou mentalmente – Vocês são gêmeos meu amor. Por isso o Edward é o seu papai, e do Brian também. Nós amamos vocês dois de forma igual. Nem mais, nem menos. Entendeu?

- Sim mamãe, eu entendi... – ainda demoraria um tempo para que ela entendesse _realmente_ essa coisa de amor de mãe e de pai. Mas até lá, teria que aprender a dividir os pais com o irmão. Isso não teria como negociar. Nem mesmo com aqueles enormes olhos azuis esverdeados que ela tinha.

- Por que você não vai lá dentro e veja o que seu irmão está fazendo, hã? A mamãe já vai lá.

- Ah mãe, eu quero ficar com meu papai... – isso fez o coração de Edward se inflar no peito, se pudesse ele daria cambalhotas pela sala, de tão feliz que estava – o Brian deve estar desenhando. Eu não gosto de desenhar, gosto de brincar de casinha. Mas ele não gosta. Daí ele fica desenhando, e eu fico brincando. Você quer brincar de casinha comigo papai? – ela virou para ele e sorriu de maneira angelical. Como fazia sempre que queria algo de alguém.

- Ih Edward, agora eu quero ver você escapar dessa... – só podia ser Emmett. – sem contar que tem que tomar o chá, e comer os bolinhos de barro que ela faz...

- Emmett, já que você lembrou isso, faz um tempão que eu não te vejo mais brincando com a Claire. Não é meu amor, chama o seu tio também pra brincar, ou ele vai ficar triste... – claro que sua irmã não iria deixar a bomba somente em seu colo. Irmãos serviam para isso. Ainda mais sendo gêmeos. Um defendia o outro.

- Rose, isso não é verdade... – seu noivo tentou se esquivar da situação. Mas não iria ser fácil dizer não para sua sobrinha linda, e com a típica lábia de uma Cullen.

- É tio Emmett, vamos brincar também. Você e meu papai... – Claire pulou do colo do pai, e estava na frente do tio, com as duas mãozinhas em frente ao rosto, em um típico gesto de súplica. – eu te empresto a minha Barbie... – seu tio fez uma careta engraçada, o que era tudo, menos um sorriso.

- Agora sai dessa, _tio _Emmett... – Edward resolveu alfinetar o amigo. Arrancando uma gargalhada geral de todos.

Esme e Carlisle estavam na mesma poltrona agora, ela sentada em seu colo. E os dois não cabiam em si diante de tanta felicidade. Finalmente aquela ferida que não se fechava há mais de quatro anos, estava se curando. Rose e Bella estavam tentando não gargalhar, da marionete que os dois homens daquele tamanho, se tornaram nas mãos poderosas e hábeis da pequena Claire.

Pelo canto do olho, Bella viu que seu pequeno loirinho estava espiando a sala. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixados em Edward. Ele sorria em direção ao pai, era um sorriso verdadeiro de pura satisfação, um sorriso que era sempre ela quem ganhava. Não soube dizer se este sorriso era por causa do que sua irmã estava tentando fazer com os dois homens, ou seja, brincar de casinha, ou se era por outro motivo somente dele. Seu coração ficou esperançoso de que o filho pudesse aceitar o pai de forma mais fácil. E com isso em mente, foi em sua direção. Mas quando ele percebeu que fora descoberto, correu de volta para a cozinha. Onde estava sua mesinha e seus diversos desenhos de colorir.

- Filho... – ela foi atrás dele, e se abaixou para ficar na sua altura – o que foi meu amor? Não quis ir brincar com a Claire?

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. Então olhou em seus olhos e perguntou:

_Aquele homem é meu pai? _

- É sim meu anjo. Ele é seu papai, seu e da Claire... – seu olhar estava longe, algo que acontecia quando ele estava pensando sobre um assunto.

_Onde ele estava?_

- A mamãe já te contou que ele estava viajando, lembra? – o coração de Bella estava apertado, com medo das reações que ele poderia ter.

_Sim._

- Então, agora ele voltou de viajem. E vai ficar com a gente, na nossa casa.

_Por quê?_

- Por que lá é a casa dele também meu amor... – não sabia se o seu pequeno iria aceitar numa boa, mas era melhor ser verdadeira, não adiantava tentar evitar o inevitável. – tem algum problema para você?

_Não. Mas..._

Ele ficou um tempo em silencio. Como se não fosse dizer mais nada.

- Mas? – ela incentivou para que ele terminasse.

_Ele vai ficar para sempre?_

- Oh sim, ele vai ficar sim... – como seus filhos eram parecidos, devia ser coisa de gêmeos, pois as mesmas dúvidas da irmã, eram as suas também – você quer ir dar oi para ele? – ele ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos estavam indo da porta para ela, e dela para a porta. Como se a qualquer momento fosse correr dali. – o que foi B, diga para a mamãe.

Baixando os olhos para seu papel, ele ficou inseguro sobre o que dizer. Bella via que ele queria ir, ficar com o pai e com a irmã. Mas seu medo e insegurança eram maiores. E por saber que ele estava com medo, tinha que fazê-lo falar, colocar para fora aquele sentimento. A terapeuta dele salientou, que a melhor forma de tratamento, era deixar que ele dissesse o que queria, e que ela não deveria dizer nada por ele. Era um hábito difícil, mas que ela estava trabalhando duro para conseguir. Por isso estava ali, aguardando que ele dissesse o que queria, no tempo dele. Mesmo que fosse por gestos.

Ele olhou de volta para ela, percebendo que não teria outra opção se não dizer o que queria. Seus lábios se abriram, e se fecharam novamente. E então ele ergueu suas pequenas mãos e disse o que queria:

_Eu tô com medo._

- Medo do que meu amor? Ele é seu pai, não vai te machucar...

_Tenho medo dele não gostar de mim._

- Como não gostar de você, filho? Você é meu lindo, é meu príncipe. Ele já te ama muito. Assim como ama a Claire.

_Mas eu não consigo falar. E a Claire fala._

Sua garganta se fechou. Seu pequeno nunca tinha ficado tão inseguro como estava agora, ela não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Por um lado, ele estava conseguindo expor seus sentimentos, mas por outro, ele poderia se fechar ainda mais em torno de si mesmo. Teria que ter paciência, ou então quem ficaria sem palavras seria ela.

- Isso não é verdade, você também fala meu amor. Só que você está aprendendo a falar de uma forma diferente. Com as mãos... – ela pegou suas mãosinhas, que estavam frias e suadas, e beijou uma depois a outra – e eu te garanto que o seu papai vai saber te ouvir. Assim como a mamãe, os seus avós, suas tias e sua irmã, te ouve. Mas para isso você vai precisar falar com ele. Está bem?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. E então seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, e sua boca se abriu num pequeno O. Sem se virar, Bella soube que Edward estava atrás dela, ele deve ter ouvido a conversa. Isso era bom, porque assim ele já saberia com o que teria que lidar.

- Diga oi para o seu papai meu filho... – ela decidiu jogar de uma vez.

Brian abaixou a cabeça, e fitou seus desenhos sobre a mesinha. Como se ali estivesse todas as suas respostas não ditas. Edward percebeu que com o filho, a aproximação seria um pouco mais delicada, ele teria que ir com muito cuidado, para não assustar o seu pequeno.

- Oi Brian... – ele decidiu começar o diálogo, já que o filho tinha se fechado como uma ostra – eu posso ver os seus desenhos? – decidiu abordar um tema mais neutro. Brian olhou para a mãe, depois para o homem que ele sabia que era seu pai. Então assentiu.

- Você sabia que o B, gosta muito de desenhar avião, Edward? – Bella disse tudo sem tirar seus olhos do filho. E notou que os cantinhos de sua boca, se ergueram num sorrisinho torto, igual ao pai.

- Ah é, que legal Brian. Eu também adorava desenhar aviões quando era pequeno, e... – e então se deu conta de aquilo era realmente verdade.

Ele _gostava mesmo de desenhar aviões_, tanto que foi por esta sua paixão pelas máquinas de aço voadoras, que ele decidiu ainda criança, que queria saber pilotar um avião. Ele sorriu largamente com a lembrança, e quando olhou para a linda morena, que era sua noiva, viu que ela havia entendido perfeitamente o motivo do seu sorriso.

- Eu posso desenhar com você? – perguntou ao filho. Ele não iria desistir de se aproximar do seu pequeno guerreiro, e pelo que tinha ouvido de Isabella, pois ele próprio não dizia nada ainda, Brian estava com medo de não ser aceito pelo pai. O que era uma coisa sem lógica, pois ele sim, estava com medo de não ser aceito pelo filho.

_Sim. _

Brian disse por gestos. Ele soube que era um sim, mesmo sem saber libras. Seu coração sabia o que seu filho queria lhe dizer.

- Qual sua cor preferida? – pediu novamente, fazendo questão de esperar que o filho respondesse. O que mesmo sem saber, era o correto.

_Azul._

Sem saber ao certo o que tinha sido dito pelo pequeno, mas não querendo pedir socorro a Isabella, resolveu ser sincero com ele. Pois não adiantaria mentir que o entendia em tudo.

- Vamos fazer assim Brian... – quando teve certeza de que estava com toda a atenção do filho voltada para ele, continuou – eu ainda não sei entender tudo o que você me diz, meu anjo.. – suas mãos deixaram de lado os papéis na mesinha e ele focou somente o rosto de seu garoto – eu não tive tempo de aprender como você conversa. Mas não é por isso, que vou deixar de conversar com você. E muito menos, que vou deixar de gostar de você. Eu te amo meu filho. Amo muito. Você é muito inteligente, mais inteligente do que eu – Brian de um pequeno, porém verdadeiro sorriso – por que eu não sei nem dizer meu nome como você diz. Com as mãos, é por isso que eu quero aprender com você. Quero que você me ensine a te entender, e a falar com você. E então, acha que pode fazer isso pelo seu velho aqui?

Bella já estava emocionada novamente. Pois nunca imaginou que Edward pudesse ser tão sincero, e ao mesmo tempo tão doce com seu filho. Nem mesmo ela teria se saído melhor. Viu com admiração que seu pequeno estava sorrindo de verdade agora, que ele tinha entendido tudo e ainda estava se achando o maioral para o pai. E sem que nenhum dos dois esperasse, ele se jogou nos braços do pai. Ato este, que pegou Edward desprevenido, fazendo com que os dois caíssem, numa mistura de braços e pernas, sorrisos e lágrimas. Claro que Brian não iria se machucar, pois Edward amorteceria sua queda.

- Eu acho que isso é um sim... – ele disse para Bella por sobre o ombro do filho. Já que este estava grudado em seu pescoço, e não tinha a intenção de soltar tão cedo. Isso era a melhor forma de aceitação que poderia querer.

Ele passou as mãos pelas costas de seu pequeno, e por seu cabelo lisinho. Ele era perfeito. Em todos os sentidos. Sem contar que seus dois filhos tinham sido criados com muito amor e dedicação, tanto da parte de Isabella, quanto da parte de seus pais. E isso, nem ele poderia ter feito melhor.

- Eu tenho certeza de que foi um sim... – Bella foi para perto dos dois homens de sua vida. E deu um beijo na cabeça do filho, e um singelo beijo nos lábios do noivo. Não era o que ambos queriam em absoluto. Mas era o que dava para ter naquele momento.

E no olhar que ambos trocaram, ficou velada a promessa, de que mais tarde, muito mais do que simples beijinhos seriam trocados. Quando estivessem em casa, mais precisamente, na cama, as carícias seriam bem mais ousadas, e carregadas de paixão.

- Mamãe, papai... – Claire vinha correndo em direção dos dois. E quando chamou a ambos pelos seus respectivos postos, quase teve a visão ofuscada, pelo sorriso que Edward abriu.

- Oi amor, o que você precisa? – quem perguntou foi seu pai. Que ainda se encontrava abraçado ao filho. E não tinha a intenção de soltá-lo tão cedo.

- O tio Emmett cansou de brincar, papai. Ele falou que era pra te chamar. Você vai brincar comigo?

Brian tentou se soltar de seus braços nesse momento, certamente achando que seria deixado de lado, para que a irmã recebesse atenção, mas de uma maneira carinhosa, Edward não permitiu que isso acontecesse. Fazendo questão de incluir o filho naquele momento. Dava para perceber que ele se sentia intimidado pela irmã, ela era muito precoce, provavelmente ele se sentia inferior a ela. Mas se dependesse dele, essa sua insegurança deixaria de existir.

- Eu vou brincar com você sim princesa. Eu só preciso terminar de ajudar o Brian a desenhar um avião. Daí nós vamos, ok? – jogou a isca, e esperava não pegar nada menos que um belo peixe.

- Oba...e eu posso ajudar? – Bingo. Conseguiu fazer com que sua linda, e ciumenta filha, não só aceitasse o fato de que não iria brincar com ela agora, como também a incluiu na mesma brincadeira com o irmão.

- Claro que pode... – deu uma piscada para Bella, feliz por estar sendo tão bem aceito pelos filhos.

Ele ainda estava sentado no chão da cozinha, tinha conseguido encostar suas costas na parede, e Brian estava sentado em sua perna esquerda. Logo mais Claire sentou na perna direita. Fazendo com que seus braços, e pernas ficassem cheios com sua prole, e seu coração transbordasse de alegria.

- E o que minha linda vai querer desenhar? – aproveitou e deu um beijo na testa de cada um dos dois.

- Eu posso desenhar uma flor?

- Pode, e que flor você gosta?

- Ah, não sei... Qual você quer Brian? – o irmão começou a falar rapidamente com a irmã. Edward tentava acompanhar, mas não era possível, estava perdido. Mas pelo visto as duas mulheres entendiam perfeitamente bem – uma rosa, uma margarida, um girassol, e o que mais, B? – ela ia pontuando com os dedinhos enquanto o irmão dizia, Brian disse outra coisa, e dessa vez Claire respondeu com gestos também. – tá, eu sei qual é essa. Tem lá no jardim da vovó. Mas eu não sei o nome dela. Vamos lá fora ver papai?

- Vamos sim, meu amor. Mas, e se o papai não souber o nome dessa flor?

- Daí a gente pede para vovó, ué...

- Oh, é claro. A gente pede para a vovó. – ele sorriu largamente para a filha em seus braços. Iria ser um pai babão com certeza. Pois já tinha virado massinha de modelar naquelas mãos tão pequenas.

Conseguindo levantar do chão com certa dificuldade, com os filhos, um em cada braço. Os três foram para o jardim, atrás da tão famosa flor da vovó. Bella sabia que era uma orquídea que a filha queria saber o nome. Mas ela não perderia a chance de ver como seus filhos, estavam aceitando tão bem a entrada do pai na vida deles. E estava mais impressionada ainda, com a atitude de Brian, ele se doou completamente naquela relação. Muito mais até mesmo do que a irmã.

- Você está tão feliz Bella... – Rose entrou na cozinha naquele momento, sorrindo também – pelo visto a sua relação com meu irmão voltou a ser como era antes.

- Oh não Rose. Não é nada como antes... – e antes que a cunhada pudesse questionar aquela resposta, ela completou – Está tudo _muito_ melhor. A palavra perfeita, perde de longe para o que está acontecendo entre nós neste momento.

- Uau. Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava rolando entre vocês, com todos aqueles olhares, as mãos sempre juntas e tal, mas eu nunca iria imaginar que estivessem assim. Tão bem... – fez questão de frisar a palavra bem – mas uma coisa eu não entendi nisso tudo.

- O que foi? – Bella virou-se totalmente para a cunhada, sabendo que no jardim suas três razões de viver estavam sorrindo e jogando conversa fora.

- Se ele disse que não se lembrava de nada, como vocês estão fazendo? Já foram para os finalmentes mesmo assim?

- Rose, minha filha, depende do que você entende como "finalmente". Por que o que seu irmão e eu estamos tendo, está longe de chegar a um final... – ela deu uma risadinha debochada, fazendo com que sua amiga abrisse a boca espantada – e antes que você pergunte novamente, sim, a gente já foi até o _vamos ver_. Ao rale e rola, o coxa a coxa. E o que mais você quiser usar para definir o ato de fazer amor. Mas sem um final, pois isso não vai ter tão cedo. – fez um gesto de se abanar com as mãos, arrancando uma gargalhada de sua amiga. Realmente, aquilo tudo entre eles estava muito longe de terminar. E como estava.

- Vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo? – Rose pediu.

- Não, é melhor que ele saiba medir a atenção entre os dois filhos. É o melhor a se fazer agora. Vamos lá para a sala, quero conversar com sua mãe mais um pouco. E ainda tenho que convencê-la a deixar o bebê dela, a ir para minha casa.

- Ah sim, você vai ter um trabalho e tanto amiga. Isso eu posso te garantir.

As duas foram para a sala, onde só se ouviam sorrisos, coisa que foi muito rara nestes quase cinco anos. A não ser é claro, quando as crianças estavam na casa. Caso contrário, era um silencio sepulcral o que sempre reinava. Mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes para todos da família Cullen. Isso era mais que certo. A paz e a esperança estavam de volta. E mesmo que o seu amado não recobrasse sua memória nuca mais, se continuassem juntos e se amando, para ela estaria de bom tamanho.

...

Como prometido, o outro capítulo que continua a saga dos reencontros...vou tentar agilizar os próximos. Quero terminar esta fic antes de fevereiro de 2013. Se não, jamais conseguirei concluir. Pois estarei em estágios e mais estágios, conclusão de curso e outros...Deixo um beijo no coração de cada um...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Tudo Por Você!**

Aquela seria a primeira noite que Edward passaria junto de sua nova família, em sua nova casa. Com sua _noiva_ e seus filhos. Antes daquele momento, ele havia ficado nervoso, sobre como seria aceito pelos gêmeos, mas depois de uma tarde maravilhosa passada com as crianças, aquele receio deu lugar a outro sentimento. Amor. Um amor incondicional. E tão forte que seu coração estava inchado de tanta felicidade.

A princípio, D. Esme ficou triste por ter de deixá-lo ir. Mas quando viu o grude que as crianças estavam com o _papai_, aceitou a situação. Mas com a condição de que Edward voltaria no outro dia bem cedo para ficar com ela. Isso não seria problema, para ele, aquela era uma situação necessária, pois quem sabe assim, se lembraria de alguma coisa. Já que estaria na casa onde passou boa parte da infância e adolescência. Fora que sua mãe estava radiante por ele estar vivo, e todo o tempo em que ele esteve fora, seriam recuperados aos poucos.

Seus pequenos disputavam sua atenção a todo instante, os dois queriam fazer tudo com ele, e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Brian nem parecia àquela criança reservada de antes, pelo contrário, agora era ele quem insistia para que o pai brincasse junto dele. E Claire não queria largar o pai nem mesmo para tomar banho. E Bella vendo a confusão que iria acontecer, resolveu intervir.

— Eu tive uma idéia... – disse enquanto as crianças estavam decidindo quem iria tomar banho primeiro com o pai – vamos todos para o banheiro da mamãe. Lá a banheira é maior, e vocês dois podem tomar banho junto com o papai. O que acham?

— Obá... – Claire adorou a idéia. Brian somente assentiu e já saiu correndo para o quarto de Bella.

Enquanto as crianças alcançavam a porta de seu quarto, Bella desabafou.

— Ufa. Achei que nunca chegaríamos num acordo... – falou com as mãos no joelho.

— Eles são sempre assim? – Edward perguntou a ela com aquela voz aveludada.

— Não o tempo todo... – disse e sorriu, depois continuou – há momentos em que são muito quietos sim, quando dormem...

— Eu imagino... – ele ficou calado e franziu o cenho, fazendo com que Bella se perguntasse o que tinha dito de errado. Quando pensou em indagá-lo sobre qual era o problema, ele completou – eu ainda não consigo aceitar que fiquei todo esse tempo sem vocês. De como você teve que dar conta de tudo sozinha. Isso é tão frustrante...

— Calma meu amor, você não tem culpa de nada... – Bella passou seus braços pela cintura dele e beijou seu queixo anguloso, pois era aquilo que alcançava no momento – você está aqui agora, e eu sei que tudo vai se resolver. Aos poucos tudo irá se resolver.

— Assim eu espero... – ele passou seus braços fortes pela cintura dela e ficaram assim por exatos cinco segundos. Até que um "_oh mãe" _ de Claire, os interrompessem...

— Bem, essa é a nossa deixa... – disse Bella.

Os dois foram para o banheiro do quarto maior. As crianças já estavam dentro da banheira, e jogavam água para todos os lados. As bolhas de sabão estavam por toda parte. Bella tirou a camiseta e a calça rapidamente, ficando somente com um conjunto de lingerie preto. Aquilo fez com que os olhos de seu noivo brilhassem, e sua calça jeans ficasse apertada instantaneamente. No entanto, Bella não percebeu que era _dissecada_ por Edward, e entrou na banheira junto das crianças.

— Vem papai... – chamou sua princesa.

— O papai já vai meu anjo, só vou tirar os sapatos...

Dando as costas para as três pessoas, que já eram uma parte importantíssima de sua vida, Edward foi para perto da cama, respirou fundo umas três vezes, e depois de contar até cem umas duas vezes, conseguiu com muita calma tirar os sapatos, meias, e a camiseta. Não poderia se arriscar a tirar as calças, isso não daria certo perto de duas crianças, e uma mulher seminua que o deixava louco de tesão.

Quando voltou ao banheiro, ficou parado na porta sorrindo diante da cena que se passava à sua frente. Sua noiva estava deitada de barriga para cima dentro da banheira, e seus dois pedaços do céu lavavam-na. Brian passava a esponja em suas pernas, e Claire passava o sabonete em seus braços. Aquilo não era para ser erótico, e sim cândido. Mas o seu pau, que tinha uma mente independente, não pensava assim.

Seu pau estava implorando para tomar o lugar das crianças, e passear por todo aquele corpo perfeito. Sua vontade era dedilhar o corpo daquela mulher, como se estivesse dedilhando as teclas de um piano. Se recriminando internamente, foi para perto da banheira. Se ajoelhou e começou ele próprio a passar as mãos pelas pernas de sua noiva. Bella percebeu a mudança no toque, e abriu os olhos, se deparando com os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto, e neles ela podia perceber que a palavra desejo estava estampada em letras garrafais. Ela espelhou todo o desejo que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Dando a entender que pensava a mesma coisa que ele.

Sim, aquele banho em conjunto não daria certo. Se ele se levantasse, era bem capaz de assustar as crianças com seu estado de excitação. Por isso, Isabella teria que terminar o banho dos filhos, sozinha. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ela se ajeitou melhor na banheira, e passou a lavar seus pimpolhos. Ou então os três passariam a noite toda na água. Mas claro que tudo não poderia ser aceito facilmente pelas crianças...

— Ah mamãe, eu quero brincar mais um pouco... – reclamou Claire depois de quase meia hora dentro da água.

— Amanhã você brinca mais meu anjo... – Bella disse a sua filha – vamos sair logo da banheira, antes que todos fiquemos doentes. E o papai também quer tomar banho... – seus olhos se encontraram, e muitas coisas foram ditas com aquele breve contato.

— Mas eu queria ficar mais...

— Sim, eu sei. Mas por hoje, já chega.

Depois de muitos resmungos e birras. Isabella conseguiu contornar a situação com a filha. Edward sorria a todo o momento, para ele tudo estava perfeito. E para melhorar ainda mais, só faltava sua memória retornar. Agora a briga das crianças era para que o pai os trocasse. E depois de muita conversa, ficou decidido que o papai trocaria Brian, e a mamãe trocaria Claire. De início sua filha quis reclamar, mas depois de Bella dizer com muito carinho que as meninas sempre iam se trocar juntas, ela acabou se convencendo. E assim, cada um foi para seu respectivo quarto.

Como era tarde da noite, e todos já tinham jantando na casa dos Cullens, as crianças pediram para que o papai lesse uma historinha antes deles dormirem. E assim foram os três de volta para o quarto do casal. Onde Edward ficou no meio da cama, e foi ladeado pelos gêmeos. Cada um deitado em seu peito. E antes dele ler a terceira página, todos adormeceram. Bella ficou na porta do quarto por vários minutos, observando o sono tranquilo de cada um deles. Ela não conseguia colocar em palavras, tudo o que estava sentindo desde que Edward havia retornado para sua vida.

Eram muitos sentimentos explodindo dentre do seu peito. A cada minuto que passava, se via ainda mais apaixonada por aquele homem. Ele estava se adaptando facilmente aos filhos, nem parecia que tinha ficado tanto tempo longe, e que não se conheciam. Sem contar que as crianças o aceitaram sem reservas. Isso era tudo o que ela sempre quis. Só o que poderia fazer agora, era agradecer a Deus por toda aquela felicidade estar reinando em sua vida novamente.

Voltou para a sala de estar, e resolveu ligar para sua prima. Contou todos os detalhes de como tinha sido o encontro de seu noivo com a irmã, o amigo, os pais e finalmente seu encontro com os filhos. As duas passaram mais de meia hora ao telefone, e ficou decidido que iriam sair em casais, para comemorar o retorno de Edward. Depois de se despedir de Alice, Bella se acomodou no sofá pensando em descansar um pouco, afinal aquele dia tinha sido extremamente longo. E sem se dar conta, acabou adormecendo.

[...]

Edward acordou sem saber ao certo onde estava. O quarto era diferente do que costumava usar na cabana de Simon, mas aos poucos, sua consciência foi recordando de onde realmente estava. E com quem estava. Olhando para baixo, se viu rodeado por sua prole. Ainda custava para ele acreditar que era pai, e de gêmeos. Seu coração encheu-se de amor ao contemplar o sono profundo em que as crianças se encontravam.

No mesmo instante que pensou no seu amor pelos filhos, se deu conta de um detalhe importante, a mãe de seus pimpolhos não estava ali no quarto, junto deles. Quanto tempo tinha se passado desde o banho nas crianças? Será que ele tinha dormido demais? Sem fazer barulho ou movimentos bruscos, saiu da cama e cobriu os filhos. Ficou sorrindo quando os dois procuraram a mãozinha um do outro, como se soubessem, mesmo dormindo, quem estava ali. E rapidamente saiu do quarto a procura de Isabella.

Primeiro foi ao quarto das crianças, mas ela não estava lá, seguiu para a sala de estar, e a cena que viu tirou seu fôlego. Isabella estava deitada lindamente no sofá cor creme. Seu braço direito estava por cima de seu estomago, e o esquerdo descansava sobre sua testa. Com toda certeza ela estava dormindo profundamente. Suas longas e esbeltas pernas, estavam descobertas até o meio das coxas, e a pequena camisola preta que ela usava, não deixava nada na imaginação sobre como era o restante de seu corpo.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de se afundar nela sem demora, com força e pressão. E até que ela acordasse e soubesse o que estava acontecendo, seu corpo já estaria sendo penetrado duramente. Gemeu somente com esse pensamento, mas sabia que não era certo fazer aquilo, como se fosse um maníaco sexual ou coisa assim. Por isso, resolveu se aproximar do sofá e tentar uma abordagem menos agressiva.

Mas ele não tinha dado nem dois passos inteiros, quando sua cabeça deu uma pontada. Foi como naquela mesma tarde, quando se lembrou dos dois fazendo amor com pressa e encostados na parede do apartamento. Desta vez ele teve outro flash, e suas pernas tremeram com a força daquela lembrança...

– _Bom, é que meu nome não é somente Marie. – ele também a interrompeu._

– _Meu nome também não é somente Anthony – e deu seu sorrisinho torto perfeito, que fazia com que suas pernas bambeassem – mas por favor, me diga seu nome completo primeiro._

– _Eu me chamo Isabella Marie Swan. E você, qual seu nome?_

– _Que nome lindo. Isabella. Eu poderia ficar te chamando o dia todo sabia? – ela ficou rubra e baixou os olhos._

_Não se recordava da última vez que tinha ficado vermelha por causa de um cara. Sempre foi uma __garota levada__, digamos assim. Mas sabia também que nada que viesse daquele __cara__ em especial, seria algo comum._

– _Bella. Pode me chamar de Bella. – seus olhos se encontraram novamente e ele falou._

– _Bem, Bella, meu nome é Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen..._

Aquela lembrança era do dia em que ele tinha ido buscá-la no aeroporto e os dois disseram seus nomes completos. Pois, nas mensagens que vinham trocando por telefone, sempre assinavam Marie e Anthony. Aquilo foi algo que veio do nada, sem pressão, mas que o deixou todo arrepiado. Sem dúvida seu coração já pertencia à Isabella naquela época. E somente de olhá-la seu coração saltava no peito. Sua Isabella. A dona de seu coração e de sua alma.

Tentando se acalmar, respirou fundo e deu mais alguns passos até estar perto o suficiente do sofá ao qual ela estava adormecida. Sua cabeça, ao contrário de antes, não estava doendo tanto, mas a sensação de pressão ainda persistia. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao sofá, e ficou contemplando-a. Mas suas mãos, como se tivessem vida própria, começaram a traçar um caminho pelas pernas e pelo ventre da linda mulher deitada. Não poderia mais ficar sem tocá-la. Era como se um pedaço de seu corpo, deixasse de funcionar quando não estava com as mãos sobre ela.

Fitou seu rosto sereno, e se sentiu completamente satisfeito por saber que aquela mulher era sua. Que não houve outro homem com ela, mesmo depois daquele tempo em que ele havia ficado desaparecido, ela se guardou somente para ele. Resolveu fazer um carinho em seu rosto, mesmo sabendo que poderia acordá-la. Seus dedos traçaram seus lábios cheios, e sentiu quando um pequeno gemido escapou de sua própria garganta. Era muito difícil manter-se calmo perto dela.

Tentou se lembrar de algo mais, qualquer coisa, qualquer detalhe. E para seu completo espanto, conseguiu outro flash. Só que dessa vez, este foi muito mais intenso e vívido. Ele quase pode sentir sua boca macia sobre si mesmo...

_...Sem parar de lamber, ela foi subindo até seu membro ereto e pulsante. Pegou-o e ficou massageando suas bolas, ele pulava da cama e urrava. Sem dar tempo para ele se recuperar ela o engoliu. Sim, engoliu sem medo e sem preconceito. Com movimentos cadenciados ela ditou o ritmo das chupadas e das lambidas, ora ela saía e mordia, ora ela dava atenção a seus testículos._

_Quando sentiu que ele estava ainda mais duro e pulsante, acelerou os movimentos esperando por seu néctar que não demoraria a chegar. Foi mais uma ou duas estocadas em sua boca e pronto, ele era __todo seu__. Ela sorveu tudo, sem deixar escapar nenhuma gota. E como uma gata manhosa, foi subindo pelo seu corpo, e só faltou ronronar quando ele a puxou para mais um beijo faminto._

– _Eu quero você agora... – ele disse de maneira firme, e só então ela se deu conta que ele já estava duro de novo._

_Em todo tempo que manteve um relacionamento com algum rapaz, ela nunca tinha visto uma __recuperação__ tão rápida. Ele deve ter entendido o seu olhar de surpresa, pois deu mais um sorriso torto e malicioso para ela. Como se dissesse, "eu sou o cara". Seu corpo foi virado na cama de uma vez, e antes que ela conseguisse dizer '__trinta e três'__ ele já estava dentro dela._

_Os dois se olharam, e ela percebeu naquele momento que nunca encontraria outro homem como ele. E ele só se deu conta do que era realmente fazer amor com uma mulher, quando se sentiu acomodado em sua carne tenra e macia. Seus movimentos foram ritmados, e ali ele teve a certeza de que realmente se encaixavam perfeitamente bem._

_Sem faltar e nem sobrar. Ele mantinha um ritmo alucinante sobre o corpo delicado dela. Dava chupões por toda a área do seu pescoço, e seus seios. Claro que as marcas que iria deixar nela, não seriam problema. Quando achou que seu tesão iria amenizar, por estar dentro dela, começou a sentir os movimentos de sucção que ela fazia com seu sexo. Seu gemido de prazer foi sofrido. Ele não queria ser fraco, queria esperar por ela o tempo que fosse necessário. Mas estava sendo difícil, muito difícil._

– _Edward... – ela gemeu seu nome._

– _Diz princesa, diz..._

– _Eu vou..._

– _Sim, eu também vou... – sem conseguir falar muito, e com a respiração suspensa, ele ainda deu mais algumas estocadas e conseguiu dizer – vem comigo meu amor..._

_E __ela__ foi. E __eles__ foram. __Juntos__. A união estava pronta. O elo estava feito. E nada que fosse dito naquele momento seria suficiente para descrever o turbilhão de sentimentos que explodia no coração de cada um. Ficou um tempo ainda sobre ela, lhe dando leves beijos, e sorrindo de pura felicidade. Para ambos o mundo parou naquele momento, e os corpos de cada um pareciam se conhecer de outras vidas. Como almas predestinadas a viverem juntas para sempre... _

Quando voltou ao presente, se deu conta de que Isabella o olhava intensamente. Como se estivesse lendo sua mente. Seu coração palpitou no peito, pois sabia o que aquele olhar queria dizer. Ela já tinha olhado para ele daquele jeito antes, e o resultado não foi outro, se não seus corpos nus e suados em uma cama.

— Você está com fome? – Isabella conseguiu perguntar quando encontrou sua voz.

Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça. E sem tirar os olhos dos seus, completou.

— Não fome de comida... – a frase ficou sem terminar, mas ela sabia muito bem qual era o seu final.

Edward não podia ficar mais nem um minuto afastado dela. Suas mãos, que sem ele perceber estavam agora sobre sua barriga, deslizaram para seus seios cheios, ele estava sentindo falta daquele corpo cheio de curvas que Isabella possuía. Já tinha se passado mais de vinte horas que haviam feito amor, e aquilo para ele era muito. E soube, pelo olhar dela, que se sentia da mesma forma.

Isabella sabia o que estava para acontecer, e ainda assim, estava nervosa e ansiosa. Mas não teve tempo de dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, pois sua boca foi tomada em um beijo ardente e profundo. E o corpo de Edward foi para cima do seu no sofá. Automaticamente suas pernas se abriram e ele se aconchegou entre elas. O beijo não tinha nada de calmo, era muita luxúria e tesão contidos ali.

Ambos gemeram quando seus sexos se encontraram sobre as roupas. Para ela seria mais rápido se desfazer de tudo, era somente uma pequena tanga que a separava do membro duro dele, a camisola nem precisaria ser mexida. Já Edward ainda estava de calça jeans, e pela potencia de sua ereção, deveria estar mais que dolorido por estar sendo preso pelo zíper e pela cueca.

Para aliviar um pouco a pressão dele, Isabella conseguiu colocar suas mãos no botão da calça jeans e abriu-a. Como resposta, Edward colocou a língua mais profundamente dentro de sua boca, quase alcançando sua garganta. Aquilo a deixou momentaneamente zonza e sem ar, nunca seus beijos tinham sido assim, com tanta intensidade. Ela sempre amou beijar Edward, mas aquele novo Edward a estava deixando ainda mais louca de amor.

Não queria nem pensar naquela língua entrando em sua gruta. Com esse pensamento abriu o zíper de sua calça, e abaixou como pode sua cueca. Ao mesmo tempo em que massageava seu pênis duro como rocha, sentiu Edward afastar sua calcinha e estimular seu clitóris. E sem poder esperar mais, o guiou para seu núcleo quente e pulsante. Ainda sem interromper o beijo, ambos gemeram loucamente com o contato.

Era tanto amor, tanta paixão, tanta luxúria, que gozaram longa, intensa e instantaneamente. Foi muito forte o que aconteceu naquele momento. E sem saber como, ainda estavam com suas bocas conectadas. E suas línguas bailavam uma com a outra. Nenhum dos dois queria se separar, mas respirar estava se tornando difícil.

Aos poucos, Edward foi diminuindo a intensidade do beijo, e passou a distribuir selinhos por todo o rosto dela e pescoço. Ele não saiu de dentro dela, mesmo sabendo que era mais pesado e maior. E ainda estavam conectados. Seu corpo não queria e não podia sair dela. Ele queria mais, ele precisava de mais. Somente assim conseguiria acalmar seu coração.

— Isabella? – sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal, o que fez com que ela o apertasse fortemente... – você tem idéia do que faz comigo? – ela não respondeu, somente pompoou novamente seu pênis, e isso fez com que ele rosnasse de tesão – se fizer isso novamente, eu nem sei do que sou capaz...

— Fazer o que novamente, amor? – ela estava brincando com fogo e sabia disso. Mas, o que mais queria naquele momento, era se queimar lenta e demoradamente. Com isso em mente, apertou seu eixo novamente – Fazer isso?

— Sim... – Edward disse entre dentes, totalmente fora de controle – eu preciso te ver toda. Preciso te tocar. Não quero roupas em seu corpo... – ela estava linda, deitada sobre aquele sofá, com os cabelos espalhados pelas almofadas e com o rosto afogueado. Para ele não tinha visão mais linda que aquela. Sua mulher após gozar.

— Mas para isso, você precisa sair de cima de mim, amor... – se deu conta de que ela falava com ele.

— Não... – foi enfático – eu não vou sair daqui nem que minha vida dependa disso... – e para dar mais ênfase em sua decisão deu um empurrão forte dentro dela. Fazendo com que ambos arfassem.

— Oh... Edward... – ela gemeu alto, completamente entregue – e como vamos fazer então?

Ele não respondeu, apenas parou de se mexer e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Seus joelhos se apoiaram no sofá, mas seu membro não saiu um milímetro de dentro dela. Suas mãos foram para a barra da camisola, e ele passou a erguer a peça de roupa lentamente. Ele nunca deixou seus olhos. Quando o pedaço de pano estava fora de seu corpo, ele olhou para junção de seus corpos, e gemeu com aquela visão. Deu mais algumas estocadas e se viu maravilhado quando sentiu ela o apertando novamente. Mas ainda restava a calcinha que ela usava.

— A calcinha... – ela disse como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Ela teria que se mover para poder tirar a última peça de roupas que ainda cobria seu corpo. Com o intuito de ajudá-lo, fez menção de quebrar aquele contato, mas Edward a segurou firme no lugar e falou com a voz baixa e rouca.

— Não... – ela não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, se não era para tirar a calcinha, ou se não era para ela se mexer – deixe-a... – suas narinas estavam dilatadas – eu prefiro assim...

Ela não reclamou, até por que aquilo não a impedia de sentir prazer. Tudo o que importava no momento, era que estava sendo preenchida por ele, e todo o resto, era isso mesmo. Apenas resto. Sentiu quando Edward diminuiu os movimentos e passou a rebolar os quadris de encontro ao seu. O que quase a levou a loucura. Suas mãos foram para suas costas e ela o arranhou fortemente. Ganhando em resposta um gemido misturado com um rosnado da parte dele.

De repente ela entendeu o porquê de Edward não ter pedido para ela tirar a calcinha, ou de ele não tê-la rasgado. Ele estava usando a pequena peça de renda, para estimulá-la ainda mais. Com a mão direita ele se apoiou no sofá, ficando um pouco com o tronco elevado sobre ela. E com sua mão esquerda, segurava a frente de sua tanga, fazendo com que a mesma passasse sobre seu clitóris e a deixasse desvairada de tesão. Era uma mistura de dor e prazer enlouquecedora.

— Oh... Meu... Deus! – ela disse em meio a gemidos descontrolados.

— Você precisa ver isso... – Edward disse a ela com a voz totalmente fora de controle.

Segurando no encosto do sofá, ela levantou um pouco o tronco, e o que viu, deixou seu corpo ainda mais fora de controle. Seu sexo estava completamente encharcado, e o de Edward não estava num melhor estado. Mas o que mais chamava sua atenção era que suas dobras estavam completamente abertas, e sua tanga fazia com que continuassem assim pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Ou pelo menos, o tempo que seu noivo queria. Edward entrava e saía lentamente de seu centro, e puxava sua tanga no processo.

Isso fazia com que a cada investida, seu clitóris fosse estimulado. E automaticamente seu orgasmo chegava mais rápido. Ela sabia que não duraria muito mais tempo, podia sentir seu núcleo apertando e sugando o pênis de Edward constantemente. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, tentou se deitar novamente no sofá, mas Edward não permitiu.

— Fique olhando Isabella... – quando ele a chamava assim, seu corpo todo tremia – quero que você veja tudo... – sua voz era tensa e rouca, e ela sabia que mais um pouco e ele estaria na borda também – eu quero que você veja o que faz comigo quando goza...

Sem ter como fugir daquele pedido, ela fez com que seu corpo ficasse naquele ângulo. Não era fácil e nem tão confortável, mas decidiu se manter assim e continuou olhando para seus sexos unidos. Era uma visão extremamente erótica. Podia ver até mesmo as veias grossas do membro de Edward. O que a deixava ainda mais louca de tesão.

A tanga preta, fazia uma fricção em seu clitóris que não tinha como explicar. Era um pouco dolorido e ao mesmo tempo estimulante. Então, com mais algumas estocadas firmes por parte dele, e de alguns puxões mais apertados da tanga sobre seu botão, ela gozou. Forte e intensamente.

Pôde ver com precisão, como seu sexo apertava o membro de Edward. E de como ele fazia um esforço fora do comum para continuar entrando e saindo dela. Até parecia que ela engoliria seu pênis, e não o soltaria mais. Não podendo mais aguentar, sentir e ver, todas aquelas sensações, ela caiu pesadamente no sofá.

Sentiu quando Edward soltou a sua tanga e caiu por cima dela, beijando-a sofregamente. Como se estivesse num deserto, e ela fosse seu único copo de água em dias. Suas estocadas tornaram-se fora de controle, e ela soube que ele estava vindo. Sem ter como controlar seu próprio prazer, gozou novamente, enquanto sentia os jatos de sêmem entrando em seu corpo. Fortes e quentes.

Aquilo foi o que bastou para que ambos desabassem sobre o sofá. Exaustos e arfantes. E mesmo que ele fosse muito mais pesado que ela, seus braços não soltaram seu corpo. Seu sexo continuava com movimentos de sucção. Era uma coisa que ela não podia evitar. E a última coisa que ouviu antes de apagar completamente, foi um _"eu te amo"_ baixo e entrecortado. Ela pensou até que tinha imaginado aquilo, mas seu coração sabia o que tinha ouvido.

_Duas semanas depois + ou –_

Os dias iam passando rapidamente para a família do apartamento 26. E a felicidade era o sentimento que predominava naquele ambiente. Isabella e os filhos, estavam a cada dia que passava, mais felizes com a presença de Edward. O casal não conseguia ficar longe um do outro, por mais de algumas horas, e a todo instante suas mãos procuravam se tocar. Como estava com férias vencidas, mas não tinha tido vontade de tirá-las antes, Bella resolveu ficar algum tempo em casa. Curtindo seu amor e seus filhotes.

Edward já havia regularizado sua situação com as autoridades, e seus documentos já estavam todos em mãos. Assim como também suas contas nos bancos já estavam liberadas e em movimento. Como seus pais nunca aceitaram que ele estivesse realmente morto, não haviam cancelado nada e nem fechado suas contas. Por isso as coisas foram fáceis de se resolver.

A empresa onde antes ele trabalhou, prestou todo o apoio para ele e sua família. Tanto médica quanto financeira. Não que ele precisasse, nem de médico e nem de dinheiro, mas era bom fazer com que as pessoas assumissem suas responsabilidades. Ele não morreu, mas não foi o caso das outras pessoas que estavam naquele avião. Ainda não conseguia entender, como soltaram um avião que estava com defeito, para que fizesse uma viagem daquelas proporções.

Até aquele momento, as lembranças dele estavam voltando aos poucos. Mas eram mais coisas de sua infância, de seus pais, da escola. Não tinha muita coisa concreta, no que dizia respeito à Isabella e sua vida adulta. Mas ele estava tranquilo, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, tudo voltaria para. E mesmo que essas lembranças não viessem, ele não tinha do que reclamar. Tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por Isabella, e antes do que ela esperasse iria se declarar.

Mas para isso, precisava arrumar um último detalhe. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer para que seus planos dessem certo. Mas para isso, precisava de alguém que o ajudasse. E sabia com certeza quem poderia lhe auxiliar.

— _Alo._

— Rose. É o Edward.

— _Oi mano, alguma coisa errada? _

— Nada errado minha irmã. Eu apenas preciso de um favor seu.

— _E pelo visto, a Bella não pode saber, não é?_

— Como você é esperta... – ela sorriu do outro lado da linha – sim, ela não pode saber. Tem como você passar aqui, tipo... – ele olhou o relógio digital sobre a mesa da sala e completou – agora?

— _Com pressa maninho? O que está aprontando para cima da minha amiga hein? _– ele sorriu agora.

— Não posso te dizer nada ainda. Mas tenho certeza de que vai gostar... – ficou repassando mentalmente tudo o que iria precisar e prosseguiu – eu preciso de um apoio digamos assim, mais feminino. E como Isabella saiu com as crianças para irem ao dentista. Precisaria que você viesse meio logo.

— _Ok. Ok. Vou só avisar a mamãe e corro para aí. Beijos meu anjo._

— Outro para você. Até logo.

Enquanto Rose não vinha, Edward ficou lembrando da noite de amor que tinha tido com sua noiva. Seus corpos se procuravam a todo o momento, sem nunca se saciarem completamente um do outro. Era um pouco difícil se controlar perto das crianças, pois, seu pau não entendia que não poderia ficar o tempo todo de pé, que não era por que sua dona estava por perto, que ele iria ganhar atenção a todo instante. Seu corpo não tinha nenhuma dúvida sobre a quem ele realmente pertencia. E quanto mais fazia amor com Isabella, mais sentia vontade de fazer. Era um ciclo vicioso.

Ela era como uma droga feita especialmente para ele. E se não provasse dela todos os dias, sentia os efeitos da abstinência. Suava frio, sentia calor, começava a ter alucinações e seu coração parecia que ia sair de dentro de sua caixa toráxica. E a única maneira que encontrava para melhorar este estado, era beijá-la, acariciá-la, fazer amor com ela, ou apenas tocar, sua linda e doce Isabella. Sua droga feita sob medida.

A campanhia tocando o tirou de seus devaneios. Ele só esperava que não fosse Isabella. Afinal o que precisava fazer, não poderia ser dividido com ela, pelo menos, não ainda.

— Vim o mais rápido que pude irmão... – era Rose que chegava. Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo em seu rosto. – e então, o que era de tão importante que você não podia me contar por telefone?

— No caminho eu te falo. Vamos?

— Vamos. Mas para onde? – ele sorriu misterioso.

— Calma garota. Já sua curiosidade acaba.

Os dois desceram pelas escadas, pois ele não queria correr o risco de encontrar sua noiva e seus filhos no elevador. No início sua irmã reclamou, afinal estava de salto alto. O que faria com que suas pernas ficassem cansadas. Edward apenas sorriu, e deu o braço para ela como apoio. Não poderia estar mais feliz do que naquele momento. Ele tinha pais amorosos, uma irmã linda e cativante. E acima de tudo, tinha a sua própria família, composta por uma mulher linda e filhos perfeitos.

Quando estavam no último lance de escadas, Edward teve mais um flash de seu passado. Automaticamente procurou se apoiar na parede antes que rolasse pelos degraus abaixo. Ele se lembrou claramente do dia em que Isabella e ele fizeram amor na escada daquele mesmo prédio. Foi uma lembrança rápida, mas que fez com que todo seu corpo ficasse arrepiado, e seu pau ficasse duro.

— Edward? Fala comigo mano... – Rose estava á sua frente e tinha o semblante preocupado.

— Oi. Eu estou bem. Foi só... – ele não sabia se contava ou não para ela, que suas lembranças estavam voltando aos poucos. Não queria criar expectativas nem para ele, nem para sua família.

— Foi só... – ela incentivou – vamos garoto, me diz o que está acontecendo. Você ficou todo parado olhando para o nada, até parece que estava tendo uma visão... – ao dizer isso, Rosalie parou imediatamente de falar. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ficaram marejados. Dela, ele não iria ter como escapar. – Oh meu Deus Edward. Me diz que o que eu estou pensando é verdade...você está se lembrando do seu passado... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sabia... – ela estava eufórica.

— Rose, fica calma... – Edward colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros, com o intuito de abrandar sua euforia – eu não sei ao certo o que está vindo para mim. São apenas alguns flashes. Nada muito concreto...

— Mesmo assim, isso é maravilhoso. E mais cedo do que você imagina, tudo vai voltar para você meu irmão. Você vai ver.

— É o que eu mais quero Rose. Mas vamos deixar isso somente entre nós por enquanto, ok? Eu ainda tenho muita coisa escondida aqui dentro... – tocou sua testa com o indicador direito, e deu um meio sorriso – eu não quero que Isabella fique ansiosa por causa disso.

— Eu entendo. E vou respeitar sua vontade. Mas saiba que sempre que precisar conversar ou desabafar, pode sempre contar com sua irmãzinha aqui. Afinal, irmãos mais velhos são para isso.

— Como assim, irmã mais velha?! Ao que me lembro, nós somos gêmeos... – disso pelo menos ele tinha certeza e se lembrava. Rose sorriu presunçosa.

— Gêmeos sim. Mas eu nasci primeiro.

Sem ter como argumentar contra isso, ele sorriu e acompanhou sua linda irmã para fora do prédio. Entraram no carro dela, e antes de saírem, viram sua noiva chegando. Mas ela não os viu, estava concentrada no trânsito e nas crianças. Seu coração se encheu de amor somente por vê-la. Quase desistiu de sair para ficar com ela, mas seus planos eram importantes para aquele momento. E ele sabia que aquela pequena separação, seria por pouco tempo.

— Não vai me dizer que já está com saudades? – realmente ser gêmeo, tinha suas desvantagens, pois nem esconder seus pensamentos ele conseguia.

— Se eu disser que sim, você vai rir de mim? – indagou à irmã.

— Claro que não. Eu entendo você. Sei que desde que voltou daquela ilha, não saíram de perto um do outro nem para irem ao banheiro... – os dois riram – estou brincando. Mas eu sei que quase nunca ficam longe depois do seu retorno. Isso é o que eu chamo de amor verdadeiro. Fico muito feliz por você e por ela. Meu irmão e minha amiga. Juntos e felizes.

— Obrigada por me entender Rose. De verdade.

— Relaxa, maninho. E agora solta a língua e me conta para onde estamos indo.

— Certo. Primeiro de tudo eu preciso ir...

— Espera, meu celular está tocando... – Rose disse – pega minha bolsa por favor e veja quem está me ligando.

— Claro... – ao pegar o celular, de última geração, de dentro da bolsa de sua irmã, ele sorriu que nem bobo ao ver a foto de sua linda Isabella e seus dois amores no visor do aparelho.

— Nem precisa me dizer quem está ligando. Está estampado na sua cara... – ela sorriu largamente para o irmão – mas se ela está ligando, é por que está atrás de você. Por acaso não avisou que ia sair de casa?

— Eu deixei um bilhete. Disse que ia precisar sair por uns minutos, mas que não demorava.

— Você falou que ia sair comigo?

— Não falei essa parte... – o aparelho tinha parado de vibrar e tocar. Mas logo em seguida começou novamente. – eu devo atender?

— Acho melhor eu falar com ela. Vai que é para me contar alguma novidade obcena de vocês? – sorrindo, Rose encostou o carro e tirou o aparelho da mão do seu irmão – Oi cunhada... Sim, ele está comigo... Não, eu não o roubei de você... – Edward sorria ouvindo a conversa das duas – acontece que ele é meu irmão antes de ser seu homem, por isso eu tenho todo direito de usufruir de sua companhia também... – Rose sorria da preocupação de sua amiga – sim, pode ficar tranquila que ninguém vai roubá-lo de você sua boba.

— Deixa eu falar com ela... – ele pediu ansioso.

— Sim eu sei... Mas para mostrar que sou uma ótima amiga, e uma excelente cunhada, vou passar o telefone para ele. – Rose estendeu o aparelho para seu irmão e engatou a primeira marcha do carro.

— Oi... – ele disse de forma doce, ao telefone.

— _Oi amor... eu cheguei e não te encontrei. Fiquei preocupada com seu bilhete...não sabia que iria sair com a Rose. _

— É que eu resolvi de última hora. Ela me ligou e me chamou para dar uma volta. Por isso eu saí apressado... – Rose o olhou torto, mas nada disse – você ficou chateada?

— _Claro que não amor. Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo bem... – _Edward podia imaginar sua noiva mordendo os lábios e franzindo o cenho – _vou deixar vocês se divertirem. Mas qualquer coisa me liga, tá. Um beijo amor, e se cuida. _

— Outro para você meu anjo. Eu não me demoro.

O carro já estava em movimento. Por isso, Edward disse por onde deveriam começar. Rosalie ficou empolgada com os planos do irmão. E a cada descoberta que fazia, dava um gritinho e batia palmas. Até parecia uma criança ganhando presente de natal. Mas o importante era que ela o ajudaria em seus planos. Todos eles...

Olá meninas que me acompanham por aqui, como já avisei no outro site, a fic está para acabar. Provavelmente mais uns dois ou três capítulos. Sei que demorei para atualizar, mas é que houveram muitas mudanças na minha vida este ano, e minha faculdade me toma muito tempo. Por isso pretendo terminar as fics até março. Mais tardar início de Abril. Espero que entendam. Por mim ficaria muitos meses mais escrevendo, mas isso vai ser impossível. Último ano de faculdade é o mais corrido, e não quero deixá-las na mão. Por isso é melhor assim, eu termino tudo e não deixo nada para trás.

Agradeço de coração a todas que me seguem e que comentam por aqui. Bjs enormes para cada uma.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Para Sempre, ainda é Pouco!**

O primeiro lugar da lista, que Edward tinha feito, foi uma floricultura. Ele queria ter uma noite especial com sua noiva, mas para isso mandaria um buquê de flores, a cada meia hora, a partir daquele momento, com um lindo cartão em cada arranjo. Onde diria o quanto estava feliz por estar junto dela. A escolha das flores foi a parte mais difícil. Pois, além de ter inúmeros tipos de flores, cada uma delas tinha um significado específico. Por isso ele decidiu mandar vários arranjos, e de várias flores. Assim, fixaria no coração e na memória de Isabella a profundidade dos seus sentimentos.

A primeira a ser escolhida das flores, e não poderia ser diferente, foram Rosas Vermelhas. Um total de doze rosas no arranjo. Pois esta significa amor intenso e paixão. E aquilo era tudo o que Edward sentia por sua noiva. No cartão que escreveu de próprio punho, ele disse:

"_Para a mais bela flor do meu jardim. Que a cada dia que passarmos juntos, eu consiga te regar com meu amor, minha paixão, meu carinho, minha dedicação, e acima de tudo a minha lealdade. Somente assim, tereis a certeza, de que não murcharás nunca..._

_Do seu noivo e 'amante', Edward". _

— Ai Edward. Que coisa mais linda... – Rose estava com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto lia o que ele tinha escrito – eu tenho certeza de que Bella vai amar essa surpresa. Me dá até, uma pontinha de inveja. Seria bom que você desse algumas dicas para o seu amigo Emmett sobre romantismo, viu. Ele tem andando um tanto quanto relapso comigo...

Eles riram do comentário dela.

— Eu também acho lindo um homem demonstrar seus sentimentos, assim... – a vendedora também resolveu opinar. – se todos os homens pensassem como você, nós mulheres, seríamos muito mais felizes. Tenho certeza.

— Mas nem todos os homens, tem a mulher que _eu_ tenho... – esta foi a resposta sincera que Edward deu à vendedora. – mas ainda falta a escolha das outras. Por qual devo começar Rose?

— Não tenho idéia... – Rose fitou a vendedora e as duas começaram uma conversa animada sobre as diversas cores e os diversos significados das flores. Como ficariam e o que poderiam adicionar nos buquês.

Edward foi para o outro lado da loja e ficou deslumbrado com a quantidade de espécies que existiam ali. Ficou imaginando a expressão que Isabella faria ao receber cada arranjo daquele. Ele disse a ela que não iria demorar, mas para que seus planos dessem certo, teria que passar boa parte do dia fora, com a irmã.

Mas a cada meia hora, sua noiva receberia um buquê de flores. E em cada um deles o seu amor estaria expresso em palavras. Assim como também, o significado de cada flor que ela estaria recebendo.

— Aqui maninho, fizemos uma lista de cada buquê que podemos mandar para ela, e todos os seus significados... – ele pegou o papel de sua mão e ficou lendo. Ao final comentou.

— Não poderia estar melhor Rose. Vamos começar.

— Sim, o primeiro já foi, agora só faltam os outros...

O segundo arranjo seria de Amor Perfeito, que significa recordação, fidelidade e amor verdadeiro. Também conhecida em francês por "pensée", que é pensamento. E no cartão ele escreveu:

"_Sei que ainda não me recordo de tudo o que vivi contigo, carinho. Mas em breve essa situação vai mudar. Sinto em meu coração que a tua presença em minha vida é o que me fará recordar..._

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward"._

O terceiro arranjo de flores foi fácil para ele escolher. Tulipas Vermelhas, que significa declaração de amor. E no cartão foi isso mesmo que ele fez. Declarou-se:

"_Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Eu te amo. Nesse pequeno pedaço de papel, não serei capaz de dizer o quanto amo você Isabella. Mas saiba que:_

_Eu te amo para sempre. E um pouco mais. _

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward."_

A quarta flor a ser escolhida, foi um buquê de Frésias. Que significa proteção. E em seu quarto cartão Edward escreveu:

_ "Sinto-me um pouco protetor, e um pouco protegido estando ao seu lado, meu amor. Não sei quanto ao dia de amanhã, mas hoje, a nossa vida juntos, é tudo o que eu preciso para viver. Para continuar sendo feliz, somente estando ao seu lado. _

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward._

_ps. Eu te amo."_

— O que acha de trocarmos a quinta flor, Edward? – Rose veio para seu lado e sugeriu a mudança – eu sei que cravos vermelhos quer dizer inocência, amor puro, mas acho que a gardênia ficaria bem melhor.

— E o que a gardênia significa?

— Sinceridade. Assim como o amor de vocês.

— Hum... – Edward pensou um pouco e olhou novamente a lista que ela tinha feito – e por que não, orquídeas? Ela representa a sensualidade. E para mim, não tem mais nada sensual do que Isabella.

— Uau maninho. Hoje você está inspirado, hein.

— Eu faço o que posso... – ele deu uma piscadinha para ela, e foi escrever seu próximo cartão. Com este, ele sabia que sua noiva iria ficar um tanto quanto...desconcertada.

[...]

— Mamãe, tem gente... – Claire gritou da sala.

— _Estou indo amor, não abre a porta..._ – era sempre essa frase que Bella usava para as crianças. "Nunca abra a porta". Ninguém sabe quem pode estar por trás dela, então nunca deixava os filhos abrirem. – quem será? – ela vinha da cozinha, de onde preparava um lanche para as crianças.

Ela imaginou que poderia ser sua prima Alice. Fazia alguns dias que não se viam. Mas quando abriu porta do apartamento ficou surpresa com o buquê de rosas vermelhas, mais lindo que já tinha visto. E ao que parecia era para ela.

— Srta. Isabella Swan? – o rapaz com um uniforme, pediu.

— Sim.

— Assine aqui por favor.

Bella fez como era pedido, e em seguida o entregador passou o buquê para seus braços.

— Obrigada... – ela disse.

— Não há de quê.

Entrou de volta no apartamento e deu uma olhada nos filhos. Claire penteava sua Barbie nova, que tinha ganhado da avó. E Brian olhava fixamente para a TV, assistia Bob esponja. Foi para a cozinha a fim de colocar as flores na água. Mas antes tinha que saber quem tinha enviado rosas tão lindas e perfeitas. Procurou com cuidado no meio das flores e encontrou um cartão perfumado. Ao abrir e ler seu conteúdo, teve que sentar na cadeira mais próxima. Pois suas pernas ficaram trêmulas.

Então era para isso que Edward havia saído com a irmã. Seu coração se encheu de alegria, e de seus olhos caíram lágrimas de felicidade. Aquilo era mais do que ela poderia querer dele naquele momento. Nunca imaginou que algo tão simples, como receber flores, poderia deixá-la como uma manteiga derretida. Leu mais uma vez o cartão, e suspirou alto na última frase:

"_Para a mais bela flor do meu jardim. Que a cada dia que passarmos juntos, eu consiga te regar com meu amor, minha paixão, meu carinho, minha dedicação, e acima de tudo a minha lealdade. Somente assim, tereis a certeza, de que não murcharás nunca..._

_Do seu noivo e 'amante', Edward"._

[...]

— Ok, agora que todos os dez arranjos já foram escolhidos, vamos para a segunda etapa. A compra do seu novo carro.

— Isso mesmo... – ele sorriu largamente para a irmã.

— Está animado? – Rose indagou.

— Sim, muito animado. Eu me lembro nitidamente de quando fui comprar o meu primeiro carro. Foi uma sensação de poder e realização. Só espero que mais lembranças boas possam vir com essa compra.

— Fico ainda mais animada por saber que você está se lembrando das coisas mano. Isso é muito bom.

— Eu sei. E como sei...

Edward e Rose saíram da floricultura quarenta minutos depois do primeiro buquê ter sido entregue. O que significava que naquele momento, Bella já teria recebido sua segunda encomenda. O segundo buquê de flores. E depois deste ainda viriam mais outros, ao todo seriam dez. E em cada um deles, Edward procurou colocar seus sentimentos nos cartões. Mesmo sendo impossível expressar tudo com uma caneta e papel, ele tentou.

— Bella está ligando novamente Edward... – ele olhou para a irmã sem saber o que fazer. Não poderia falar com ela, ou estragaria a surpresa. Ele não saberia mentir.

— Não atende... – foi seu primeiro desejo – quer dizer, atende. Mas não diz que estou aqui.

— Como não? Ela sabe que você está comigo seu bobo... – chacoalhando a cabeça e rindo dele, Rose atendeu – Fala cunhada [...] Sim, claro que eu sei das flores [...] É claro que eu fui junto [...] Não Bella, não vou te contar mais nada, é uma surpresa que ele está fazendo [...] E também não vou passar o telefone para ele [...] Sim, é claro que ele está comigo. Mas estamos ocupados ainda [...] Se vamos demorar? – olhou para ele em busca de ajuda. Mas o máximo que conseguiu foi um olhar apavorado – Vamos combinar o seguinte. Quando for a hora, eu te ligo, e digo o que você tem que fazer [...] Pare de reclamar mulher, ele está bem, e eu não estou o forçando a fazer nada disso. É tudo obra do próprio Edward. E agora eu já vou, estou dirigindo. Beijos tchau. – dizendo isto ela desligou.

— Ela ficou brava? – ele não queria chatear sua noiva. Mesmo sabendo que era por uma boa causa.

— Claro... – quando ele abriu os olhos espantados, Rose riu e completou – que não.

— Você me assustou...

— Deixa de moleza Du. Um pouco de suspensa não vai fazer mal à ela. E anda logo, ou do jeito que a Bella é, vem atrás de nós, e aí acabou a surpresa.

— Mas se ela vier, não vai receber todas as flores.

— Por isso, é bom nos apressarmos. Vamos.

Rose saiu puxando seu irmão pelo braço em direção ao seu carro. E assim que entraram, Edward teve mais uma lembrança sua de volta.

"– _Sabe amor, eu tenho uma dúvida que não me deixa... – ela disse de forma sedutora, lambendo os lábios._

_Ele ficou tentando imaginar o que ela estaria pensando, mas não foi preciso muito esforço, visto que seu delicado, mas não menos tentador corpo, foi se abaixando lentamente em direção à sua cintura, ela desabotoou sua calça, e tirou seu membro semi-ereto para fora._

– _Bella o que vo... – mas a pergunta morreu em seus lábios quanto sentiu que ela abocanhava-o todo. Dando longas sugadas e lambidas em toda sua extensão – Ah. Meu. Pai... – disse enquanto tentava prestar atenção na estrada, e nela ao mesmo tempo. Sua mão livre desceu para seus cabelos, e ele começou a forçar mais e mais em sua boca – eu não consigo me segurar muito, love..._

– _Então não se segure... – ela sussurrou antes de lamber novamente todo seu eixo, e chupar a glande brilhosa e rosada. Seus movimentos passaram a ser selvagens, e como uma gata no cio, ela ronronava, e o arranhava. Deixando-o ainda mais excitado e sem controle._

_Sem parar de chupar, ela passou a massagear suas bolas, pensando em como ele poderia ser tão gostoso daquela forma. Ele acelerou as estocadas em sua boca, indo fundo na sua garganta. E foi com uma imensa satisfação, que ela sentiu seu líquido quente preenchendo toda sua boca e garganta. Ela limpou tudo, engoliu e se ergueu novamente com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto, arrumou os cabelos, limpou os lábios de forma cínica, e completou a frase:_

– _Estava pensando se você conseguiria dirigir e gozar ao mesmo tempo, amor... – os olhos dele mostravam mais que satisfação quando sorriu para ela – E agora eu tenho certeza..."_

— Você está daquele jeito de novo... – Rose disse ao perceber que o irmão tinha ficado com o olhar vidrado novamente. – lembrou de mais alguma coisa, não foi?

— Sim... – Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco do carro. Afinal já tinha ficado duro de novo.

— E pelo visto foi uma lembrança quenteeee... – sua irmã fez um movimento com o punho. Como se tivesse comemorando algo.

— Pelo amor de Deus Rosalie... – se sentindo extremamente desconfortável com a confirmação da irmã, para o que tinha recordado, completou – para de ler minha mente. Isso é muito chato.

— Realmente foi quente então... – a gargalhada que ela deu não teve como não ser acompanhada por ele. – fica frio maninho, não vou pedir os detalhes. Mas só pela sua cara já dá para imaginar o que foi que você lembrou. Ou você se esqueceu de que sua noiva é minha melhor amiga? Eu sei tudo o que vocês fizeram. Sem tirar nem por.

— Eu não acredito que ela te contou essas coisas... – Rose assentiu, como se aquilo fosse óbvio – tudo, tudo? – mais uma confirmação – pelo menos você sabe de mais coisas do que eu... – ele bufou, e em seguida cruzou os braços. Estava frustrado e encabulado. Até sua irmã sabia mais do seu passado amoroso do que ele próprio. Isso era irritante. Para não dizer trágico.

— Você fica lindo com vergonha Edward. Se eu não fosse sua irmã, juro que te pegava...

Mais uma vez naquele dia, Edward olhou assustado para a própria irmã. Mas quando ela começou a rir de sua cara, ele teve que rir também. Era muito bom poder ter aquele elo entre os dois. Era como se tudo o que um pensava, o outro pensava também.

— Eu senti sua falta Edward... – Rose disse de forma séria, depois que parou de sorrir – senti muita falta.

— Não fique triste minha irmã. Eu estou aqui agora. E não vou sair da vida de vocês tão cedo.

— É o que eu espero... – ela o olhou e sorriu – e é o que todos nós queremos. Que fique conosco.

[...]

Já era o quinto arranjo de flores que Bella recebia naquele dia. E ao que parecia, ainda tinham outros a caminho. Este era de Orquídeas Roxas. Elas eram lindas, delicadas e perfumadas. Mas o que mais a deixou encantada e ao mesmo tempo encabulada foi o cartão que Edward tinha escrito. Depois de várias palavras doces e amorosas, nos cartões anteriores, estas eram ardentes e sensuais:

"_Quando vi esta flor, lembrei de você nua, Isabella. Assim como ela, você é cheia de curvas, cheia de recantos escondidos, e cheia de mistério...Mas, somente eu posso ser capaz de desvendá-los. Olhe bem para o 'centro' dessa flor delicada, está vendo como o formato é parecido com o seu 'centro'? Nunca mais vou ser capaz de olhar para uma orquídea, sem me lembrar de você aberta para mim, amor..._

_Do seu amado (e já, duro) noivo, Edward."_

— Meu Deus. O que fizeram com esse homem? – suspirando e se abanando dramaticamente com o cartão. Bella ficou um bom tempo tentando imaginar o porquê daquelas flores todas. Mas seus devaneios foram interrompidos novamente pelo barulho da campanhia.

Ao abrir a porta não ficou surpresa por ver o mesmo entregador da floricultura, e a esta altura já sabia até mesmo o seu nome.

— Jarred... – o cumprimentou e assinou o recibo.

— Srta. – ele sorriu de forma conspiratória para ela.

— Você não vai me dizer mesmo quantas flores ainda faltam, não é? Este é o sexto.

— Me desculpe. Mas não posso... – ela sabia que ele não falaria nada, mas não custava tentar, não é?! – mas em todos esses anos que trabalho com entrega de flores, esta é a declaração de amor mais linda que eu vejo de um homem para uma mulher. Meus parabéns.

— Obrigada Jarred. Você é muito gentil... – e lá ia ela com os olhos marejados novamente. – Se eu te contasse, tudo que já passei para ficar com esse homem. Acharia que estou louca.

— De maneira nenhuma Srta. Loucos, são aqueles que nunca fizeram nenhuma loucura... – por ser um rapaz tão jovem, Jarred era muito sábio – até mais. – ele virou as costas e saiu.

Isabella não conseguiu responder a seu adeus. Pois estava olhando para um arranjo lindo de Gérberas de diversas cores. E como não poderia deixar de ser, havia mais um cartão perfumado. Mas neste Edward foi mais singelo em suas palavras:

"_Gérberas significam a pureza e a inocência das crianças. Estas flores representam nossos filhos. Que mesmo sem saber que eu os tinha, sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por tê-los. Só espero que nossos próximos filhos, sejam tão ou mais especiais que estes. _

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward."_

Mais uma vez Bella entrou em seu apartamento e foi colocar as flores na água. Claire tinha adorado as flores. Disse que a cozinha da mamãe estava parecendo um jardim. E sua filha tinha razão. Mas o que ela mais estava gostando daquilo tudo, era que sua casa estava muito perfumada.

Depois de servir o lanche para as crianças, ficou um pouco na sala assistindo desenho com eles. Estava um pouco nervosa, e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa por tudo que estava acontecendo. E mesmo sem saber o que Edward estava aprontando, tinha certeza de que tudo seria perfeito.

A campanhia tocando novamente, a tirando desses pensamentos. Já sabia quem era, sem nem mesmo olhar. Dessa vez Jarred tinha nos braços um buquê de Jasmim Branco. Assinou o recibo, deu tchau para ele e se pôs a ler o próximo cartão ali mesmo, fora do apartamento. Neste cartão, seu noivo dizia:

"_Minha linda, não fique preocupada. Já, já esta loucura de amor acaba, sei que já está ansiosa para saber o que estou aprontando. Mas pense que a recompensa, vai ser perfeita. A flor de Jasmim, significa amor, sorte, alegria... só posso dizer com certeza de que foi o seu amor, que me fez esperar por ti, todos aqueles anos na ilha. E mesmo sem saber, fui fiel ao nosso amor. A sua alegria, é minha alegria. Nunca se esqueça disso. _

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward."_

— Que flores lindas, Bella... – erguendo os olhos, se deparou com sua prima sorrindo – e pelo visto, ainda estão chegando.

— Então, você também sabe o que está acontecendo?! – indagou à prima com a uma mão na cintura.

— Claro que eu sei. E é por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Afinal, faço parte da surpresa do Edward...

— Como assim, faz parte da surpresa? – Bella se fingiu de brava, mas no fundo estava amando tudo aquilo.

— Sou aquela que irá te deixar linda e perfeita para esta noite. E só o que eu posso te adiantar, é que a única coisa que você precisa fazer, é que tem de se arrumar e relaxar... – Alice entrou em seu apartamento e foi recebida pelas crianças. – e essas coisas mais lindas da dinda, irão dormir lá em casa hoje.

— Verdade mamãe? – Claire pediu toda entusiasmada, ela adorava a dinda Alice.

— Mas é claro que é verdade. A dinda não mente... – Bella nem teve tempo de responder.

— Oba... – claro que sua princesa adorou a notícia. Todas as vezes que dormia com a tia Alice, voltava com mais presentes e com mais dicas de moda.

Bella pois foi puxada para sua cozinha, que a esta altura, mais parecia uma floricultura, e teve que mostrar tudo o que já tinha recebido até aquele momento. E nem teve tempo de esconder o cartão que veio com a orquídea. Já que aquele era o mais quente de todos.

— Pai amado. Priminha, você tirou a sorte grande, hein? – Alice fingiu se abanar com o cartão e Bella sorriu contente.

— Tira o olho. Que esse homem já tem dona... – pegou o cartão da mão de Alice e o guardou numa gaveta junto dos outros.

— Eu não troco meu doutor por nada meu anjo. Ele pode não me comparar a uma orquídea, mas eu aposto que conhece todos os meus recantos e... – antes que ela dissesse bobagens, Bella interrompeu.

— Ok. Muita informação... – ela sabia que tinha ficado vermelha, mas era uma coisa que não conseguia evitar.

— Não dá pra acreditar. Depois desse tempo todo, você ainda cora como uma colegial.

—Fazer o que. Pelo menos não sou tão desbocada como certas pessoas.

—Eu não sou desbocada. Sou detalhista.

— Sei. Mas agora fala sério, e me diz o que veio fazer aqui.

— Muito simples. Eu recebi uma ligação de sua querida cunhada, me dando carta branca para te transformar numa princesa para esta noite. E cá estou. Você é toda minha. – com aquele sorriso diabólico Alice deixava Bella com medo.

— O que vocês estão aprontando que eu não sei? Isso virou um complô contra a Bella, é?

— Bella, meu anjo... – Alice a fez se sentar numa cadeira e ergueu seus cabelos para o alto, como se fosse amarrá-los – se fosse para você saber das coisas, não seria uma surpresa. Correto?

—Mas isso não é justo, Alice...

— Se quer justiça, procura um juiz... – Bella ia retrucar, mas sua campanhia tocou novamente – pelo visto as flores ainda não acabaram. Vá atender a porta, depois nós continuamos essa coversa.

E foi o que Bella fez. Pois de todo jeito, não iria adiantar nada tentar tirar alguma coisa de sua prima louca.

[...]

— Pronto, o carro já foi... – Rose ia riscando os itens que já tinham sido realizados pelos dois. Ela fez questão de escrever tudo no papel passo a passo daquele dia tão importante para seu irmão. – a ligação para Alice também já foi... – estavam esperando a entrega dos documentos e das chaves de seu novo carro – agora vamos comprar seu celular maninho...

— Esse é um item muito importante. Um celular... – uma loira muito bonita chegava naquele momento à loja de carros. E pelo seu estilo, era uma dessas patricinhas mimadas, que trocava de carro como quem troca de roupa. – se quiser, o meu número pode ser o primeiro da sua lista, bonitão... – dito isto, ela colocou no bolso do casaco de Edward um papelzinho rosa que cheirava a perfume caro. – Me chamo Anabbel, mas para você, apenas Bel.

— Escuta aqui garota... – Rosalie já ia partir para cima da lambisgóia oxigenada de grife. Mas Edward não permitiu.

— Calma Rose. Deixa que eu resolvo... – ele segurou sua irmã pela cintura e tirou o papel rosa do seu bolso. Se não fosse trágico, seria cômico. Até o apelido da sujeita se parecia com o da sua noiva. Bel. Apesar de que ele só a chamava pelo nome completo...Isabella.

— É Rose, fica calma... – a tal Anabbel disse de forma cínica para sua irmã. Isso não ia prestar.

— Ora sua... – Edward fez um esforço tremendo para segurar sua irmã. A mulher tinha força. E como viu que a outra estava provocando resolveu acabar logo com aquele circo.

— Srta. Spencer... – disse lendo seu sobrenome no papel – queira me desculpar, mas não estou interessado. Já sou comprometido e amo minha mulher... – tentou deixar claro sua situação.

— Ah, mas eu não sou ciumenta, gatinho... – mesmo estando a certa distância, ela tentou se insinuar para ele, fazendo com que sua blusa descesse mais um pouco, e mostrasse o vale entre os seios – e muito menos egoísta. Posso te dividir com sua _mulher_. Às vezes é bom saborearmos um prato diferente, para variar.

— Não estou disposto a saborear nada diferente, moça. Nem dividir e nem nada desse tipo. Sou um cara que gosta de exclusividade. Se é que você me entende... – sorriu de maneira falsa para ela.

— É uma pena. Mas se mudar de idéia, me liga... – ela ia dando as costas para os dois. Mas Edward a chamou novamente e se aproximou. – eu sabia que você ia mudar de idéia.

— Pelo contrário... – pegando o papel rosa, ele o colocou em sua mão cheia de anéis e disse – só não quero te dar falsas esperanças. Eu não vou ligar.

Não dando tempo para ela responder, pegou na mão de sua irmã e saíram da loja. Mas Rose ainda olhou para trás e mostrou seu dedo médio para a loira abusada. Estava abismada com a coragem do seu irmão. Ficou até, com um pouco de pena, mas bem pouco, do passa fora que a outra recebeu.

— Esse seu lado eu não conhecia Du... – Rose disse depois de assinarem todos os papéis e estarem na rua – curto e grosso.

— Só não gosto de ser mal interpretado. E aquela ali pensa que o mundo gira ao redor do seu umbigo.

— Isso eu percebi. Mas bem que você poderia ter me deixado dar umas boas bifas nela. Eu ia me deliciar... – com aquele sorriso maldoso, Edward tinha certeza de que não seriam apenas alguns tabefes que a outra ia levar. Era capaz dela ficar sem os cabelos da cabeça.

— Deixa para a próxima Rose. Agora vamos continuar nossos planos. Eu preciso desse celular o quanto antes.

— Ok. Mas eu escolho o modelo. Já que o carro, você não me deixou escolher.

— Está bem. Dessa vez você venceu.

E assim eles seguiram para uma loja da Apple. Onde lá sua irmã se esbaldaria.

[...]

— Parece que agora, as flores acabaram... – Alice comentou com Bella depois de mais um buquê ter sido entregue.

— Ao que parece sim. Este é o décimo... – Bella sorria enquanto lia o cartão do último arranjo.

— Vamos, leia alto. Sabe que sou curiosa.

— Ok. – então Bella começou a ler:

"_Estas são as últimas flores, meu amor. Por mim, te mandaria muitas mais. No entanto, optei por apenas dez. Azaleias tem o significado de lealdade e modéstia. E as brancas são uma promessa que está sendo feita. Só quero deixar claro que lhe sou leal, te amo além de qualquer coisa, e te prometo nunca mais sair de sua vida. E mesmo depois da minha morte, continuarei te amando..._

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward"._

— Realmente... – Alice dizia enquanto secava lágrimas imaginárias – ele se superou desta vez prima.

— Nem me fale. Já chorei tanto hoje, que nem tenho mais lágrimas.

— Bom... – levantando da cadeira sua prima sugeriu – agora que está tudo entregue. E todas as flores estão na água. Vamos começar a sua transformação. Não que você precise de muita coisa, mas é sempre bom dar um retoque aqui, outro ali...

Bella não teve outra alternativa, a não ser seguir a prima. Mas antes de sair da cozinha guardou o último cartão na mesma gaveta onde estavam os outros. Deu mais uma olhada na bancada de sua cozinha, sorriu e ficou lembrando de todas as lindas palavras que Edward tinha escrito.

O oitavo buquê era de Lírios Rosa. E seu cartão, mesmo sendo curto, era lindo:

"_Inocente e Pura. Tudo o que és para mim, meu amor. Além de delicada, alegre, amorosa, e acima de tudo, leal. _

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward"._

Já o nono buquê, era uma mistura de rosas de várias cores. E para cada uma delas Edward explicou seu um significado:

"_A rosa champagne, é fidelidade entre o casal. E Isto é o que eu espero que sempre haja entre nós. A rosa laranja, quer dizer fascinação e encanto, e é tudo o que eu sinto por ti. A rosa lilás quer dizer amor a primeira vista, o que, com toda a certeza, aconteceu entre nós. A rosa branca, é o seu charme e a sua pureza de noiva. E a rosa roxa significa amor materno. E isso, você é, uma ótima mãe para nossos filhos. Eu te amo, não se esqueça. _

_Do seu amado noivo, Edward."_

_ps. As surpresas ainda não acabaram._

Bella só pode ficar imaginando o que mais iria receber naquele dia. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que se noivo, e sua amiga, estavam aprontando. Fora Alice, que tinha um olhar do tipo "eu sei de tudo". Tentou adivinhar o que ainda poderia acontecer. Mas o seu celular apitando em algum lugar do apartamento a tirou desses devaneios. Era uma mensagem, mas ela não reconhecia aquele número. Quando desbloqueou a tecla, sua boca se abriu no O.

_From: Desconhecido._

_8 june – 16:50._

"_Gostaria de jantar comigo, doce Marie?"_

_Anthony._

Suas pernas ficaram bambas e ela teve que se sentar rapidamente no sofá. E com uma sensação de déjà vu, ficou olhando o aparelho em suas mãos como se este, estivesse pegando fogo. Agora ela estava começando a entender o que Edward estava tramando. Sem tirar o sorriso do rosto digitou tão rápido, quanto seus dedos permitiram, uma resposta.

_To: Anthony._

_8 june – 16:55._

"_Aceito com prazer querido, Anthony. A que horas devo estar pronta?"_

E assim como no início do relacionamento deles, ela se sentiu ansiosa a espera de uma resposta. Demorou menos de dois minutos inteiros, para que seu aparelho vibrasse e mostrasse no visor o recebimento de uma nova mensagem.

_From: Anthony._

_8 june – 16: 56._

"_Estarei em frente ao seu prédio as 21 horas. De acordo?"_

_ps. Saudades da minha flor mais linda do meu jardim..._

Sua alma quase saiu de seu corpo. Ela estava muito emocionada com as atitudes de seu noivo. Nunca imaginou que Edward fosse fazer uma coisa bonita como aquela. Aquele jogo entre os dois iria ser muito excitante.

_To: Marie._

_8 june – 16: 59._

"_Esperarei ansiosa querido Anthony."_

_ps. Também estou._

— O que tanto você mexe nesse celular, hein?

— O Edward me chamou para jantar... – seu sorriso quase não cabia no rosto.

— Mas ele não estava sem celular?

— Pelo visto, agora ele comprou um... – mostrou à prima as mensagens. – acho que hoje, vou chorar muito ainda.

— Então é melhor colocarmos uma maquiagem à prova d'água, não acha? Já que o seu Anthony, está cheio de surpresas...

— Concordo. E como tenho menos de quatro horas para ficar perfeita, é melhor agilizarmos.

— Não seja boba prima, em menos de uma hora você vai ficar divina.

As duas foram para o quarto de Bella. Onde lá a primeira foi para o seu closet e ficou procurando a roupa ideal, enquanto que a segunda foi tomar um banho relaxante de banheira. Com sais de banho perfumados. Sua sogra tinha acabado de sair do apartamento. Pelo visto, ela também sabia de alguma coisa. Mas, também não soltou nada para a nora. A única coisa que ela disse antes de sair foi:

— Aproveite a noite, querida... – e deu um sorriso cúmplice com Alice.

— Embora eu não saiba de nada, estando com seu filho, aproveitarei ao máximo, Esme. Pode acreditar.

[...]

Edward ficou imaginando o rosto de surpresa de Isabella ao ter recebido mensagens de texto dele. Era como se fosse os primeiros dias, em que trocaram mensagens por celular. Sua irmã o tinha ajudado muito nessa parte. Pois, infelizmente, ele ainda não se lembrava de todos os detalhes dessa parte do relacionamento dos dois. Mas Rose garantiu que ele estava indo pelo caminho certo. E que depois desse dia, ela tinha certeza de que tudo na vida dele iria mudar.

— Eu quero acreditar nisso minha irmã. Do fundo do meu coração. Quero acreditar.

— Então acredite. E agora, vamos para o último, e o mais importante item da sua lista.

— O anel. – os dois disseram juntos e sorriram.

— Sim, o anel. Mas não pode ser qualquer anel, tem que ser o mais perfeito, para a mulher mais que perfeita. – ele acrescentou.

— Ok. Eu vou acabar ficando diabética com todo esse doce, e a culpa vai ser sua, por ser tão meloso... – sem se conter Edward caiu numa gargalhada gostosa. E foi seguido pela sua irmã.

Mas ele logo parou de rir, pois sua cabeça deu outra pontada muito forte, e se não fosse por Rose, teria ido ao chão. As lembranças vinham aos montes. De seus pais, de sua irmã, de seus amigos, de sua escola, da faculdade, de sua paixão por aviões, dos momentos em família, dos aniversários duplos dele e de Rose. Eram muitas informações, como se tivesse rompido um dique dentro de sua cabeça, e agora as imagens transbordavam, tanto que ele estava respirando com certa dificuldade quando conseguiu retomar seu equilíbrio. Rosálie estava branca, feito cera, e segurava em seus ombros como se ele fosse cair.

— Pelo amor de Deus Edward, fala comigo... – seus olhos estavam abertos como dois pratos, e seus lábios estavas tremendo. – vou te levar para um hospital, não, vou ligar para o papai, ele vai saber o que fazer...

— Rose... – ele disse fitando a irmã longamente – eu me lembrei... – os movimentos dela para procurar seu celular, cessaram imediatamente – lembrei de nós dois, de nossos pais, dos meus amigos... – sua voz estava embargada. E Rose já deixava cair lágrimas dos olhos – lembrei da faculdade, do meu serviço... – ele engoliu a emoção e se atirou nos braços da irmã. Os dois choraram juntos.

— Oh meu amor, eu sabia que você ia se lembrar... – ela disse tentando se acalmar – tudo está voltando. Tudo...

Como estavam no meio da calçada, Rose resolveu levá-lo a uma Starbucks que tinha ali perto. Seria melhor para acalmar os ânimos dos dois e clarear a mente do seu irmão. Pois, o mesmo estava em estado catatônico. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e um sorriso de puro contentamento estampava sua face. Sentaram-se, e ela pediu um cappuccino* para si. Como viu que Edward ainda estava calado, decidiu pedir para ele.

— Um café expresso e com três gotas de... – mas ela não chegou a completar o pedido.

— Espera... – fitando a mesa redonda à sua frente, Edward fez o pedido do seu café preferido em todo o mundo – quero um café mocha**... – quando ergueu os olhos para sua irmã ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. E o atendente foi recolher seus pedidos, sem entender o que se passava com aqueles dois.

— A única coisa, de que você não deveria se lembrar, você lembrou... – ela enxugou uma lágrima teimosa que insistia em cair e completou a frase – esse café mocha é...

— Uma bomba atômica de caloria... – os dois disseram juntos. E em seguida gargalharam.

Rose sempre dizia isto ao irmão quando ele tomava esse café. Para ela, a bebida continha muita açúcar. Mas era o que ele mais gostava de beber. Então que assim fosse.

— Eu adoro esse café. Chega me dar água na boca, só de lembrar o sabor... – ele disse.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas eu ainda insisto em dizer que isso, é super engordativo... – pegando na mão do irmão ela olhou séria para ele e disse – e então, o que mais você lembrou?

— Praticamente tudo referente à nossa família. Nossos amigos, essas coisas... – fazendo uma pausa para respirar, ele prosseguiu – as festas de escola, da faculdade. Dos nossos pais, tios, primos...

— E da Bella? Você lembrou de algo mais? – quando ela viu a angústia no rosto dele, quis se chutar internamente – não precisa responder. Já vi que não.

— É tão estranho. Tudo o que se refere a ela, só vem aos pedaços... – nesse momento os pedidos chegaram. Tomando um gole do seu, ele disse – como isso é bom. Quase tão bom quanto... – ele ia dizer que era quase tão bom, quanto fazer sexo, e dando-se conta de que estava pensando alto, parou e ficou vermelho.

— Está aí uma coisa que não muda... – Rose quase se engasgou com o próprio café, quando começou a rir – você continua o mesmo tímido de sempre. Com, ou sem lembranças.

— Engraçadinha... – fingiu que estava bravo, e continuou tomando seu apetitoso café. Mas sempre que olhava para a irmã, ficava vermelho de novo.

Mesmo os dois sendo irmãos gêmeos, as diferenças entre eles eram muitas, e a principal delas era que, enquanto sua irmã não tinha papas na língua, e falava o que pensava, na hora que queria, ele era mais reservado. Principalmente sobre sua vida privada.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco. Mas, como já passava das cinco e meia, resolveram ir logo comprar o anel de noivado que ele daria para Isabella aquela noite. E como a parte de sua memória que era referente à sua noiva, ainda não tinha voltado completamente, ele iria continuar a chamá-la assim. Isabella. Sua doce e quente Isabella.

Edward já estava dirigindo seu próprio carro. Um Audi A7 prata. Quando bateu os olhos naquele carro, e sentiu o quanto era confortável por dentro, o quis na hora. Com toda certeza caberia ele, seus filhos e sua noiva. E pensando em Isabella, ele soube que, pelo espaço que tinha o veículo, eles iriam fazer muitas coisas ali dentro. E não seria somente conversar.

Chegando à uma loja da _Tiffany & CO_, foram encaminhados para uma outra sala. Com direito a água, e champagne. Edward pediu para verem o mostruário de alianças. Eram muitos modelos, e muitos tamanhos. A atendente os deixou a vontade para escolherem e quando voltou, disse:

— Então Srta. Tem alguma em especial que lhe agradou? – pelo visto a moça achou que o casal de noivos fossem eles. – se quiser, posso verificar nas outras lojas, por outros modelos.

— Ah, não. A aliança não é para mim. Eu sou irmã dele... – Rose esclareceu.

— Oh, me desculpe. Eu não queria ser grosseira... – a menina estava ficando vermelha.

— E não foi. Meu irmão e eu vamos dar mais uma olhada e já eu te chamo. Ok?

— Como queiram. – a mocinha saiu rapidamente da sala e voltou a deixá-los sozinhos.

— E então, já se decidiu? – ela pediu ao irmão.

— Sim. Vou levar este par. E este solitário.

— Hum... – ela pegou os escolhidos na mão e sorriu – eu não teria escolhido melhor irmãozinho. Agora é só pagar por essas belezuras e irmos à última parte da surpresa. – ele franziu o cenho.

— Como assim? A última parte era o anel. – dando um suspiro alto, Rose disse.

— Homens, não importa o lugar, não importa a hora, nunca mudam... – vendo a cara de desentendimento do irmão ela completou – temos que pensar em como você dará as alianças para ela, Edward. Não pode simplesmente chegar, e jogar na mão dela. Tudo tem que ser pensado. Planejado.

— E quem disse à você, que eu não pensei nisso?! – agora era ele que olhava para ela com cara de sabe tudo.

— Então me diz. O que você vai fazer?

— Negativo, irmãzinha... – imitou seu mesmo tom de antes – essa parte, somente minha noiva saberá.

— Mas isso não é justo. Eu te ajudei em tudo... – ele foi saindo da sala e sua irmã foi atrás.

Ele sabia que ela não iria desistir de saber quais eram seus verdadeiros planos. Mas isso ele não iria dizer, nem sob tortura. Sorrindo, ele pediu para que a mesma atendente calculasse os valores das joias. E embrulhasse. Depois com muito custo saiu da loja com o furacão Rosalie atrás dele, reclamando de tudo.

— E depois, dessas coisas eu entendo, você precisa de uma opinião feminina para este momento, não...

— Rose... – ele ergueu a mão pedindo tempo – por favor, eu te amo. E agradeço do fundo do meu coração por toda a sua ajuda. Mas isto... – e mostrou a sacolinha da loja – é muito importante para mim. Eu preciso fazer isso sozinho.

— Você é mau garoto... – ela já estava mais calma – muito, muito mau... – cruzou os braços e sorriu para ele.

— Eu também te amo... – dando um forte abraço nela, ele completou – a partir daqui, eu sigo sozinho. Por que você não vai lá para casa, e ajuda Alice a deixar Isabella mais calma? Do pouco que eu a conheço, deve estar uma pilha.

— Nisso você está certo. Ela deve estar roendo as unhas de ansiedade... – olhando nos olhos verdes do seu irmão, tão diferentes dos seus, ela completou – você está certo, este é um momento seu e dela. É que eu me empolguei.

— Eu sei. Mas eu sei também, que depois você vai ficar sabendo de tudo. Não foi você mesmo que disse, que Isabella não te esconde nada?

— Com certeza, e se prepare, porque eu vou arrancar até os detalhes mais sujos dela.

— É disso que eu tenho medo... – sorriram mais uma vez um para o outro.

— Você vai ficar bem? – ela estava séria agora – não vai se perder na cidade?

— Não vou. Pode ficar tranquila. E qualquer coisa agora eu tenho celular. Posso me localizar.

— Ok.

E se despediram. A partir de agora ele terminaria sozinho os planos para aquela noite. Ele queria que tudo saísse perfeito. E nada poderia atrapalhar. Nem um mínimo detalhe poderia estar fora do lugar.

*Link sobre Cafés.

[...]

— Pronto. Ficou perfeita... – Alice ficou uns dois passos longe de sua prima Bella, para poder vê-la melhor. – vocês não acham crianças, que a mamãe ficou uma gata?

— Tá linda mamãe... – Claire, que estava sentada na cama da mãe, disse toda sorridente.

Já Brian foi para perto da mãe e pediu que a mesma se abaixasse. Quando ela o fez, lhe deu um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Quando soltou da mãe, fez o sinal do coração, que era o sinal deles, para indicar que ele a amava.

— Oh, meu príncipe... – Bella estava com lágrimas nos olhos – a mamãe também ama você. Aliás, eu amo vocês dois... – estendendo os braços para os filhos, ela deu um abraço coletivo em sua prole.

— Ah, eu também quero um abraço. Afinal, eu sou a fada madrinha...

— Vem tia Alice. Eu te dou um abraço também... – Claire saiu dos braços da mãe e passou para os braços da madrinha.

— Ai que abraço mais gostoso... – Alice disse toda emocionada.

— E eu, não vou ganhar um abraço também? – agora era Rose que tinha chegado e estava na porta do quarto.

— Tia Rose... – Claire saiu correndo e pulou para os braços de sua tia. Brian que até aquele momento estava ainda com a mãe, seguiu o mesmo caminho que a irmã.

— Chegou quem estava faltando... – Alice disse – e então Rose, tudo certo?

— Claro Alice, tudo na mais perfeita ordem... – soltando as crianças, ela foi para perto da cunhada. – como você está linda Bella. Tenho certeza de que o Edward vai babar quando te ver assim.

— Se pelo menos eu soubesse onde vamos. Poderia ter certeza de que estou com a roupa ideal.

— Deixa de ser modesta Bella, você sabe que do jeito que está vestida, pode ir para qualquer lugar. De casamento à velório. E não adianta querer me pegar, porque eu não vou dizer onde meu irmão vai te levar...

— Como você é chata Rose. Mas não custava nada eu tentar, não é? – ela sorriu para suas duas amigas.

Uma era sua prima, mas que estava mais para uma irmã. Com ela já havia passado bons e maus momentos. Principalmente com o sumiço do seu amado. Já a outra, era uma das suas melhores amiga. Com ela não tinha segredos. Tudo o que fazia ou deixava de fazer, Rosalie sabia.

— Eu amo vocês, sabia? – Bella disse às duas mulheres em seu quarto. – e mesmo vocês me enganando e me escondendo as coisas, sei que me amam também.

— Mas é claro que te amamos... – Alice disse – e tudo o que fizemos hoje, é para que você e o seu príncipe encantado tenham uma noite mágica. E agora chega dessa rasgação de seda, que já está quase na hora.

— Concordo com a Alice... – Rose completou – as coisas das crianças já estão prontas?

— Sim, está tudo pronto... – a prima de Bella reforçou – é só pegarmos as mochilas e irmos. Vamos crianças, deem tchau para a mamãe, e a tia Rose que e a tia Alice, vai levar vocês.

— Tchau mamãe. – Claire deu mais um abraço na mãe. – vou ficar com saudade.

— Eu também amor. Mas é por pouco tempo. Amanhã a mamãe já busca vocês... – deu um beijo no rosto da filha e completou – e nada de desobedecer a tia Alice.

— Tá bom... – sua princesa era muito geniosa, mas Bella sabia que tanto Alice, quanto Rose, conseguiam dobrar a fera.

— E do meu príncipe, eu não ganho nenhum abraço? – ela indagou ao filho, que no mesmo instante veio para seus braços. Com Brian, as coisas sempre eram mais difíceis, principalmente quando ela tinha que ficar longe dele. – fique bem, tá meu amor, é só por uma noite. Amanhã a mamãe te busca, tá?

Ele concordou com a cabeça e pediu à mãe:

_Você vai sair com o papai? _– ela ainda se emocionava toda vez que o filho chamava Edward de pai.

— Sim amor, a mamãe vai sair com o papai... – esperou que ele dissesse o que queria. Ele ficou pensando um pouco, depois sorriu para ela e completou.

_Eu vou ficar bem, mamãe. Pode ir, o papai é legal._

Sorrindo pela maturidade do seu pequeno, Bella foi ajudá-los com as mochilas. Se bem que Alice já tinha arrumado tudo. Mas, mãe que é mãe, confere sempre se não falta nada. Remédio para dor, brinquedos, agasalhos. Depois que Alice saiu com as crianças. Bella sentou na sala junto com Rose. E já foi logo indagando a amiga.

— E então, como você está se sentindo? – Rose pediu.

— Eu acho que estou sonhando. Nem acredito que ele fez tudo isso. Eu não desconfiei de nada. Você tem certeza de que não tem dedo seu nessa história toda? Talvez uma ou duas idéias.

— Claro que não, fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. E posso te garantir que você ainda vai se surpreender muito essa noite. E como vai.

— Ai Rose, não me deixa assim no escuro. – seus olhos estavam implorando por uma luz.

— Olha... – ela pegou na mão da amiga, pensou um pouco e resolveu dizer parte da verdade – eu não devia, mas vou dizer... – quando Bella sorriu de orelha a orelha, Rose se corrigiu – eu não vou dizer tudo, garota... – o sorriso dela morreu um pouco – a única coisa que vou te falar, é que Edward... – nesse momento o celular de Bella apitou. Era uma mensagem.

— Droga. – soltando da mão de sua amiga, ela foi pegar o aparelho. – é uma mensagem dele Rose. Ele está assinando igual quando começamos a sair. Anthony.

— Essa parte eu já sei. Fui eu quem deu a idéia.

— Por um momento eu pensei... – mordendo os lábios, Bella não completou o que ia dizer. Mas como Rose já a conhecia o suficiente, sabia o que ela queria dizer.

— Você pensou que ele havia lembrado, não é? – Bella assentiu. – ele vai lembrar Bella, tudo é questão de tempo.

— Eu sei. Mas eu fico assim mesmo. Sempre com esperanças de que ele se lembre de mim. De nós dois... – olhando para Rose, ela soube que a amiga sabia de alguma coisa – eu sei que ele está se lembrando de vocês, mas de mim...

— Ele te falou isso?

— Não, mas eu sinto isso. E quando ele fala da Esme, do Carlisle e de você. É como se nada tivesse mudado. Mas de nós, ele não diz nada.

— Hei, não fica assim... – tentando animar a amiga, completou – hoje é um dia para você ficar feliz. Por que, mesmo não se lembrando de tudo o que vocês viveram, ele está mostrando que te ama. Isso não é importante para você?

— Claro que é. Tudo o que ele fez até agora, mesmo não se lembrando de mim, foi mostrar o quanto me ama. A mim, e as crianças.

— Então. Manda essa tristeza embora, e me diga o que meu maninho te mandou.

— Ele disse que em meia hora vem me buscar. Eu só não entendi como ele vem. Será que alugou um carro? – Bella fez a pergunta por fazer, mas queria uma resposta.

— Nem vem garota, de mim você não vai conseguir nada. Minha boca é um túmulo.

Bella mostrou a língua para ela. Mas depois as duas sorriram. E depois de Rose conferir se o seu visual estava todo no lugar, resolveu ir embora.

— Está na minha hora. Mas se quer um conselho. Deixe as preocupações de lado, e siga o seu coração, amiga. Tenho certeza de que a sua noite vai ser mágica. E claro que depois, quero saber todos os detalhes. – as duas sorriram cúmplices.

— Eu vou descer com você. Quero estar lá embaixo quando ele chegar. – Bella pegou seu casaco, e foi para a porta com a cunhada.

— Sim, é melhor.

As duas amigas pegaram o elevador e desceram para o hall de entrada. Rose foi embora e Bella ficou sentada numa das poltronas que tinha ali. Seu coração estava pulando no peito. Sabia que tudo ia ficar bem, mas não gostava de ficar totalmente no escuro. Olhou para seu celular para conferir o horário, e bem neste momento o aviso de nova mensagem soou. Ela sorriu, já sabendo de quem se tratava, e destravou a tecla para ler.

_From: Anthony._

_8 june – 20:58._

"_Já está pronta? Encontro-me em frente do seu prédio."_

_ps. Louco de saudades. _

Era chegada a hora. Seu amor já estava ali, e ela não poderia ter um ataque de pânico agora. Levantou-se com cuidado da poltrona, pois não tinha certeza se suas pernas obedeceriam seu corpo. Alisou sua roupa, tirando qualquer ruga existente, e caminhou decidida para fora. A noite estava fresca, como de costume, mas ela não reparou em nada disso. Seus olhos só buscavam uma só pessoa. O seu homem. O seu Edward. O seu único e verdadeiro amor.

E este se encontrava encostado displicentemente num carro prata. Ela não conhecia aquele carro. Ele olhava para o alto do prédio, provavelmente tentando ver algum sinal dela no apartamento deles. Mas, quando não encontrou nenhuma luz acesa, desceu seu olhar para a entrada do prédio. E quando a olhou, sua boca se abriu. Pelo visto, ele tinha gostado do que viu. Mas Bella não se encontrava num melhor estado. Pois, sua boca ficou seca de repente, por ver tamanha beleza em um homem só, à sua frente. Ele vestia social, mas seu cabelo, continuava do mesmo jeito. Indomável.

Saindo do seu estado de choque, Edward caminhou decidido em sua direção. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, e seu sorriso torto estava presente no seu rosto. Por um momento, Bella achou que o seu Edward antigo estava de volta. Mas daí, se lembrou do que sua amiga tinha dito, e resolveu tirar aquilo da mente. Não importava qual dos dois Edward estava ali, o que importava realmente, era o amor que ele sentia por ela. Um amor puro e verdadeiro. E quando ele pegou na sua mão, para depositar um único beijo na sua palma, seu toque levou chispas de fogo por todo seu corpo. Principalmente na região do seu baixo ventre. E quando ele falou, suas pernas perderam a estabilidade.

— Isabella... – ele disse com aquela voz rouca que a deixava mole – você está deslumbrante.

— Obrigada... – suas bochechas ganharam cor – você também está lindo, Edward.

— Está pronta para ir? – sem se conter, ele passou a mão por seu rosto. Fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos em deleite.

— Sim. Estou pronta... – conseguiu balbuciar.

— Quero que conheça minha mais nova aquisição... – saindo de lado para que ela pudesse ver, ele apontou seu carro. Ela não conhecia o modelo, mas aparentemente, era muito confortável. Aproximando seu rosto do dela, ele disse em seu ouvido – quero ter muitas lembranças boas dentro deste carro, Isabella. Por que as minhas antigas, não são suficientes.

Sua alma quase saiu do seu corpo. Do que ele estava falando? Como ele dizia uma coisa daquelas para ela daquele jeito? Seus olhos se arregalaram para ele em sinal de surpresa. Mas, a única coisa que teve como resposta, foi um sorriso torno novamente.

— Edward... – ela tentou dizer – o que você disse? Será que eu ouvi direito? Eu não entendo...

— A noite está só começando, minha doce... – deu um selinho nela – linda... – mais um selinho – e apetitosa Isabella. Todas as suas dúvidas serão respondidas esta noite. Mas... – ele infiltrou sua língua levemente em sua boca, e tirou em seguida – agora é melhor nós irmos, ou então... – puxando-a para perto do seu corpo, mostrou a ela como já estava excitado – vou te levar para dentro, e nada de jantar.

— E não seria uma má idéia... – só depois que falou, percebeu que tinha pensado alto. Mas com ele era sempre assim. As palavras saltavam de sua boca.

— Certamente que eu também acho uma ótima idéia. Mas, depois do jantar... – mais uma entrada furtiva da língua dele em sua boca – quero que você seja a minha sobremesa. A noite toda.

Sua única resposta para isto, foi gemer em seu ouvido. Depois foi auxiliada a entrar no carro, pois suas pernas estavam bambas, e seguiram em silêncio até o restaurante. Quando ele parou em frente o local, seus olhos lacrimejaram. Pois ali, naquele mesmo restaurante, há mais ou menos seis anos atrás, Edward tinha pedido sua mão em casamento. E quando olhou para ele, que ainda continuava em silêncio ao seu lado, soube que pensava a mesma coisa.

Sua mente começou a trabalhar freneticamente em busca de uma resposta. Mas o manobrista chegou naquele momento, para guardar o carro. Ela foi ajudada a sair do veículo, e aguardou que seu acompanhante se juntasse a ela. Mas antes que pudessem entrar no sofisticado lugar, Edward segurou seu rosto, e a beijou doce e delicadamente. Ele passou os polegares em sua face, limpando algumas lágrimas que já teimavam em cair.

— Não chore, carinho... – ele disse com o rosto contorcido em dor – não gosto de te ver assim.

— É de alegria que eu choro meu amor... – tentou sorrir, mas tinha certeza de que tinha ficado mais para uma careta aquele sorriso.

— Ok. – ele não discutiu – então, vamos?!

— Sim. Vamos.

Pegando em seu braço, foi conduzida para dentro do ambiente fino e de bom gosto. Ela não podia imaginar o que seu noivo queria com aquele gesto. As lembranças dele deveriam estar de volta. Ou então, sua cunhada é quem tinha dado todas as coordenadas para ele. Mas de uma coisa Bella tinha certeza. Algo de muito grande estava para acontecer naquela noite. Seu coração lhe dizia isto.

_Continua..._


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**:

I Got My Angel Now – Eu Tenho Meu Anjo Agora!

As horas passavam depressa, e com isso, o seu amor por aquela mulher crescia mais e mais. Edward esteve mais cedo no restaurante, combinando com o gerente como gostaria que fosse aquela celebração. Os pratos foram servidos, o vinho era de melhor qualidade. Ela estava linda, e se a sua memória não estivesse falha, ele saberia o que sentiu naquele mesmo restaurante alguns anos atrás. Quando fez o mesmo pedido que faria agora. Para sua linda noiva Isabella.

— Estava tudo delicioso meu amor... – alcançando sua mão por cima da mesa, Bella o tirou dos seus devaneios.

Segurando a delicada mão entre as suas, ele sorriu. Beijou seus dedos um por um, parando especialmente no seu anelar direito. Dentro de poucos minutos, a sobremesa seria servida. E com ela, a próxima surpresa para a sua amada seria revelada.

— Que bom que gostou, carinho... – olhando por trás dela, viu que o _maitre_ assentia com a cabeça, indicando que tinha entendido o recado – mas, ainda não acabou.

— Oh, não?! – Bella sabia que algo estava acontecendo à sua volta. Todos aqueles pratos deliciosos. Eram suas comidas preferidas. Aquele vinho, mais que especial e caro, também era o seu preferido. E o olhar que Edward enviava, prometendo muitas coisas sem dizer em palavras. Estava a deixando toda molhada.

Neste momento, ao seu lado, o _maitre_ se aproximou. Ele trazia uma bandeja, mas Bella não soube dizer o que era, até que ele a abaixou na altura de seus olhos, então ela pode ver o seu conteúdo. Seu corpo todo gelou com o que tinha em cima da bandeja. Era um mini cupcake. Mas não era um cupcake normal, era o mais especial de todos os que já tinha visto, ou provado. Já que, em cima do mesmo, estava um lindo solitário, com vários brilhantes em volta.

Seus olhos saltaram e encheram-se de lágrimas. E a lembrança nítida de Edward, a pedindo em casamento, em outra ocasião, naquele mesmo restaurante, fez sua garganta ficar apertada. Ela ainda tinha o outro anel do seu primeiro pedido, este estava numa correntinha da qual ela quase nunca ficava sem. Mas como o vestido que usava hoje, era muito aberto, Alice fez com que ela deixasse a jóia em casa. Mas era como se faltasse um pedaço seu, sem o adereço.

Olhando para frente, viu que seu amado noivo esperava por uma atitude sua. Ele estava olhando fixamente em seu rosto, esperando por alguma reação. Era visível seu nervosismo. E quando ela lhe sorriu, indicando que estava tudo bem. Ele fez um movimento, e sem que ela pudesse evitar, ficou ajoelhado na sua frente. Em seus olhos, ela podia ver a emoção que ele estava sentindo.

— Isabella... – pegando sua mão direita na sua, ele beijou novamente seu dedo anelar – eu voltei para sua vida, estando incompleto... – quando ela iria negar aquela afirmação, ele ergueu a mão, a impedindo de continuar – sei o que você pensa, mas quero que saiba, que tudo o que fiz hoje, foi de acordo com meu coração. Foi de acordo com meus sentimentos. E como eu já te disse mais cedo, por meio de um cartão. Eu te amo. Te amo mais que minha própria vida... – ela deixou que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto – O meu coração, assim que te viu naquela ilha, toda chorosa, e preocupada de me assustar... – os dois sorriram pela lembrança – ele assumiu que já era seu. E mesmo sem me lembrar de tudo o que vivi com você, eu aceitei que já te amava naquele momento.

Ele limpou a garganta. Pois sua voz estava embargada. E seus olhos estavam marejados também. Bella pegou o guardanapo da mesa e limpou suas lágrimas, e quando olhou a sua volta, viu que o restaurante em peso estava parado olhando para os dois. Edward tirou o lindo solitário do cupcake, e em uma atitude tão sexy quanto o inferno, lambeu toda a cobertura que estava na jóia.

— Há muitos anos atrás, aqui neste mesmo lugar, e nesta mesma mesa... – seus olhos estavam cravados nela enquanto ia dizendo estas palavras – eu a pedi em casamento... – tudo o que ele dizia estava certo, e olhando para ele, ela assentiu – entretanto, o destino quis que não fosse daquela vez, que ficaríamos juntos. Mas agora, eu quero fazer tudo certo. Quero me casar com você, cuidar de nossos filhos, e claro, ter mais filhos... – ela sorriu extasiada com essas palavras. Ele devolveu o sorriso. – Isabella, você é tão doce, linda, encantadora, forte, e acima de tudo, é a mulher mais altruísta que já conheci. Você me aceita como seu esposo, para o resto de nossos dias?

— Sim, sim, sim... – antes que ele pudesse colocar a aliança em seu dedo, foi surpreendido com ela se jogando em seus braços e o beijando longa e apaixonadamente.

E mais uma vez a mente dele deu um click. E aquela mesma cena se repetiu em sua cabeça. Dos dois jantando, dele pedindo-a em casamento, e lhe dando outro anel. Ele acreditou que tudo daria certo antes. Que o amor intenso que já sentiam um pelo outro, naquela época, seria completo. E tudo deu no que deu. Ele se perdeu, ficou fora por cinco anos, e quase perdeu a mulher que amava, por causa de sua memória. Mas isso tinha ficado no passado. Agora tudo seria diferente.

Era seu presente, e o seu futuro que se estendia à sua frente. E dessa vez, ele tinha certeza que tudo daria certo. De que eles seriam felizes, eles e seus filhos. Ele tinha certeza de que muitas coisas boas iriam acontecer a partir de agora. E com suas lembranças retornando aos poucos, tudo ficaria ainda mais perfeito.

As pessoas que estavam no restaurante, aplaudiram os noivos. Tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como antes.

– Oh, meu amor. Eu te amo tanto. Que meu coração até dói... – Bella disse sorrindo, ele a ajudou a se sentar novamente na cadeira e continuou à sua frente, ainda de joelhos.

— Eu tenho outro presente para você, linda.

— Ai Edward. Assim você vai me mimar.

— Nada do que eu te dê, compensará todos os meus anos ausentes.

— Mas eu não estou te cobrando nada Edward. Pare com isso... – ela pediu de forma doce, porém firme.

— Eu sei. Mas eu me sinto melhor assim.

— Tudo bem. Tudo o que te fizer feliz.

— Posso? – pediu sua mão, para colocar o delicado solitário. Quando viu que serviu, beijou novamente seu dedo, mas desta vez, em cima da jóia. – ficou perfeita. Assim como você.

— Sim, ficou linda... – ela olhava deslumbrada para seu lindo solitário em sua mão. A jóia brilhava para ela. E quando olhou novamente para seu noivo, ele tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Mas não era só isso, na sua mão tinha uma caixinha azul, com o nome da _Tifanny & CO._ – o que...

— Essa aliança ficou linda em você, mas também ficou muito, _solitária_... – ela riu do seu trocadilho. Sorrindo lindamente, ele colocou a caixinha azul em seu colo, e esperou que ela abrisse. E quando ela fez, ficou estampada a surpresa em seus olhos. – eu não queria ficar sem anda para mostrar que sou seu...

— Edward... – tirando uma aliança maior da caixinha almofadada, ela olhou para a parte interna da mesma, onde estava gravado _"Isabella 4ever". _– eu nem sei o que dizer...

— Basta não dizer nada, carinho... – estendendo sua mão direita para ela, pediu – é só colocá-la em meu dedo.

E assim ela fez. Em seguida beijou seu dedo, como ele tinha feito antes com o seu. Ele pegou a outra aliança menor, e também leu o que estava escrito, _"Edward 4ever", _sorriu lembrando da sugestão da irmã para gravar aquelas palavras. No início achou desnecessário, mas depois decidiu fazer.

— E esta, é a segunda aliança... – pegando novamente sua mão, ele correu delicadamente a segunda jóia por seu dedo. Depois, ficou admirando as duas peças*. Um solitário, e uma aliança. – assim está bem melhor.

— Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não é? – ele franziu a testa sem entender o que ela quis dizer exatamente – eu quero dizer sobre os meus sentimentos. Com, ou sem aliança, eu te amo do mesmo jeito. Sem contar, que eu ainda tenho o outro solitário que você me deu.

— Eu sei. Mas eu quero que todos vejam. E acima de tudo, eu quero que tudo seja novo daqui para frente. Nossas lembranças, nossos votos. Quero recomeçar, a partir de agora...

Em seguida, ele puxou seu rosto para um beijo terno. Para celebrar aquela parte da noite. Por fora, ele estava calmo, mas em seu interior, queria fazer amor com sua noiva, ali mesmo, no meio do restaurante. O mais rápido possível. Parecendo ler os seus pensamentos, ela disse depois de separarem seus lábios.

— Vamos pedir a conta? – sua voz baixa, indicava seu estado de excitação.

— Com certeza.

Eles pediram a conta, e foram parabenizados pelo dono do restaurante. Ele se recordava do casal, de quase seis anos atrás, e ficou fascinado com a história que eles contaram sobre a separação forçada que sofreram. E uma coisa que o senhor de idade disse, iria ficar para sempre na mente deles:

— Isso é para vocês verem, como o amor verdadeiro supera qualquer barreira, qualquer obstáculo que possa surgir, ele vence distâncias, e a saudade... – respirando fundo ele ficou os dois e continuou – eu já fui casado, e fui muito feliz. Minha Beatrice era a minha jóia. Meu sol, e o meu ar. Mas infelizmente um câncer a levou de mim há pouco mais de um ano. Mas se ela estivesse viva, tenho certeza de que estaria aqui comigo, ao meu lado, dando os parabéns a vocês. Sejam muito felizes meus filhos. E aproveitem todas as oportunidades da vida. Pois ela é muito curta para ser desperdiçada.

E com isso em mente, eles foram para fora do restaurante esperar pelo carro. Quando este chegou, Edward ajudou sua Bella a entrar, e foi para o lado do motorista. Ela ainda estava sorrindo, e admirando as alianças. Jamais poderia imaginar que uma coisa tão linda e perfeita, ficaria tão bem em sua mão.

— Gostou? – Edward indagou.

— Se eu gostei? Nossa, eu amei meu amor. Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. Eu fico até com medo sabe, medo de tudo isso se perder novamente.

—Shhh...não diga isso, linda. – segurando em uma de suas mãos ele completou – eu estou aqui, e dessa vez não irei embora. Pode acreditar.

— É o que eu mais quero. Ficar com você, com nossos filhos. Enfim, quero o pacote completo.

— E é isso que vai ser. Você não merece nada menos.

— Não vejo a hora de mostrar para as meninas, minhas alianças. Elas vão morrer para ter uma igual.

— Na verdade, Rose já viu uma delas. – ele disse com uma nota de desculpas – eu precisava dela, você sabe.

— Claro. Eu esqueci desse detalhe. Mas o que importa, é elas verem no meu dedo. Isso é que vale.

— Certo. Mas de qualquer forma, ela vai se surpreender também, pois o solitário, eu comprei depois que ela me deixou. Então esse sim, vai ser surpresa.

Quando o carro parou, foi que ela se deu conta de que não estavam eu seu prédio. Olhando para fora, percebeu que estavam muito longe de casa. Não sabia o que faziam ali. Mas também não tinha intenção nenhuma de saber. Pois sabia que tudo o que vinha do seu noivo, era bom.

— E essa é uma parte da surpresa, que minha irmã também não sabia. Uma noite só nossa, num lugar totalmente novo. Onde eu possa te amar lenta, e demoradamente.

— Onde estamos? – ela pediu. Não conhecia aquele lugar.

— Vamos subir, lá em cima eu te explico. – abrindo a porta para ela sair, Edward descansou a mão em seu quadril. Em um gesto típico de posse.

O carro estava numa garagem subterrânea, com poucos carros em volta. E dali não dava para ela saber se pessoas moravam no local, ou só se hospedavam. O elevador era grande e confortável. Nem dava para perceber que estavam subindo. E ela só sabia, que estava indo para a cobertura, porque os andares iam passando, e as luzes dos números iam se acendendo.

Quando o elevador parou, as portas se abriram, e eles ficaram já dentro de um saguão que era diretamente ligado à porta da cobertura. E quando Edward seguiu em frente e abriu a porta para ela entrar, sua boca ficou aberta. O local era lindo. Cheio de móveis sofisticados, e caros. As paredes da parte da frente, eram todas de vidro, e mesmo sendo noite, dava para ver inúmeras luzes em volta.

— Uau. Que lugar lindo... – ela foi para perto das janelas, e de lá ficou admirando a cidade – esse apartamento é enorme.

— Você gostou? – ele disse por trás dela. Enlaçou sua cintura, e aguardou sua resposta.

— Sim, é tudo lindo. – virando em seus baços, ela colocou as mãos eu seu pescoço – mas de quem é? Eu nunca vim aqui, e não me lembro de ter ouvido falar desse lugar antes.

— Tudo aqui é meu. Essa cobertura me pertence. Na verdade é um duplex. – ele disse de forma calma para ela – e a não ser que você não queira, ela é sua também. Sua e de nossos filhos.

— Sua? Mas como...

— Antes de eu desaparecer, já havia fechado negócio. E mesmo estando esse tempo todo longe, ninguém conseguiu vendê-la. Pois era muito difícil para eles conseguirem a assinatura de alguém desaparecido. E como ninguém nunca teve certeza da minha morte, o apartamento sempre foi meu.

— Mas Esme nunca me disse nada. – ela ainda estava encantada com tudo ali.

— Ela não te disse, por que ninguém sabia. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você. Por isso estamos aqui... – erguendo-a em seus braços, resolveu mostrar todo o local para a mulher da sua vida.

Bella ficou boquiaberta com tudo o que viu, com todos os cinco quartos, com as duas suítes. As duas cozinhas, as três salas, uma de jantar, e duas de estar. Tinha sala de jogos, sala de ginástica, piscina. Enfim, era uma cobertura de dois andares, um duplex, como ele havia dito, e completamente fora de lógica. Até sauna existia ali.

— Estou impressionada. Eu nunca pensei que com a sua profissão de piloto, você pudesse comprar um lugar como este. – Bella disse quando voltaram para a sala principal, ainda estando em seus braços.

— Eu tenho que te confessar uma coisa Isabella... – sentando com ela em seus braços, ele se ajeitou no grande sofá branco – meus pais não são pobres. Cada um deles, recebeu uma herança, quando ficaram órfãos. E ao longo dos anos, esse dinheiro rendeu. E muito. Eles nunca foram de esbanjar, e sempre trabalharam muito, meu pai com a medicina, e minha mãe com decoração. Antes mesmo de eu nascer, meus pais já tinha alguns milhões investidos, em imóveis, em bens. Obras de caridade. E esse tipo de coisa.

— Não tinha nem idéia de tudo isso Edward. Fico até meio mal agora, sabendo que estou no meio de pessoas tão ricas... – ela deu uma risada sem graça. Tentando não aparentar realmente seu desconforto.

— Você não está falando sério. Está? – ele indagou preocupado.

Ela saiu do seu colo, andou um pouco pela sala, e ficou olhando a sua volta. Todo aquele luxo, aquela riqueza. Era tudo dele. Não dela. Ela não tinha movido uma palha para ter sequer uma almofada daquelas, sobre o sofá. Ela estava assustada. Todas aquelas revelações era muita coisa para sua cabeça.

— Isabella? – Edward foi para perto dela e a puxou para seus braços – o que foi linda? Não fique silenciosa desse jeito. Foi algo que eu fiz?

— Não Edward. Não é nada com você, é só que... – ela fez uma pausa e olhou dentro de seus olhos verdes e límpidos – é que eu fiquei assustada, só isso. Eu não fazia idéia de que vocês fossem tão ricos. E isso me assusta.

— Isso não muda nada meu anjo. Eu ainda sou o mesmo Edward, e você é a mesma Isabella. E o dinheiro que minha família tem, ainda vai continuar sendo o mesmo... – ele deu um selinho nela e a levou de volta para o sofá. – você ficou chateada por que eu não te contei isso antes?

— Não. Eu não fiquei chateada. Realmente meu amor. Eu não fiquei.

— Então, que tal se agora, nós aproveitássemos que estamos aqui, nessa linda sala, nesse espaçoso sofá, e com essa vista magnífica, e fazemos alguma coisa legal? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha várias vezes. Fazendo com que Bella gargalhasse alto. – o que foi? O que é tão engraçado?

— É que por um momento, eu achei... – e então quando ela se deu conta do iria dizer, se calou. Ela achou que o seu antigo Edward tinha voltado, mas ela não poderia dizer isso a ele. Pois seria o mesmo que dizer que ela não estava feliz com esse novo Edward. E isso não era verdade. Ela amava os dois. O antigo e o novo.

— Isabella?

— Sim? – Edward olhava para ela de forma intensa.

— O que você achou? – ele não iria desistir facilmente.

— Não me entenda mal, ok? – ele assentiu – é que o jeito que você fez, com a sobrancelha. Isso me lembrou de antes do acidente. De quando nos conhecemos, você sempre fazia isso. Era sua marca registrada.

— É mesmo? – ele não sabia daquilo. E ficou tentando puxar pela memória, os momentos engraçados que tinha vivido com ela. Mas não vinha nada. Nada. – eu realmente não me lembro dessa parte. Desculpe-me.

— Ei, não fica assim... – Bella queria se chutar mentalmente, por ter estragado o momento tão lindo que estavam tendo – eu não estou reclamando meu amor. Foi só uma lembrança. Nada que vá mudar nossa vida, nós dois, não muda. Entendeu? Eu não quero que fique triste por não ter tudo de volta. – ela sentou em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado, pegou em seu rosto e fez com que ele a encarasse – você vai continuar sendo o meu Edward. Com ou sem suas lembranças.

Ele não disse nada. Mas juntou suas bocas para um beijo mais que apaixonado. Suas línguas brigavam por um espaço inexistente. E suas mãos afoitas vagaram pelo corpo perfeito que ela tinha. O zíper do vestido era do lado, e ele rapidamente o desceu. Precisava sentir sua pele contra a dela. Para saber que tudo era verdade, que o amor dos dois era verdade.

— Eu te amo... – ele disse entre um beijo e outro – disso eu tenho certeza... – agora suas mãos estavam em seus seios empinados e esbeltos – como eu te amo... – friccionando seus mamilos até ficarem turgidos, ele baixou a boca e lambeu um, depois o outro. – você é tão linda, tão perfeita... – um rosnado saiu de sua garganta, e ele a colocou deitada no sofá. Ficando por cima.

— Eu também te amo Edward... – Bella arqueou as costas para ter um maior contato com seu homem. – te amo mais que minha própria respiração... – as mãos do seu noivo estavam agora tirando seu vestido pelas pernas, em seguida sua calcinha teve o mesmo destino.

Edward ficou de pé, olhando para aquela beldade nua em seu sofá. Ainda achava difícil de acreditar que tudo aquilo era dele. Que toda aquela perfeição era sua. Seu coração transbordava felicidade. E seu pau, pulsava dentro da calça social. Não sendo mais capaz de se manter de pé, ele caiu de joelhos em frente dela, e passou as mãos pelo corpo cheio de curvas de sua noiva. Seus seios, sua barriga lisa, suas pernas torneadas, sua tatuagem dos pêssegos, e por fim, seu sexo quente e inchado.

— Você é linda... – seu dedo indicador entrou nela. Só para testar sua umidade, e quase gozou nas calças, pela facilidade com que o mesmo deslizou lá dentro. – e é mais perfeita por estar sempre pronta para mim...

— Sim. Eu estou sempre pronta... – ela tremeu de excitação com mais um dedo que ele colocou dentro de si. Seus dedos entravam e saíam de seu centro – mas por favor, não demore. Eu preciso de você...

Mesmo querendo ficar com as mãos onde estavam, ele precisava se despir. Tirou os dedos dela, e lambeu cada um. Mostrando com isso, o quanto amava seu gosto. Levantou novamente e tirou a gravata, o paletó, desafivelou o cinto, e desceu as calças, no trajeto tirou os sapatos e meias. Sua camisa teve o mesmo destino. Ficando somente de cueca, ele se abaixou, só que dessa vez entre suas pernas.

— As meias Edward... – ela ainda estava com as meias pretas, 3/8, e seus sapatos de saltos ainda permaneciam também.

— Não as tire. Você está a coisa mais sexy do mundo inteiro. E eu quero te foder assim, com as meias e tudo... – dizendo isso ele a beijou novamente. Um beijo carnal, cheio de luxúria e desejo.

O que era para ser somente as preliminares, virou um super amasso no sofá. A pressa para se unirem, era tanta que não conseguiriam chegar ao quarto. E antes que se dessem conta, os dois já estavam conectados e se amando. Edward entrava e saía de sua boceta como um sedento em busca de água. Suas respirações estavam entrecortadas. E tudo o que poderiam fazer, eram gemer e gemer.

Bella ergueu as pernas o máximo que pode, só para sentir ele batendo fundo em seu centro. E com aquele movimento, seu ponto G era estimulado incessantemente. Seu clímax veio rápido e forte. Mas isso não fez nada para diminuir os movimentos de entra e sai que Edward fazia. Pelo contrário, depois de sentir o aperto de ferro de sua amada, ele só intensificou as estocadas. Fazendo com que Bella tivesse outro orgasmo em seguida. Deixando-a mole sob seu corpo.

— Vem cá... – ele saiu de dentro dela, ainda duro, e a fez ficar de pé. Suas pernas não obedeciam seu comando, por isso ela tirou os sapatos. – a vista daqui é linda, Isabella.. – eles estavam em frente das portas que davam para o terraço, e ele mostrou para ela a cidade noturna. – mas eu quero ter outra lembrança toda vez que olhar por essas vidraças Isabella... – enquanto ele dizia essas palavras, ia empurrando-a lentamente para frente, para que se encostasse nas vidraças – aqui, fiquei bem aqui.

Ela fez como lhe era pedido. Pois nada no mundo a faria deixar de dar prazer para seu homem. Ele a empurrou mais um pouco, até que ela ficasse encostada no vidro, e aberta para sua apreciação. Pelo reflexo do vidro, ela podia vê-lo segurando seu membro, enquanto analisava sua posição exposta. Decidindo provocar um pouco, mexeu com os quadris. Para um lado, depois para outro. Daí a feição de seu noivo se transformou. Ele passou de contido, para sem controle, em menos de três segundos.

— Isabella... – sua voz era rouca quando ele se aproximou dela por trás – eu preciso de você.

— Eu estou aqui amor... – sua voz também estava baixa e rouca – sou toda sua. Sempre sua...

— Eu posso ser um pouco bruto? – ele segurou em seus quadris, e guiou seu membro para dentro de sua entrada quente e pulsante – essa sua posição, me faz perder a noção. Não consigo me conter...

— Não se segure Edward... – ela gemeu quando sentiu seu útero ser pressionado – quero tudo de você...

— Então se prepare... – agarrando em seus cabelos, ele a segurou parada no lugar, a única coisa que se movia era seu membro pulsando dentro de sua boceta – a nossa noite, está apenas começando. – uma estocada. – você me ouviu? – outra estocada. – eu não estou te ouvindo Isabella...

— Sim... – ela foi um pouco para trás, tentando obter um maior contato com seu noivo. – me ame Edward. Faça-me sua...duro e forte.

Depois de dizer isso, as poucas coisas que ela se lembrava, é de ter tido mais dois orgasmos, antes que seu noivo atingisse a própria libertação. Estando impossibilitada de caminhar sozinha, para qualquer lugar. Foi amparada por dois braços fortes, que a levaram para o quarto que seria do casal. E ali, aninhada nas cobertas e em seu amado, ela caiu em sono profundo. Não sendo capaz de fazer, ou de falar mais nada.

No meio da madrugada, Bella acordou assustada, ela não sabia direito onde estava. E nem onde estavam seus filhos. Mas, aos poucos as lembranças da noite foram voltando, e com isso, as imagens do seu noivo e ela fazendo amor, encheram seu coração. Mas um gemido abafado chamou sua atenção. Era isso que tinha a acordado. Colocando a mão ao seu lado, se deu conta de que Edward estava suando, e tremendo. Ao que parecia ele estava tendo um pesadelo.

— Edward... – ela chamou delicadamente, mas o som que ele fazia, ficou mais forte, como se estivesse sentindo dor – amor, acorde. Eu estou aqui...

Bella sentou na cama, e ficou por cima dele. Meio de lado. Passou as mãos pelo rosto perfeito de seu noivo. Tentou chacoalhar seus ombros. Mas ele estava em choque. Não sabendo mais o que fazer, ela saiu da cama, achou o abajur e o ligou. Olhando de volta para Edward, quis estar em seu lugar, para tirar aquela expressão de dor de seu rosto. Ele estava sofrendo, disso não restava dúvida. Até chorando, ele estava. Ela só queria saber o que ele sonhava para estar daquele jeito.

_Aquele voo tinha tudo para dar certo. Estavam saindo no horário certo. O tempo estava bom, sem tempestades previstas. A hora de chegada também seria certa. Seu co-piloto, Thomas, brincava com ele o tempo todo. Sobre como as aeromoças eram bonitas e gostosas. Mas como seu coração já estava amarrado, ele somente ria do amigo. E como sempre acontecia quando pensava em sua Bella, seu sorriso surgia instantaneamente. A foto dela e de sua irmã, estava em seu bolso, de onde ele nunca tirava quando ficava longe. Pegando-a, ele fitou as duas mulheres que eram lindas, e amadas por ele._

— _E essas coisas lindas, quem são? – seu amigo tirou a foto de sua mão para analisar melhor. – uau, sua irmã está uma gata, hein. A cada dia melhor. E essa outra beldade, quem é?_

— _É Bella, a minha namorada. – Thomas lhe passou de volta a foto, e ele guardou no bolso interno do casaco do uniforme._

— _Muito linda, mano. Você é um cada de sorte. Sua mãe, é a maior gostosa, sua irmã, nem vou falar o que eu acho dela... – os dois sorriram. – mas essa morena aí. Meu amigo, você está muito bem provido de calcinhas. Disso eu não tenho dúvidas._

— _Cala a boca... – Edward disse brincando para o outro – isso não é questão de sorte. Mas sim, de sex apeeal. E agora presta atenção nos painéis de controle, e tira os olhos das minhas mulheres. _

— _Deixa de ser egoísta amigo velho. Você tem muitas, e eu nem uma._

— _Eu, na verdade só tenho uma... – ele começou enumerando nos dedos – minha mãe, pertence a meu pai. Portanto você já perdeu... – ele riu da careta que o amigo fez – Rose já tem o Emmett, e a não ser que você queira ficar com o olho roxo, é melhor esquecê-la... – mais uma careta – e a Bella. Bem, ela é minha. E somente ela me pertence realmente. _

— _Você está gamado nela, não é? – Thomas disse em um tom sério._

— _Gamado, com G maiúsculo._

_Os dois sorriram, e iniciaram o plano de voo. Cada um conferindo uma função. Examinaram tudo, painéis de controle, sistemas operacionais, patins de freio. Comunicação com a torre de controle, e tudo mais. Estava tudo certo. Tudo perfeito. _

_Edward só não sabia, como meia hora depois de terem levantado voo, tudo estivesse dando errado. Uma das turbinas tinha parado de funcionar, e como forma de precaução, decidiram voltar para o aeroporto, pois, teriam que realizar uma aterrissagem de emergência. _

_Thomas fez contato com a torre, e eles disseram não ter como fazer a aterrissagem lá, pois todas as pistas estavam fechadas para manutenção. Teriam que continuar voando, até a cidade mais próxima. Até aí tudo bem, dariam várias voltar para gastar combustível, e seguiriam para o primeiro aeroporto disponível._

_Mas como tudo que está ruim, ainda pode piorar. Os painéis de controle começaram a falhar. As luzes de emergência se acenderam, e a comunicação com a torre de controle cessou. E como a rota da viagem teve que ser alterada, houve uma forte turbulência, levando Edward e Thomas a ficarem em um estado de extrema alerta. O avião chacoalhou e tremeu muito. _

_Como piloto, Edward fez contato com os passageiros, e avisou a todos o que teriam que fazer. Pousariam o mais rapidamente, por motivos de defeitos no avião. Mas o que eles não contavam, era que a cidade mais próxima demoraria muito para chegar, e que o mar era o único chão existente em milhares de quilômetros a frente. _

— _Edward, estamos ferrados, cara... – Thomas suava frio e apertava suas mãos em punho._

— _Fique calmo, nós vamos dar um jeito... – ele olhou para fora, e o mar foi a única coisa que avistou, até perder de vista. – vamos pousar no mar. Avise todos para que retirem os salva-vidas dos compartimentos, e fiquem preparados._

— _O que?! Você ficou louco? Na velocidade que estamos, vamos desintegrar essa merda toda de metal, antes de chegarmos na água. _

— _É o único jeito. E eu não vou ir de uma vez. Vamos fazer várias voltas, ainda temos uma turbina funcionando. Ou é isso, ou uma queda daqui. Daí sim, vamos desintegrar. – olhando para seu amigo, o que viu foi pânico. _

— _Mas podemos todos morrer. – Thomas ainda não estava convencido de aquilo daria certo. E estava mais branco que uma folha de papel. _

— _Vamos ter que arriscar, Thomas. Prefiro tentar salvar a poucos, do que nenhum..._

_E assim ficou decidido. Eles começaram a dar voltas. Como se fosse um expiral descendente. Fariam com que a grande máquina de metal, pousasse de barriga, mas antes disso, todos estariam de colete salva-vidas, e as portas de emergência seriam abertas. Assim, as pessoas estariam na água antes que o avião afundasse. Esse era o plano._

_Mas as coisas não aconteceram conforme Edward planejou. O avião não suportou voar tão baixo, estando apenas com uma turbina funcionando, ele estava muito pesado, ainda tinha muito combustível dentro dos tanques. E com isso, a descida, que deveria ser constante e lenta, se tornou o pior pesadelo de suas vidas. Rápida e sem controle. _

_O mar estava mais próximo a cada segundo, o ar rarefeito já estava acabando dentro do avião. A altitude agora, estava em menos de 2.500 metros. Mas ainda assim, se a velocidade da grande máquina, não diminuísse, eles estariam mortos antes mesmo de tocarem na água. _

_Thomas já tinha desistido de tentar controlar o avião, ele tinha soltado seu cinto de segurança, e disse que precisava sair dali. Iria ficar junto das aeromoças, para tentar ver algo de bonito antes de morrer. Já Edward, se manteve firme em seu propósito. Ele não desistiria daquelas vidas inocentes, que dependiam dele. Fora que ele também não queria morrer assim. Não era justo. Não agora que tinha acabado de encontrar o amor de sua vida, e talvez fosse até mesmo ser pai. Com aqueles pensamentos em mente, ele ficou onde estava, e se preparou para qualquer coisa que surgisse. _

_Diante de si, o grande mar se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, e sua mente só conseguia pensar em uma única pessoa. Bella. A linda e doce morena que tinha conquistado seu coração em menos de um mês. Que tinha se infiltrado sob sua pele, como se fosse uma segunda camada da derme. Ela era o seu sonho doce. O seu porto seguro. _

_E aquela história de que a pessoa vê passar um filme diante de si, quando sente que vai morrer, era a mais pura mentira. Pois ele não pensou em mais nada, somente nos seus momentos com a sua morena. Com a sua Isabella. _

_O ar dentro da cabine já estava normal, e ele sabia que se conseguisse manter o controle do grande mostro de metal, talvez pudesse haver uma chance em ter sobreviventes. Mas sozinho, sem a ajuda de Thomas, aquilo seria quase impossível. _

— _Droga. _

_Ele disse em voz alta quando o avião deu uma guinada para o lado direito, e ele não foi mais capaz de manter o controle. Largando o manche por um momento, ele alcançou a foto no bolso do seu casaco. E foi olhando para o sorriso das duas mulheres na foto, que ele fechou os olhos, e aguardou seu destino._

_Em sua mente, ele podia ouvir as pessoas gritando, o barulho do avião se quebrando quando bateu na água, foi alto. O solavanco fora da cabine, foi suficiente para fazer com que ele fosse lançado para frente, mas como o seu cinto ainda o prendia na cadeira, ele decidiu soltá-lo. Preferia morrer nadando, do que preso numa cadeira. _

_Seu último pensamento, depois de soltar o cinto de segurança, e conseguir sair da cabine naufragando, foi no sorriso de sua Bella. No seu lindo sorriso. Ele lembra de ter batido a cabeça em alguma parte do avião, antes que submergisse, boiasse, e se agarrasse numa poltrona solta. Depois disso, tudo era uma escuridão total...ao longe ele ainda ouvia Bella chamando seu nome. E aquilo era tão bom..._

— _Edward... – sua voz era tão doce, que ele achou que estava no céu – acorde meu amor. Por favor... – acordar? Mas ele não estava dormindo. Ou estava? Ele ficou confuso. _

Abrindo seus olhos, ele puxou o ar várias vezes pela boca, Edward se deu conta de que tudo o que tinha visto, e ouvido, era apenas um sonho. Ou melhor, era um pesadelo. O seu maior pesadelo. Que foi o acidente de avião do qual apenas ele sobreviveu. Ele não sabia onde estava, mas sentiu quando dois braços pequenos e quentes envolveram seu pescoço, e o abraçou apertado.

— Está tudo bem meu amor. Eu estou aqui agora... – ela passava as mãos por suas costas, tentando fazer com que ele ficasse calmo – foi só um sonho ruim. Já passou.

Ele abraçou-a de volta, e sentou na cama, com ela em seu colo. E tudo em sua mente ficou claro. Suas memórias estavam vindo para ele. As boas, as ruins, as meio termo. A maneira inusitada que conheceu Bella. O primeiro encontro com ela, os momentos de plenitude que viveu com ela, os sorrisos dela, os suspiros dela, os gemidos dela, os beijos dela, tudo o que se referia a ela, estava de volta para ele. Sua memória falha, tinha voltado a funcionar. Como se fosse uma máquina que estivesse ficado muito tempo parada, e agora não conseguia ficar quieta. Era um turbilhão de emoções.

— Bella... – ele disse emocionado. Ele não conseguia colocar em palavras tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. – Bella...você está aqui. Oh Deus...

— Claro que eu estou aqui. Eu estarei sempre aqui para você... – Bella ainda não tinha se dado conta de que ele a tinha chamado por seu apelido. – foi só um sonho ruim, meu anjo. Eu estou aqui com você. Tudo vai ficar bem.

— Eu lembrei Bella. Lembrei de tudo meu amor... – ela ficou parada. Para ter certeza de que não tinha ouvido errado.

— O que você disse? – se afastando um pouco dele, olhou diretamente em seus olhos, e o que viu fez com que seu coração saltasse dentro do peito. – você...

— Sim, eu me lembrei. Lembrei de você. Lembrei de nós dois. Lembrei de tudo... – ele estava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo – TUDO. Eu lembrei de tudo.

Bella não soube o que dizer. Apenas sorriu e chorou junto dele. E em seguida estava deitada na cama, sendo beijada da maneira que amava. Ele sorria para ela, como se tivesse acabado de achar uma mina de ouro. Suas mãos começaram a vagar pelo seu corpo, como se precisasse lembrar de cada detalhe, de cada curva. Sua barriga se arrepiou sob seu toque, em reconhecimento. O olhar que ele trazia no rosto, era de pura cobiça, e quando fitou seus seios, ela soube exatamente o que ele pensava.

— Meus pêssegos... – ele disse de forma rouca e excitada.

Sua língua traçou o mesmo percurso que sua mão tinha feito. E cada centímetro de sua pele ele lambeu e sugou. Cada polegada de seu corpo, foi marcada pelo seu homem. Ele tinha se lembrado dela. Dos dois. E isso era motivo suficiente para se sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Gemendo sob ele, Bella se entregou as carícias.

Seu toque estava diferente, como se ele estivesse conhecendo seu corpo naquele momento. Como se ela fosse uma deusa pagã, e ele fosse seu sacrifício. Sua língua áspera, estava acabando com sua sanidade. E tudo que conseguia fazer era arquear as costas em busca de um maior contato. Seus seios foram sugados até ficarem doloridos. Ele não teve piedade.

Mas ela não estava reclamando. Tudo o que mais queria era ser amada por ele. Pelo homem que era tudo para si. A boca masculina fez o caminho para baixo em seu ventre. E ele lambeu de forma animalesca seu sexo. Bella não conseguia pensar com clareza quando sua língua se infiltrou em sua fenda. Ela virou gelatina sob suas mãos poderosas. E ele não parou de lamber e chupar, até que ela gritou e agarrou seus cabelos, pelo forte orgasmo que tinha recebido.

E antes de saber onde estava, e o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu seu membro entrando em seu sexo. Ele estava muito duro e inchado. Como se tivesse aumentado de tamanho. Ela gritou de surpresa, mas não sentiu dor. E buscando sua boca, beijou-o da forma que queria. Da forma que ela sabia, que traria satisfação total a ambos.

— Você é minha... – ele disse quando tiveram que se separar para respirar – só minha...

— Sim...sou sua...somente sua...ahhh... – ela não se lembrava desse lado selvagem dele. A pegada estava diferente, suas estocadas estavam duras e rápidas. E tudo o que ela sabia era que outro orgasmo estava vindo. – oh Edward, eu vou...

— Simmm... – ele disse com a voz rouca e sensual – goze para mim Bella...vem para mim. Eu quero sentir você me mastigando...agora.

E aquilo foi o que bastou para que ambos gozassem fortemente.

Ela gritou seu nome e apertou seu corpo com pernas, braços e seu sexo. Ele sugou seu pescoço, agarrou sua bunda, e gritou seu nome. Os corpos estavam tão ligados, que não dava para saber onde um começava, e onde o outro terminava. O suor escorria pelas costas dele, e ela ainda conseguia sentir seu membro ejaculando dentro de si. Tudo estava tão certo, tão perfeito, que até mesmo seus corações batiam em conjunto.

Ela sentiu seu pescoço ficar úmido, eram lágrimas. E soube que Edward estava chorando. Seu lindo e perfeito noivo, estava se desfazendo em seus braços. Ela não disse nada, ele precisava daquele momento, e somente o abraçou apertado, tanto quanto quanto pode. Mas para ele, isso não era suficiente, pois em seguida, Bella sentiu que seus corpos ficavam ainda mais unidos, as mãos dele estavam agora em suas costas, a abraçando tão apertado, que mais um pouco, sua respiração ia faltar. Mas ela não reclamou. Sabia que ele estava num momento de libertação. De redescobertas.

Seus soluços, se tornaram grunhidos. Ele estava sofrendo. E ela não poderia fazer nada para ajudar, além de abraçá-lo, de consolá-lo. Seu coração se apertava enquanto ele chorava. Não queria falar, mas queria que ele soubesse que ela estava ali. Para sempre. Para ele. Depois de alguns instantes, ela sentiu que ele beijava seu pescoço novamente, e traçava sua garganta com a língua. Os dois ainda estavam unidos, por isso ela soube exatamente quando seu membro começou a se mover dentro dela novamente.

— Eu preciso de você... – sua voz era angustiada quando ele disse essas palavras. – preciso de você Bella...

— Eu estou aqui Edward... – ela arqueou o corpo, tomando tudo dele. Fazendo com que ele entendesse que ela era dele, para qualquer situação. – me ame. Apenas me ame.

Enquanto Bella vivesse, se lembraria daquele dia. O dia que Edward tinha recuperado suas lembranças. O dia que eles tinham se amado por horas seguidas, como se não houvesse o depois. As carícias intensas que eles trocaram. Os orgasmos múltiplos que ela teve. Os beijos selvagens que trocaram. Tudo ficaria em sua memória. Poderia passar o tempo que fosse. Ela não esqueceria.

A forma com que Edward estava amando-a, era a prova viva de que aquele amor duraria pela eternidade. Ele não cessou seus movimentos, como se sua vida dependesse de estar dentro dela. Como se o seu corpo fosse morrer sem ter contato com o corpo dela. Em algum momento ele teria que parar, ele teria que gozar. Mas enquanto esse momento não chegava, seus corpos continuariam assim. Unidos. Ligados. Suados. Extasiados. Esgotados. Mas acima de tudo, saciados.

As estrelas que estavam no céu deram lugar ao sol. Os gemidos de ambos, deram lugar à sussurros. O aperto de seus corpos, ficou mais brando. E com mais algumas investidas, Edward ficou tenso, todo seu corpo enrijeceu, e ele teve sua libertação dentro do corpo da mulher que amava. Bella não conseguia falar nada, só sentia que seu coração estava transbordando de felicidade e saciez. Ela soube o momento exato que Edward havia dormido, pois seu aperto sobre si diminuiu, e sua respiração ficou mais lenta.

Com muito cuidado, conseguiu tirá-lo de cima de si. O fez ficar deitado de bruços, e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Suas pernas estavam dormentes, seu sexo estava dormente, não tinha um lugar em seu corpo, que ela não sentisse formigar. Mas ela estava feliz, tudo estava bem agora. E nada poderia estragar a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento. Não seriam algumas assaduras, nas partes íntimas, que faria ela reclamar. Nem que tivesse que comprar um estoque de pomadas, ela se queixaria.

Entrou no imenso banheiro da suíte, e se olhou no espelho. Sua expressão era de ter feito sexo selvagem, muito sexo selvagem. Sorriu para seu reflexo. Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava com aquela aparência de mulher, muito bem comida, que era até estranho se ver sob aquele novo prisma. Procurou por uma toalha no armário ao lado da pia, e encontrou uma infinidade delas. Pegou uma branca, e foi para o box. Ela precisava de um banho. Seu corpo estava suado, e não conseguiria dormir daquele jeito. Por um lado seria ruim, pois o cheiro de seu noivo sairia de seu corpo, mas ela faria de tudo para recuperá-lo depois.

Sua visão periférica captou um movimento, e olhando para frente se deparou com o par de olhos verdes mais lindos que já tinha visto, fitando-a. Ele sorria para ela, e foi se aproximando lentamente. Como um felino em busca de sua presa. Ela não fez nenhum movimento, e nem falou nada. Apenas olhou embasbacada a maneira com que ele se movia. Sua mão buscou a sua, e ele beijou sua palma. Os olhos dele se fecharam quando fez o carinho. Em seguida ele inalou o perfume do seu pulso. Abrindo os olhos, ele disse:

— Eu te amo minha Bella... – em seguida a puxou para um abraço apertado.

Bella retribuiu o abraço, e os dois ficaram assim, somente sentindo a presença um do outro. Em seguida ele abriu o chuveiro, e água morna começou a cair sobre eles. Mas ele não queria se separar dela, por isso continuaram juntos sob o jato de água. Ela passava as mãos em suas costas, e cabelos. E ele ficou somente apreciando o carinho, bem quieto. Com o rosto na curva do pescoço dela.

— Eu também te amo Edward... – não era preciso dizer mais nada. – mais que minha própria vida.

O banho foi rápido. Um ensaboou o outro. Não era uma atitude com fim sexual, mas sim, de amor, de carinho, de reconhecimento, e com um gostinho de saudade. Depois ele a pegou nos braços e levou para fora do box. Enxugou cada pedaço de seu corpo, não deixando nenhuma dobra, nenhuma curva sem sua atenção. Quando ela ficou totalmente seca, enxugou a si próprio, sob o olhar atento dela. Edward a pegou no colo e a colocou na cama. Eles trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado. Depois ele se deitou por trás dela, suas mãos grandes, aproximaram seus corpos, até não sobrar nenhum espaço entre eles. E logo em seguida os dois dormiram.

A partir de agora a vida de Edward e de Isabella iria ser diferente, sem medos, e sem traumas. E no lugar daquela nuvem negra, que tinha pairado sobre eles, há vários anos atrás, agora um lindo sol surgia. Para iluminar tudo o que eles fizessem. Para aquecer o coração de cada um. E assim, vemos mais uma vez o amor deu provas de que tudo é possível, que quando tem que ser, vai ser. E o mais importante, tudo está escrito, nada acontece por acaso. Principalmente se estiver escrito nas estrelas...

Olá meninas que me acompanham por aqui. Tudo bem com vocês? E aí, gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim, pois eu amei escrever.

O tema do capítulo, é uma parte da música da Beyoncé, Halo. Música linda, quem puder, dê uma olhada na tradução.

www . vagalume . com . br / beyonce / halo - traducao . html (retirem os espaços)

Bem gente, esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Eu sei, é triste, mas é preciso. No próximo, teremos muitas emoções... Alguém tem alguma dica do que vai rolar ainda? Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Fiquem com Deus.


End file.
